Sword Art Online Broken Reality
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: A long term SAO story that will start from the beginning and go into and past where the light novels are and will stay closer to canon at the start but more prominent changes will take place later. The world is turned upside down for a group of players who just wanted to play a game. Some will rise some will fall as they struggle through this Broken Reality. Current arc [Aincraid]
1. Chapter 1 Reality

Kazuto clicked through the screens on his PC, his eyes glued to the screen. Today was finally the day. There were videos all over the web of people waiting in line and going crazy to get one of the first copies of SAO .

SAO was short for Sword Art Online, the new VRMMORPG and the first of its kind. Similar to the massive multi-player online role playing games people had played for years, except the element of virtual reality had been factored in making it a much more immersive experience. It was almost as if you were actually in the game world, thanks to newly developed technology called Nerve Gear. Kazuto had actually been one of the few selected beta testers for the game and had been waiting on edge for the game to be released.

It was like being in another world for him and in a lot of ways, he could be himself more than he actually could in the real world. He clicked off of his computer and with a deep breath picked up his nerve gear, walking over to his bed.  
He slipped the nerve gear on and lay down.

"It's time." He said, smiling a bit.

"Nerve Gear Link." He said and just like, that things had begun. Little did he know what exactly would be in store for him and the other players of SAO.

After entering all of his information and setting up his character, Kazuto blinked as he appeared in the game world. He looked down at his fingers, stretching them out and then looked around. It was stunning how real this world was. If you didn't know it was a game, you could easily get it confused for the real one.

He smiled, clenching his fist.

"I'm back." He said as the name "Kirito", his chosen screen named popped up over his avatar. He walked down a path near a field, bringing up his menu and equipping the best starter weapons for his character. He didn't need to go through the tutorial like most of the players were doing now.  
He decided to look around a bit after getting everything set up and took out a few weak monsters to get a bit ahead of the curve. After walking around for a bit, he tilted his head to the side, watching a guy that looked older than himself with red hair trying to take on a monster. Kazuto watched him, and was pretty impressed by the guy's daring, considering how harsh SAO's penalties were for dying.

"Ah ah ah! No, no, I can't do this early!" The man fumbled around with his weapon, getting knocked down by the monster and cringing as it charged him again

"Ehhhhhh!" He closed his eyes waiting but then blinked opening them.

"huh...?"

Kazuto looked down at the guy as the monster faded into pieces, disappearing after he struck it. He smiled, reaching down to help the guy up.

"Phewww, thanks man." He said, shaking his head.

"Not to good of a start, I guess." He laughed embarrassedly, rubbing his head.

Kazuto grinned.

"Maybe, but you're pretty brave, trying to fight this early on." He said, then looked at him, tilting his head a bit.

"I can help you if you'd like me to show you the basics and some good starting places to grind." He offered.

The man smiled widely.

"Really man? Thanks!" He laughed. "I'm Kline." He extended his hand out to him.

"Kirito." he responded, shaking his hand.

"Now!" Kazuto called out, backing away from the monster and allowing Kline to come in.

"Ahhhhh ya!" Kline finished off the monster and laughed.

"Whew, this is great." He said, putting away his weapon after taking out monsters for a while together.

The two sat down on the grass. Kline looked up at the sky.

"Pretty crazy how real this is, isn't it?"

Kazuto nodded.

"It's like another world."

He said, staring out at the sky. Kline looked at him and smiled. He could tell he really meant it. There was a look in his eyes.

Kline stood up.

"Well man, I've got to log out for a bit"

Kazuto stood up.

"Oh alright." He said, nodding. Kline brought up his menu and scrolled down.

"Here, add me and when I get back on we'll team up some more."

Kazuto brought up his menu and accepted his request. Kline laughed and nodded to him.

"See ya!" He said, scrolling through the menu. Then he stopped and scrunched up his eyes a bit.

"Huh... Um, the log out button's not here." He said, confused.

Kazuto scrunched his eyes.

"It's got to be there, let me check." He said, bringing up his menu again and going through it. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, it's not there." He said, a bit shocked. Kline sighed.

"Probably just a glitch or something."

He scrunched his eyes again, thinking about it. "That's a pretty major glitch, especially this early on," He said. "And it's going to cause some major problems for the game if people can't log out."

Kline thought about it. "You're right..." He said, then his face dropped. "My pizza!" He whimpered.

Kazuto blinked, looking at him. "What?"

Kline dropped to the ground. "I ordered a pizza and I'm going to miss it...I'm going to miss it." He shook his head.

Kazuto couldn't help but laugh. Despite his mirth, he had a really bad feeling about this log out thing. As soon as he had thought that, something started to happen. The area around them almost seemed like it was moving. Kline blinked

"What's going on?" He asked, standing up. "A quest, maybe?"

Kazuto shook his head.

"I don't know, but it's no quest." He said, looking around. He blinked as they were teleported to the main town, apparently along with all the other players. The main square was packed full of people.

Kline was standing next to him, looking around in amazement.

"Woah..." He said. Everyone was chattering, trying to find out if anyone knew what was going on.  
Kazuto's eyes stayed focused up front. He watched as the pixels began changing and the area became red, almost like blood dripping from the sky forming into something. Everyone watched, ooing and aaing.

"Hello players of Sword Art Online." The voice boomed.

"I am the creator of this game and this world, Kayaba."

The whispers from around the square increased, everyone thinking this was some kind of grand quest announcement.

"I am here to inform you now of a change to the game." He said.

"First," He waved his hand and everyone seemed to ripple, avatars changing to match their appearances in real life. Boys that were playing as girls looked embarrassed at being caught and there were dismayed cries of "You're a girl?!" echoing around the town square.

"Now, what I am here to announce is that from here on out, if you die in the game then you will also die in real life." He said.

The square went silent as everyone stared up at him in disbelief. Kazutos eyes were wide shaking a bit. Kline looked at him.

"Hey man, are you ok? It's probably just-"

"No." He cut him off. He shook his head. "This is for real, he's not joking." He didn't know how he was so sure, but he was. Kayaba wasn't joking.

Kline looked at him. "Come on now, man! I'm getting freaked out." He said.

The voice continued. "For those of who don't believe me see for yourselves."

A screen came up showing the news. News anchors were doing covers on players mysteriously dying while playing the game. The crowd fell almost dead silent, watching.

"As you can see, players have already died. As soon as you die in SAO, a microwave will be sent through your nerve gear, going instantly to your brain and frying it."

Kazuto swallowed. "Kline... we need to get out of here." He said nervously.

Kline looked at him "What...what do you mean?" He asked.

Kazuto kept his eyes fixed on Kayaba. "Once this sets in with everyone that this is for real, it's going to become madness. We need to get ahead." He said.

Above them,Kayaba continued.

"Also, if your nerve gear is removed, it will fry your brain. Those of you still here, don't worry this has already been discovered and is currently being broadcasted. Hopefully, your family members will not ignore the warnings. I'll leave you with this, the only way out of this is to survive. Survive and clear all 100 floors of the game." Kayaba melted back into the sky and disappeared.

There was a deafening silence for a few seconds before everything exploded. People began running and screaming, pushing each other over in their fear.

"Kline..." Kazuto said.

Kline nodded. "Let's go."

They had still waited too long, and now it was a challenge to escape from the panicked crowd.  
Kazuto stumbled as he was bumped into. Kline was torn away from him in the crowd. Kazuto back away from the throng of people, hands still shaking.

"This is for real now." He thought to himself. "My life and everyone's lives are on the line."

He swallowed.

"I have to do this, the only way out is to clear all one hundred floors." He forced himself to stop shaking and narrowed his eyes. He looked down at his hand, clenching it. Taking a deep breath, he turned and ran away, out of the square, out of the town. He stopped when he came to the clearing he had been in when he first arrived. A boar stood in the middle of it, staring at him with blank red eyes. A surge of rage pushed up in his chest. He could do this. He could survive.

Kazuto pulled his sword out, gripping it firmly. He dropped into a stance and levelled the blade with the animal's eyes. He ran towards it, a defiant scream tearing itself from his mouth as the sword sliced clean through the mob and it dissipated into a thousand red pixels. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Cloak

Kazuto landed on his feet, looking up as behind him the boar dissolved into pieces. He threw a glance up to his slowly filling experience bar. Following the path back to town, he took out a few more boars.  
Once he arrived at the town entrance, he put awy his sword so no one would see it. He walked back into town, looking around and scanning through the mass of people. Most were still hysterical about what was happening.  
He continued looking until, finally, in the sea of people, he noticed a man with red hair. He rushed over towards him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off to the side in an alleyway.

"Ahhh! Sto...wha..oh, Kirito." Klein said, looking at him.

Kazuto looked at him.

"Listen Klein, we need to get ahead of everyone before this all truly sets in. I know a good place for us to start but we have to go now." He said, looking at him.

Klein looked at him and shook his head a bit

"Okay man, but I need to find a few of my friends first from work. I got them to play." He said.

Kazuto stopped and shook his head, looking at him.

"There's not enough time." He said.

Klein looked at him.

"I have to find them. I convinced them to play and with all of this happening, I can't leave them on their own." He said determinedly.

Kazuto looked down.

"I see." He said, a look passing over his face. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine!" Klein said, smiling. "I get it and don't be sorry. Thanks to what you showed me, I'm already a bit ahead of the pack. So don't worry about it!" He said, grinning at the shorter boy.

Kazuto kept his eyes on the ground. He really wanted to help Klein but that just wasn't going to work this time. He nodded.

"Alright, good luck." Kazuto said, stepping toward the open path.

Klein smiled and nodded

"No problem. You too, man." He gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kazuto paused, not turning back toward him.

"Well, if you need something or you're in trouble, try to message me." He said. With that, he headed off through the alley toward the forest.

*2 weeks later*

Some time had gone by in the game now and, of course, everything Kayaba had said was true. The first few days of the game, there was still a fairly large group of people who didn't believe it all. A few had decided to test it out and had committed suicide or gotten themselves killed by monsters. As days passed by, none of the players who had died in the game came back and everyone began to accept the horrible truth. If you died in the game, you died in real life.

Now that everyone had figured out the death penalty, most players stayed inside the safe zones of the towns, where no monsters could get to them and they could be protected from PK.  
Not a single player had been passed the first floor although, recently a group had been formed that called themselves the army. They were a guild that proclaimed themselves the people's army of SAO.  
They had been going out together, fighting low level monsters and actually levelling up a bit. They proclaimed that, for the good of the people, they would defeat the game and save everyone. To a lot of players in SAO, especially the ones who stayed in the town, they had become like heroes. Kazuto stopped as a man in some armour stepped up in front of the huge fountain in the middle of town, people stopping to watch.

"Everyone, as the leader of the army, I am here to give you a message. We will not be defeated by this game! We will free you all!" As he spoke, cheers came from the crowd. Kazuto just stood there watching.

"Today we will be holding a meeting where anyone is welcome. We will be discussing our planned attack on the first floor boss!"

There were some gasps and some cheers from the crowd. Kazuto's eyes narrowed. He didn't know if that was such a great idea. From what he knew, most of the members of the army weren't very high level players.

Later that day, Kazuto walked over to where the army were holding there meeting and sat down in the stands.

Two guys stood up in full gear.

"Hello everyone. We are the commanders of the army and we'd like to discuss our upcoming attack tomorrow on the first floor boss." He said, nodding to the other guy. He nodded and stepped up, taking a more aggressive stance.

"That's right! Regular people playing for regular people! Not like those dirty beaters who are only out for themselves and cheat to get advantages in this game. They're the scum of SAO.

Kazuto looked down. Beater was a term used for someone who had been a beta tester for Sword Art Online and because of that knew many tricks to the game that most of the players didn't. A lot of players in SAO held a grudge toward them and obviously, this guy was one of them.

"Didn't the Beta Testers help us all out quite a bit though?"

Kazuto looked over as a large man spoke up.

"They wrote out the books and gave us plenty of information on what we could do in the game to get started that we wouldn't know otherwise. Plus, they gave us information on bosses for as far as they got in the beta."

Kazuto looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. It made him feel a little better that not everyone hated the beta testers.

The man pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Details."

The other man in gear patted his shoulder and stepped up .

"The point here is were are asking for anyone's assistance who can fight to join us." He said, looking out across the stands. "The more people we have fighting, the less likely anyone will get hurt or worse...and we'd be more likely to be successful."

He waved to the crowd.

"Do you want out of this game? Do you want to see your families again? Help us save the people who can't fight for themselves! Help us win!" He yelled. People cheering. "Find a partner now and meet up with us tomorrow at the assigned hour."

Kazuto sat there, thinking about everything. That guy had, to a point, been right. He still didn't know if taking so many inexperienced players down to a dungeon was a good idea, but he did feel like he owed it to the other players to help more.  
He blinked around, his eyes widened as he noticed that pretty much everyone had already chosen partners and were talking to each other, discussing things .  
He started frantically looking around, eyes stopping when he saw someone sitting alone quietly, with a cloak over their head. He bit his lip and slowly started to scoot closer to the person. He threw a look at them.

"Hey." He said with a smile, laughing rubbing the back of his head.  
He swallowed nervously when they didn't answer.

"Uhm...I was kinda wondering if you'd want to partner up? Everyone else has got a partner already." He said, looking at them.

They brought their hand up, pulling up their menu and sending a party request. Kazuto breathed a sigh of relief, accepting the request immediately. The request name read 'Asuna'.

Asuna stood up without looking at him, then walked off. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Ouch...cold." He said, following Asuna. "Hey!" He called, out following them down the now dark street. "Don't you want to discuss plans?"

"No."

"Um, okay well..." He watched as Asuna slowed down and sat on a bench, pulling out a piece of bread. He tilted his head to the side, walking over and sitting down next to them.

"Hey again."He pulled out his own piece of bread, pausing just as he was about to eat it. He took out some cream, spreading it across the bread. He was about to take a bite when he paused, seeing Asuna staring.  
He looked over.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Asuna pointed to the bread.

"That, how did you do that? There's no cream in the game."

"Oh" he laughed "There's a quest you can do, just outside of one of the towns, that has this as a reward. " He said. "Here, try it." He reached over to spread some of the butter on the other piece of bread.

Asuna stared at it for a moment, then slowly brought it up, taking a small bite. There was a moment's pause before the rest was devoured in a second.

Kazuto chuckled. "Here you can have the rest, I can get more." He smiled, handing it over.

"Anyway, I'm going to head out. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved goodnight before walking off.

Asuna watched him walk away, looking down at the cream.

"Kirito..." Committing the name to memory and standing up, Asuna tucked the cream away. It was probably time to turn in also. Tomorrow would be a big day. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Black Swordsman 1

Kazuto walked down the street, heading towards the meet up destination for today's boss raid. He still thought that it was a bad idea, but he would do what he could to help.

It shouldn't be too bad from what he knew from the beta.  
He looked up, seeing a group of people, including the members of the army and walked over. Most of them were discussing strategy, but he figured he'd just keep to himself.

Looking over, he spotted the hooded player he was partied with.

"It is time, everyone. Move out!" The Amy leader called out.

Kazuto stayed toward the back of the group and kept an eye out as they walked, glancing over at his partner every now and again. He looked up and got his sword at the ready as they got closer to the dungeon. The army leader stopped, looking back at the other players behind him.

"As I'm sure most of you know, there will be a dungeon we must go through with some weaker monsters before we reach the boss. It shouldn't be much of a problem but they are slightly stronger than the monsters you normally see so stay on guard." He said, motioning to continue on. As they reached the dungeon, Kazuto pulled out his blade moving about taking out a few monsters.

He held back, knowing there was no need to go too hard here. He quickly slid under a monsters attack and sliced across it, stepping back as it dissolved into nothing. He glanced to the side, watching his cloaked partner take out a monster and raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty fast." He said to himself, turning back to the monsters. He moved back, slashing across another, taking it out.

Clearing out the dungeon went pretty smoothly and everyone survived. Kazuto put away his sword as they all walked up toward the entrance of the boss room.

The Army leader looked back at them. "Okay comrades, we are here, we know from the info booklets that this boss is a power type that likes to attack with large bursts but is lacking in speed. Use this to your advantage." He said, nodding. "Now, let's move out!" The players cheered, shaking their weapons.

Kazuto prepared to fight, keeping his eyes locked on the door as a few of the army players went up to it and slowly opened it and all of the players rushed in. Kazuto followed, running in, looking around.

The monster should be standing in the middle of the room. His eyes then flashed to the side as a monster flew across the room and landed in front of them. Dust flew everywhere.

The army leader pointed his sword out toward it.

"Attack!" He yelled, most of the army members and other players charging the large monster. Kazuto's eyes widened looking at the monster.

"No way..." He said quietly, staring at it. This wasn't the same monster, it was a different one that he knew. This was the monster that originally was the 2nd floor boss. It was stronger and a completely different type. This monster was much faster and relied on speed attacks.

Kazuto looked up.

"Stop! Don't! It's not the same monster!" He yelled but know one paid him any attention. Most of them already attacking it.

Asuna stopped for a moment, looking back as she heard the player she was partied with call out. She turned around, looking as the monster slid to the side with great speed, striking two of the men from the Army in the chest and knocking them backwards. Their health bars rolled down. The other players watched the monster move in with odd motions. It was moving far faster than it should be. "What's going on?"

Kazuto cringed, watching the two players that had been knocked back dissolving and gritted his teeth as another was struck down.

"Hey!" He called out, running over to the army leader. He grabbed the man's shoulder. "Listen to me, this isn't the same monsters. These people can't handle him, call them off!" He said, watching as people got knocked back, trying to fight. He blinked, jumping to the side as the monster struck at him and the leader.

Asuna watched as the player spoke to the leader and tried to get him to call them off. She gritted her teeth, bringing up her arms to block an attack from the monster. Her health dropped a bit then, flipping herself to the side, attacking. She managed to hit it a few times but didn't do much damage before getting just barely hit by another attack that slid back. Her health dropped a bit more. She swallowed.

"This is bad..." She said, watching a few more players get struck down. The army leader cringed, getting hit a bit.

"Press on, men! Do it for those who can't fight!" He called out.

Kazuto narrowed his eyes, looking at him.

"Damn it, listen to me, it's suicide! Call them off!" He yelled at the man. "They will keep going until you tell them to stop!" He cringed, watching another player go down. The leader looked at him.

"Shut up! They want to fight!" He yelled. Kazuto gritted his teeth.

"Idiot." He said angrily, flipping to the side as the monster attacked and struck at the monster. He hit it a bit then, bringing his sword up, blocking an attack before sliding back. He parried another blow and jumped over to the side near the cloaked player.

"Hey listen to me, I know this doesn't make and you may not believe me, but this is a monster from a different boss floor and it's stronger and fights much differently.

It is a speed type monster and the best way to go about it is to have one player distract it and completely focus on dodging and blocking and then have another attack it from a different angle." He said looking at them. Asuna glanced over and nodded.

"I believe you"

Kazuto nodded.

"On my mark" He said, getting low. "Go!" He yelled, darting toward the side, away from Asuna and the monster with his sword ready.

Asuna darted straight forward, rapier out and parried an attack, jumping to the side as Kazuto jumped up. It attacked again. Asuna slid to the side running around and back toward the monster again. Most of the other players were horrified, having already seen many players die. Most simply watched, even the Army members afraid now. Asuna leaped forward, knocking an attack away and went to flip as Kazuto jumped up with his sword ready. She dodged an attack in the air, swirling to the side. Her hood fell off, sending her long hair flying around her.

Kazuto watched and his mouth dropped open, staring as her hair flew around her.

"Didn't expect that." He muttered but quickly snapped back into, it getting ready to attack. Asuna quickly dodged an attack, but this time the monster came with another strike. It knocked her back into Kazuto, both crashing to the ground and sliding across the floor.  
Kazuto cringed, catching her and glanced at her health bar. It was near the red and his eyes flashed up, seeing the monster attacking again. He kept ahold of her, flipping to the side as the attack whooshed past, just missing them.  
Asuna watched as the attack came toward them and squeezed her eyes shut, but blinked as he pulled them away and turned, looking at him.  
Kazuto got to his feet, keeping his eyes locked on the monster.

"Switch!" He called out and rushed forward, taking the role of the distraction so she didn't have to risk getting hit. He quickly brought his sword up, knocking an attack away jumping up dodging another. Asuna watched him and jumped up, a determined look crossing her face. Following behind him, she jumped up quickly striking at it a few times before falling back. Kazuto watched the monster's health getting low and parried a few attacks, getting ready to jump back but watched as the Army leader launched forward.

"Stop!"

He called out. A grin crossed the man's face, thinking he would take out the monster and get the rewards, but his eyes widened as his attack missed and the monsters attack from the side hit him in the chest.

"Guhhhh!"

He flew back, slamming into the wall. Kazuto watched in horror as the man was struck down. The monsters attacks and movements changed once its health got this low. He watched as the army leader's health hit zero and he dissolved. Asuna watched as he tried to warn the man but he didn't listen and then he was taken out.  
Kazuto shook his head.

"Same time now!" He called out, both of them running next to each other and with a yell jumped up. Both attacked from either side. They both flipped back landing on their feet and watched as the monsters health hit zero and it dissolved.

Asuna watched and let out a huge sigh of relief, her shoulders dropping and relaxing but her eyes opened. Her gaze shot over to the side as someone yelled out;

"Cheater! Dirty cheater!" The same man from the Army the other day who had been talking down about beaters yelled out. "He is a cheater and he knew what was going to happen to us in here!" He exclaimed, whispers starting between the players. Some nodded in agreement, some yelling things at him.

"He just saved us all. If it weren't for him putting his neck on the line, we would all be dead." The large man from before said.

Kazuto kept his head down but moved his eyes up a bit to look at the man. "Agil" his name read.

"Don't try to defend him. Like I said, a dirty cheater is all he is and he caused our comrades to be killed." He yelled angrily. Asuna watched the whole scene and looked over at him, expecting him to defend himself but he just stood there and said nothing until.

"He's right I'm a dirty cheater." Kazuto said simply, looking up.

The man flinched a bit, having expected him to argue.

Kazuto looked at them.

"Actually, no, I'm not a cheater," He said. "I am a beater. I made it the furthest out of anyone else in the beta test. I did it for the EXP." He said looking at them. Gasps escaped from the players and the guy from the Army's eyes went wide. Agil just looked at him, sensing there was more going on here than just what the boy was saying.

Asuna blinked, looking at him. "This is an act." She thought to herself. She knew by how he fought and the way he tried to protect people the whole time as well as her having gotten half of the EXP from the monster.

He brought his hand up and opened his menu clicking a few times a black cloak covering his body along with a black sword called ~The Lutherian~, that he got for killing the boss monster only available by doing so with Asuna.

He caught the sword and looked at them. "Remember this well and call me what you'd like. Beater will do just fine." He said, knowing that this was best for everyone. If they found out about the leader of the Army's true intentions, everyone's spirits would be broken, but him being the villain didn't hurt anyone. He turned away, sliding his sword across the sheath on his back and walking up the stairs toward the teleporter.

"You'll pay for this!" The army player called out once he was a good distance away.

Kazuto just continued walking with a smile on his face. "I'll look forward to that." He said, about to walk through the portal but blinked, feeling something grab at his wrist.

He turned his head looking down to see the girl that he had fought with and blinked. Asuna looked at him. "Where are you going to go?" She asked.

Kazuto looked at her. "I'm not sure."  
He said then brought his free hand up, bringing up his menu again.  
"Thanks for partying with me," He stopped to look at her name. "Asuna, you're very brave and good. You'll survive." He said with a smile, before lightly pulling his arm away.  
He nodded. "See ya." He said, walking through the portal.

Asuna blinked as he spoke to her, then went through the portal and just stood there for a moment, staring.  
"Kirito..." She muttered, remembering the name.


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Swordsman 2

~2 Months Later October 15th 2023~ Kirito jumped back as two monsters ran toward him.

"Guhhh." He gritted his teeth, twisting around and slashing one of them with his blade. It fell into the other one. He leaped forward, stabbing, then slicing the remaining monster. He landed deftly on his feet. He glanced ahead and straightened up as it dissolved away. He moved his eyes up to his health and level gauge.

"Hmmmm," He said, putting his sword back into it's sheath.

"It'll be awhile before they re-spawn." He slid his hands into the pockets of his cloak. Just as he was about to turn away, he paused, a group appearing. Klein blinked as he arrived with his guild.

"Oh, Kirito!" He said with a laugh and smile. "What's up?"

Kirito stood there for a moment, looking at Klein. They had run into each other a couple times before. Kirito just nodded in acknowledgement.

"They should be re-spawning soon." He said, turning away.

Klein watched him walk off and frowned.

"He's still upset about that?" He muttered, shaking his head. He knew Kirito felt badly about going off on his own and not staying and helping him.

He sighed and looked at his guild.

"Alright boys, get ready!" He said with a laugh, pulling out his blade as they got ready for the monsters to re-spawn.

~October 19th 2023~

Kirito put his blade away with a sigh, looking up at the dark night. The night sky stars sparkled happily. It was ridiculous sometimes just how real this world was. He set off walking down the street. Glancing over as someone ran up beside him, he looked at them.

"Argo." He said with a nod. "Got anything for me?"

Argo was a beta tester, just like Kirito, but one of a very different kind. She wasn't much of a fighter, but her speciality was getting information and selling it to other players and guilds. A couple of players had attacked her because she wouldn't give them the information that they wanted for free on a new high experience quest. Kirito had seen what was happening and helped her by running the guys off. Since then, Argo had felt she owed Kirito and tried to keep him up to date with all of the latest information. After all, that is what a information broker does. Argo shook her head, perking up her nose, the painted-on whiskers on her face scrunching up.

"No, not anything good. It's been slow. A couple new lower level quests you wouldn't be interested in and that guild, Knights Of The Blood, are getting near the top." Kirito nodded.

"Thanks Argo." He said, continuing on.

She nodded with a laugh. "You got it." She did a quick salute before running off.

Kirito found a small spot near the lake and sat down to eat a roll with a sigh. He looked down, thinking.

So far there had already been over three thousand player death in SAO and he knew that there would be more.

Why had Kayaba decided to do all of this? Kirito had looked up to the man for so long before and now it nearly made him sick to think about him. His head snapped up, blinking.

"Ahhhh!" He heard from the forest along with the sound of clashing blades. He stood up and ran toward the sound looking around. He noticed a small group of players fighting off some monsters that were probably a little out of their league. Keita struck at a monster and jumped back.

"Now!" He called out, signalling for the next member to attack. He lunged forward, but was knocked back. Keita cringed and blocking an attack from another monster. He looked over his shoulder, glancing over at his group's health bars. Most of them were starting to get low, including his. They had underestimated how strong these monsters here would be and had come without bringing any teleporting crystals. This was really bad. He knocked the monster back, his eyes flashing as another monster from the side launched at his guild member's who's health was very low.

"Sacchi!" He yelled reaching out. Sacchi's eyes widened, knowing she didn't have enough time to block the attack. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, knowing that it was over for her. She blinked as she heard a clashing sound and nothing happened. She stared as there was a black haired boy in a black cloak with a black sword standing in front of her blocking the attack. Kirito knocked the monster back, rushing forward and slashing across it, then spinning around, stabbing into another before blocking its attack. Keita blinked, watching and let out a sigh of relief as Sacchi was saved. He then watched as the guy fought the monsters and his eyes widened.

"Woah." He muttered. Kirito took out another monster and dodged the attack of a third, slashing across and shook his head, snapping back into it.

"Don't just stand there, help him out!" He called. He rushed forward.

"Moonlit Black Cats, charge!" He said, the others rushing forward with him.

"Phew."

Everyone from the guild dropped to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were goners." One of them called out. Keita laughed breathlessly and nodded. Kirito stood, looking at them and put his blade away. Keita glanced up at him, standing up.

"Thanks, we were in some serious trouble there." He said, rubbing his head.

"I'm Keita." He said extending his hand to him. Kirito looked down at his hand, blinking then shook it.

"Kirito." He said, nodding. Keita smiled.

"And this is my guild, the Moonlit Black Cats." He announced, motioning to them.

"Hey hey!" One called out.

"Yeah man thanks!"

"Yes th-thank you." The girl stuttered last, blushing and unable to look him in the eye. Kirito just looked at them.

"Um, yeah, no problem." He said with a laugh.

Keita turned to him.

"Hey how about we treat you to some food? I mean, it's the least we could do, right guys?" He said, with a smile. Kirito laughed, waving his hands.

"No, no, you don't have to do that. It's fine." He said, looking at them.

"Nah man, he's right, come on, let us re-pay you!" They laughed, the girl smiling and nodding. Kirito looked at them and shrugged.

"Uh, alright." He said, walking back toward the town with them.

Kirito groaned, leaning back and holding his stomach.

"Uggg, I'm so full." He said the others, laughing. "Really though, you guys didn't have to do this. It was no problem." He said, yawning.

Keita shook his head.

"We wanted to." He said with a laugh.

"So you said you're a solo player?"

Kirito nodded, taking another sip from his cup. One of the players laughed, shaking his head.

"You were great man. You came in there like a warrior in the night or something." He laughed along with the others.

"I know right." Another said. "We should call him the black swordsman or something."

They all laughed.

Kirito rubbed his head and laughed along.

After they finished eating and drinking, Keita looked at Kirito.

"I know you're a solo player, but you should really think about joining us Kirito." He said with a smile. "We only have one for the vanguard. we're trying to convert Sacchi, but it's not really her thing." He said looking at him. He laughed.

"We could really use you and soloing can't be that convenient sometimes, right?" He laughed nervously, rubbing his head.

Kirito blinked, looking at them then looking down for a moment. He had never been in a guild the entire time in SAO so far. He kept his eyes on the ground. If they knew he was a beater they would probably hate him like everyone else. Keita looked at him tapping his shoulder.

"Come on man, please?" He said with a smile. The others nodded.

"Yeah, come on!"

Keita put an arm around their shoulders.

"We're small now, but we're going to make it to the front lines like top guilds." He said, smiling.

"Just like The Holy Dragon Alliance and The Knights Of the Blood. Maybe better." He laughed, the others cheering.

"What do you say?"

Kirito glanced up, looking between them all and nodded with a small smile.

"Okay then. If that's going to happen I guess I'll have to join you." He said, all of them cheering loudly smacking their cups together. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Moonlit Black Cats

~December 3rd 2023~

"There! Attack now!" Keita called out, jumping back with his blade.

"Yessir!" They yelled back, rushing forward with their blades switching back and forth, attacking the large monster.

"Kirito!" They yelled, darting off to the sides.

Kirito moved forward, bringing up his blade with a flick of his wrist and blocking the monster's attack. He had been with the Moonlit Black Cats for over a month now and for the first time since the death game started, had been having some fun.

He slashed across the monster, flipping in the air and blocking another attack. They weren't quite the Knights Of The Blood or Unholy Dragon Alliance yet, but they were very close and worked hard every day.

If they were to to make it to the front lines, things could definitely change for the better. He smiled to himself, blinking dodging an attack and lunging forward, slashing the monster. Looking up, he noticed its health bar was low enough

"Now!" He called out, moving back.

The rest of the guys rushed forward, slashing at the monster and watching as it disappeared. They grinned to themselves.

"Yeah!" They yelled, cheering. Sacchi clapped, giggling.

Kirito walked back with them, hands behind his head, looking up at the night sky.

"Hmpphhhh." He looked over as someone elbowed him lightly in the side.

Sacchi looked at him with a smile and laugh.

"What are you going to do with your part of the reward, Kirito?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Oh, I'm not really sure." He said. "What about you?"

She laughed. "Gonna put it up toward us getting a house. We're almost there." She sighed. "I think that it would be nice to have an actual house here. I don't know, like, we're here and this is really happening, like, we have an actual home and a family." She said with a smile, looking down.

Kirito slowed listened, looking down at her. She looked up at him and blushed, laughing a bit nervously.

"Lame I know." She said, rubbing her head.

He shook his head, looking at her. "No it's not it's good." He said with a small smile and nod. She looked down blushing and smiling. The guys all came over, throwing their arms around them.

"Come on guys! Grub time!" They said, laughing and pulling them along. Kirito smiled and shook his head.

"You guys are lucky this is a game or you would explode from how much you eat."

"Hey!" They called out, headlocking him. Sacchi covered her mouth, giggling and looked at them, warmly smiling.

~December 9th 2023~

"So do you think that we should raid a few more dungeons or what? It may take awhile to level up, the monsters we fight now are getting to be a bit harder than we're used to." The guys said. Keita rested his chin on his hands, thinking.

"I'm not sure, I mean...oh hey Kirito!" He said with a smile, looking over as he entered the room. Sacchi smiled shyly at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Sorry I'm late, did I interrupt?" He asked.

Keita laughed. "No we were just discussing what we were gonna do for the rest of the money for the house. It looks like it may take awhile." He said, thinking about it. Kirito looked over at Sacchi, who's head went down.

"Oh, well that's what I was gone for, actually. I was doing a little extra collecting and I found a rare item and sold it off." He lied. He had spent a little time on the higher level floors and earned the money quickly, but they didn't know about his true level.

He opened his menu and showed them the money. "We should be good to buy the house now." He said, smiling.

Sacchi's head shot up and her mouth dropped open. She stood up, running over to look with the others.

They cheered and patted him on the back, smiling and laughing.

"Hell yeah!" Keita laughed. "Well then, I'll head out and buy it today and bring back the key." He said, the others nodding laughing.

Later that day Keita headed out, waving to the others as he teleported off.

"So how about we surprise Keita and take on this lower dungeon know one really goes to?"

"Yeah, I bet there's a bunch of unlooted stuff down there!" The guys laughed.

Kirito frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "It's a secret dungeon and no one's tested it out yet, so we don't know anything about it." He said, thinking about it.

They laughed. "It'll be no problem at our levels, come on, we'll get enough to buy new furniture too." They laughed, heading off.

Kirito hesitated but sighed, smiling, seeing how excited they were.

"Alright." He said and headed off with them toward the dungeon.

They all walked through the small area of the dungeon, weapons out, looking around. So far it had only contained a few small monsters that were pretty weak.

The guys slashed down a few monsters and then watched as a path cleared to a huge door up ahead. They grinned.

"Bet that's where the big money is." They said.

Kirito kept his guard up, a serious look on his face and followed behind them.

They nodded slowly, opening up the huge door and looked inside. There was a large, shiny treasure chest sitting in the middle of a completely bare room.

"Hell yes!" He yelled, rushing into the room with them. Sacchi laughed, walking into the room with Kirito. Kirito blinked as suddenly, the room's door slammed shut behind them, his head snapping back looking at it. His eyes widened. He cringed, looking back toward them behind him.

"Stop! Don't open it! It's a trap!" He yelled, but it was too late. They opened the chest with a smile, then dark red lights started flashing and a loud alarm noise sounded. They looked around, confused.

"What...?"

Kirito cringed looking around, hand tight on his blade then watched as an army of small monsters with axes appeared surrounding them.

"Shit..." He said, taking out his blade.

They swallowed, gathering in toward each other and taking out their weapons as the monsters attacked. Their temporary leader started off good, slashing one down, two more slamming axes into his back.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled disappearing.

Sacchi's eyes widened, horrified and shaking, slashing at a monster and dodging another attack.

Kirito glared, slashing down a few monsters, blocking an attack and jumping back. He thre hiself to the side, dodging. His head whipped back as he yelled, eyes widening.

"No..." He turned, barely blocking an attack and slashing the monster down, sweat dripping down his cheek. He swallowed nervously.

"Ahhh!"

He turned, hearing Sacchi scream as her weapon was knocked away and she brought her arm up, blocking an attack but there was another coming toward her. He lunged forward, reaching out but she was to far away.

"Sacchi!" he cried out.

Her eyes widened as the axe struck her and began to fall. She watched her health bar began to drop with frightened eyes.  
Kirito, stopped frozen in shock, staring at her in horror. Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled, looking at him.  
He watched as she dropped toward the ground, her mouth moving but he couldn't make out the words and then she was gone. He watched as she dissolved into the air. 


	6. Chapter 6 Death Game

Kirito stood there in shock, staring off into the distance toward where Sacchi had been. The monsters surrounded him but he didn't even notice.  
"No ..." He muttered to himself quietly, his hand beginning to shake. His glistening eyes barely even flinched as one of the monsters attacked him. His health bar dropped down a bit.

He looked down, a few tears dropping down his face. He shook his head.

"Damn it!" He choked out, looking down at his blade shaking in his hand.

"Sacchi ... everyone." He muttered, catching a glimpse of one of the monsters flash on his sword.  
He gritted his teeth, looking up quickly and bringing up his sword to block one of their attacks. H slammed it off the wall before slashing another and lunging forward towards the rest.

He walked out of the dungeon into the light, eyes locked down on the ground and sword dragging across the dirt. He let it slip from his hand without paying it any attention.  
He continued walking as a familiar body came into view. His expression dropped further.

Keita stood waiting, tapping his foot and humming. He looked up with a smile, seeing Kirito.

"Hey Kirito!" He called out with a laugh, waving the keys to their new house in his hand.

Kirito cringed at the keys, shaking his head and clenching his teeth together tightly.

Keita waited, but then scrunched his eyes confused as Kirito continued to walk slowly. Was something wrong?  
He walked over to meet him, looking confused when Kirito refused to meet his eyes.

"Kirito...?"

He just stood there shaking and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Keita..." He said, another tear falling from his face. "I'm so sorry."

Keita just stood there looking at him. "What? Sorry for what?"

Kirito slowly shook his head. "The others..." He choked out.

Keita froze looking down at him. "What?"

Kirito brought his head up, looking at him.

"They wanted to go down to the secret dungeon below to get more money to surprise you but..." He shook his head.

Keita stood there, frozen, keys hanging in his hand.

He swallowed. "It was a trap and we were ambushed by a large group of higher level monsters. They didn't make it." He said looking back down.

Keita looked at him blankly. "How did you get out?" He asked in a dead voice.

Kirito cringed, looking down at his boots. "I'm a higher level than what I let you guys think I was."

"They're gone." Keita cut him off, looking balefully at him. "You should have never been with us."

Kirito flinched and watched as he walked over to the railing, staring down towards the distant ground. He felt his blood go cold when he got up on the railing.

"Keita!" He yelled, reaching out.

Keita looked down at the key in his hand, closing his fist tightly around it. He spread his arms wide, like he was about to embrace something, and fell.

Kirito's eyes widened, lunging forward and trying to grab him.

"Keita!" He screamed, watching in horror as he dropped off of the edge of the floor and then disappeared.

He just stood there in horror, shaking and unable to take his eyes off where he had disappeared.

~December 17th 2023~

Kirito brought up his menu, equipping his gear and walking out of his room. He left the inn, walking outside without a word.

Argo ran up beside Kirito quickly, green hair flying and slid to a stop.

"Hey Kirito!" She said, looking up at him with a laugh.

He looked down at her and nodded.

"Got anything?"

She frowned, looking up at him. His face was composed in that same blank expression on his face that had been for about a week now. She sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I've been looking into that special quest you wanted, but I haven't found specifics yet." She said truthfully.

He nodded and continued walking. "Thanks."

She stopped watching him and frowned with a sigh, then turned around dashing off.

Kirito walked by a group of people in the plains whom he knew were members of different top level guilds from the front lines. Knights of the Blood, Unholy Dragon Alliance and others. He drew his blade and walked by them without a word, heading toward one of the re-spawning points for monsters. It was a spot that only high level players grinded, usually the top level guilds together, but he had been coming regularly for around the past week now.  
He readied his blade and locked his eyes on two monsters that popped up, slashing forward swiftly. He hit one, knocking it into the other and jumping back to dodge an attack from it as it recovered.

"Who's that guy he's been coming here a lot? He's always alone, never talks to anyone either." One of the guys from the front lines said to another as they grinded together.

He laughed. "I don't know I don't think that he's in a guild. Must have a death wish or something."

Asuna glanced at them, overhearing the guys talk about the solo player and looked over at him. She knew who he was. He had to be the same player from the beginning of the game that she had partied with against the first boss with the army.  
She watched him as he attacked the monsters aggressively. She had seen him levelling a couple times before but something had seemed to change about him since he had been grinding so much on the front lines this past week or so.  
He was still as skilled as ever but he seemed more ... reckless, like he didn't care if something happened to him. She watched him, tilting her head to the side.

"Kirito..." She said to herself, remembering his name from before.

"Yeah right." The first guy said with a laugh. "That's what will happen if he keeps it up. Weirdo." They laughed.

Asuna glanced, over hearing them and quickly lunged forward. She parried a monster's attack and hit it with lightning fast strikes, taking it out. Landing gracefully, she put her rapiers away and walked off.

~December 21st 2023~

Asuna put away her weapons as her group finished their levelling quotas for the day. She looked up at the sky as it began to get dark. She glanced over to where the solo players were still at it, watching them.

Kirito gritted his teeth, quickly slashing at two monsters and knocking them back. He lunged forward, getting a small cut as he took out another one. He jumped back, landing on his feet and slashed down the final monsters before taking heavy deep breaths.  
He stood up straight and glanced over, seeing someone still there off in the distance, but they turned away as he looked and walked away.

Asuna turned away walking off.

~December 24th 2023~

Kirito sat on a small bench in the middle of town, snow falling heavily all around him and lights flashing hung up on everything. He glanced over as someone quickly ran up beside him.

"Argo." He said.

Argo took a deep breath. "I found out as much as I could," She said bringing up her menu and scrolling through. "But I can't one hundred percent. The rumors are that somewhere around the area we talked about, there will be a special onetime boss monster pop up named Saint Nikalaus."

He nodded, looking through the information Argo had gathered.

"Thanks Argo." He said, standing up.

She nodded, looking up at him. "You have an idea of where it is, don't you?" She said.

Kirito brought up his menu, going through it. "I think so."

"So you're really going to go and fight the boss on your own if it's there?" She asked, shaking her head it was crazy.

He nodded. "That's the plan."

He brought down his menu and slid his hands into his pockets, walking toward the Inn.

She watched him walk off.

"Merry Christmas Kirito!" She called out, jumping.

He kept walking, simply raising his hand up behind him to wave.

He stopped as he walked inside the inn and sat down, bringing up his menu on the bed.

"This has to work." He whispered, clenching his fists together tightly and staring at the quest information. 


	7. Chapter 7 Winters Night

Kirito stood up sheathing his blades and walked outside pulling the collar up on his jacket as the snow fell down around him. He walked into the forest glancing around and then stopped moving his eyes behind him "Klein".

Klein came out with his guild "Yo" he said waving his hand.

Kirito turned away "You followed me?" He asked.

Klein shrugged "Well yeah" he said truthfully Argo had been worried and told him about what Kirito was doing "Are you really gonna try to solo this man?" he asked.

Kirito just stood there

Klein sighed waving his hands up in the air "Come on man you've got to stop with these crazy solo raids join us, whoever takes out the boss gets the item fair enough right?"

Kirito moved his hand up toward his blade "Then there'd be no point" he said

Klein raised an eyebrow raising his arm as his guild moved toward their weapons "Come on man! This is crazy!" he yelled.

He looked over as another group appeared and moved his eyes over to Klein "Looks like you were followed to" he said taking out his blade slowly moving his eyes toward them.

Klein and his guild moved back drawing their weapons and he smirked "Guess so" he said and then glanced back at him "Go on we'll hold them off" he said staring them down.

Kirito's eyes flashed for a moment looking between and then turned around darting off toward the area he thought that the quest boss would be. He slid to a stop looking around.

He clenched his sword tightly "Come on" he said through gritted teeth waiting and then looked up as there was a noise and then suddenly a large figure slammed to the ground in front of him .

He looked at the large mechanical monster as it screeched and narrowed his eyes "Shut up" he said quietly rushing forward with his blade flipping through the air as it swung at him slashing back at it.

Klein let out a sigh of relief as the other guild finally decided to leave dropping to the ground with the rest of his guild "Whew" he said shaking his head.

He frowned Kirito had been gone a long time now but then he looked up hearing someone off in the distance and his eyes widened seeing him 'Kirito!" he exclaimed but then saw his expression .

Kirito walked past them tossing the small item toward him "Use it when you see someone die" he said his eyes glazed over.

Klein caught the item and read it's description "Use to revive a player who has died after ... ten seconds or less" he looked up as Kirito walked away .

He stood up grabbing his arm "Hey!" he said "Kirito ... you have to survive" he said shaking his head "Whatever happened it wasn't you're fault so please don't die" he said looking at him.

Kirito just pulled free lightly "See you" he said walking away .Once he was back in the inn he pulled out a chair and sat down clenching his fists together tightly shaking his head laying his face down inside his arms .

He sat there "It should have been me" he muttered to himself angrily then blinked raising his head up a bit as he heard something. He looked and his eyes widened mouth dropping open "Sa ..." it was a gift box from Sacchi?

He slowly raised up his arm shaking and clicked on it watching as a small cube appeared and it began playing a message.

"Merry Christmas, Kirito by the time you hear this I'm guessing that I will be dead."

Kirito's eyes widened even more shaking as he listened in shock.

"How can I explain it, um to tell you the truth I never really wanted to leave the town of beginnings but if I fight with that attitude I'm sure I'd die one day right?"

He just continued listening frozen.

"It's know ones fault, Kirito you have been telling me night after night that I won't die so I know that if I ever get killed you will probably blame yourself when you shouldn't that's why I decided to record this "

Kirito blinked his eyes beginning water clenching his teeth.

"Also I know how powerful you really are, you see I accidentally saw one day. When I found out how strong you really were it made me so happy and relieved. So even if I die promise that you will do your best to go on living okay? "

Kirito's head went down staring down at the table in silence.

"Live to see the end of this world, see why it was ever created and the reason why a weakling like me ever ended up here. The reason why you and I met. Well there is still a lot of time left here and its Christmas so I guess I'll sing you a song okay? "

Kirito sat fists clenched on the table frozen solid looking straight down as the cube continued to play with the sound of Sacchi humming tears dripping down from his eyes to the table .

"Bye Kirito, I'm so glad that I got to meet you. Thank you"

He just sat there as the message ended and the cube dropped down on to the table.

~January 22nd 2024~

Kirito walked down the street hands in his pockets moving his eyes up as a shop came into view. He was new to this floor and hadn't really seen much of it but he needed a new sword for the higher levels he was getting to especially being a solo player.

He walked toward the building and opened the door "Hello?" he called out looking around inside but couldn't see anyone. He walked further in and ran his hand across the glass holding some of the weapons.

"Hey there!"

His eyes widened and he jumped as a deep voice boomed through the room and he spun around "Oh, hey there " he said looking up at a huge guy towering over him.

Agil crossed his arms looking down at the guy "You need something?" he asked then his eyes widened as he remembered "Your that guy from the first floor" he said thinking back to it.

Kirito blinked looking at him and then he remembered as well, this man was at the fight with the first floor boss. He was the one that spoke up on behalf of the beta testers when that guy from the army went off on them.

He looked at him "Agil right?" he said unable but to help a smile spreading across his face first time that had happened in a long time happy to see that the guy had survived .

Agil let out a big grin and nodded "I didn't quite catch your name" he said.

He looked at him and extended his hand "Kirito" he said politely.

He smiled and reached out shaking his hand "Nice to see you still around " he said looking down at him.

Kirito forced a smile and nodded "Is this your shop?" he asked looking around.

Agil nodded proudly "Sure is you need something?" he asked with a smile. "I'll be happy to give you a discount."

Kirito nodded and smiled "Thanks and I'm looking for a new sword" he said bringing up his menu and taking out his current one looking at it. "I need one stronger than this but I haven't been able to find anyone that's not top guild only that has anything" he said truthfully.

Agil took a look at it and smiled "I'm sure I've got something for you" he said not thinking anything of it "Could I see it for a moment?" he asked.

Kirito nodded "Yeah sure" he said handing the blade over to him.

Agil reached over with a smile taking the blade and then his eyes widened "Guhhh" he hunched over nearly dropping it "Woah man! This is heavy "he said bringing it back up.

Kirito blinked "Yeah"

Agil shook his head looking at the blade "Geez man this is some high level stuff, I knew you were good back there but I didn't expect this" he said examining it "I see why you've been having trouble now I'm afraid I don't have anything stronger than this" he said truthfully .

Kirito frowned "Oh, really " he said trying to think of how to come across a stronger sword.

Agil nodded "However, I do know a weapon smith that may be able to help you out ya know make you one from scratch" he said

Kirito perked up "really!" he exclaimed looking at him.

Agil nodded "Yeah I'll give you directions she has a shop just a few floors down and you can let her give it a try" he said.

Kirito nodded with a smile as he took his blade back "Thanks a lot" he said reading the directions as he showed him.

Agil nodded to him a few moments later as he was leaving "see ya later man stop by again anytime you need something or send anyone else here that may " he laughed with a wink .

Kirito turned as he opened the door and nodded with a laugh "will do" he said with a wave "thanks again" he said before heading out.

As he left he looked over the directions "I don't have any teleporting crystals right now and without any it will take a little while to get to this weapon smiths shop" he said to himself "I'll head out now " he said to himself .

After walking for a while he looked up as it began to run and sat down near a small bridge that had a bit of cover. He looked down as the drops of water hit the lake and sighed thinking to himself but shook his head.

He opened his fist looking down at it remembering Sacchis words in her message and closed his eyes for a moment then tightened his fist looking up "thank you Sacchi".

When the rain stopped he continued on his way toward the weapon smiths place. He walked through the forest hands in his pockets when he heard something opening his eyes "Hmmm?".

"Ahhhhh!" Silica screamed as she was knocked back against a tree by one of the monsters standing in front of her "Guhhhh ..." she cringed forcing herself up. She looked up at her health bar and blinked as it raised.

She looked over at her friend and nodded "Thank you Pina" she said standing up gritting her teeth bringing her blade up blocking an attack from one of the monsters but her eyes widened as another of them hit her sending her sliding across the hard ground .

She whimpered trying to get up "No ..." she said raising up and then watched tears filling her eyes as the monster struck at her again but they widened as something moved in front of her and it was hit instead .

Her mouth dropped open "Pina!" she screamed getting up to her feet running over to her friend "Pina no" she whimpered clutching at his body watching as his health bar dropped down "Please Pina" tears fell from her eyes .

She watched as his body dissolved and her eyes widened filled with tears and she just sat there slowly turning her head staring as the monster lunged at her. She was going to die now ... but then she watched as the monsters all stopped and then disappeared She stared confused then seeing a boy with black hair holding a blade. She blinked tears away turning her head to where a feather was laying of her dead friend and she began crying again "Pina" she choked out grabbing the feather looking at it.

Kirito put his sword away looking down at the girl and stepped forward raising his eyes a bit as he watched her pick something up maybe a feather? He looked at her "What the feather?" he asked.

Silica cried wiping at her eyes staring at it "It's Pina" she choked "My friend Pina" she said crying again.

He raised an eyebrow "You're a beast tamer?" he said looking down at her "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your friend" he said.

She shook her head still clutching the feather "No it's my fault I was stupid for thinking I could make it through the forest I'm the reason that ..." she cried.

He looked down at her and moved forward kneeling down looking at it "Does that item happen to have a name?" he asked her.

She moved her eyes over to him and then checked and looked at it and tears filled her eyes even more.

The item name read Pinas heart . He shook his head looking at her "Don't cry" he said "If Pina's heart is still here that means that you can still save him" he said looking at her.

She looked up at him "Really?" she asked.

He nodded "On one of the upper floors there is a field dungeon I've heard that the item there is a revival item for familiars ' he said truthfully.

Her face lit up for a moment but then it dropped again "An upper floor ..." she muttered "I'll have no chance" she said.

Kirito rubbed the back of his head and sighed "If you cover my expenses I'd be more than happy to go for you but the pets master has to be there" he said.

She looked at him "If I can just raise my level a bit then ..."

He cut her off "Pina has to be revived within three days" he said.

Her face dropped again "No way ..."

He stood back up bringing up his menu going through his item inventory "This equipment should be good for a boost of about five or six levels" he said looking through it "everything should work out if I go with you" he said .

Silica looked at him and stood up "Why would you do all of this for me?" she asked.

Kirito glanced back at her and sighed "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh" he said.

She nodded "I promise."

He sighed again "it's because you look like my little sister" he said covering his face with his hand.

She just stood there and looked at him for a moment and then laughed "I'm sorry" she said then smiled bringing up her menu "I'm sure this isn't enough to cover it but ...'

He shook his head "No it's okay it's not like this doesn't overlap with my reason for coming here anyway" he said.

She blinked and then smiled reaching out her hand "I'm I'm Silica" she said.

He looked down at her "I'm Kirito" he said with a small smile and reached out shaking her hand.

[Next Chapter Chapter 8-A Beast Tamer and A Weapon Smith]


	8. 8 A Beast Tamer and A Weapons Smith

Kirito walked down the street of the town looking ahead glancing back a bit hearing some voices off in the distance .

Silica smiled a bit happy that she could have a chance at saving Pina blinking a bit stopping as she heard some voice call out "huh?" .

"Silica! look Silicas back!" they called out .

Silica turned around looking as a couple of boys ran over .

"you were pretty late getting back, we were worried about you" one said looking down at her "yeah Silica let's party up some time" the other said with a smile .

Silica blinked "ummm that's very kind of you but" she looked over toward Kirito .

Kirito just stood there raising an eyebrow looking at them .

Silica grabbed his arm "ive decided to form a party with him for awhile so" she said with an apologetic look on her face .

The two guys groaned turning their head slowly looking at him .

Kirito blinked looking at them and forced a bit of a smile .

"Sorry" she said pulling him away the two boys still glaring .

Kirito glanced back at them a bit with a small smile and then looked back at her "are those your fans?"he asked looking down at her "you must be popular" .

"No" she answered "i'm sure their just asking me along as a mascot" she said looking down "even so I let it go to my head" her eyes began to water a bit .

"don't worry about it"

Silica blinked looking at him .

He turned around with a smile looking down at her "well make it in time" he said patting her head lightly .

She looked up at him her face brightening up a bit and nodded "right!" she said .

Silica looked over at him as they walked toward the inn "where is your home Kirito?" she asked .

He looked up ahead "floor 50" he said thinking about it "but it's a hassle I may just stay here for the night as well" he said .

"really?!" she asked smiling "the cheesecake is really good here" she said looking up at him .

Kirito smiled warmly looking down at her seeing that she had brightened up a bit but then he noticed her stop and looked at her tilting his head "something wrong?" he asked .

Silica just looked down .

"Well well Silica" a females voice called out "looks like you managed to make it out of the forest" she said walking up with a few other players .

Kirito looked at them and then leaned down toward Silica "you okay?" he asked .

Silica forced a smile and nodded "i'm fine" she said .

The woman walked over to them "wheres that lizard" she asked mockingly looking around "wait ... could it be that "

Silica gritted her teeth "Pina died ... but i'm bringing him back to life no matter what!" she exclaimed looking at her .

She just smirked looking down at her "meaning that your planning on going to the hill of memory's then" she said "but at your level could you clear it?" she asked .

Kirito watched them and then moved over a bit in front of her looking at the woman with a smile "sure she will"

Silica blinked looking over at him .

"it's not that difficult a level" he said looking at the woman"

She looked at Kirito "your another one that's been seduced by this girl" she said looking at him "you don't look particularly strong to me" she said smirking .

Kirito just smiled at her and turned his head toward Silica "let's go" he said walking away with her toward the inn .

They sat down at a table as they walked inside and Silica looked down staring at the candle on it as it burned "why would she say such mean things ?" she asked .

Kirito just looked over at her "is this your first MMO?" he asked .

Silica looked at him and nodded .

"In any online game people go through personality changes, some enjoy playing as the outright villain" he said truthfully "you see how are cursors are green, if you commit a crime it will change to orange" he said looking at her .

Silica listened looking at him

"among those crimes are those called player killers" he said "the equivalent to murderers" .

Silicas eyes widened a bit "no way Murderers" she said surprised .

He looked down "in most games you could have fun playing as the villain but Sword Art Online is different" he said squeezing his up in between his hands "it's not about having fun" he said looking down .

Silica looked at him "Kirito ..."

He looked away "i'm sorry" .

She reached over touching his hands "Kirito you'r a good person you saved me after all!" she said looking at him .

He looked up at her and smiled a bit "thanks" .

Silica looked down at her hands realizing where they where and her face went red and she jumped back waving her hands "ughhhh ... our cheescake is late " she said looking around .

Kirito tilted his head looking at her and laughed a bit .

After they finished up their dessert Kirito stood up looking down at her "we should probably head to bed we've gotta get Pina back tomorrow" he said with a smile .

Silica watched him and looked up at him with a smile and nodded "yes thank you Kirito" .

He turned around waving as he walked up toward his room .

Silica layed on her bed tossing and turning with a sigh "I wonder if he would have laughed at me if I said I wanted to talk a bit more " she said when there was a light knock at the door .

"Silica are you awake?" he called out .

Silicas eyes widened raising up quickly "Kirito!" she said looking toward the door .

"I forgot to tell you about floor forty seven want to go over it tomorrow?" he asked .

She jumped up running toward the door "no it's fine I was thinking about asking you!" she said reaching toward the door knob but then froze looking down at herself in nothing but her bra and underwear .

Kirito blinked as she opened the door looking at her "something wrong" he asked .

Silica swallowed shaking her head "no i'm fine" she said walking inside with him sitting down on the bed as he brought a table over "that was close ..." she muttered to herself .

"you say something" he asked looking up at her .

She blushed waving her hands shaking her head "no no I didn't say anything" she said laughin nervously .

He took out a item laying it on the table clicking it bringing out a large map .

Silica watched as the color popped out and smiled "it's so pretty" she said looking at it .

Kirito clicked through the map "this is floor forty seven" he said pointing toward it "and this is the route we will be taking to get to the hill of memorys" he said scrolling around and then his eyes narrowed and flashed over toward the door .

Silica blinked looking at him "Kirito?"

In a flash he jumped up and darted through the door "whos there!" he called out catching a glimpse of someone darting down the stairs .

Silica walked outside "what's going on?" she asked nervously looking around .

"someone was trying to listen to us" he said walking back inside the door a bit .

Silica blinked "but unless theres a knock on the door you can't hear someones voices inside" she said thinking about it .

Kirito looked down at her as they walked back inside "it's different is your listening skill is high enough' he said truthfully "but hardly any people have raised there level that high" .

Silica frowned "but why would they want to listen to us" she asked .

Kirito just glanced back toward the door .

~January 23rd 2024~

Silica looked around and blinked as they arrived at the 47th floor and her mouth dropped open "woahhh ..." she said looking around at all of the flowers and color flying around "it's like a dream land " she said in awe .

Kirito watched as she ran toward the flowers and smelled them and smiled a bit "Silica?" he called out .

She laughed "oh sorry" she said walking back over to him before they headed off .

Kirito looked ahead "if we take this path it will lead us straight toward the hill of memory's" .

Silica nodded following behind him when suddenly she felt something grab at her ankles and then she went flying through the air "ughhhhh ...!" and screamed seeing the flower monster down below holding her in the air with it's vines .

Kirito blinked turning around looking "Calm down Silica this one is really weak!" he called out to her .

Silica flailed around holding her skirt up "Save me!" she screamed "Kirito save me don't look but save me!" .

Kirito covered his eyes a bit with his hand looking over toward them "th ... that's impossible" he muttered .

Silica gritted her teeth cutting across the vines holding her and flipped toward the monster "darn you!" she yelled stabbing at the monsters landing as it disappeared . She pouted looking back "di ... did you see anything" she asked .

Kirito slid his fingers that were open together blocking his eyes " no nothing ..." he said .

They continued on Silica jumping as another small set of monsters popped out .

Kirito drew out his blade knocking back the two monsters as they attacked slashing at one knocking the other back again "go ahead Silica" he said with a smile and nod .

She swallowed and nodded jumping up and lunging forward stabbing at the monsters dodging the other after it disappeared .

Kirito slashed across the other watching as it dissolved as well .

After awhile as they went on Silica looked over at Kirito "Kirito would you mind if I asked about your sister?" she asked looking up at him .

He gave a surprised look "why now all of a sudden?" he asked .

"you said that I looked like her remember" she said looking at him .

"well" he said thinking about it looking ahead as they walked 'I called her my sister but she's actually my cousin" he said truthfully "but weve lived togeather since shes been born so I doubt that she knows" he said .

Silica looked at him listening as they walked .

"Maybe that's why i've been distancing myself from her" he said "My grandfather is really strict, when I was eight he made us attend a local kendo dojo" he said thinking about it looking down a bit .  
He continued on slashing down a monster without paying attention as it appeared .

Silica watched as he took out the monster blinking a it then continued listening .

"I quit after two years, my grandfather really beat me up for that one" he said recalling it .

Silica looked at him "that's terrible" .

"My sister defended me by saying that if he would stop she would put in enough effort for the both of us" he paused and went on 'after that she made it to the nationals" he said .

Silica smiled a bit "that's great" but she noticed his face and frowned .

"but I always felt bad about it" he said looking ahead "So I think that she may resent me because of this not being able to do what she really wanted to" he said forcing a smile "sorry" .

She shook her head "I don't think your sister ever hated you" she said looking at him "Know one could work that hard for something that they don't like" she said running in front of him with a smile looking at him 'she must really loved kendo" she said .

He looked down at her with a smile "maybe, I hope so" he said watching as she walked forward .

Silicas mouth dropped a bit as a light flashed an another monsters scooped her up into the air "Kirito!" she cried out .

Kirito dashed forward slashing across it turning around as it dropped her down with a small laugh .

Silica looked ahead as they wlked forward 'so this is where the flower revival item is?" she asked .

Kirito nodded with a smile "Yeah if i'm not mistaken right up there" he pointed up to the path following behind as she ran up toward it with a smile .

Silica watched as the flower began to bloom and stared at it .

Kirito looked at her "go on take it" he said nodding to her .

Silica slowly reached over plucking the flower and looked at it with a smile "so this will bring Pina back to life right?" she asked looking at him .

He nodded "but theres some strong monsters around heres let's revive him after we get back to town alright?" he said looking down at her .

She nodded with a smile "yeah" .

Silica smiled happily as they walked up the bridge back toward town but blinked when Kirito grabbed her shoulder "Kirito?" she said confused .

Kiritos eyes narrowed looking up ahead "whoever is hiding up there come on out" .

Silica watched as a woman walked out the same woman from before "Ros ... Rosalia" she said looking over at her .

Rosalia smiled "if you can see through my hiding skill your detection skill must be quite high swordsman" she said looking up at them .

Silica looked over at him back to her nervously .

Rosalia looked at them "so looks like your attempts at getting the flower revival item were successful" she said with a smile then smirked "now hand it over immediately" she said as she began to walk forward toward them .

Kirito stepped in front of Silica and looked toward her "that's not going to happen Rosalia or should I say leader of the orange guild Titans Hand" .

Silica looked at him "but Rosalia is green" she said confused .

"it's a simple trick, the green players find targets and lure them to where the orange players are lying in wait" he said looking at the woman "that was one of your members listening to us last night correct ?"he asked.

Rosalia smirked looking at them "so you knew all of that and went with her anyway? she asked looking at Kirito .

He shrugged a bit "well you see i've also been searching for you Rosalia" he said looking at her

She tilted her head to the side a bit "what do you mean?" she asked .

"ten days ago you attacked a guild called The Silver Flags" he said looking at her "four players all but the guild leader were killed" .

She twirled her hair looking at him "yeah yeah and?" she said looking toward them .

His eyes narrowed "the guild leader was at the warp point on the front lines begging and pleading for someone to avenge his fallen friends" he said looking at her "but he didn't ask that you be killed he wanted you sent to prison" he clenched his fists "do you have any idea how that felt?" he asked .

She laughed "no, not at all and besides shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" she asked snapping her fingers .

Silicas eyes widened shaking as a large group of players maybe eight to ten appared out from the trees weapons in hand "Kirito ... there to many " she said nervously .

Kiritos expression softened a bit and he smiled and turned to her patting her head "it's okay until I tell you to run just stay put and watch okay"

She nodded "Okay b .. but" her eyes widened as she watched him begin to walk toward them "Kirito!" she yelled .

One of the members eyes widened a bit "Kirito? dressed in all black" he looked toward him "a one handed no shield style ..." He looked back at Rosalia "don't tell me this is the Black swordsman" .

Another of them looked back at her "Rosalia this is the beater who solos the front lines" he said nervously .

Silica listened in shock

Rosalia laughed waving her hand "come on why would The Black Swordsman be all the way down here" she smirked "just attack him already and take everything that he owns!"

The guys all prepared themselves rushign forward slashing and stabbing at him .

Rosalia smirked watching

Silica gritted her teeth watching slowly shakily reaching back towards her sword "i ... i've gotta save him" she muttered but then her eyes widened as she watched his health bar still barely scratched and then went all the way back up .

Kirito just stood there and watched as the guys began to pant around him and smiled "around seven hundred that's about the total damage you all can inflict on me in ten seconds" he said looking at them .

Rosalia gritted her teeth watching them .

Kirito looked past them to Rosalia "I have 14,500 hp and my battle healing auto regenerates recovering 600 health every ten seconds" he said eyes narrowing "we could stand here all day and you could never defeat me" .

One of the gusy trembled "is that even posible ..." he jumped as He was cut off .

"it is!" Kirito said glaring at them and pulled something out "my client used his whole fortune to buy this warp crystal it's set to send every single one of you to the prison and that's where your going" .

Rosalia gritted her teeth drawing back her weapon "if you hurt me you'll turn orange" and her eyes went wide after in a flash Kirito was at her throat with his blade .

Kirito looked at her "just so were clear i'm a solo player, one or two days of playing while orange mean nothing to me" .

Her arms went limp dropping to her side looking at him .

After he finished up with the orange players they headed back to the inn.

Kirito looked at Silica "i'm sorry I guess in a way I kind of used you to get to those orange players" he said recalling when he stopped for a bit on his way to the weapon smiths shop to grind on the front lines seeing the guild leader begging for someone to help him .  
He looked at her "I thought you would eb scared if I told you the truth" he said looking at her .

She smiled and shook her head "Your a good person so I would never be scared" she said looking at him "so your leaving?" she asked a bit sadly .

He nodded "I was on my way to a certain shop and i'm already behind on the front lines" he said truthfully .

She smiled "it's amazing that you go on the front lines I could try for years and never get that far" she said

He looked ahead "strength is just an illusion in this game, there are more important things" he said turning to look at her "next time let's meet in the real world okay? then we can be friends just like we are now okay"

She smiled and nodded "yeah for sure" .

He stood up and looked down at her "so that's go revive Pina now okay?"

She jumped up "yeah!"

She brought up her menu and clicked through it and smiled watching as she she thought to herself i'll talk to you lots and lots about all of my adventures today I promise and about the one time in my life that ... I had a big brother .  
She smiled looking over at Kirito .

~January 24th 2024~

Kirito looked around as he entered the town the Agil had told him this weapon smith that may be able to help him would be in . He spotted a large sighn up above a shop that read ~LizBeths~ and he smiled walking up toward it .  
He opened the door and walked inside glancing around and then looked up as he heard a voice call out .

"Hey there!" a girl said with a smile "can I help you with something" she asked looking at the boy and titled her head to the side wondering if he could afford the weapons in her shop .

Kirito smiled walking over toward her "yeah I need a new sword one of my friends in another town said you might be able to help" he said looking at her .

Liz Beth tilted her head looking at him "what kind of sword do you need exactly?" she asked

He looked at her and smiled "The strongest one you got atleast stronger than this one" he said pulling out his current sword looking at it .

She looked at him "may I see it please?"

He nodded tossing the sword over to her .

Her eyes widened as she caught it her hands dropping to the ground "woah!" she screeched shocked at the weight of the sword . She looked down at it shaking her head wondering how this boy came across a sword like this .  
She thougth for a moment and looked back behind her store front "how about this?" she said walking behind it .

Kirito followed behind her watching curiously .

She smiled taking a sword down from the wall "it's my prized posession best sword i've ever made" she said handing it over to him .

Kirito took it and swung it around and few times a flipped it over looking at it a bit "it's a little light" he said .

She nodded "it's a speed type sword" .

He looked at it then her "would you mind if I tested it?" he asked grabbing his other sword and raising it up above his blade .

Her eyes widened "woah ... ! what are you doing your going to break your swor ..." she froze .

Kirito brought down her blade striking his own and raised an eyebrow as her sword broke in half .

Liz Beth screeched out loud running over trying to pick up the broken blade but watched as it disappeared .

She rushed over grabbing Kirito by the collar "what were you thinking!" she yelled at him shaking him .

"guhhh!" Helooked at her "i'm sorry! I never thought that yours would be the one to break" he said nervously .

She gritted her teeth squeezing him harder "is that your way of saying that ym sword was lamer than you expected?" seh asked .

He titled his head back thinking "ughhhh ... yeah I guess"

She let go of him and put her hands on her hips "just so were clear if I had the materials I could make tons of swords that could snap yours like a twig got that?"

Kirito looked at her and backed up raising an eyebrow "ohhhh?" he asked challengingly "I'd really like to order one a sword that could snap this one like a twig" he said looking at her smirking a bit .

She gritted her teeth "fine! but your going to have to help me!" she said looking at him

He tilted his head to the side "help you?" he asked .

She nodded looking down "with obtaining the metal" .

He looked at her "i'll be just fine on my own i'd rather not have you slowing me down " he said sliding his hand sinto his pockets .

She glared at him "don't insult me beileve it or not i'm an expert mace user" she said truthfully .

He walked past her picking up his sword "alright where do we fidn the metal then ?" he asked

"floor 55 supossedly theres a dragon there that eats crystals and it produces rare metals inside it's stomach" she said looking at him .

He looked at her 'floor 55 huh/ I should go alo ..."

She cut him off "furthermore you need a master weapon smith with you " she smirked "still wanna go alone?" she asked .

He sighed hesitating .

She smirked "hmmmm?"

He looked at her "fine but stay quiet and don't get in the way" he said putting his sword away .

"hey!"

He turned aroudn and smiled extending his hand toward her "I'm Kirito I guess for awhile we'll be partying up" he said looking at her .

She turned away crossing her arms "alright Kirito!" she said

He raised an eyebrow "your being rather curt ..." he said taking his hand back looking at her "well alright Liza Beth" he said .

She glanced over at him with one and nodded "hmphhh!"

[Next Chapter Chapter 9-Slay The Dragon]


	9. Chapter 9 Slay The Dragon

~January 24th 2024~

Kirito looked up ahead as they walked up the icy mountian on the 55th floor .

Liz Beth followed behind him shaking a bit her teeth chattering .

He stopped glancing back at her "are you okay?" he asked .

She threw her hands up but quickly brought them back down "it's so cold!" she exclaimed looking aroudn t all of the falling snow and the icy structure .

He looked at her "don't you have anymore clothes?" he asked .

She glared at him and shook her head "no! I didn't know that this floor was going to be made up of ice and snow " she said truthfully and then blinked a bit as something hit her .  
She pulled a jacket down he had thrown to her and looked at it blinking "Are you going to be alright without this?" she asked looking at him .

He continued on "i'll be fine I have more training than you" he said .

She glared at him "you sure know how to piss someone off don't you" she said as she slipped the jacket on and looked at it "it's warm ..." she muttered to herself catching up with him .

As they got neat the point of where the dragon should be he stopped and looked at her "i'm going to do this part alone" .

She pouted and looked at him waving her hands "come on! i'm no newbie so i'm goign to help yo..." her eyes widened as he cut her off .

"no!" he said seriously looking down at her "I'm doing it alone when the dragon comes out you hide begind one of those crystalsand don't come out until i'm done" he said looking down at her .

She blinked looking up at him taken back by how serious he looked and nodded "okay" .

He nodded reaching down patting her head with a smile "good now come" he said going on up ahead .

She stood there for a moment reaching up to where he had touched her head there was something about him . Her head whipped around as their was a loud crash and then a large chunk of crystals blew apart .

Kirito watched as the huge dragon flew out from behind the crystals "go now!" he called out to her .

She nodded running behind some of the crystals and watched gritting her teeth as the dragon reared back "it's a breath attack dodge!" she yelled .

Kirito watched the dragon and as a large stream of bue lightning came toward him swung his sword out blocking it then pushed it back the ground shaking keeping his eyes locked on the dragon .

Liz Beths eyes widened as he blocked the breath attack so easily "wow ..." she muttered watching them "all with that weapon ... who is he? .

Kirito dodged another stream of the breath and lunged forward moving swiftly ahead with his blade slashing across the dragon flipping as it swung at him slashing under its back landing on his feet sliding on the snow .  
He looked up waiting for it .He blocked a few more attacks moving in and out slashing at it and jumped up into the air as it took off drawing back gritting his teeth taking one of it's arms off .

Liz Beth came out looking up at him "come on finish it off already!" she exclaimed .

Kiritos head whipped up in the air looking down at her "Idiot!" he yelled "don't come out yet!" .

She looked up at him "what's the big deal it's already over now" she said but then blinked as she watched the dragon turned it's sights on her and it swung it wing across the ice causing a large amount to shoot out toward her.  
Her eyes widened and she turned trying to run away from it but couldn't as it caught up with her knocking her through the air right above a huge deep hole .

Kiritos eyes widened watching her as he landed on a crystal "Liz!" he yelled darting from the crystal toward her .

Liz watched in horror as she fell down into the extremley deep hole flailing and waving around "nooooo! no no no!" she screamed "i'm gonna die!" she blinked and looked as something grabbed her hand "huh..."

Kirito gritted his teeth grabbing ahold of her looking around "damn it" he said trying to think eyes widening flashes going through his head of that day and Sacchi ...  
He narrowed his eyes spinning in the air "Liz hold on!" he called out holding her tightly as they fell down into the whole .

Liz Beth blinked a few moments after they hit the ground coming to a bit looking looked over at Kirito on the ground underneath her and raised up looking at her health bar she wasn't dead ...

Kirito groaned slowly raising up after she did and rubbed his head looking at her "your alive?" he asked .

She looked at him and then looked down "yeah i'm alive" she said putting her hands togeather "um ... thank you for saving me" .

He looked over at her "it's a little early for you to be thanking me" he said truthfully looking up above at the only escape from this hole far above them "how are we gonna get out of here?" he said .

She looked around unable to see any way out .

He tood up thinking about it "well theres got to be some way out" .

She stood up "you don't know that this could be a trap meant to 100% certain take someone out" she said frantically looking at him .

"good point" he said simply .

"guh..." she glared at him 'atleast try to cheer me up!" she exclaimed .

"I have one idea" he said .

She looked at him "really!?"

"yeah to run up the wall he said looking over at it .

Her face dropped completely and she just looked at him raising an eyebrow "are you stupid?" she asked simply looking at him .

He looked up at the hole above them and backed up a bit "why don't we find out if I am" he said getting a start and dashing forward leaping up toward the wall and running up it .

Liz beth watched "woah ..."

"guhh ..." his eyes widened as he slipped and went crashing back down into the snow . He groaned raisin up out of the hole he'd made in the snow "if i'd had a little more room to get a running start i'd have made it" he said rubbing his head .

She kneeled down looking at him "yeah right in your dreams" .

He sighed .

They layed down on sleeping backs staring up at the hole in the place as the snow continued to fall down toward them .

Liz Beth laughed "what a strange feeling" she said watching the snow fall "this would never happen in real life sleeping next to someone I just met' she said thinking about it "not only that you started running up the wall, you really are a weirdo" she giggled .

Kirito narrowed his eyes and gave her a look "well excuse me" he said in a grumpy tone that made her giggle even more .

She looked up "Hey, Kirito could I ask you something?"

He sighed looking up "your being so formal what is it?" he asked .

She raised up looking down at him "back then why did you save me?" she asked .

He thought about it "because i'd much rather die with someone than have them die right before my eyes" he said thinking back and then smiled a bit "especially if it's a girl like you Liz" he said looking at her .

She smiled looking at him 'you really are an idiot know one else would think that way" she said looking down a bit before laying back down "hey ... hold my hand" she said looking over at him .

His eyes widened a bit looking up at the sky and then looked over at her "ok" he said turning over and reaching over taking her hand in his .

She looked down at their hands clenching it tightly "it's warm" she said looking at them "even though were both just data in a virtual world"

He looked over at her "Liz?"

She smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep a bit later .

The next morning Liz Beth yawned as she woke up stretching out her arms looking around "hmmm" she looked over seeing Kirito digging a hole into the ground and blinked remembering them holding hands quickly slapping herself and a bit and shaking her head. She walked over looking down at him "what are you doing?" she asked tilting her head to the side .

He held up a large crystal item "look at this" he said to her .

She looked at it checking it's item name and blinked "could this be ..."

He nodded "yeah this must be the crystal for the metal we came to get" he said standing up with it .

She looked at him "but what's it doing here?"

He looked around "this isn't a trap it's the dragons nest"

She thought about it and then scrunched her eyes a bit "hey ... you said this is the dragons nest right?"

He looked at her and nodded "yeah why?"

She thought about it "if I recall correctly aren't dragons supposed to be nocturnal because if so that means it should be here at any mome ..."

They looked up as the dragon came flying straight toward them down the hole above .

Kirito lunged forward as the dragon came crashing down grabbing a hold of her and lifting her up over his shoulder jumping over to the side with his blade as the dragon smashed down into the ground shards flying around them .  
He leaped up off of the wall and flipped back onto the dragon "hang on Liz" he called out as she squeeled and landed sinking his blade down into the back fo the dragon .

Liz Beths eyes widened screaming as the dragon launched up toward the roof at high speeds with them on it's back .

Kirito scrunched his eyes looking up above "were outside!" he said and pulled out his blade leaping off of the dragon through the air with her .

"ahhhhh!" Liz Beth opened her eyes blinking as she looked around "woah ..." she said watching as they flew through the air the sun setting it looked beautiful .  
She looked forward and smiled as Kirito reached out his hand as they began to fall more "Kirito guess what!" she called out .

He looked at her raising an eyebrow having a hard time hearing her because of the sound of the wind .

She laughed "I ... I think I like you Kirito"

He scrunched his eyes "what? I can't hear you it's to loud" he said looking at her .

She giggled reaching out wrapping her arms around him as they fell "it's nothing" she said laughign as they fell .

Liz beth looked at the crystal as they returned to her shop and examined it "i'm not exactly sure theres no information on this because know one has really used it yet but it should be a little while before maybe a few days or so before The crystal can eb forged into the rare metal and then after that I can begin on your sword" she said smiling .

He nodded looking at her "alright sounds good thanks alot for doing this" he said with a smile .

She laughed "no problem, there is an Inn near by if you would like to just stay around here until the swords finished up" she said smiling .

He looked at her and shook his head with a smile "It's fine I really need to get back i'm behind on alot of things" he said looking at her "I'll just check back every so often" .

She was a little disappointed but nodded "alright i'll see you then!" she said watching as he walked toward the door .

He nodded with a smile turning toward the door waving .

Liz Beth bit down on her lip thinking "Kirito!" she called out .

He stopped raising an eyebrow turning around "yeah?"

"ummm" she looked down at the ground but just looked back unable to do it for the moment "oh it's nothing be safe!" she said smiling .

He nodded with a smile "you to take care Liz" he said waving as he walked out of the store .

~January 28th 2024~

Kirito yawned as he walked up the path toward the front lines blinking as someone slapped his shoulder coming up beside him then sighed "Oh Klein" he said looking at him "I thought it may have been someone dangerous" .

Klein chuckled looking at him "what do you mean by that huh?" he asked "i'm the most dangerous of the dangerous" he said hopping around "your not the only one who has nicknames the legendary Flaming swordsman your looking at right here" he winked pointing to himself giving a flashy smile .

Kirito just looked at him through almost shut eyes "Knowone calls you that" he said looking at him .

Klein almost fell over "guh ..." he gritted his teeth jumping over and getting him in a headlock "everyone calls me that!" he said squeezing him tightly "call em it right now!"

Kirito flailed his arms around "okay okay flame swordsman" he said .

Klein smirked "thank you" he began to loosen up .

"but still know one else calls you that" he smirked inside the headlock .

Kleins eyes widened then gritted his teeth again squeezing harder "oh yeah!" .

Off in the distance Asuna watched as Klein and the guy from the beginning of the game messed around . He seemed to have changed alot in the last month or so from what she had seen of him when he came to the front lines .  
He had even started working with the other guilds on them to advance in the game further although he still hadn't joined a guild . She wondered what had caused the change in him but she had more important things to take care of .  
She then turned around heading back toward the front lines .

[Next Chapter Chapter-10 The Flash]


	10. Chapter 10 The Flash

~Febuary 5th 2024~

Kirito smiled as he walked into the shop and waved "hey Liz" he said stepping inside .

She smiled looking up from one of her swords she was working on "hey!" .

He looked at her and scratched the back of his head "sorry for not being able to check in as much lately theres alot going on right now on the front lines " he said truthfully .

She shook her head "it's fine but guess what!" she said excitedly looking at him with a smile

He looked at her tilting his head to the side "what?"

She brought up her menu and handed over a large chunk of shiny metal .

His eyes widened and he lunged over as she reached it toward him "no way! you got the metal from the crystal!" he said excitedly .

She laughed "yep now just gotta forge the metal and craft the sword" she said looking at him happily .

He laughed looking over at her "thanks Liz"

She smiled and nodded "No problem"

~Febuary 13th 2024~

Kirito leaned back against the wall of the meeting room as plans were being discussed watching intently a bit of tension in the air .

Asuna slammed her hand down on to the table "well lure the field boss into the village" she said looking at everyone .

"wait a second" Kirito said stepping up "if we do something like that the villagers ..."

"that's the goal" she cut him off "while the boss is killing NPCs were going to cut it off attack and destroy it " she said staring him in the eyes .

He looked at her "NPCs aren't just three d objects like rocks or trees there ..."

"what ?" she asked looking at him "alive?"

Klein watched them Kirito wasn't normally one to speak up if he didn't need to but he and the 2nd in command had been disargeeing alot lately .

Asuna looked at him "there only objects even if there killed they'll just re spawn" she said shrugging " .

Kirito looked at her "I can't go along with a plan like this "

Asuna stood straight up locking eyes with him

"guhhh ..!" Klein blinked feeling the tension in the room .

"It has been decided that this operation will be run by myself, Asuna vice commander of The Knights Of The Blood Oath" she said looking at him "you will obey my orders" .

Kirito locked eyes with her narrowing them .

Kirito walked out of the meeting place after they were finished but stopped when someone called out to him .

"hey" Agil said stepping out he had begun helping on the front lines recently as well . He looked at Kirito "you two got into it again huh? " he asked .

"Agil" he said turning and looking at him .

He walked up to him "The Vice commander why are you two always like that ?"he asked with a hint of a smile having some ideas of his own about why there was always so much tension between them .

Kirito looked at him and shrugged "we just don't have good chemistry" he said thinking about it recalling back during the beginning of the game when they fought the first floor boss .  
He shook his head "I knew she could become powerful but who knew she would become a floor clearing demon in the top ranked guild" he turned away "but i'll see you later Agil" he said waving .

~Febuary 14th 2024~

Kirito looked around slashing down a weaker monster as the boss crushed his feet around . He had decided to go along with the plan for the boss even though he didn't want to .  
Agil had convinced him it would be alot safer and alot less damage would be caused if he came along and Klein was going to be going so he didn't want to leave him even though he could take care of himself .  
He blocked an attack with his blade and knocked a monster back into another looking ahead his eyes widening as the boss was about to strike down one of the NPCs . He darted forward slamming his blade off of it knocking it back .

Asuna locked blades with a monster glancing over as the solo player saved an NPC . She knocked the monster back striking it down and stared off at him confused as to why he cared so much about keeping the NPCs alive .  
She snapped back into it blocking an attack and flipping forward stabbing at another monster .

~Febuary 18th 2024~

Kirito waved as he began to walk out of Liz Beths shop after checking in "alright i'll see you later" he called out .

Liz Beth nodded waving "it shouldn't be much longer for the sword" she said looking down she probrably could have finished it quicker but she still hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Kirito how she felt and was afraid after he got his sword that he wouldn't be back and she would lose her chance .  
She sighed watching him leave looking down at her hands .

~Febuary 25th 2024~

Kirito walked out of the meeting room of the assault team once they were finished and headed over toward a field laying down in the grass .

Asuna watched from a distance scrunching her eyes . The solo player was laying down in the grass nearby and looked to be asleep . She headed over there and stopped looking down at him putting her hand son her hips "what are you doing?" she asked .

Kirito opened an eye and then closed it hands behind his head "oh it's only you" he said .

"why are you out here taking a nap all of the assault team is goign all out to clear this dungeon floor even solo players like you need to take it more seriously" she said looking down at him .

He kept his eyes closed "Not only is this Aincraids nicest season todays weather is at the optimum settings" .

She scrunched her eyes looking at him "huh?"

"diving into a dungeon on a day like this would be a waste" he said

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him "do you even understand what's going on here? everyday we waste here is another day we lose in the real world" she said looking down at him .

"but right now the place where were alive here is Aincraid" he said simply

She blinked looking at him .

"see?" he said as the wind began to blow "the wind and sunlight feels so nice"

She looked at him "do they? isn't the weather always the same?" she asked having never really paid attention to it .

"if you were to lie down like me you would understand" he said even though he knew there was no chance . He relaxed again and soon fell asleep .

She looked around a bit trying to feel the weather and stood there for a moment and then looked down at him wondering how he could be so calm and relaxed .  
She looked up at the sunlight "maybe she could try ... just for a moment ..."

Kirito yawned as he woke up slowly raising up stretching out his arms "uhhhh!" he shook his head trying to focus his eyes in from sleep and then looked over his eyes shooting open "ughhhh" .  
He blinked seeing the 2nd in command lying down in the grass asleep . He looked at her blinking turning around to look as some guys walked by .

"Look at that" they said "taking a nap in the middle of the day like they don't have a care in the world" they laughed

Kirito blinked looking away from them back to her "I didn't really think she would fall asleep" he said looking over at her sighing standing up and walking over to a ledge and sitting down .  
He sat there staring up at the sun setting eventually closing his eyes and after while finally heard a sneezing soudn and blinked his eyes open turning around .

Asuna rolled over in the grass her mouth open a bit "mmmmm" she slowly began to get up to her knees looking around drowsily "hmmm?" she blinked looking around and her eyes flashed open as she focused in "huuhhhh!" .  
She looked over seeing the solo player sitting on a ledge .

Kirito smiled and looked over at her "good morning, sleep well?" he asked .

Asuna blinked jumping up grabbing at her sword .

Kiritos eyes flashed open "ughhhh" he cringed and quickly jumped behind the ledge hiding peaking over it .

Asuna shook gritting her teeth a bit and slowly stopped moving her hand toward the sword "one meal ..." she muttered

Kirito blinked looking at her "huh?"

"I'll treat you to one meal" she said looking away blushing a bit "anything you want but after this were even deal?" she asked

Kirito just stared at her eyes still wide .

He sat across the table from her and stared at her resting his chin on his hand .

"isn't that Asuna of the Knights of the blood oath" someone asked to another person mumbling .

"guhh.." Kirito moved his eyes back a bit glancing

"shes the lightning flash!" one said "yeah who is the guy dressed in black?"

Kirito closed his eyes then opened them as she spoke .

"well anyway" she said trying to keep her expression normal "thanks for today" she said looking at him "for watching over me" .

"ah no problem" he said looking at her .

She looked down at her hands "the towns are safe areas so know one can attack or player kill you ... the only exceptions when your asleep" she said thinking about it .

"ah yeah" he said looking at her "sleep pks which abuse the duel system"

She nodded "yes such incidents have happened before so well ... thank you" she said looking away a bit .

"well .. uh your welcome" he said a bit nervously and then blinked jumping up as there was the sound of someone screaming .

They both darted out the door looking around and stopped there eyes widening .

Kirito looked up at a man hanging from the side of a building with a sword inside his chest "hurry up and pull it out!" he yelled watching him .

Asuna looked up at him then looked at Kirito "stay down here and catch him' she said running toward the door .

He nodded "got it"

~Febuary 27th 2024~

Kirito stared down at the ground as they sat down on a bench in town trying to think there was absolutely no way that this all could be true .

Asuna sighed looking up recalling what they had learned the past two days . They had seen the man Kains hanging up from the side of a building with a sword in him and had questioned one of his former guild members Yoko who had seen a bit of it .  
She had then been killed as well ... "maybe itreally is a ghost" she said looking at him "I mean after witnessing these two murders myself even im started to think that it is" she said

Kirito shook his head staring at the ground "no, that kind of thing could never happen it's just not possible" he said then thinkign to himself "unless ..."

She looked over at him "what?" she asked .

He shook his head "no, nevermind" he said continuing to try and think about it . "hmmm?" he blinked a bit

Asuna reached over toward him "here" she said holding a wrapped sandwich .

Kirito looked over surprised "your giving it to me?" he asked

Asuna groaned raising an eyebrow "what else would I be doing i'm not just showing it off" she said looking at him .

He reached over taking it "well then uh .. thanks" he said unwrapping it looking at it.

She looked over at him "it's durability is nearly at zero so hurry and eat up" she said unwrapping hers .

He nodded "right!" he said quickly taking a large bite out of it and then froze swallowing it "this ... is really good" he said quickly taking another bite "where did you get these?" he asked

She glanced over at him "there not for sale" she said taking a bite of hers .

He blinked looking over at her

"They didn't come from a store even I can cook you know"

He laughed "well what can I say if you would put these up for auction you could make lots of money" he said then juggled with it as she stomped her foot dropping it . He looked down at it and dropped down as it disappeared .

She looked down at him as he stayed there on the ground for a moment "what is i..." she blinked as he cut her off throwing his hand up .

"that's it" he said thinking about it .

"what?" she asked confused .

He looked down at the ground 'we didn't actually see a thing we just thought we did" he said "there was never a weapon or any logic that would allow killing inside a safe area"

She looked at him listening .

He stood up and sat back down thinking about it "Yoko and Kains are alive and well" he said looking at her "it was never their hp dropping but their items durability"

She blinked "but .."

"They used a teleporting crystal at around the moment that their equipments durability ran out giving off the illusion that they had been killed " he said having figured it out .

Asuna looked at him "and by doing all of this it could help them close in on who was behind the murder of Griselda and expose them" she said understanding now .

"you still have Yoko on your friends list right?" he asked

She nodded bringing up her menu and going through it "shes on floor 19 on a hill" she said looking at the map .

He nodded "either way our role is finished with this well let them handle the rest on their own" he said looking at her .

She looked over and nodded with a smile .

They walked back inside the inn and sat down at a table .

"we played right into Yukos hands I suppose but I don't really mind" he said truthfully .

"me neither" she said thinking about it and then looked up "hey"

He blinked looking up at her

"if it were you what would you have said when a super rare item like that dropped?" she asked .

"part of the reason I play solo is to avoid situations like that" he said thinking about it .

"in our guild it would belong to the person who got the drop, you know how in SAO know one knows what items dropped for whom unless it's self reported ? it's the only way to avoid players secretly hoarding stuff" she said looking down a bit .  
"it's also because of that system that marriage in this world has real meaning"

He just looked over at her listening .

"once your married your item storage is shared until then you could've hidden whatever you wanted but once your married you can't hide it anymore" she said resting her chin on her hands "shared storage is a problematic system but at the same time I think it's very romantic as well" she said thinking about it .

"hey" he said looking over at her

"yeah?"

"Asuna have you ever gotten married?" he asked

Her eyes flashed and she quickly reached down grabbing a fork pointing it toward him .

His eyes widened jumping back waving his hands "no! no... that's not what I meant" he said frantically "you were just talking about how it was romantic and plastic" he said waving his hands .

"know one said that!" she said kicking him under the table "I said romantic and problematic" she said leaning back crossing her arms.

He blinked as some thing hit him and narrowed his eyes "common storage ...?"

She looked at him "yeah so?"

"come on i'll explain on the way!" he said jumping up .

Asuna blinked jumping up following him .

"lets finish this now" the larger man in the cloak said taking out their weapons .

Yoko cringed looking at the members of the murder guild Laughing Coffin coming toward them .

"hmmm?" the cloaked men turned aroudn as the sound of footsteps became clear .

Kirito jumped off of a horse and looked at them "leave" he said staring at the laughing coffin members "unless you want to face thirty members from the assault team" he said drawing out his blade narrowing his eyes at them .

They stared at him and then slid their weapons away walking off without another word .

Kirito watched them and then looked over at Yoko and the others deciding to go ahead and start explaining what they had figured out "so we think that abusing the marriage feature Grimlock may have killed Griselda to get ahold of the rare item that she had" he said looking at them .

"n ..no way why!" yoko screamed .

They all turned as more footsteps began sounding .

Asuna looked at them keeping her sword pointed toward the man in front of her "I found him" she said thrugh narrowed eyes .

Yoko blinked looking at him "di ... did you really?" she asked

The man just stood there silently

she gritted her teeth "why Grimlock!, why did you need the money? so badly that you would kill your own wife!" she cried out

"money? did you say money ..." he laughed shaking his head looking at them "it wasn't for the money, I had to kill her no matter what" he said looking at them

Kirito just watched through narrowed eyes the others sitting there in shock .

"I had to while she was still my wife ." he said "she was my wife in the real world to" .

Kiritos eyes widened looking at him .

Asuna blinked clenching her fist around her sword .

"The ideal wife the perfect wife ... submissive, pretty and we never had a single fight " he said thinking about it "but inside this game she changed ..." he said gritting his teeth a bit .  
"Only I was scared , cowered at this death game we were forced to play" he said shaking his head 'she looked so much more alive even more alive than she did in the real world" he said shrugging a bit .  
"I had no choice but to accept that the wife I loved was gone so therefore I had to seal her memory with me forever while we were still in this world were murder is legal!" he exclaimed

Kirito looked at him sword in his "you killed your wife for that reason ..." he said shocked hand tightening around his sword looking at him .

"it's more than enough reason" he said simply "someday you'll understand to detective once you've found love and lost it " he said lookign at him

Kirito just stared at him eyes widening a bit but then looked over as another voice spoke.

"no your the one whos mistaken Grimlock" Asuna said putting away her sword and walking over with them "what you felt for Griselda wasn't love it was Possessiveness!" she said looking at him

Kirito glanced over at her and then looked as Grim lock fell to his knees about to move forward when the others stepped forward .

"Kirito could you let us deal with this man ourselves please?" they asked looking over at him .

"all right" he said with a nod watching as they took him away . He looked up at the sky as the sun began to set and yawned stretching out his arms a bit but then blinked looking over as Asuna spoke "hey ..." she said looking at the sun "if it were you let's say that after you married someone you discovered that she had a side you didn't know about what would you think" she asked glancing over at him .  
He blinked trying to think about it surprised by the question "umm maybe that I was lucky" he answered off the top of his head .  
She blinked and then raised her eyebrows looking at him .

He put his hands up "well ... if your married to someone it means you already like what you know about them right? so if you found something new about them and fell in love with that too wo .. wouldn't that be good?" he asked .

She held back a smile and closed her eyes looking away "well nevermind that i'm hungry I didn't get to finish my meal earlier" she said

"oh yeah" he said remembering .

She stretched out her arms looking ahead "weve been away from the front lines for two whole days we'll have to get back to work tomorrow" she said yawning .

He nodded "yeah I want to clear this floor this week" he said as they began to walk off the hill .

Asuna stopped for a moment looking up at the sun "hey Kirito" she said looking at him "wanna friend me?" she asked "you haven't so far right?" she asked "since were both on the assault team it's inconvenient that we can't contact each other "

He turned and looked at her "but i'm a solo player" he said

"I didn't say you had to party up with me and besides you should make some friends atleast" she said looking at him .

"sh .. should I?"

She smacked his shoulder with a smile "think about it while were eating okay?" she said "first why don't we head back to town" she said turning away toward the trail .

He watched her "uh yeah .." he said catching up beside her .

"yeah" she said going through her map as they sat at the table "it'd probably be best to go at the dungeon that way" she said looking through it .

He nodded leaning over the table next to her looking at it "you can go in with your group from here as the others attack up front and i'll come in here" he said looking at her map .

She nodded glancing at him a bit how long was he going to try and keep fighting the front lines solo? He was strong but eventually ... she frowned .

Klein let out a big yawn walking inside the Inn and blinked tilting his head to the side "is that ..?" he muttered to himself looking over at Kirito and Asuna next to each other looking at the map talking .

Agil walked in behind him noticing Klein was focused on something 'what is it?" he asked

Klein let a devilish grin spread across his face and put his arm around his should pointing over toward them "lookie here" he said .

"hmmm?" Agil blinked looking over at the direction Klein was pointing seeing Kirito and Asuna "looks like there getting along for once" he said

Klein chuckled "looks like more than getting along to me" he said "come on" he said laughing walking over toward them "Kirito!" he called out waving laughing .

Kirito blinked looking up as his name was called out Asuna looking up to "Klein?" he said seeing him and then slowly moved his eyes over toward Asuna his eyes widening noticing how close they were .

Asuna looked over as Klein called out tilting her head to the side and then moved her eyes as Kirito did then back to Klein and went blood red kneeing him in the stomach under the table knocking him back .

Kiritos eyes widened and he groaned falling back

Klein laughed "oh hey vice commander" he said with a grin pretending he just noticed her .

"hey" she said looking down still blushing

Kirito stood up holding his stomach "what are you guys doing here?" he aked looking at them .

Agil looked at them "just coming through to check on the shop and Klein wanted to come along"

He nodded with a smile "shouldn't the legendary flame swordsman have more pressing issues to deal with" he chuckled looking at him .

Klein gritted his teeth "why you!" he said jumping over locking in the headlock "say it!" he yelled

Kirito flailed his arms out "nope!"

Asuna titled her head to the side watching them and then smiled a bit .

Agil chcukled watching them glancing over at Asuna as she watched "so are you guys heading back to the front lines " he asked

Asuna nodded "yeah first thing tomorrow"

Kirito broke free from Klein and nodded "yeah we had something come up but it's taken care of now" he said looking at them

Agil nodded "well we were just rolling through for some food we'll catch you guys later" he said with a smile grabbing Klein by his shirt pulling him away as he struggled against him .

Kirito looked over at Asuna "I should probably be heading out to i'll see you tomorrow vice commander"

She rolled her eyes "don't call me that you can just call me Asuna" she said blushing abit crossing her arms .

He raised an eyebrow and nodded "All right Asuna" he said turning toward the door "later!" he called out waving .

She watched him leave and smiled a bit .

~March 10th 2024~

Kirito walked through the town after stopping by Liz Beths shop "odd" he muttered to himself . It shouldn't be taking Liz Beth this long with the sword hopefully something wasn't wrong . He smiled to himself she was probably just really busy or something . He headed back toward the front lines .

Kirito looked around and then up at the sky it was pretty late .

Klein looked up as he walked out of the dungeon spotting Kirito off in the distance "hey!" he called out waving .

Kirito looked up as he walked seeing Klein

"You going into the dungeon?" he asked

Asuna walked out of the dungeon with a few of her guild members looking up ahead seeing Kirito

"Yeah I was checking in on that new sword"

He nodded "me and some of my guild can stay back with you if you want"

He shook his head "no it's fine you can go on i'll be alright" he said nodding to him with a smile "see you later!" he called out waving as he went on .

Klein watched him walk off with a frown he couldn't keep doing this .

Asuna watched overhearing them and then looked as Kirito walked toward the dungeon .

Kirito nodded with a smile walking by "Asuna" he said continuing to the dungeon

She looked at him with a nod turning her head watching him walk inside and then stopped staring for a moment "hey guys you can go on i'll catch up a bit later i've gotta go buy a few things" she said with a smile nodding She waited until they left and then turned back heading toward the dungeon .

Kirito looked around keeping his guard up as he pulled out his blade watching as a monster with razor blades on it's arms popped up in front of him .  
He watched it then darted forward as it screeched swinging his blade up toward it flipping as it blocked his attack and struck back at him . He gritted his teeth sliding across the dirt and sprung forward again.  
He slashed back and forth with the monsters there weapons clattering and moved quickly to the side as it slashed at him hitting a little but not full on then struck back at it .

Asuna stood up above watching as he fought the monster alone why was it that he refused to join a guild ?

Kirito ducked under an attack and slashed across the monster knocking it back then watched as two smaller monsters appeared beside it leaping at him . He quickly brought up his blade blocking them and slinging them back blinking as the larger bladed monster picked up it's speed and charged him .  
He moved a bit taking a slight hit looking up at his health bar dropping some then flipped as it launched again .

Asuna watched biting her lip he was crazy to fight the front lines on his own especially with know one even there . No way he would be able to keep it up .

He caught himself and spun around slashing across the two smaller monsters taking them out blocking as the bladed one attacked locking blades with it . He pushed off on it and turned around darting away He waited and then as the monster rushed following him and then he quickly spun around ducking and stabbing through it watching as it disappeared . He stopped taking a deep breath and sighed

Asuna just shook her head watching him .

~March 12th 2024~

Kirito stood in the meeting place with the others on the front lines . He had let them know that he would be out for a bit , there was a rare quest Argo had let him know about that he was going to check into .  
He walked out as they finished up and nodded to Klein and the others

Klein put his hand on his hip watching as he left "hope this quests not to crazy that he's doing sometimes I think he doesn't know that if he dies he really does in real life"

Agil nodded "yeah it is Kirito though i'm sure he'll be okay" he said nodding .

Asuna looked at them as they talked about him and watched as he walked away .

~March 25th 2024~

Kirito put his hands behind his head as he walked through the forest he had been away from the front lines for awhile now . He also had found out that Liz Beth was pretty much finished with his sword so he could pick it up soon .  
He brought up his menu looking through his skills , this quest Argo had told him about had an unexpected reward . He blinked looking up as he heard something and closed his menu looking around through narrowed eyes .  
He listened closely and then watched as a rabbit jumped up quickly through the trees and he reacted bringing his hand up throwing a weapon at it sticking into it .

He walked over tilting his head as in item popped up with the rabbit and widened his eyes a bit .

He headed over to Agils shop and opened the door walking inside .

Agil looked up and smiled "Kirito! good to see you " he called out

Kirito laughed and nodded "you to" he said reaching into his inventory and dropping the item on the counter "i'd like to sell this" he said looking at it .

"hmm" Agil examined it and then his eyes shot open and started shaking "but .. this is!" he said shaking his head "this is an S class rare item i've never seen one until now!" he exclaimed .  
He looked at him "hey, Kirito don't you already have all the money you need?" he asked "instead of selling it wouldn't you rather eat it yourself?" .

Kirito frowned "I'd love to eat it it ill probably never get my hands on one again" he said truthfully

"well then!" Agil said looking at him hopefully

"but who has their cooking skill high enough to prepare and item like this?" he asked

"right ..." he said crossing his arms "if we tried we would just burn it" he said looking at him .

Kirito sighed closing his eyes .

"Kirito"

He blinked as someone said his name and tapped his shoulder and turned around to see Asuna and froze for a moment staring at her thinking and then snapped forward grabbing her hand looking at her "chef captured"

"wh what" she said blinking looking at him .

He snapped back into it a bit and moved back looking at her and smiling "hey! how unusual to see you around here Asuna"

She looked at him "it's almost time for the next boss raid so I just came to see if you were still alive" she said looking away then back to him .

"I'm on your friends list you can tell from that can't you?" he asked

She put her head up moving her hand to her hip "hmph your alive that's good enough" she said opening them and looking at him "but what's this about a chef or something?" she asked .

"oh yeah" he said pointing at her "what's your current cooking skill?" he asked

She smirked and looked at him "I just maxed it last week pretty impressive right?"

He and Agils eyes widened jumping back "whaaa ..." he shook his head bringing up his menu "if your that good I have a favor to ask you" he said scrolling through it .

She raised an eyebrow and then looked as he stopped and her eyes widened jumping back "Th ... this is a ragout rabbit!" she said looking at it

He smiled "I'll trade you, cook it for me and i'll let you have a bite" he said blinking as she grabbed him by the collar

She looked up at him "you'll give me half" she said staring at him .

"uh ... uh alright" he said looking at her .

"yes!" she said happily throwing her hand up

Kirito looked at her and smiled a bit glancing back at Agil "sorry this means our deals off" he said with a smile walking toward the door with her .

Agil reached out his hand "come on were friends right ? let me have a taste atleast to huh?" he asked

Kirito opened the door waving "i'll write you a eight hundred word report on what it tasted like" he called as they walked out .

Asuna looked at him as they walked out Kuradeel following behind them "so where should I do the cooking?" she asked looking at him .

He thought about it "um well ..."

She smiled looking at him "you probably don't have any decent cookware at your house right? just this once considering the ingredient I wouldn't mind using my place" she said

He blinked blushing a bit looking at her

She looked back at Kuradeel "that will eb all for today thank you for all of your hardwork" she said nodding to him .

"Lady Asuna, you can't let someone of such dubious background accompany you home" he said looking from him to her .

She looked at him "I don't know about this guys background but his skills are for real, he's probably at least ten levels above you Kuradeel" she said truthfully .

He glared looking from her to him "your saying i'm inferior to such a guy?" he asked looking at him "I see, he's one of those filthy beaters" he said gritting his teeth .

Kirito turned a bit looking at him "yeah that's right" he said .

"Lady Asuna, all they care about is themselves ! being around someone like him will do no good!"

A bit of a crowd was starting to gather looking at them "isn't that Asuna the lightning flash?" "yeah shes cute"

Asuna looked at him "just go home for today that's an order from your vice commander" she said turning around and grabbing Kirito by his jacket dragging him along with her .

"guhh!" Kirito waved his hands "are you sure about this?" he asked .

"i'm sure!" she said dragging him along .

Once they were a bit away she stopped turning and looking at him "Hey, I have to go check on something really quick i'll be right back we'll meet right here okay?" she said looking at him .

He looked at her and nodded "that's fine I actually have to pick something up to" he said nodding to her .

Asuna walked through the town and looked around shaking her head about the whole Kuradeel thing she didn't even want a bodyguard and who wa she to talk abou ... she shook her head opening the door to the shop and looking inside .  
She tilted her head "Liz Beth! are you here?" she called out

Liz Beth blinked in the back hearing her and smiled coming out "yeah i'm here!" she called out and smiled seeing her "hey!"

Asuna smiled going over and hugging her "sorry I took so long I had to take care of some stuff with the guild and i've got to meet somebody from the assault team" she said looking around "was the gear repairable?" she asked with a smile .

Liz Beth nodded with a smile and then blinked seeing the ear ring in Asunas ear and smirked "Oh so you say your meeting someone" she moved closer elbowing her in the ribs lightly .

Asuna blushed waving her hands and shaking her head "no it's not like that !" she said and then turned her head hearing the door open "huh?"

Kirito walked inside the shop and looked around blinking seeing Asuna and Liz Beth "oh hey Asuna I didn't know that this was the shop you were coming to as well" he said looking at her then nodded smiling "Liz Beth"

Asuna blinked seeing Kirito walk in and nodded "yeah I didn't know you were coming here either" she said looking at him .

Liz Beth smiled seeing him "Kirito!" she said with a laugh and then tilted her head looking in between them listening as they spoke "do you two know each other by any chance?" she asked looking at them .

Kirito walked up to them and nodded with a smile "were both on the assault team" he said

Liz Beth blinked looking from him to her as it sunk in .

Asuna smiled looking at her "He hasn't been rude to you had he Liz Beth?"

He waved his hands looking at her "what! why would I have been rude !?" he exclaimed

Asuna got up in his face "because your you and it's just your style!" she said putting her hands on her hips

"hey!" he called out looking down at her "that was kind of rude of you just to say that!"

Asuna glared at him "oh yeah" she pushed him then smiled looking over at Liz Beth "So Liz Beth he wasn't was he?" she asked then blinked seeing her expression "Liz Beth?"

Liz Beth watched them and then looked down but quickly looked back up as Asuna spoke forcing a smile blinking a bit"oh rude I mean the first thing he did when he came here was snap my best sword in two" she said with a small laugh looking down again .

Asunas mouth dropped open "I'm sorry!" she said reaching over elbowing him in the ribs and squeezing his head

Kirito groaned waving his hands "I said I was sorry let me out!" he cried out .

Liz Beth swallowed hard looking up "um one second .. i'll be right back with your sword Kirito" she said running to the back .  
She shook her head looking down at the blade picking it up "i'm so stupid" she said shaking her head wiping a tear from her eye .

Kirito looked up as Liz Beth returned with the sword and Asuna let him go . His mouth dropped open seeing it "woahh .." he said as she handed it over to him

"here you go" she said forcing another smile .

He smiled feeling how heavy it was and swung it around a few times "this is awesome Liz thanks!" he said excitedly looking at it as he swung it but stopped as she spoke looking at her .

"um guys i've gotta go pick some things up ill see you later" she said making sure to keep her face away from them and ran up toward the stairs .

Asuna blinked watching her "Hey, what about your store!" she called out .

Kirito looked over at her "yeah and i've still gotta pay you for the sword" he said .

Liz Beth shook her head "it's fine don't worry about it and watch it for me for a little bit okay? thanks!" she called out running out of the store .

Asuna looked after her as she left confused glancing at Kirito .

Kirito watched her as she ran out a look crossing his face .

[Next Chapter 11-Who To Trust]


	11. Chapter 11 Who To Trust

Kirito stared off toward where Liz had went knowing that something was up. Asuna blinked as Liz ran off confused a worried look crossing her face.  
Asuna frowned looking over at Kirito "is something wrong with her?" she asked.

Kirito glanced over at Asuna and then back toward the door Liz had run out of "give me just a second i'll be right back" he said putting his new sword away "watch over her shop for just a second" he called out walking up toward the stairs.

Asuna watched him nodded slightly "okay..."

Kiritos eyes moved from side to side scanning the area trying to find Liz. After a moment they lit up a greenish brown color and he scrunched them still unable to find where her tracks where. Sighing Kirito looked around "where did she go?" he muttered when he finally got another idea as he lanced up towards a large clock tower in the middle of town. Kirito darted around and up the edge of the tower latching on to it with his hands.  
Climbing up he swung inside and glanced out around the town. He stopped once a small figure came into view off in the distance near a stream "there".

"why was I so stupid!" Liz muttered wiping a few tears from her eyes and shaking her head.

"Liz?" Kirito said stepping up toward where she was sitting at by the small stream. He frowned a bit as he looked toward her "are you okay?" he asked.

She flinched turning around and looking at him "oh me? yeah i'm fine!" she forced a laugh and a smile as she turned around to look at him. Liz blinked as she noticed that her act wasn't working by the look on Kiritos face.  
Moving her eyes down toward the ground Liz shook her head "a few more minutes...a few more minutes is all I needed and I would have been back to my usual cheerful self" she said wiping her tears.

"thank you Liz"

Liz Beth looked up blinking some tears away "what?" she asked confused looking at him "for what?".

Kirito looked away for a moment and shrugged his shoulders "for helping me see that there was still a reason to keep going" he said thinking about it.

Liz Beth just stared at him with an odd expression not knowing what he was talking about.

"after some things had happened I was having a hard time finding reasons to keep going and honestly wasn't sure that I cared much if I died" he said truthfully.

A look of horror flashed on her face thinking about Kirito dying her fists balling up.

He turned his head to the side and looked at her with a smile "but after what happened with us when we fell down into that hole I was glad that we were alive" he said looking at her.  
"so that made me see that there where still things that I could do and made me see that I still wanted to live" he said walking over to where she was sitting "so thank you Liz".

Liz Beth listened to him and wiped the tears away from her eyes nodding and standing up "I know what you mean!" she said crossing her hands over her chest "I was always looking for something real in this world something that could make it seem like it mattered"  
she said truthfully "the way your hand felt and how warm it was was real! and it made me see that there were still things like that even in this world!" she said looking at him and then laughed looking down at the ground for a moment.  
Liz Beth looked up spinning around facing the water with her back to him "it will take me a bit to get over it but" she shook her head turning around towards him making a face and elbowing him lightly "so you and Asuna huh?".

Kirito smiled lightly when he saw that Liz finally seemed to be feeling a bit better but then his eyes widened at her mention of Asuna throwing his hands up "Asuna wha...what about Asuna?" he asked.

Liz Beth rolled her eyes and laughed leaning over his shoulder "Oh you know what I mean" she laughed giggling a bit.

"Hey! guys! is everything alright?" Asuna called out from the store door off in the distance.

Kirito swallowed hard his face turning a bit red and then his head snapped back as Asuna called out "yeah! everythings fine! we'll be there in a second!" he called out. He looked at Liz shaking his head"I told you it's nothing" he huffed walking back towards the store.

Liz giggled covering her mouth and following behind him "yeah yeah sure it isn't".

Asuna looked at the two as they both walked back inside the store and tilted her head to the side noticing the odd looks on their face though she was happy to see that whatever had been bothering Liz had gotten better.  
She smiled looking at them "what is it?" she asked.

Liz smirked about to say something but was then cut off by Kirito elbowing her in the side and falling over "guhhhh!".

Asunas eyes widened "Kirito!"

He laughed nervously rubbing his head "it's nothing i'll see you in a bit Asuna later Liz" he called out turning and walking out of the store.

Liz got up still smirking as he left.

Asuna just ignored it thinking the whole thing was weird and then looked at Liz Beth smiling "so where you able to repair the equipment Liz?" she asked politley.

"yup" she nodded with a smile and then the smirk returned to her face looking at her the ear ring flashing in her ear again "so Kirito huh?" she grinned.

Asuna blinked and then her whole face went red and she laughed wildly waving her hands "oh no no no! nothing like that" she said "he just needed me to cook a rare item for him because of my cooking level"

Liz made it a point to look at her ear ring again and laughed "yeah i'm sure that's all it is i'll catch ya later got some work to do" she said walking off.

Asuna frowned "Im serious!" she pouted and then shook her head "alright see ya Liz!" she called out. After she had her stuff settled Asuna headed back to the street to meet Kirito. She looked at him "so ready to go?" she asked.

Kirito snapped out of it having almost dozed off standing there and nodded "oh yeah sure" he said walking beside her down the street hands behind his head.

"here we are" she said with a light smile as she opened the door and they walked inside of her house.

Kirito blinked "wow this is some pad you got here Asuna" he said looking around "how much did this cost?"

Asuna smiled "around four million all togeather so let's get started!" she said bringing up her menu and switching into a different set of clothes than her normal gear.

Kirito nodded and then his eyes widened as Asunas clothes changed looking at her but quickly turned his head to the side swallowing. He tried to ignore how she looked and closed his eyes.  
Asuna walked over placing her hand on her hip "so you not gonna take your coat off?" she asked getting the cooking equipment out from her menu.

He blinked "oh yeah sure" he said taking off his coat and stretching out his arms in the lighter black t shirt. He walked over toward where Asuna was standing as she cooked amazed by it all.  
Asuna went through the motions easily with a smile and laughed "the cooking in SAO is very over simplified it's actually kind of boring compared to the real world" she said truthfully.  
Kirito tilted his head to the side listening to her so she could cook well in the real world to?

After a few moments the food was done and Asuna smiled bending down and taking it out "I was thinking of making some side dishes to if that's okay" she said placing the roast she had made with the rare item on the counter.

Kirito nodded "yeah sure" he said almost drooling at the scent of the roast that she had just made.

Kirito sat at the table eagerly as she brought over the rest of the food and then they began eating.

"oh my..." Asuna muttered leaning back abit in her seat at the table all of the food groaned having eaten a ton but didn't mind because it was that good.  
He took a sip from the water on the table "that was so good..." he hummed contently "I won't be able to move on the front lines though" he said

Asuna giggled but then became a bit more serious looking down at then looking at him "about that how long exactly do you plan on going solo anyway?" she asked.

Kirito blinked not expecting the question and looked at her "oh I don't know i've never really thought about not going solo period" he said truthfully not since what had happened.

Asuna looked at him "you can't honestly wanna stay solo all the time haven't you ever at least wanted to party up with someone?" she asked.

He shrugged "not really I mean usually if I would party up with someone they would just slow me down anyway" he said his eyes widening as like a flash Asuna pointed a knife at his face "uhhhh except for you of course..."  
he clarified waving his hands.

"hmphhh..." she sat down looking at him "well then in that case how about we party up for a bit?" she asked with a laugh.

Kiritos eyes widen "well I mean as you know the front lines are prettyy..." he stopped being cut off again the knife at his face and let his head drop "ok sure" he said.

Asuna laughed "great!"

The two walked out on to the porch looking up at the dark night sky lit with stars. It looked pretty amazing in a way from he remembered it looked even better than the night sky in the real world.  
He just looked up at it for a moment and then looked over at Asuna who also seemed to be looking at it "well thanks for the food Asuna" he said frowning ""to bad i'll never get another rare item like that again".

Asuna nodded with a grin and then shook her head looking at him with a smile "no you can make great food as long as you know how you don't have to have a rare item" she said.

He raised his eyebrows "great then" he laughed "i'll see you around then" he said knowing that they would since he had agreed to party up with her. He normally didn't like it but she was quite strong so it wouldn't be a problem.  
Asuna smiled and nodded "yeah night!" she called out watching as he continued walking throwing his hand up and waving. She couldn't help but smile a bit and caught herself shaking her head.  
She turned about to walk inside when she stopped.

Asuna looked around narrowing her eyes a bit "hello? is someone there?" she asked glancing around bit feeling like she was being watched but seen nothing. She shrugged walking back inside of her house.

Next Chapter~Chapter 12 Who To Trust Part [2] 


	12. Chapter 12-Who To Trust Part 2

~March 27th 2024~

Kirito sighed staying leaned back against a statue in the middle of the town as he waited. He had agreed the party up with Asuna that night at her house but he wasn't really sure if it was such a good idea especially with her being the second in command of the Knights Of The Blood Oath and all.  
He shrugged his shoulders thinking about it. It couldn't be that bad she was strong after all and it wasn't like they were going to be doing it regularly or anything. He waited and sighed again "where is she?" he muttered.  
"hmpph?" Kirito glanced up eyes half closed when he began to hear the sound of something off in the distance and then his eyes widened as portal opened up as he walked over.

"watch out!" a voice boomed out before jumping out of the portal and crashing into him both of them hitting the ground "guhhh..." he groaned feeling something under his hand "what?" he muttered squeezing whatever it was "is"  
He blinked squeezing the squishy object again "this?" he finished but quickly found himself flying across the place and slamming into the statue he had been resting on "guh..." he blinked standing up and narrowing his eyes "wait Asuna?"  
he asked looking at her sitting on the ground holding her ... he blinked looking down at his hand and squeezing it before throwing them up laughing nervously and rubbing his head "oh hey Asuna! good morning!"

"you pervert!" she yelled at him.

"no no no it's not like that I ..." he stopped confused as she got up and ran over to him. He watched as she got behind him and grabbed his shoulder blinking "Asuna? what's wrong?" he asked confused moving his eyes up toward where she was looking.  
Kirito watched as another portal appeared and a man stepped out of it wearing the gear the knights of the blood oath always wore. It was the same man that had spoke about him being a beater and told Asuna that she shouldn't be hagning around someone like him.

Kuradeel sighed stepping down from the steps and looking toward them "now lady Asuna why must you act like this? it's childish" he said waving a hand "it is my duty to protect you"

Asuna gritted her teeth squeezing Kiritos shoulders as she looked at the older man "no it's not your duty to be watching me outside of my house!" she exclaimed.

Kiritos eyes widened slighty "wha...?" he muttered glancing back at Asuna as he noticed the man stepping forward and grabbing Asunas arm. Kirito looked at her seeing the look on her face as the man pulled her forward and then his arm flashed forward.

"hmmm?" Kuradeel grunted moving his eyes over toward the dark haired boy as he grabbed at his wrist. Asuna blinked looking at Kirito.

"listen i'm going to be borrowing your second in command for the day. So you will just have to make do without her alright?" he said looking at the man "i'll make sure she is safe I mean it's not like where going on a boss raid after all".

Asuna blinked looking at him not expecting this from him and then moved her eyes over toward Kuradeel as he jerked his arm away from Kirito roughly.

"naive little punk! do you know who I am? I am a member of the glorious knights of the blood oath! a low level player like you couldn't protect her!" he exclaimed angrily.

Kirito just looked at him calmly "I could protect her better than you" he said simply.

Kuradeel gritted his teeth looking at him "you have a big mouth kid so i'm going to give you a chance to prove just how tough you really are" he said bringing up his menu sending him a duel request.

Kirito raised an eyebrow looking down at the duel request sent to him by Kuradeel and glanced back at Asuna.

Asuna moved her eyes over toward Kirito and simply nodded "go ahead it's okay i'll explain everything to the commander about how this happened" she said. Hoping that Kirito would win to shut Kuradeel up once and for all. She knew he was capable.

Kirito nodded and turned back around accepting the duel request.

Kuradeel smirked and chuckled taking out his blade as the duel timer began to tick down "Lady Asuna I will show you why me and only me is capable of protecting you"

Kirito slowly took out his blade keeping his eyes locked on Kuradeel as the timer ticked down getting ready.

A crowd had already surrounded them watching 'hey! Kirito is going to duel one of the knights of the blood oath this is going to be good!"

"yeah your right man!"

"you think he has a chance?"

Asuna just looked at the two of them stopping on Kirito she knew that he was stronger than Kuradeel and that he could win this as long as he didn't slip up.

Kuradeel smirked as the timer hit zero and raised his sword rushing forward "you'll see lady asuna!" he proclaimed.

Kirito kept his eyes focused on Kuradeel and moved forward turning to the side as the two met in the center Kuradeel laughing as his blade moved down toward Kirito. He moved slightly to the side swiftly and brought his blade around at an angle. The two blades collided and the sound of metal echoed around them as the two players landed on different sides. Kuradeel stood there eyes wide staring at his blade as the other half of it landed in the dirt beside him snapped in half.  
"I can't beileve it ... " he muttered falling to his knees as the other half of his weapon dissolved.

"woah he broke his blade how is that even possible!" one of the audience exclaimed.

Kirito simply raised up putting his sword away and glanced back toward Kuradeel.

Asuna blinked in shock "woah... " she had thought that Kirito would win but so easily and snapping his blade in two? How strong was he ?

Kirito looked at him "if you wanna try again with another weapon i'll be glad to take you on but if not then we'll call it a day"

Kurdaeel gritted his teeth looking back at the boy "piece of trash scum!" yelled bringing out another sword and rushing toward him.

Kirito waited about to pull out his blade again when Asuna moved in front of him knocking Kuradeels blade away from him.

Kuradeel blinked looking at her "Asuna ... I don't know how but he cheated! there is no other way I could have lost to a pathetic beater like him" he exclaimed.

Asuna opened her eyes looking at the man "You lost because he is far better than you" she said simply "Kuradeel as second in command ofthe knights of the blood oath I am relieving you of your dutys as my bodyguard. You are to return to headquarters and await further instructions thank you for your service"

"you can't be serious damn you!... " he gritted his teeth allowing his shoulders to slump walking away "teleport..." .

Asuna sighed looking over at Kirito "i'm so sorry ... I didn't mean to drag you into that" she said.

He shook his head "no it's fine i'm worried about you are you okay? " he asked.

She forced a smile and nodded "yeah i'm okay I guess i'm just getting a bit annoyed with the guild it's probrably where im always so hard on them trying to clear the game."

Kirito looked at her "yeah I get that but you didn't have much of a choice you think if you would have done anything different your guild would have got as far as they have?"

Asuna gave him a look

He laughed scratching his head "but I mean what do I know im a lazy solo player but the thing is if you take a day off to team up with a loser like me then so what? it's your choice and if people have a problem with it screw em"

Asuna blinked looking at him and smiled looking down "wow well then..." she said looking at him "thank you for your opinion on the subject i'll be taking a day off from the guild and you can play forward today" she said walking up ahead.

Kiritos eyes widened "hey wait were supossed to be taking turns playing forward!" he complained

"sorry it's my day off"

"damn it! come on!"

~Next Chapter 13- The Choice~


	13. Chapter 13 The Choice

Kirito slid his hands inside his pockets and tilted his head over to the side a bit as he walked down the path toward the dungeon. Asuna and himself were going to clear out the dungeon together which brought a question to his mind thinking about what had just occurred with Kuradeel.

"hey Asuna"

Asuna turned her head a bit to look at Kirito

"yeah?"

"I was wondering, why exactly was it that you wanted to party up with me to go into this dungeon anyway?" he asked curiously.

Asuna blinked at his question as she thought about it. Now that she actually had been asked she didn't really have an answer for the question. Why was it that she had wanted to party up with this guy ? He was very strong but she knew deep down that that wasn't really the reason. She could have just as easilt cleared the dungeon with a few members of her guild and not had to go through the hassle of them asking her about where she was going.

"i'm not sure really, just sort of popped into my head and I wanted a little breather from the guild I think" she answered him.

Kirito moved his eyes up ahead as they continued on.

"Has it always been like this for you?" he asked.

Asuna smiled and shook her head lightly thinking about it.

"no, when the guild was first created we were very small and we never really had any problems. It was once we started to get bigger and especially once we became the strongest guild that it started getting weird." she frowned.

He glanced over toward her noticing the look on her face and sighed.

"alright well, try not to slow me down to much today alright?"

Asunas eyes flashed over toward him like daggers.

Kiritos eyes widened and he tried to throw his hands up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean i..."

Asuna dusted her hand off and continued on up ahead. She called out once she was up near the dungeon.

"come on wouldn't want to waste any time."

Kirito groaned pushing himself up off of the ground and shaking out his hair.

"viscous..."

"what was that?"

Kirito jumped up waving his hands forcing a smile.

"nothing! nothing coming!" he called out catching up to her.

The two of them took out their blades looking ahead as the doors to the dungeon opened up in front of them.

Kirito grinned looking over at her as he got into position.

"you ready?" he asked.

Asuna glanced over at him and smiled "Of course just like back on the first floor."

Kirito smirked "Yeah who would have thought that you would have become the second in command of the strongest guild in the game."

Asuna brought her sword up looking over at him.

"and who would have thought a little beater like you would have been soloing boss floors by himself?" she teased with a wink.

Kirito turned his head up toward the first few monsters as they walked inside.

"touche, but let's see if you've still got it!" he smirked rushing forward.

Kirito ran up toward a lizard type monster easily ducking under it's attack as he moved forward. Moving his blade into position he swiftly circled it around and struck down on the monster before dodging to the side a bit. Kirito then brought his blade up parrying it's attack before jumping back.

"switch!" he called out.

"got it!"

Asuna moved forward quickly and gracefully stabbing at the monster with her rapier.

Kirito watched Asunas movements still impressed by how fast she was with her blade. He grinned rushing forward once again toward another monster after she finished up with that one.

"Wow your right this is easier with more than just me fighting."

Kirito rested his blade on his shoulder all the monsters in the dungeon having been cleared by them. It would be a bit before they re spawned.

Asuna closed her eyes putting her rapier away huffing at him.

"speak for yourself i'm usually fighting with at least five or so people." she teased

Asuna smiled opening her eyes. In all reality it still had been easier with just him than it usually was with her groups from the guild. She wasn't sure exactly how strong he was but she knew he was even stronger than he tried to have people believe.

Kirito shrugged as he put his sword away placing his hands behind his head.

"it was you that asked me to party up with you not the other way around" he said walking up ahead a bit.

Asuna narrowed her eyes glaring at him rushing forward to follow him.

"oh yeah? well i'm sure it wasn't that bad teaming up with m..."

Asuna stopped bumping into him as he came to a sudden stop.

"what are you doing? geeez..." she asked.

Asuna moved her eyes up toward his arm which was pointing up toward the distance. She looked up ahead to where he was pointing and her eyes widened a bit.

"Is that?"

Kirito nodded.

"yeah I think we found the boss room" he said starting up toward it blinking as she grabbed at his wrist.

"what are you doing?" he asked.

Asuna placed her hand on her hip pulling him back.

"are you crazy we can't go into a boss room alone. I know you think your tough and a solo player and all but not happening."

Kirito sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I just want to take a quick lo...guh!"

Asuna dragged him across the room holding his wrist tightly.

"nope not happening were leaving"

Kirito groaned dragging his feet across the ground as she pulled him.

~March 29th 2024~

Kirito sighed placing his hands behind his head as he walked down the street. He was thinking about heading back to the dungeon floor that he and Asuna had cleared the other day to do some leveling. It was a bit of a risk but he had solod high level dungeons many times before and was quite used to taking the risk.

"hey Kirito!"

Asuna placed her hands behind her back looking toward Kirito with a smile.

Kirito blinked seeing Asuna standing in front of him.

"oh hey Asuna what's up?"

Asuna giggled leaning forward and smirking a bit.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go do a rare little quest that I found with me"

Kirito tilted his head to the side a bit.

"A quest? aren't you supposed to report all quest that you find out about to your guild?" he asked.

Asuna laughed elbowing him lightly.

"it's not for a weapon or big loot drop or anything it's kinda specific."

He looked at her intrigued.

"The reward is a rare cooking item." she said with a laugh "I remembered us eating that last rare item that I cooked and I thought of you..."

Asunas eyes widened realizing what she said, her face turning red and looking down.

Kirito listened to her his eyes widening a bit at what she said swallowing hard.

"oh...well"

Asuna laughed nervously waving her hands and standing up straight.

"Plus a requirement is you can only have two party members and let's be honest your at least ten times stronger than just about anybody in the guild. That's the real reason" she said.

Kirito rolled his eyes "oh so in other words your using me?"

"something like that!' she laughed grabbing him and dragging him along.

"come on it'll be fun!"

Asuna and Kirito spent the entire day on the quest togeather to get the rare cooking iteam.

Kirito let out a deep breath dragging the fish up off the ground.

"that was a long quest I hope this thing tastes as good as the rabbit we had before"

Asuna giggled walking down the path with him by the lake. She looked up at the night sky for a moment. It was pretty with all of the stars shining brightly. She had found herself noticing things like this more often since the day under the tree where she had fallen asleep listening to Kirito talk about how the game was at it's best settings for weather. She smiled thinking about it.

"Asuna? what is it?" he asked looking at her.

Asuna snapped back into it blinking and laughed.

"oh nothing it'll be great! you just gotta know how to fix it up" she winked.

Asuna smiled after she finished preparing the food. She walked over to the table sitting a plate down in front of Kirito and one on her side.

"eat up!" she said with a light laugh sitting down.

Kirito was nearly drooling and froze in place as he put the first bite into his mouth. His head dropped down toward the table and he bowed to her.

"I'm so glad you can cook so well..." he said before snapping back into the food.

Asuna giggled eating from her plate. After a few moments though she stopped picking at her food a bit before looking up.

"hey Kirito..."

He blinked, a bit of food on the edge of his mouth as he stuffed his face.

"yeah?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled looking at him, shaking her head before picking at her food a bit more.

"Have you never really thought about joining a guild at all? I mean your strong but it can't be safe going solo all the time" she said looking at him.

Kirito just looked at her a bit surprised by the question and her tone.

"um...no not really i'm pretty careful though i'll be fine"

Asuna just moved her food around her plate with her fork.

"your so hard headed sometimes" she muttered quietly to herself "but I think that's part of why you are so strong."

Kirito tilted his head a bit looking at her as he thought he heard her say something.

"huh?"

Asuna looked up with a smile and laugh.

"oh nothing just babbling."

Asuna tilted her head to the side looking at him and laughed.

"here you have some food on your face" she said standing up and leaning forward.

"hmmm?"

Kirito blinked watching Asuna stand up and lean over toward him. He kept his eyes locked on her as she lightly dabbed the food from his cheek with a napkin. He locked eyes with her their faces only inches apart from each other freezing and swallowing.

Asuna dabbed his face lightly with a smile and then blinked looking at him. Her face went red when she noticed how close their faces where. She quickly jumped back smoothing out her outfit.

"oh look at the time I should probably get some sleep. I think i've got some guild stuff to do tommrow."

Kirito blushed a bit and then nodded.

"yeah your right" he said standing up and bringing up his menu. He slid his arms throuh his coat of midnight and looked over at Asuna with a smile.

"thanks for cooking again Asuna" he said with a laugh, turning and walking toward the door.

"goodnight" he called out over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

Asuna nodded with a smile.

"no problem."

~March 31st 2024~

Kirito walked up to the door of the dungeon and took out his blade. He knew that if he wanted to keep up a good pace on the front lines he needed to keep raising his level as high as possible. He was going to clear this game. Kirito walked into the room waiting.

His eyes flashed as the first lizard monster popped out bringing up his blade to block it's attack. He pushed off knocking it back and after a combination of swift moves and attacks brought up his sword to block the attack of another monster once he had finished off that one. Kirito narrowed his eyes as another monster came at him quickly from his blind side about to go for the block when another sword connected with the monster.

He watched as a set of long bright auburn hair flowed through the air.

"Asuna?"

Asuna knocked the monster back stabbing at it before sliding back and looking at Kirito.

"I figured you would try to come back and solo this and try to check out the boss room before we could"

She went at another monster rolling her eyes once she landed from her attack.

"so impatient could you at least try not to get yourself killed?" she asked.

Kirito raised an eyebrow taking out another monster.

"you were watching to see if I would come back?" he asked.

Asuna knocked the monster back

"you are one of the strongest players in the game. It would be a shame to let you get killed being stupid and not be able to help on the front lines anymore."

He just looked at her as he quickly took out another monster

"right"

Kirito put his blade away as they finished up the monsters.

Asuna sighed putting her weapon away as well.

"so I assume your going to go check out the boss room so come on." she said walking forward.

Kirito followed beside of her scratching his head.

"You don't have to come inside I mean it could be kind of dange..." he stopped as she reached for her rapier putting his hands up.

"lead the way"

Asuna huffed stopping once they were in front of the boss room doors.

Kirito took out a crystal.

"have a teleport crystal ready just in case"

Asuna nodded.

They looked at each other and nodded slowly opening the door.

Asuna looked around the large empty room.

"This is really creepy?" she said swallowing.

Kirito moved further ahead a bit.

Asuna reached out grabbing his arm.

"were just looking!" she said still a bit creeped out.

Kirito nodded.

"I know i'm just trying to see if I can find anything that can help i'm not going far".

Asuna just frowned and nodded.

Suddenly her eyes widened as something moved with great speed into the center of the room and flames lit across the place.

Kirito blinked watching and then his jaw dropped a bit as the flames brought the sight of a horrific beast into view.

Standing in the middle of the room was the largest beast that they had seen in the game so far and it looked absolutely viscous. Holding not one but two large weapons. Then suddenly the beast let out a loud and horrifying roar.

Their eyes widened and both let out yells running out of the boss room.

Kirito slid to a stop once they were outside leaning over. He took deep breaths from running so fast.

"this is gonna be a tough one..."

Asuna swallowed raising back up "yeah..."

She sighed putting her hands on her hips and looking at him. She smiled.

"hey, come on let's go and we can have dinner before it get's to late. I can cook you something."

Kirito tensed up moving a bit closer to Asuna.

Asuna frowned looking at him.

"what is it, what's wrong?"

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking up ahead.

"someones coming"

Asuna blinked turning around to look in the same direction.

Kirito narrowed his eyes as a small group came into sight and he sighed once he seen the spikey red hair on the leader.

Klein blinked looking up ahead perking up.

"oh, hey Kirito!" he yelled running up with his group.

Kirito looked over at Asuna noticing that she was tensed up and shook his head.

"it's fine he is harmless"

Klein crossed his arms.

"pssshh i'm super dangerous... hey wait..." he said looking over at Asuna and back to Kirito.

Klein tilted his head to the side "hold on... Asuna?"

Kirito sighed.

"Asuna this is Klein i'm sure you two have met during some of the meetings for the boss raids"

Asuna nodded to him with a smile.

Klein froze for a moment staring directly at Asuna.

Asuna blinked as she noticed the man staring at her for a long time.

"uhmmm..."

Klein suddenly bowed forward.

"hello miss, my name is Klein known as the legendary flame swordsman, age twenty eight and single and loook...! kuh!"

Asunas eyes widened.

The guild members around watched as Klein coughed falling over from Kirito punching him.

"leader!"

Asuna looked back and forth between Kirito and Klein.

The guild members glared at him.

Klein got up stepping on Kiritos foot before stopping and looking at him.

"so what are you two up to up here?" he asked.

Asuna was unable to help but laugh at the scene lightly then smiled looking at Klein.

"oh were just partying up together for a bit"

Klein blinked looking at her then Kirito. He narrowed his eyes.

"party?... Kirito you dirty bastard how dare yo..."

They stopped as they noticed someone else coming in the distance.

Kirito watched as a group struggled up and walked down to meet them with the others.

"alright men rest!" the leader called out before walking up to Kirito.

"son may I ask what you lot are doing up here?"

Kirito just tilted his head looking at the man.

"we were clearing the dungeon" he answered simply.

He knew from their uniforms that these players were members of the Army. The first guild of SAO. They had once become pretty powerful but during a boss battle had most of their strong members wiped out and were pretty much just re building now.

"and as we have seen already it has been cleared and you seemed to have went even further up. Did you find the boss room?" he asked

Klein huffed "you expect him to give you that information for free?" he asked.

"silence! we are members of the army and we help all of the people in the game on the lower floors!.Our mission is to clear this game as soon as possible and it's your duty to give us this information!"

Klein looked at him.

"oh yeah well...?"

Kirito stopped him.

"it's no big deal I planned on making it public once we got back anyway here" he said bringing up his menu and giving the route to him.

Klein sighed.

"your to nice man"

The man huffed.

"your cooperation is appreciated!"

They watched as the men were forced up and walked off up toward the room.

Asuna frowned once they kept going.

"you don't think that there actually stupid enough to go fight the boss do you?"

Kirito shook his head.

"no way there probably just going to go check it out like us".

Asuna looked back.

"maybe we should go check just in case?"

Kirito looked at her and nodded.

"sure."

They all headed back up toward the boss room.

Asuna rubbed her hands together "I haven't heard them and they are taking a long time if all they were doing was scouting.

Kirito was starting to get a bit nervous himself now.

His fears were confirmed once the boss room came into view and the doors were wide open. Once they were close enough the screeches of the men could be heard as the horrifying monster knocked them around.

Everyones jaws dropped tensing up.

Kiritos eyes widened.

"damn it! what the hell are they doing it's suicide!"

Asuna covered her mouth in horror watching the scene in front of her.

"oh my god..."

Klein gritted his teeth.

"damn idiots!"

Kirito ran forward to the doors edge.

"get the hell out of their use your teleport crystals!" he yelled frantically.

Some of the men yelled back.

"we can't! they aren't working.

Kirito froze eyes widened.

"an anti crystal zone..." he muttered thinking about another time.

Asuna shook her head.

Kirito watched as the leader got knocked into the air and hard across the floor out to where they were standing. He ran over to the man.

"here drink this hurry" he tried to get a potion out but it was to late.

The mans hp hit zero and his body faded.

Kirito watched as the man disappeared below him mouth hanging open.

Klein watched in horror.

Asunas began to shake.

"there has to be something we can do..." she muttered.

Klein shook his head.

"damn fools it was suicide what the hell where they thinking!"

Kirito swallowed deeply forcing himself up. He watched in horror as more men were knocked around. Many of their hp bars deep into the red.

"there is...nothing we can do it's suicide...we need to call for help."

Asuna looked down shaking. She gritted her teeth shaking her head at the horrible sight. All of these player dying being slaughtered. Her hand moved toward her rapier.

Kirito glanced down toward Asunas hand his eyes widened.

"Asuna don't it's suicide!" he tried to grab at her wrist.

Asuna rushed forward with her head down drawing her raper from her side.

"I have to do something. I can't let them die!"

She darted into the boss room jumping up and stabbing at the large beast.

Klein watched in even more horror as Asuna ran inside the room.

"damn it...now were going to lose the second in command to...This is horrible"

Kirito looked down at the ground gritting his teeth. He glanced up from the ground to Asuna inside the room. He blinked his eyes widening. Asuna smiling cooking inside her house and walking with him by the lake after their quest. Her showing up in the dungeon to help him. All of it flashed through his head. He snapped back into it looking up ahead. He gritted his teeth moving his hand back to his blade.

Klein glanced to the side eyes widening as Kiritos hand moved to his sword.

"oh shit..."

Kirito darted toward the boss room.

Klein groaned and sighed.

"awww screw it" he said going inside behind Kirito.

Asuna knew that she was going to die. She knew that she had no chance but she couldn't just stand there and watch these men die. She jumped up stabbing at the monster her eyes widening as it easily blocked most of her attack and in the same motion knocked her back. She went rolling across the ground cringing. Asuna slowly opened her eyes but wasn't sure she had enough time to block.

Her eyes widened as at the last second the beasts weapon was knocked to the side of her. She watched as a a black coat flew in front of her.

"Kirito?"

Asuna watched as the boy stood in position blade glistening.

Next Chapter 14- The Power Within. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Power Within

Kirito gritted his teeth together tightly knocking the enormous monsters blade back with his own. His eyes widened as almost immediately the monster lashed back at him. He twisted quickly to the side just dodging the blow striking back at the monster but his attack was blocked by the beast. Kirito blinked looking from the monster to all of the hurt Army members and then Klein and Asuna.

This was bad... not only was the monster much stronger and durable than any other boss that had been seen it also had good defense as well. Kirito rushed forward fainting to the side and clashed blades with the beast. He traded blows with it cringing as the monsters blade grazed him and he slid back. Kirito took a deep breath watching as Asuna and Klein rushed forward trying to do something but it was to no avail.

Asuna gritted her teeth stabbing quickly at the monster jumping back.

"switch!" she called out to Klein. They had to try to do something, they couldn't just die here like this.

Klein rushed forward attacking the beast but it was to fast switching to the side and knocking him back across the ground.

Asunas eyes widened.

"Klein!"

She brought her weapon up trying to block and attack from the monster but couldn't.

"guhhhh!"

She cringed rolling across the hard ground brething heavily. Asuna glanced up at her health bar and then over toward Kleins.

"are you okay?"

Klein sighed getting to a knee.

"yeah for now but were screwed this things way to strong." he said truthfully.

Kirito just watched clenching his sword tightly and looked up at his health bar. He then looked over to Kleins nearly in the red and Asunas deep in the yellow already. There were also many army members deep in the red and on the verge of not making it.

He swallowed looking down at the ground.

"I have to use it..." he muttered biting his lip. "I can't let it end like this and..." he looked over toward Asuna and Klein breathing heavily.

"I won't let anyone else die in front of me!"

Kirito gritted his teeth faking an attack at the monster and sliding back.

"Asuna! Klein! hold it off for ten seconds!" he called out bringing up his menu.

Asuna blinked looking over toward Kirito and then moved her eyes over toward Klein.

Klein looked toward Kirito and then nodded to Asuna.

Asuna nodded jumping up.

Kirito quickly scrolled through his menu and swallowed deeply.

"hope this works..."

He finished and caught a second sword in his free hand swinging the two blades around. He brought his eyes up toward the monsters darting forward.

"okay switch!"

Kirito gritted his teeth slashing at the monster wildly with his two blades blocking it's attacks more consistently. Sparks flyign as the twos blades collided at high speeds.

Asuna jumped back with Klein and her eyes widened watching Kirito.

"what...?"

Klein stared in awe at what he was seeing and shook his head.

"two swords is that possible?"

The rest of the players were now looking on in shock as well.

Kirito gritted his teeth moving in and out slashing and striking at the monster taking some blows here and there. He sacrificed defense for better offense knowing that was his best bet here against this monster. Kirito slid back eyes flashing as the monsters attack pattern changed and it become even faster. He crossed his blades blocking a powerful attack and gritted his teeth pushing off on the monster.

"I won't lose!..."

He rushed forward even faster attacking with a furious speed. His blades were nearly untraceable as they moved blocking and slashing the monster.

Asuna just watched in shock her mouth wide looked over toward Kiritos health gauge which was now in the red but it was like he didn't even notice. She watched as his blades moved at unbelievable speeds. She knew he was very good but just how strong was he ?. She watched as one of the monsters attacks slipped through and his health dropped further into the red.

"Kirito!"

"hmmm...?" she blinked as Klein stopped her from moving forward.

Klein swallowed watching the battle in front of him.

"don't we wouldn't be of any help here and we would only distract him."

Asuna frowned and nodded. She knew that Klein was right but it was hard just standing there and watching him risk his life like this. It was her fault to... she had rushed in to try and help these people so if he were to... she clenched her fists looking down.

Klein smiled lightly patting Asunas shoulder.

"it's not over just yet. Kirito is one for shocking you as i'm sure your starting to realize." he winked jokingly.

Asuna looked up at him and then blinked blushing. She frowned returning her attention back to the battle.

Kirito gritted his teeth and dodged to the side as the beasts blade clashed right beside him. He flicked his second blade in the air catching it to block another attack as he struck with the other. He turned inside lashing out at the beast eyes widening as he increased his speed even more.

"faster...faster! I can still go faster!" he muttered to himself.

Asunas eyes widened watching.

"this is unbelievable...'

Klein nodded.

"yeah no kidding..."

Kirito glanced to his health gauge very low in the red now and then to the monsters one health bar remaining almost in the blinked hearing a voice inside of his head.

"beat this game and get out and find out why this happened to someone like me."

Kirito glanced back toward Asuna and Klein. He turned back toward the monster eyes wide and slashed at the monsters madly. He spotted a powerful attack coming at him from the side and then brought his blade up blocking and with all his force lunged straight forward with his second blade toward the monster.

Asunas eyes widened as a powerful attack shook the room and looked on. She waited as the dust began to clear.

Kirito glanced up breathing heavily as something came into view in front of him. He smiled lightly as he saw that he had won. He blinked wobbling a bit and then sighed.

"shit" he muttered falling back and hitting the ground.

Asuna watched her mouth dropping open in shock that he had actually defeated the boss by himself and at what she had just seen him do. She blinked as he fell back to the ground and rushed forward.

"Kirito!"

Klein couldn't believe it but his eyes widened seeing Kirito fall rushed forward as well.

Asuna frowned sliding down beside Kirito.

"Kirito!...Kirito?" she cried touching his chest lightly looking over toward his health bar which was about as low as you could possibly go. Was he actually dead? She could feel tears running down her cheeks though she couldn't actually explain why. Of course he had saved her and everyone else here by what he had done but that wasn't actually why she was crying. There had been something she had noticed about this boy since the boss battle on the first way he went about things was different from any other player in the game that she had seen. She had always known how strong he was but figured that with that like most other elite players. He would be a bit cold or righteous especially him being a solo player.

He had never been either of the two. Sure he was a solo player and liked to do things on his own so much it seemed to a dangerous level but it wasn't like most others. He didn't do it because he wanted to show he was better than others he actually seemed to almost be afraid of being with others though she didn't know why. He also intentionally kept his true skills hidden from everyone. It wasn't just that either...

She thought back to him dealing with Kuradeel when he didn't have to and to the monsters blade coming toward her and then seeing him jump in and block it's attack even cooking for him and them eating at her house. She shook her head wiping some of the tears away. She had almost forgotten that everyone in this game even the elites where people with personality's and feelings. She shook her head looking back to his health bar squeezing his shirt lightly.

"come on...please..."

Klein stood looking down at Kirito with a frown. Clenching his fists together tightly as he looked at his health bar. He gritted his teeth looking down but blinked looking back up as he heard something.

"huh?..."

Asuna blinked moving her eyes toward Kirito.

Kirito groaned blinking and slowly raised up grabbing his let out a deep breath glancing forward as he felt something on his chest.

"Asuna?" he said narrowing his eyes and then looking over to the side "Klein?"

Klein let out a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"damn man ya had me scared to death!" he placed his hands on his hips in fake anger.

Kirito scratched his head and laughed lightly.

"Sorry I was..." he stopped getting cut off.

"dummy!" Asuna clutched his shirt tighter looking down.

"huh?" Kirito blinked looking at Asuna confused blinking as she lunged forward wrapping her arms around him tightly. His eyes widened for a moment.

"dummy! you almost died..."

Kiritos eyes softened and he laughed lightly.

"it's fine i'm ok"

Asuna just dug her head into his chest hugging him tightly not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

Klein couldn't help but smile looking down at them.

"shes right ya know gotta be more careful idiot one more hit and no more Kirito" he shrugged.

Kirito sighed closing his eyes and making a face.

"yeah yeah..."

Klein tilted his head to the side.

"what was that though that double sword thing it was badass!"

Kirito looked at him.

"It's called dual wielding it's a skill that I picked up a while ago. Just looked in my inventory and it was there."

Klein blinked.

"wow there is nothing like that anywhere I have seen even from info brokers. So a one of a kind skill huh that's crazy!."

Kirito shrugged lightly glancing over at Asunas head dug into his chest.

Klein laughed.

"well you can bet this is going to be all over the map now. Dual wielding solo player takes out boss monster all by himself I wish I had a cool skill like that" he laughed. Looking over toward Asuna he grinned.

"and that."

Kirito blinked looking over at Asuna and just smiled lightly.

"come on let's get out of here if you squeeze me any harder i'm going to lose my last drop of health" he joked.

Asuna wiped her face slowly sitting back.

Kirito sighed looking over at the army members.

"are you guys all alright?" he asked.

the men just nodded a bit embarrassed by the situation but grateful for him saving them.

Kirito nodded standing up with a sigh. He looked down at Asuna and gave a light smile reaching down a hand to help her up.

Asuna blinked looking up at him and couldn't help but laugh lightly shaking her head and wiping away the last of her tears. She reached up taking his hand and standing he after all thought could be acting so normal.

They made their way out of the boss room and headed out.

Next Chapter- 15- Come get it!


	15. Chapter 15 Come Get It!

**~April 2nd 2024~**

"guhhhhhh!" Kirito took fast breaths hands waving as he darted through the streets. He quickly slid to a stop and banged on the back door.

"Open up!"

As soon as the door opened Kirito slid inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He let out a deep sigh of relief letting his head drop.

Agil chuckled as he crossed his arms looking at Kirito.

"that bad huh?"

Kirito sighed looking up and put a hand over his head.

"ever since the boss battle i've been getting raided with people trying to get information about dual wielding"

Agil laughed lightly.

"it's to be expected though with how you took that boss out alone pretty unbelievable."

He sighed.

"I wasn't alone their where other people that where there."

Agil nodded thinking about it.

Kirito glanced up as he caught a noise off in the distance tilting his head to the side.

"is someone here?" he asked looking to Agil.

Agil glanced behind him a grin crossing his face.

"oh yeah someone is here to see you."

Kirito blinked looking behind him.

"hey"

Asuna stepped into the room.

Kirito tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"Asuna ? what are you doing here?" he asked.

Agil sighed cupping his hand over his face.

Asunas face went red and she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's been going around alot about your dual wielding skill and even my guild has been asking about it. They were going to send someone to ask you about it on the front lines. I told them it was no use but I figured I would come myself to shut them up."

Kirito sighed sliding his hands into his pockets and shook his head.

"It's not something you can learn or earn i'm not sure about it really even myself.I hadn't even really planned on using it" he said thinking about it.

Asuna nodded already knowing and then glanced down frowning a bit as she thought back to it now that he mentioned it.

It was mostly her fault that he had even had to use that skill because of her rushing in to try and help those army players. If she hadn't then he wouldn't have had to help her and use it in front of everyone."

She blinked glancing up as she felt something touch her shoulder.

Kirito gave a small smile tapping her shoulder before walking past her and collapsing back onto the bed in Agils shops back room. He had been staying there since the boss battle to keep away from the people chasing him around about the dual wielding.

"it's nothing no point to worry about it now. It needed to be done to help save those players." he said crossing his arms and laying his hands behind his head.

Asuna watched him and couldn't help but smile light feeling better about it.

"Hey i'm kinda hungry would you make me something?"

Asunas eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes stepping forward.

"Why! would I do that!"

Kirito hopped up off the bed and stepped forward looking at her and smiled unknowingly.

"because your the best at it and it's better."

Asuna blinked looking at him and blushed looking down.

Kirito blinked seeing the look on Asunas face not knowing why and tilted his head.

Asunas head shot up and she put her hand son her hips.

"Fine, I was thinking about cooking dinner tonight anyway you can come by my house if you want."

He grinned lighting up and nodded.

"great!"

Asuna opened one eye and looked at him trying to play it off.

"anything you want specifically?"

He thought about it and smiled thinking of something.

"how about another stew like the one we ate with the rabbit before?"

Asuna nodded.

"we can do that but it's probably not going to be as good because we don't have another rare item like that."

He shrugged.

"i'm sure it will be just as good if you make it."

Asuna looked down again blushing.

Agil sighed listening off in the distance as he worked on an item.

"Does he really not realize the stuff he says sometimes?" he muttered chuckling.

Asuna played with her fingers a bit then quickly looked up.

"alright see you then!" she said turning and walking toward the door hiding the smile on her face.

Kirito let out a sigh of relief holding his stomach and smiled.

"so good..." he hummed

Asuna smiled wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I still can't believe your that good at cooking."

she smiled and then tilted her head to the side biting her lip lightly crossing her hands under the table.

"You know you can come over more if you want to...'

Kirito tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"ya know to eat!..." she hurried finishing it.

He smiled and nodded.

"yeah for sure. I don't know how you found the time to get this good with all of the guild stuff you have to do and everything."

She smiled and then shrugged looking down a bit.

"It doesn't take as much time up as you think especially here lately. Something just seems off about the guild and even the front lines in general."

Kirito looked at her his face taking a more serious expression.

"i've noticed that myself with the front lines anyway."

Asuna looked at him as his expression so clearly changed. She found it amazing sometimes how he could so easily change from the goofy care free almost naive boy that she saw so often and had just eaten with to this serious collected almost calculated guy and...like how she had seen him when he fought that boss by himself and even to a point when he fought that boss on the first floor.

She looked over toward the wall thinking back to how the guild had seemed lately.

"since the guild got bigger it has just seemed so different like there only focused on trying to rush into getting past each floor. Everyone is so distant and i'm not really as involved with things as I was even being the second in command."

Kirito listened to her and shook his head.

"that's part of why I don't join any guilds" there was definitely other reasons but that was true as well.

Asuna looked at him "have you never even thought about it ? I mean even you can only go so long playing solo"

He just stared off into the distance.

"no not really"

She frowned seeing the look on his face. What could have happened to him?

Kirito smiled standing up from the table and looking down at her.

"thanks for food it was really good." he said looking at her.

Asuna smiled and nodded standing up.

He walked over toward the door and glanced back opening it.

"and don't worry about it i'm sure things will get worked out with the guild. Your still the second in command after all."

Asuna blinked watching him and nodded.

"later"

He waved walking out the door.

**~April 17th 2024~**

Kirito crossed his arms leaning back against a tree next to Klein and Agil as they talked on the front lines.

"no! that is ignorant!"

Kirito blinked his eyes open hearing a familiar voice yell off in the distance.

Asuna stormed out of the meeting room and ignored it as one of her guild captains called out to her.

"Asuna come back here don't make a scene!"

Kirito watched as Asuna stormed out and her captain followed behind her.

Asuna turned to look toward the man angrily.

"listen that is a horrible plan! that puts way to many people at risk and i'm not approving it no matter how many of the captains and others want to!"

The man sighed.

"Asuna listen to me quit being a brat about this! we as a guild must do as we need to do to move through this game!"

Klein raised an eyebrow as he and Agil watched the scene.

"damn" Klein muttered.

Asuna glared at the man.

"I don't care it's peoples lives on the line."

She turned to walk away her eyes flashing to the mans hand as it grabbed her arm roughly.

"let go" she said simply.

He glared at her "you need to come back and place your vote to approve the plan" he said jerking her toward the room.

Asuna jerked her arm away roughly locking eyes with him.

"bitch!" he gritted his teeth going to slap her but felt his hand smacked away.

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking toward the man.

Asuna was about to strike the man when he noticed his hand get smacked away. She looked over at him.

"Kirito?"

The man gritted his teeth looking at Kirito.

"you again?" he asked remembering the ordeal he had heard about with Kuradeel.

"Who do you think you are dual boy." he said angrily "I don't care how strong you think you are or what skills you have learn your place".

Asuna listened and then moved her eyes toward the guy angrily glaring at him. She was thinking about grabbing her weapon.

"now come on Asuna!" he reached for her again but bit his lip when she jerked her arm away before he grabbed it.

"fine maybe even the second in command needs to be taught a lesson" he quickly clicked his menu and after a moment four or five other members of the Knights came next to him that were his friends.

Asuna nodded angrily taking out her weapon.

"if that's the way you want it"

The others took out their weapons getting ready but then stopped.

Kirito stepped beside Asuna drawing out both of his blades.

"you sure?"

The captain gritted his teeth.

"one hundred percent!"

he rushed forward towards Kirito but found his blade knocked away in a second.

Heathcliff stared down at the man.

The man swallowed afraid.

"oh co...commander we were just trying to get Asun..."

"enough."

Kirito looked over toward the man known widely as the strongest player in the game and the leader of the Knights of the blood oath. He also was the only other player in the game that had a skill like his own.

"my apologizes commander" he said before walking off with the men.

Asuna just gave a forced nod watching them walk away.

"this is getting out of hand." she said shaking her head.

Kirito sighed putting his blades away.

"hey let's party up again"

Kiritos eyes widened surprised.

"huh?"

She shrugged and smiled grabbing his arm pulling him off.

"come on were partnering up for awhile!"

"but ...but...hey wait!"

Klein chuckled watching her pull Kirito off. Agil crossed his arms

"that could be a problem" he said looking back toward where those Knights members had been.

Klein sighed and nodded "yeah, let's hope it get's worked out."

Next Chapter 16- Come Get It! Part 2.


	16. Chapter 16 Come Get It! Part 2

**~April 25th 2024`**

Kirito put his blades away as he finished a little grinding with Asuna. He looked over toward her hands behind her head humming with a smile as she walked.

"Hey Asuna don't take this the wrong way but you have been away from the guild for a week or so now don't you think that you should be getting back?" he asked looking over toward her. He couldn't really blame her for not wanting to go back after what had happened but still.

Asuna opened an eye and turned her head to the side a bit looking at him.

"are you trying to get rid of me Kirito?" she asked with a little glare in her eye.

He waved his hands shaking his head.

"no! no no I mean I just figured you would need to go back your the second in command of the strongest guild in the game and especially with how that went down that day..."

Asuna scuffed.

"huh that's exactly why I don't want to go back" she frowned thinking about it. "you saw how the guild has turned it wasn't always like that."

Kirito nodded looking at her.

"yeah you had been telling me a little bit about how it seemed different before that happened as well.'

Asuna nodded with a light sigh.

"but you do have to go back eventually so is it ok to wait this long?"

Asuna tilted her head to the side a little thinking. Did she have to go back?

Kirito looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"interesting idea." she muttered

"what? what is?" he asked confused.

Asuna smiled grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along with her.

"nothing come on let's go get something to eat! your treat!"

He sighed as she pulled him off.

"your so confusing..." he muttered then his eyes widened "what why I paid the last four times!"

Asuna giggled running with him.

She peaked up a bit looking at him as they ate and tilted her head to the side looking down a bit shyly.

"hey Kirito?"

He blinked looking up sucking down a noodle.

"yeah?"

"I was wondering I know it's rude but I was wondering what is your actual name?"

Kirito blinked looking at her and then swallowed his food looking down a bit surprised by the question.

"oh uh well... my name is Kazuto" he said for some reason feeling like it was okay for him to tell her. Up to this point he hadn't told a single person in game his actual name.

Asuna smiled and nodded.

"Kazuto" she repeated trying to pronounce it correctly.

He tilted his head to the side a bit looking at her.

"what about you?" he asked.

She looked at him and laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Asuna"

He nearly spit his food out of his mouth and laughed.

"you used your real name for your in game avatar?"

Asuna scuffed glaring at him.

"hey! this was my first one I didn't know it was a big deal okay!"

Kirito chuckled shaking his head and then sighed.

"who would have thought that in your first game and not even knowing what a party was at the start you would become second in command of the strongest guild and an elite player in the game."

Asuna blushed looking down and then shrugged.

"yeah well look at you Mr solo player on the front lines, dual wielding and soloing a high floor boss.I honestly don't know how you got as strong as you are but we were all pretty lucky that you did"

He shrugged.

"Yeah but I'ma a beater remember i've got advantages."

Asuna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"yeah yeah that's just other players being jealous. Yeah being a beta tester may have helped through the first few floors because you knew a few things here and there and you had some experience with the system but after that especially at this point that makes no difference. Everyone knows the system extremely well that fights and you know just as little as anyone else about each new floor and fight you go into."

Kirito just blinked listening to her as she spoke.

"now it's all about how your actual skill level,reaction time and how many risks you are willing to take grinding and going on quests along with your gear."

He just shook his head and laughed looking down.

"maybe"

She smiled looking at him.

"definitely but don't let that go to your head I could still take you." she winked making a stabbing motion at him.

He looked up and laughed nodded.

"most likely I mean they do call you the Flash for a reason." he smirked glancing around "just look at all of your fans"

Asuna sighed cupping her face lightly with her hand.

"yeah but that is also a big part of why the guild felt that I needed a bodyguard and such even though I don't."

He nodded knowing that she was right.

"so about that...I know i've asked before but do you really intend to go solo all the way? I mean you definitely saved us all but you saw how close it was with that boss monster and there are still alot of floors to go."

He just looked down at the table thinking about it.

"Yeah I don't plan on joining any guild I don't think."

He smiled standing up.

"we should head out it's getting late."

Asuna just looked at him and smiled standing up.

"yeah."

**~April 28th 2024~**

Asuna bobbed her head lightly and hummed as she walked with Kirito through the forest.

"so where do you think we should try to hit today?" she asked but then blinked watching him as he stopped "what is it?"

He narrowed his eyes looking up ahead.

"someones coming."

Asuna glanced up ahead and scrunched her eyes to see the sight of a couple figures moving toward them.

"players up on this high of a floor in that small of a group?"

Kirito nodded.

"which means that they have to be elites."

"Hello Asuna..." a man said with a devilish smile walking along side eight other men heavily armored. Dressed from head to toe in white and red.

Asuna narrowed her eyes as the men came into view. It was all top members of her guild. One of them was the man from the other day and another was Kuradeel.

"what do you want?" she asked looking at them.

"we have been sent by commander Heathcliff himself to come get you...no matter what." he said the last part with a smirk toward Kirito.

Kirito just stared the men down watching them closely.

"He thinks that you have been gone away from the guild and front lines for far to long and has some worries." he said almost to happily looking at her.

Asuna crossed her arms looking at the men.

"I think it's my choice when and where I choose to spend my time."

He laughed.

"apparently not dear but as I said we were told to bring you back no matter what and this time the commander isn't here to stop us." he said moving his hand to his blade looking at Kirito.

Kirito began to move his hands up to his blades but stopped feeling a hand lightly touch his wrist. He blinked looking over.

"Asuna?"

She shook her head and smiled to him.

"it's fine."

She turned back toward the men.

"I'll come back to speak with commander Kuradeel but I don't need you guys to take me." she said simply.

"Come on Kirito." she said walking past them.

The men just smirked taking their hands away from their blades.

Kirito locked eyes with the man as he walked by him glancing toward Kuradeel.

Kirito looked over toward Asuna as they walked down the halls of the HQ for The Knights Of The Blood Oath.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be in here?" he asked.

Asuna just shrugged.

"People outside the guild are allowed in the HQ if a ranking member invites them so yes."

He just looked ahead walking toward the room where Asuna was supposed to meet with commander Heathcliff.

Asuna took a small breath and opened up the doors to the room and walked inside. She kept her eyes up ahead of her and gave a small nod to the man sitting up ahead. The commander of her guild and the man widely known as the hands down strongest player in the game.

"commander Heathcliff." she said politely.

Heathcliff nodded back politely toward Asuna and then glanced over toward Kirito.

"Asuna, and if i'm not mistaken Kirito the dual blader correct?' he asked.

Kirito just looked toward the man and nodded.

"yes"

Heathcliff smiled looking at him.

"that was some feat that you managed taking out that boss all by yourself like that. I don't think that we have ever spoken in person before have we?'

Kirito shook his head slightly keeping his eyes locked on the man.

"no, we have been in a few battles together in the same groups with the frontline and boss battles but other than that I don't think so."

Asuna frowned a bit glancing between commander Heathcliff and Kirito. For some reason though they both seemed chillingly calm she could feel a sort of tenseness in the air almost as if they were gauging each other or something.

"I see well it is nice to meet you."

Kirito nodded slightly.

"you as well commander Heathcliff."

Heathcliff rested his chin on hi hand and sighed.

"It is unfortunate though that it seems you are trying to steal way one of our guilds top members. With recent hits that we have taken in battle we are a bit more scarce than usual and you go trying to steal away one of our commanding officers."

Asuna blinked looking at the commander. Stealing her away? Kirito had nothing to do with this and she had pretty much made him let her party with him for awhile. She frowned looking over toward him having gotten him into another awkward situation that he didn't have to be in.

"ummm Commander Kirito had noth..."

"Well It's possible that this wouldn't have been a problem if you put more effort into choosing your commanding officers bodyguards or paying a bit more attention to their ideas." he said looking at him.

Asunas eyes widened being cut off by Kirito looking at him surprised at what he was saying for her.

Heathcliff sighed and rested his other hand on his chin.

"you are correct and I give my sincerest apologize for Kuradeel and how he and the others have acted but Asuna this time away from the guild and front lines won't do anymore."

Asuna looked up toward him and became serious.

"Don't take this the wrong way commander but I just as you am an original member and founder of this guild and I think that if I choose to do something else with some of my time that should be my choice and...if that is a problem I may have to re consider this guild.

Heathcliff sighed once more.

"i'm sorry my dear but with how things are going that is not an option. I'm afraid I can't just allow one of our guilds top members to be taken away just like that. I will however make an offer."

Asuna blinked and swallowed looking toward the commander listening.

"Kirito, if you want Asuna you can have her by defeating me in a duel but if you lose you have to join The Knights Of The Blood Oath as well."

Kirito narrowed his eyes a bit looking directly at the commander.

Asunas eyes widened in shock mouth dropping open a bit at the absurd proposal that the commander had made. She also found herself blushing a bit at the way he had worded it about if he wanted to have her. Of course Kirito wasn't going to fight commander Heathcliff this didn't even have anything to dow ith him and he was a solo player. She started to speak when once again he cut her off.

"A duel huh? that's fine by me I was always better talking with my blades than my mouth anyway.'

Asuna nearly fell over her mouth dropping open.

Heathcliff simply nodded.

"then it is set we shall have a duel and if you win Asuna is free to leave the guild as she wishes. When I win you Kirito join us as well."

Kirito smirked noticing the commanders comment about when he wins.

"sounds good to me."

Asuna spun around grabbing Kirito roughly by the shoulder and slamming him into the wall her eyes wide once they were out of the room.

"A duel! are you crazy! how stupid can you beeeeee!" she moaned pouting.

"i'm sorry! I mean it wasn't like he gave me another choice or anything.'

She groaned covering her face.

"I mean I don't care about if I have to stay in the guild but you having to join?" she sighed "This is commander Heathcliff were talking about here...he is the strongest player in the entire game and he even..."

Kirito looked at her and nodded.

"I know he has a special skill as well. The Divine offense is amazing but his defense is near impenetrable."

She sighed.

"yeah know one has even seen the commanders health bar go past the yellow ever! it's crazy."

He nodded.

"I can't believe this your going to have to join the guild all because of me." she said looking down.

Kirito laughed lightly tipping her head up with a finger and looking at her.

"Hey it's no big deal it was my choice not yours and I don't plan on losing easily okay?"

Asuna pouted but nodded shaking her head to fix her hair as he moved his finger.

**~May 1st 2024~**

Kirito sat down on a small bench in the back of the arena scrolling through his menu going through the final set ups for his battle with Heathcliff.

Asuna walked through the dark tunnel in the back and sighed looking down at Kirito.

"man they made a big deal out of this there has to be a thousand people out there."

He laughed as he scrolled through.

"yeah I guess the commander figured it would be a good way to raise money for the guild."

Asuna frowned looking down at him.

"You know you still don't have to do this right? I really don't mind staying in the guild."

Kirito stood up and smiled patting her head.

"This will be a good test for me and like I said I don't plan on losing easily."

He gave her a nod making a final click and sliding his second blade into it's shieth behind him.

Asuna nodded looking at him. She watched him as he began to walk toward the arena through the tunnel.

"Kirito! good luck!" she called out.

He glanced back giving her a grin and wink. Kirito stepped forward into the bright arena glancing around at the people in the stands roaring loudly. He looked toward Heathcliff as he met him in the middle of the arena.

Heathcliff smiled glancing around then looking down at Kirito.

"Sorry about this I didn't think that it would turn into this big of a deal."

Kirito smiled looking at him.

"don't worry about it i'll just take my half of the earnings." he joked.

Heathcliff looked down at him with a smile.

"no this will go towards your first mission with the guild."

He looked at him.

"are you ready my friend?"

Kirito nodded his face turning serious.

"yeah let's go."

Kirito backed up moving his hands up towards his blades as they timer started counting down. He narrowed his eyes looking toward strongest man in the game that was near impossible to hit. He tightened his grip on his blades looking at the smile on his face. Glancing once more over toward the timer he slowly slid his blades out and got into position.

Asuna clenched her hands together leaning lightly against a wall in the back as the timer counted down further nervously.

"come on Kirito" she hoped that somehow he could manage to do this.

Kirito gritted his teeth as the timer hit three seconds. I can do this...he thought to himself staring directly at Heathcliff. I can do this! he gritted his teeth flashing forward through the air the moment the timer hit zero.

"ahhhhhhh!" sparks went flying as the blades clashed.

Next Chapter 17- Best Of The Best.


	17. Chapter 17 Best Of The Best

Kirito gritted his teeth crossing his blades as they collided with the shield of Heathcliff. He slid to the side a bit bringing up his sword and blocking two strong fast attacks by the man. He dodged to the side and then launched a flurry of strikes at high speeds all being blocked by his shield. It was truly incredible how good his defense was...almost un human.

He managed to slip just past an attack dodging it and struck at the man but his eyes widened as his shield launched forward slamming into his chest and knocking him back through the air. Kirito cringed.

So he could use his shield to attack as well?

Quickly bringing his swords up he managed to block an attack by the man flipping backwards to his feet.

Asuna frowned watching them battle. It was something on a whole other level. Kiritos speed and sword skills where almost unbelievable along with his reactions but commander Heathcliffs defense was just unreal.

Kirito narrowed his eyes trading strikes with the man both blocking and dodging at incredible speeds the crowd going crazy in the stands. There had to be something that he could do. There had to be some way to break past his defense. He gritted his teeth increasing his speed even more arms flying as he struck at Heathcliff with his blades.

"come on! come on! faster! faster!"

Asunas eyes widened as Kirito seemed to increase his speed even more. She couldn't even manage to keep up with his strikes with her own eyes. She shook her head in awe.

"Kirito..." she muttered watching.

Kirito slid under an attack quickly and in the same exact motion used his feet to spring forward even faster striking toward an opening from Heathcliff. Got it! he thought to himself but blinked as Heathcliff struck at him at the same time. He gritted his teeth throwing his second blade up in the air over Heathcliffs blade blocking the attack with his other sword. Kirito knocked Heathcliffs blade back throwing his full force toward his shield. He then caught his blade that he had thrown in his hand and struck toward the open Heathcliff.

Asunas eyes widened watching.

Heathcliff gritted his teeth trying to move back but the blade struck him square in the chest knocking him across the ground.

Kirito took a few deep breaths and blinked as he looked at Heathcliff on the ground. He had won ?

The crowd all stayed quiet for a moment and then erupted into cheers.

Agil elbowed a guy sitting beside him up in the stands.

"Told you it was a bad idea to put your money against the kid in black." he laughed a deep husky laugh.

The man just groaned covering his face up in his hands.

"i'll take my payment in coil." Agil said with a grin.

Asuna blinked looking on at the seen in shock. Kirito had defeated commander Heathcliff ? she was free to actually leave the guild ?

Kirito looked at Heathcliff and reached behind him putting his blades away. That had been the toughest battle that he had ever been in other than soloing that boss and this was different.

Asuna looked over toward Kirito as he put his blades away the realization now starting to sink in for her. She laughed happily and ran over toward him in the arena throwing her arms around him and swinging.

"you won! you actually won!"

Kirito flinched a bit as he heard someone running over and his eyes widened as Asuna threw herself around him hugging him. He blinked catching her and scuffed jokingly.

"you don't have to say it so much like you were sure I was going to lose."

She giggled landing on her feet and smiled before turning her head and looking over toward commander Heathcliff getting up off of the ground. She moved her eyes over toward Kirito as he moved toward him.

Kirito walked over looking at the man and extended his hand to him.

"great match you are insanely good I wasn't sure I could get past your defense."

Heathcliff just looked down at the boy and nodded without a word throwing his cape over his shoulder and walking toward the exit.

Kirito watched as the man walked off and sighed.

Asuna watched the commander leave and then walked over to Kirito with a smile.

"Hey let's go get Liz,Klein and Agil and go out to eat something special it can be anything my treat!"

Kirito looked over toward her and then he turned completely serious when he heard her speak.

"Food, you, make" he pointed at her.

Asunas eyes widened a bit blinking and laughed covering her mouth.

"yeah sure if that's what you want." she winked.

The group walked down the streets toward Asunas place chatting and talking.

Liz Beth laughed talking to Silica who they had went and gotten to come with them for dinner.

"so yep that's how I met Kirito here. He waltzes in breaks my best sword I've ever made and then almost get's me eaten by a dragon."

"hey!" he groaned the others chuckling.

Liz Beth winked and smiled.

"how about you Silica?"

Silica blinked and then looked down towards the ground playing with her hands and blushing a bit.

"oh well I was in a forest higher level than I should have been because of something that happened with some party members and I was in bad shape. My pet here"

she smiled petting Peta on the head lightly.

"saved me and didn't make it. Kirito came by and took out the monsters that were attacking me like they were level one slime's." she laughed "then he told me about how there was a way to save Peta and even though he didn't have to went with me all the way to a place on a floor I couldn't have made it to myself to get the item to bring Peta back." she smiled "then Rosalia a member of that party that I was talking about turned out to be the leader of a pk guild and had been stalking me to get the item."

The others frowned listening to the mention of the pk guild.

"well it turned out that Kirito had known all along that they were stalking us and had planned on it the whole time. A player who's guild had been taken out by Rosalias had been begging players on the front lines to use a crystal that he had spent all of his coil on and place them in prison. They tried to attack him but they couldn't even scratch his health." she laughed remembering.

Asuna tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"yeah I remember that guy. I think that he had asked one or two of the Knights players about it as well."

Liz Beth smirked looking over toward Asuna.

"sooooooo Asuna how did you and Kirito meet."

Asuna blinked at the question.

"oh ummmm on the first floor actually."

The others all blinked besides Agil who had been there as well.

"what you guys met all the way back on floor one?" Liz Beth asked looking at her.

She nodded with a light smile.

"we were both in that group with the Army guild as well as Agil here" she nodded to him "that fought the first boss on floor one."

"wow thats incredible!" Silica said amazed.

Liz Beth nodded.

"so you guys have been friends for awhile then huh?'

Agil chuckled in the background.

Asuna scrunched her eyes and laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"wellllll not exactly Kirito kinda left by himself after the boss battle and then we didn't even see each other again for a couple months when we started running into each other a decent amount in hunting spots and on the front lines."

Liz Beth chuckled.

"so you was even a loser solo player back then huh?" she joked

Kirito sighed covering his face as they walked.

Asuna giggled looking at him.

"so when did you guys actually talk again?" she asked looking at her curiously.

Asuna thought back

"well we didn't really get along very well at first on the front lines especially when I was doing the job as second in command of the Knights. Also there was kind of a period where I didn't really even see Kirito that much." she said with a light frown thinking back to when he had suddenly started not showing up at the normal times and places that he had been before and started taking crazy risks even for him.

Kirito just looked down at the ground as the mention of that time was brought up.

Liz Beth blinked looking between the two of them knowing that something was off about this.

"so what where you doing during that time Kirito?" she asked.

He just looked up off into the distance and pointed up ahead.

"look where here come on guys!" he said rushing up toward Asunas house.

The others just dropped it and then laughed running to catch up with him.

Asuna frowned watching him still wondering what it was that had happened back then that had caused him to change like that and still to this day never having joined a guild after that.

**~May 20th 2024~**

Kirito slid his hands into his pockets walking into Agils shop and looked up as the man who had become quite a good friend to him waved.

Agil smiled nodding to Kirito.

"what can I do for ya man."

He smiled and nodded to him reaching into his coat pocket and pulling something out. He laid the small item on Agils counter leaning against it.

"I was wondering if you could possibly try and trace who this item was made by and when it was made?"

Agil blinked looking at the item rolling it over.

"A tracking item?" he muttered looking at it "yeah I should be able but could I ask why?"

Kirito shrugged looking at him.

"I found it placed outside of my new place the other day and it was set to track where I was at all time and keep record of it. It also had a voice recorder for certain range. I think that someone was trying to get a good idea of where I would be at certain times and possibly find out as much about me as they could for some reason.'

Agil narrowed his eyes looking at him.

"that sounds like someone was trying to setup to hunt you doesn't it?"

Kirito nodded.

"could be."

Agil shook his head and laughed lightly.

"What person would be stupid enough to try and hunt you down though and what reason would they even have?" he asked.

Kirito shrugged.

"I'm not sure but better safe than sorry."

The door to Agils shop opened up and Asuna walked inside with a smile.

"hey guys."

"Asuna" Kirito nodded to her as did Agil.

She tilted her head looking at the item laying on the counter.

"wait is that a tracking item?" she asked looking up at them.

Kirito scrunched his eyes and nodded looking at her.

"yeah why?'

She shook her head and shrugged.

"I found one outside of my place a few days ago as well.'

Agil and Kirito looked at each other and then Kirito moved his eyes over toward her.

"do you still have the item?'

She shook her head.

"I just figured someone either dropped it by accident or had it there tracking a monster for a rare item or something.'

Kirito looked away for a moment thinking about it.

"Asuna maybe you should stay here at Agils for a bit.'

She tilted her head and blinked looking at him.

"why it's probably just some sort of mistake you don't think anyone would actually try to hunt me do you?" she asked.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"probably not it doesn't make sense but better to be safe than sorry it's also pretty weird that it happened to both of us around the same time."

He looked over toward Agil.

"do you mind?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"nah man it's fine Asunas cool."

She smiled and nodded to Agil but then looked at Kirito.

"do you really think this is necessary though I mean it would take a really high level player to do anything to me and anyone strong enough most likely wouldn't risk being found out to be a red player.'

He nodded.

"unless it's not one person." he muttered to himself.

"what?"

he looked up and smiled shaking his head.

"nothing! don't worry about it, I mean it's probably nothing it's just to be safe." he looked over toward Agil "check that out for me and let me know what you find out okay?" he said looking toward the item.

Agil nodded.

"yeah man for sure."

Kirito nodded to them both narrowing his eyes as he turned around walking out of the shop.

Asuna frowned a bit watching him leave and then turned looking at Agil.

"what about him though? he's still alone."

Agil laughed glancing up at her as the continued looking at the tracking item.

"I don't think we have to worry to much about anyone getting the jump on Kirito."

She nodded but still frowned a bit.

"do you think there could really be something going on or someone hunting us though/ even if they can't hurt us that still means there is probrably a high level red player out there."

Agil shook his head.

"I really hope not but it's probably nothing Just Kirito being Kirito and not leaving anything to chance." he smirked evily a bit and looked at her "and he didn't really seem to worried about it anyway until he seen that you had gotten one to.'

Asuna blinked nervously looking at him spinning around.

"what's that supposed to mean!"

He laughed.

"nothing i'm going to check this out feel free to do anything or use anything around see ya later!"

Asuna pouted crossing her arms.

"heyyyyy!"

Next Chapter 18- The Killing Joke


	18. Chapter 18 The Killing Joke

**~May 23rd 2024~**

Kirito sighed walking into Agils shop getting back from doing a bit of grinding in a higher level floor dungeon. He moved his eyes up and looked up ahead as he entered.

"Oh hey Klein." he said not having expected to see him there.

Kleins eyes flashed over toward Kirito and he darted over grabbing him around the shoulders and leaning in towards his ear to whisper.

"hey man what the hell is The second in command doing here? Aren't you two usually at each others throats? or have you two became lovers since that boss battle huh huh?" he winked elbowing him but then coughed and dropped to the floor as Kiritos elbow cracked him in the ribs.

Kirito stepped over Klein and walked over towards the others leaning on the counter.

"any trouble?"

Agil looked at him and shook his head with a smile.

"nope nothing to unusual has happened on this part you?"

Kirito sighed and shook his head lightly.

"no not really but this just doesn't seem right to me for some reason."

Asuna sighed and looked at him standing up from her seat.

"your just to paranoid Kirito i'm sure that it's 't get me wrong I really like Agil and everything but I don't really think that it's necessary for me to stay here any longer."

He looked at her thinking about it and nodded.

"your probably right it just doesn't make sense. Both of us find trackers that are custom made and have passed through so many users already that it would be impossible to pin point who planted it near us. Then nothing happens at all." he sighed maybe I am just paranoid.

She laughed and nodded.

"like I said before what player is high enough level to come after one of us that would be willing to go red?"

He just looked off into the distance thinking about it.

"I was actually thinking that it may have been a pk guild but there are very few of them and the only one I know of that would be high level enough to try anything with one of us would be Laughing Coffin. I have been keeping an eye on them for quite some time though and have even encountered a few of them and this doesn't seem anything like their work." he sighed "I guess that I just was overrating."

She nodded and smiled.

"yeah but hey better safe than sorry right?"

He sighed.

"I should probably be getting back to the front lines and grinding a bit though. It's going to be a bit harder now that i'm not with the guild but I feel alot better." she laughed with a light smile "I guess i'll get to find out for awhile what it's like being all solo and everything" she made a face teasingly.

Kirito scuffed looking away as Agil and Klein laughed at him.

"I'll be heading out now though guys seeya later!" she waved walking out the door.

"yeah seeya stop by" Agil called out.

Kirito nodded to her and then narrowed his eyes staring off into the distance.

"hmmm?" Agil looked at Kirito and then tilted his head to the side.

"you still don't feel right about this do you?" he asked.

Kirito shook his head.

"No I just can't shake this feeling that something is going on with it. There is no way that that could have just been coincidence."

Klein laughed grabbing him again.

"come on man! lighten up"

Kirito sighed and they all laughed.

**~May 27th 2024~**

A man scrolled through his menu quietly moving his eyes purposefully over toward the men standing beside of him.

"is everything set? and in place ?"

One of the other men nodded looking over to him.

"yeah, the tracker is still in place and working and we have eyes on her."

He nodded clicking through his menu.

"that boy made this a bit more difficult and time consuming by finding the original tracker and then almost piecing things together."

They nodded.

"It doesn't matter now though. He is a dead man walking."

They all smirked and nodded flashing through the trees and shadows.

Asuna headed out toward the meadow that she found to be quite a good place for her to do some solo grinding. She smiled taking out her rapier and got ready. There was a good amount of monsters so that she didn't have to wait much for re spawns and she very rarely sen anyone go through here because of the high level. Most of the other high level players went to dungeons with their guilds. She wondered if this was the type of thing that Kirito did sometimes though he was an exception and actually solo'd on the front lines and in high level dungeons. She laughed thinking about it shaking her head.

She was about to start when she scrunched her eyes a bit hearing the sound off slow careful approaching foot steps. She quickly turned around with her weapon pointed.

"who are you?' she asked.

The men laughed stepping out from the shadows of the trees in their brown cloaks.

"how rude of you Asuna you don't know members from your own guild?" he asked

She narrowed her eyes.

"what?"

He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets.

"were members from the Knights of the Blood Oath is what I said." the man said as they all took off their hood.

Asuna looked around from man to man tightening her grip on her weapon.

"None of you are from the Knights I know every member and not a single one of you are one."

He laughed.

"well you see were a very special group of members my dear. We aren't actual technical members of the guild as in we haven't joined the guild from a matter of clicking it and being a part of it. The only one that knows of us are the other members of our little group here and the commander himself."

Asuna blinked looking at them.

"Commander Heathcliff?"

"bingo! and commander Heathcliff set up this little group for situations such as this one. We are called The Reapers. A special sub guild that when The Knights has a problem that the commander wants dealt with well we deal with it." he smiled.

She gritted her teeth looking at him her weapon almost shaking in her hands.

"the commander sent you here?"

He nodded with a smile.

"you didn't think that he would just let that boy steal away the guilds second in command and one of it's strongest players and after doing so embarrass him in front of hundreds of spectators without doing anything did you ? the other top guilds would jump at this to tear us down and bring them up. Along with other high level players joining other guilds instead of ours."

Asuna gritted her teeth.

"Leave Kirito out of this he has nothing to do with it! He was just trying to help me!"

The man just sighed.

"Oh but that is something that I just can't do. You see he is the main problem and one that needs to be dealt with. You have caused quite a bit of trouble i'm afraid.'

Asuna swallowed looking around at the group of at least fourteen to fifteen men holding their weapons in place.

"leave Kirito out of this and i'll come back to the guild...I won't say anything about this and i'll go back to doing exactly what I was doing."

"sorry Asuna were not here to negotiate were here to do what we were told to do and that is to take you two out" he said with a smile flashing forward with his blade.

Asuna gritted her teeth quickly bringing her weapon up to block the attack stabbing at the man at high speeds but blinked as he managed to block most of her attacks. She blocked a few more shots and stabbed at him.

The man smiled taking a slash but missing as she dodged and flipped back.

Asuna gritted her teeth looking around. This guy was strong... she could beat him for sure one on one but if these other players were even remotely strong...Her eyes widened and she blocked as he attacked again. Her eyes flashed behind her as two more of the men flashed forward with good speed slashing at her. She cringed managing to block a few of the attacks taking a few hits. She then ducked another mans attack striking back at them the best she could.

Two more of the man flashed forward all of them slashing and attacking her.

Asuna gritted her teeth weapon flying around and moving as fast as she could trying to defend herself but the mens blades slashed across her and into her. Her eyes widened and she screeched as a mans blade caught her flush and she went flying across the ground. Asuna cringed slowly forcing herself up.

"kuhhhh..." she scuffed glancing at her health bar that was now deep into the yellow. She frowned and tried to bring her blade up barely blocking as the men flashed toward her again. She cringed as her weapon was knocked out of her hand and she was knocked to the ground.

"i'm...i'm really going to die..."

Asuna squeezed her eyes shut as the men started kicking and slashing at her on the ground throwing her arms up trying to block at least a bit as best she could. She just opened her eye glancing at her health as it went down into the red. She was going to die here like this? after all that she had done in SAO so far and the progress they had made she was going to die because of her guilds pride? her guild that she had helped build and trusted for so long ? not only that because of her Kirito was going to be killed to and it was all her fault.

Asuna gritted her teeth tightly a tear falling down her face as she tried getting up darting away but couldn't. The men just following and contuing their attack. She just kept her eye open watching as her health fell further and further into the red.


	19. Chapter 19 Reason to Fight

Asuna tried but there was just nothing that she could do. She went numb looking down toward the ground her head dropping down slamming off the ground. She just laid there as she waited to be killed.

The man who had been speaking just smiled looking down at Asuna and raised is sword up high above his head over top of her. His eyes flashed over and he brought his sword down as another blade slammed into his knocking him across the ground. He rolled backwards getting up to a knee and grinned looking forward.

"Ah so you have arrived?"

Kirito just stared at the man darkly holding both of his blades in hand swinging them around the other men jumping back toward the other man. He looked down toward Asuna keeping his eyes on the men though and kneeled down beside of her.

"Asuna? are you okay?'

Asuna cringed forcing an eye open on the ground.

"Kirito?" she muttered

He pulled out a item and looked down at her.

"here take this." he said looking at her.

"how did you even find me?" she asked.

"I was watching you on my friend list and I seen that this huge group of players came in to the map near you. I never could shake the feeling that something was up."

She laughed a painful laugh another tear falling from her face on the ground.

"that's just like you to do something like that...Kirito?" she closed her eyes squeezing a hand full of dirt on the ground.

"you need to get out of here you can't win. Even you all of them are at least level fifty something and there are over a dozen of them and the leader is even stronger."

He moved his eyes over toward the men looking at them through cold eyes and then glanced up toward his health bar.

**Kirito Lvl 80**

He just narrowed his eyes and opened the item.

"here"

She opened both of her eyes frowning and looked at him.

"i'm serious Kirito I know how strong you are but it's suicide just go it's all my fault that there even doing this and if you die..."

"welll wel welll." the man laughed watching them.

Kirito narrowed his eyes standing up in front of Asuna ready.

"so that's how you found us here huh? tracking her through your friends list and knowing something was up. We knew you would do something like that I mean your the one we really want after all so if you didn't that would kind of damper our plan but didn't know exactly how you would do it though. You didn't disappoint though." he smirked.

Kirito stepped forward a bit holding his blades up.

"so is it safe to assume that you are a high level pk guild that has managed to keep themselves hidden a bit better than Laughing coffin?" he asked.

The man smiled.

Asuna forced her head back a bit to look at Kirito.

"it's commander Heathcliff..."

Kirito blinked looking back toward her.

"he sent them...they are a group that call themselves the reapers. A personal pk guild that when something goes wrong that he needs taken care off he sends them. He is the only one that knows about them..." she gritted her teeth another tear falling. She had respected commander Heathcliff and he was a monsters this whole time.

Kirito listened to her and moved his eyes back to the men. This was bad...even if this went well this would cause a huge rift in all of SAO and the front lines once this was found out by other guilds and players. He looked at them.

"So I'm going to assume there is no reasoning with you here." he said getting into position.

The man shook his head.

"you would be right and i'm kind of offended that you compared us to Laughing Coffin. Those fools kill for no reason what so ever but to keep themselves alive and make money we keep balance and keep the Knights at the top of the game to get everyone out of this place."

Kirito scuffed and laughed angrily.

"oh so you think your better then huh?"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't better at all the only difference between you guys and Laughing Coffin is is you were Laughing Coffin we would both already be dead and there wouldn't even be any point at all in trying to fight."

He laughed looking at Kirito.

"Oh don't worry that's coming and as much as I would like to see how long you could last against us Black Swordsman there isn't going to be a fight."

Kirito narrowed his eyes then his eyes flashed open widening as something flew into his thigh behind him and he gritted his teeth dropping to one knee.

"damn it...Paralysis" he muttered looking up at his health bar.

"that's right." the man said walking over toward him.

Asunas eyes widened looking over toward Kirito as the man walked toward him.

Kirito gritted his teeth looking up at the man trying to force himself up but it was no use he couldn't move. He cringed as the man kicked him in the mouth and knocked him across the ground.

"Kirito!" Asuna screamed.

The man laughed walking over toward him on the ground.

"It's really a shame actually that you have to be killed like this as strong as you are. You could have helped speed getting through this game along so much and been known as a hero but threw all that away to help this girl."

Asuna gritted her teeth tears falling down her face.

Kirito smirked looking up at the man with a laugh.

"I would rather die than help out selfish wanna be's like you throw peoples lives away to do what you think is right to clear the game faster." he cringed as the man kicked him in the ribs.

The man glared down at him and brought up his sword.

"we'll see if you still think that way as your health reaches zero." he said slamming his sword down into Kiritos stomach.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." Kirito yelled gritting his teeth as the sword plunged into him. He gritted his teeth looking up at his health as it began to drop down fast.

Asuna clawed into the ground watching as the man stabbed Kirito. Closing her eyes as he yelled shaking her head.

"no!"

Kirito took deep breaths. Damn it, was he really going to die like this. He shook his head looking up at his health bar now down into the yellow and still falling. He cringed closing his eyes. He thought back to Sacchi and Agil and Klein all of the players that he had encountered in SAO and his little sister. He had no chance of clearing the game now. He was going to be killed by these low lives and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He cringed opening his eyes slowly looking over toward Asuna laying on the ground. His eyes widened slowly moving over to her health bar deep in the red. He thought back to being in her house and all the times of her cooking different things. Back at Agils all of the little bickering and arguments they had had on the front lines and even that day in the boss room. He gritted his teeth tightly moving his eyes over toward the man above him. He slowly forced his hand up toward the sword grabbing it. He still couldn't move well but tried his best to pull the blade up.

"hmmm?" the man laughed "wow already able to move that much you must really have some fight in you kid but it doesn't matter.' he forced the blade down harder.

"guh!" Kiritos eyes widened cringing but kept trying to force the blade up.

Asuna dug her hands deep into the ground watching and bit her lip hard shaking.

Kirito cringed trying to fight but his health dropped down into the red. He glanced over toward Asuna again.

Asuna cried stopping looking at Kirito as he looked over toward her both of them locking eyes. She gritted her teeth hard. He had always fought so hard and even now was. He had went above and beyond that day in the boss fight when he saved them all and defeated Heathcliff when she thought that know one could. He was always fighting no matter what. She blinked her tears away and narrowed her eyes. She looked over toward the side at the health potion laying right beside her head that Kirito had brought. She forced herself over opening it quietly with her teeth and biting it tipping her head back.

Kirito glanced up with one eye open toward his health bar deep in the let out a deep sigh his hand dropping but blinked an eye open as something flashed over and the man went flying back.

Asuna quickly pulled the sword out of Kirito and stood in front of him. She looked at the men in front of her through narrowed eyes.

"i'll hold them off until the paralysis wears off."

Kirito blinked eyes widening looking at her.

"Asuna?"

She flashed forward attacking the gritted her teeth blocking and attacking the men aggressively ignoring the blows she was taking. She moved around faster than she ever had ducking under an attack she knocked the leader back.

Kirito watched in amazement as Asuna fought the men looking at her health. He gritted his teeth looking up at his health trying to force himself up.

Asuna flashed from side to side blocking as best she could and her eyes flashed to the side as two of the men darted toward Kirito. She narrowed her eyes meeting them there and attacking furiously knocking the two men back. She lunged back toward the men. She attacked and blocked gritting her teeth as she was knocked back. She glanced up at her health now in the red. She narrowed her eyes to try and block as the leader rushed toward her but stopped blinking.

Kirito flashed in front of Asuna stabbing his blades straight through the Leaders chest. He just kept his eyes locked on the other men pulling them out. He flashed forward as the man dropped to the ground.

"shit!" One of the men yelled as they noticed Kirito could move again.

"is he dead?" another asked looking toward the leader on the ground as his health dropped past zero and then his body faded.

Kirito narrowed his eyes flashing forward toward the men. His blades flashed around at very high speeds blocking and attacking. He spun around jumping up into the air anf lipped. He came back down toward them quickly with force. Dust flying all around them he flashed through it attacking them.

A couple of the men dropped down to the ground their health hitting zero and the others jumped back breathing deeply. One glanced at Kiritos health bar barely even in the yellow.

"shit we can't win without Zerax!"

"i'm not even sure we could have with him!"

Kirito slashed his blades forward clearing the dust away his blades glistening.

"guhhh...!' the men winced looking toward him.

Kirito flashed forward.

He took a deep breath looking around him. All of the men but three had been killed. The three final men on the ground on their knees having surrendered. He would make sure that they were taking to prison.

Asuna looked over toward Kirito as he stood alone. She blinked.

Kirito just looked down at the ground glancing toward his hands holding his blades. He had just killed twelve men. Even if they were horrible people they were still shook his head putting his blades away.

Asuna noticed the look on Kiritos face and stood up walking over toward kim.

"Kirito?..."

One of the men on the ground gritted his teeth jumping up with his blade and lunging toward Asuna with it.

"huh?!" Asunas eyes widening turning around a bit to see the man lunging at her but there was nothing that she could do this quickly not even hiving her weapon but she watched as Kirito flashed in front of her. Her eyes widened the the mans blade chopped off his arms.

Kirito narrowed his eyes throwing his fist straight through the guys chest.

"yo...you killed me..." the man stuttered before dissolving away.

Agil and Klein showed up weapons out and look around narrowing their eyes.

"these the guys you wanted us to take Kirito?"

He simply nodded looking down.

They grabbed the two men taking them off to the prison.

Kirito just kept his eyes locked down on the ground.

Asuna looked at Kirito looking down at his open hand hanging in the air and then glanced toward his arm that was cut off. She cringed and dropped to her knees covering her face tears falling down her cheeks.

"this is all my fault...I almost got you killed and caused you to have to go through all of this.."

Kirito blinked looking up and then over toward her. He shook his head kneeling down in front of her and looking her in the eyes.

"no Asuna if it wasn't for you I would still be a broken shell. a few months ago I don't think that I would have even bothered with doing anything about this and would have still been moping around. I most likely would have already been dead from the way I was going at things.'

She blinked looking at him through tears and shook her head.

"no if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have even happened."

He shook his head.

"a while back I was in a guild...something bad...really bad happened" he sighed closing his eyes for a moment "i'll tell you more about it later if you want but trust me you saved me in more ways than one. I most likely would have already been dead if you hadn't made me see things differently and hadn't distracted me from it and one way or another even with the thing with you leaving the guild me and Heathcliff would have bumped heads at some point and this would have happened but I may not have known it was coming and would have been alone and would have been killed. You even saved me here...you were already in the red and forced yourself to get that potion and then risked your life again when you could have left and saved yourself."

Asuna just blinked eyes a bit wide looking at him surprised by all that he was saying.

Kirito gritted his teeth shaking his head lightly.

"after what happened with my guild I didn't think things would ever change and I was pretty much just waiting to die. Your the reason i'm alive Asuna...if it wasn't for you..." he said shakily thinking about it looking down.

Asuna listened to him reaching forward and taking his face lightly in her hands looking him the eyes.

"don't ever think like that again I don't know what happened but don't ever think like that again...' she said thinking back to all the times she had watched him before and thought that something was up and that he was taking crazy risks. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Kirito looked at her hugging her tightly squeezing the back of her top.

"i'll never let nothing happen to you Asuna...ever i'll get you out of this game no matter what and back to the real world."

She nodded into his chest hugging him tighter.

"we'll both get out."

Next Chapter 20- Rise Of The Black Swordsman


	20. Chapter 20 Rise Of The Black Swordsman

**~May 28th 2024~**

Asuna frowned looking toward Kirito with her hands clasped tightly together as he scrolled through his menu getting his equipment ready.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" she asked.

He kept his eyes locked on his menu and nodded toward her. He had set up a meeting with the players of the front lines to discuss what had happened. He knew though that Heathcliff and some of the other Knights Of The Blood weren't going to react well and it could come to fighting. He also knew how this would effect the entire structure of the front lines when the other guilds and players found out about this. He had to go about this in just the right way or it could cause the whole front lines to be destroyed and even worse could cause a allout fight with the entire Knights guild.

He looked over toward her and smiled once he finished getting ready and reached over patting her head.

"don't worry about it everything will be just fine."

Kirito looked up as Klein walked into the room with his guild geared up along with Agil.

"ready to go?" they asked.

He nodded.

Kirito looked around as they entered the meeting place at all of the players confused looks not knowing exactly what this was about. He locked eyes with Heathcliff across the room who he figured had a better idea of what might be going on.

"Everyone we called you all here because something happened the other day with the top ranked guild Knights Of The Blood Oath."

Whispers could be heard quietly going through the room.

"As most of you know because of some things that happened within the guild Asuna left the guild as their second in command. Commander Heathcliff wasn't willing to let this happen at first and offered me a challenge that you all seen. The deal was that if I won the duel Asuna was free to leave the guild but if I lost I had to join the Knights Of The Blood Oath." he said looking at them all.

Asuna narrowed her eyes looking toward Heathcliff off in the distance.

"well Once I defeated the commander he decided that he couldn't let this go because of the Knights reputation and a while later both Asuna and myself found trackers around our residence. We tried to ignore it and nothing happened for awhile but once Asuna was alone a group of players around fifteen or so turned out to be still tracking her the entire time and attacked her. I had thought that something had to be up because of the trackers and was keeping an eye on Asuna through our friends list and when I noticed her surrounded by this large group of players I went to check it out. It turns out that the group was a rouge side companion of The Knights Of The Blood Oath that commander Heathcliff organized to take care of any problems that he had and kept them secret called the reapers."

Player around gasped muttering as they listened to Kirito speak.

Heathcliff smiled lightly stepping forward.

"you don't honestly believe all of this? these allegations are ludicrous."

Kirito just moved his eyes over toward him.

"I thought you might say that." he said nodding over toward Agil off in the distance.

Agil brought the two men that they had been holding in prison with Klein holding their hands behind their backs.

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes.

Kirito looked back to all of the people.

"These are two of the players that were a apart of the Reapers group. They almost killed Asuna and I both but we managed to defeat them and took the survivors to the prison." he said looking at the men "tell them."

The men looked down toward the ground about to speak.

Kiritos eyes flashed up and he quickly reached behind him crossing his blades blocking as Heathcliff flashed forward attacking him already expecting it.

Everyone around gasped and froze as Heathcliff flashed forward attacking Kirito.

Kirito pushed off with his blades knocking him back.

"need any more evidence?" he asked to the people keeping his eyes locked on Heathcliff.

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes.

"do you realize what you have done son?"

Kirito nodded.

"sometimes things need to be broken down to fix them.'

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes looking around.

"Men prepare yourselves and alert the other members!"

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking around toward the Knights Of The Blood members some seeming to be getting their weapons ready and some seeming frozen as if they didn't know what to do and where in shock.

"Listen to me you don't all have to be like this! It isn't all of your fault, you didn't know what Heathcliff was doing and you all are strong. You could still keep this guild together."

The men all froze looking around at each other not knowing what to do.

Heathcliff scuffed.

"I said get prepared and alert the other members now!"

One of the higher ranking Knights members stepped up.

"How are we supposed to keep the guild together after this?" he asked looking at Kirito "know one on the front lines would trust us and we would be without our strongest player and leader. We would be nothing."

Kirito shook his head looking toward the man.

"you could still be trusted. You had nothing to do with what Heathcliff did and have all fought bravely this entire time. If you all focus you could still be one of the top guilds in the game. Asuna herself was a member of The Knights so I know there are still good left in you all."

Klein swallowed looking around watching the whole scene unfold nervously. What happened here could be a deciding factor if they would ever be able to get through this game. If The Knights broke apart it would be nearly impossible with this happening.

The man blinked listening to him and glanced around at the other men.

Heathcliff gritted his teeth looking around at the men and narrowed his eyes bringing his sword up flashing forward toward the man angrily.

Kirito flashed in front of the man blocking the attack.

"I don't think so" he said narrowing his eyes at Heathcliff. He dodged to the side as he attacked him. Sparks few as the twos blades clashed at very high speeds. Kirito flipped back as Heathcliff swung his shield at him. He was about to attack again when he watched Heathcliffs eyes widen dropping down to his knees.

He looked up towards Heathcliffs health bar recognizing it.

"Paralysis." he muttered watching as a Knights player stepped forwward.

The man looked toward Kirito.

"I don't know if we can ever be trusted again after what commander Heathcliff has done but we will try our best to make up for it if we can.

Some of the other Knights players in the room nodded stepping forward in agreement.

"we will also make sure that he stays in prison. That is the least we can do." they nodded to Kirito dragging Heathcliff off with them.

Kirito nodded to them watching. He sighed putting his blades away looking over toward Klein and Agil as they walked over with Asuna.

Klein shook his head placing his hands on hips hips.

"this is crazy man."

Kirito nodded looking up as a few men walked over toward him. Leaders and high ranking members from the other top ranking guilds from the front lines.

"Kirito we would like to discuss the happenings that have taken place here for a bit and then would like to meet again and decide what to do about the state of the front lines and The Knights Of The Blood Oath. As i'm sure you know this ordeal has very serious implications."

Kirito simply nodded watching as they all nodded and walked off.

Asuna frowned looking over toward Kirito moving closer to him.

"what do you thinks going to happen now?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't know where just going to have to wait and see but hopefully we can work it out because without them combined with all of these problems where going to be in serious trouble if we don't."

They all just gave each other a look and nodded.

**~May 30th 2024~**

Asuna placed her hands behind her back ignoring the people in the town muttering about if she was the lightning Flash and looked around smiling when she spotted Kirito walking down the street toward Agils shop.

She ran up to him and smiled looking at him.

"Hey" she blushed looking down "I was wondering if you would wanna come over tonight i'll make you dinner" she laughed tilting her head to the side.

Kirito blinked looking at her and then blushed lightly looking away for a moment and then looked at her and smiled nodding.

"yeah sure you had me at you making dinner." he laughed.

She giggled walking with him to Agils shop.

"here ya go!" she said with a smile placing the food on the table that night and sitting down across from him.

Kirito sighed happily leaning back in his chair moving his eyes toward Asuna.

"I swear do you ever make anything that's not amazing?" he asked.

She giggled and smiled looking at him.

"hey Kirito?" she asked looking down.

"yeah?"

She played with her fingers under the table.

"I was kind of wondering but you don't have to tell em if you don't want to. You mentioned that something happened with your guild and that was why you refused to join any guilds and was doing all that dangerous stuff back then." she said frowning at the thought of it "I was wondering what exactly happened?"

Kirito blinked looking at her and then looked down for a moment thinking about it.

"well... There was a guild called the Moonlit black cats. They weren't a extremely powerful guild small and just above average. They seemed to be in some trouble and I helped them out. They were really thankful about it and wanted me to join their guild. I had always been solo and didn't really want to join a guild for many reasons but there was just something about them. So I joined them" he said staring down at the table "I went along with them and kept my level hidden from them because I figured that if they knew my level they wouldn't want me to be a part of their guild or fit in with them. One day..." he clenched his fists together.

Asuna frowned looking down at his hands under the table.

"We were going out to go buy a house and the others decided that they wanted to go down to a new dungeon to get some extra coil and exp but I didn't really want to and thought we should have stuck with our normal spots but they wanted to do it. So we went and a chest appeared in a small room. I tried to stop them but they rushed forward thinking that it was something good and it turned out to be a death trap." he gritted his teeth "we couldn't transport out and everyone in the room was slaughtered because I decided to hide my level from them. So that is why I have never thought about joining another guild or even being in party's until with you I wasn't going to lose anyone else especially that I cared about." He dug his nails into his hands but blinked as he felt something warm go over top of them. He moved his eyes up toward Asuna.

Asuna looked at him seriously.

"listen to me that wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you could do about that and you have helped tons of people here and saved them including me." she leaned closer looking him in the eyes "and you don't have to worry about me i'm not going to die and you'r not going to lose me okay ? I promise."

He just blinked looking into her eyes. He felt like his skin was a thousand degrees. Then He lunged forward kissing her.

Asunas eyes widened for a moment as his lips crashed against hers but they quickly softened closing her eyes. She kissed him back moving her lips softly against his locking her arms around his waist surprised by how good it felt.

Kirito moved his lips with hers digging his hands into the back of her top before opening his eyes and stopping leaning back and looking at her. He blushed swallowing nervously.

"ughh... i'm sorry..." he muttered looking down.

Asuna blushed looking at him as he pulled back and looked down as well.

"don't be..." she muttered

He blinked looking back up to her.

She laughed and smiled pulling away and spinning on her toes trying to lighten things up.

"you should get some rest Kirito been alot going on."

He blinked still a bit surprised and nodded with a light smile.

"yeah i'll see you later thanks for the food.' he said walking toward the door.

Asuna nodded with a smile and watched him nervously as he turned toward the door. She bit her lip playing with her hands behind her back thinking and just as he opened the door and stepped outside rushed forward spinning him around and kissing him again quickly. She pulled back and laughed lightly.

"bye!"

Kiritos eyes widened as she kissed him and he watched as she smiled closing the door behind her. He shook his head and laughed looking down as he walked down the street.

**~June 1st 2024~**

Kirito walked with Asuna and the others toward the meeting for the front lines. They were all nervous about what could happen here. It could mean the difference from ever being able to clear the game or not.

Once they where inside the other guild leaders and high ranking members looked over toward them. The men nodded over toward them.

Kirito took a seat at the table and looked toward them.

"Kirito everything that has taken place has been thoroughly discussed by everyone in regards to the front lines. Normally something like this would have been completely unforgivable and there would be no chance that the Knights Of The Blood could continue on.'

The others all frowned knowing what this would mean.

Kirito clenched his hands under the table and looked at the man.

"but we have discussed it and believe that there is one possible solution that we all would be willing to accept. However this solution all rides on you."

Kirito blinked looking at the men.

"on me?" he asked confused.

They nodded.

"The only way that the other guilds and everyone on the front lines would be willing to accept the Knights and be able to trust them would be if you would take over the position as their leader."

Klein,Agil and Asunas eyes all widened listening to the man.

Kiritos eyes widened for a moment and he blinked before looking down.

"I'm a solo player." he said simply to the man.

He sighed and nodded.

"I know that and so do all of the others but you were one of the targets of what happened with The Knights as well as already being a heavy member of the front lines. With you the others can trust the Knights enough for things to work and it will replace the power gap with the loss of Heathcliff but other wise i'm afraid that there is nothing we can do and we all know what that means i'm afraid but it is all your you can't do it then no ill feeling will be held."

Asuna frowned looking over toward Kirito remembering what he had just told her not long ago about what had happened with his last guild. They where all going to be in serious trouble if things didn't work out but... she knew how he felt about it.

Kirito just stared down at the ground thinking back to the Moonlit Black Cats and then looked up a bit glancing over toward Asuna looking at her. He just stared at her thinking back to the other night and what she had said. He clenched his hands together and looked down again. Without this having any chance of getting through the game especially any time soon if at all would be gone. He had promised Asuna that he would get her out of this game no matter what...

Kirito stood up and looked down at the men.

"alright i'll do it."

Asunas eyes widened looking up at Kirito.

The man smiled happily and nodded to Kirito.

"thank you Kirito." he said looking at him.

Kirito simply nodded looking down as Asuna grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. He gave her a light smile and wink.

The men stood up from the table.

"alright well if you don't mind we will announce this to the others now."

They all walked into the other room where all of the other players from the front lines where waiting nervously to find out what was going to happen.

Kirito and the men walked up in front of the others.

"Everyone a decision has been made."

The players all waited nervously listening intently.

The man motioned for Kirito to step up ahead of them and then once he did stepped behind him. He nodded to a high ranking Knights player and he walked up bringing up his menu scrolling through. The man nodded to Kirito.

Kirito brought up his menu and scrolled through it taking a deep breath before clicking it. A white and Red familiar robe fell around Kiritos body.

The man put his hands up and stepped up.

"The new leader of the Knights Of The Blood Oath will be Kirito!"

Most of the other players all erupted into cheers and claps.

Asuna giggled and covered her mouth. Tilting her head to the side looking up at Kirito warmly.

Klein chuckled placing his hands on his hips looking at them.

"well well looks like we have a new superstar." he joked.

Agil chuckled as well.

"oh yeah you know he hates this." he laughed knowing how Kirito hated attention and people knowing things.

Kirito put a hand over his eye as the other players all cheered but glanced down and laughed as Asuna gave him a nod smiling.

Next Chapter 21- How To Be


	21. Chapter 21 How To Be

**~June 7th 2024~**

Kirito sighed running a hand over his face as he sat behind the large desk going through different leveling quotas and things of that nature. He felt like his head was about to explode. He groaned falling back in his chair.

"Is all of this really even necessary!."

Asuna giggled opening the doors to the guild HQ and walked inside smiling toward Kirito.

"harder than you'd think huh?"

He moaned laying his head down on his arms.

"Everything was so simple being a solo player. I suck at all of this planning and keeping up with what everyone in the guild is doing..."

Asuna smiled and laughed sitting down in the seat next to him placing a small sandwich she had made down next to him.

Kirito pouted glancing up as Asuna sat down and then he perked up seeing the sandwich knowing that it was one she had made. He grinned taking it and quickly unwrapping it.

"thank you!"

Asuna laughed and gave him a nod.

"wellllll..." she said taking a look at the quotas that he was going through and fixing them up a bit.

"that is why you've got me" she winked "your just the muscle behind the operation someones gotta be the brains." she teased giggling.

Kirito groaned looking at her taking a bite from his sandwich.

"hey, did you just call me stupid?

Asuna just continued going through the files and laughed.

Kirito looked up toward the doors as someone walked through them.

"Commander, Second In command the other guilds would like to have the meeting for the next boss floor tomorrow is that alright?"

Kirito grimaced at the man calling him commander and Asuna just glanced over at him closing her eyes and laughing before smiling as she looked over toward the other men. She gave them a nod.

"yes that's fine we will meet with them tomorrow."

The men nodded to them politely and walked out of the room.

Kirito sighed looking up toward his health bar and level.

"I really need to get back to grinding more i'm starting to fall behind..."

Asuna looked over at him and raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic laugh.

"oh? what are you only ten to fifteen levels above everyone else now?" she asked teasingly. Even she didn't know exactly what level or how strong Kirito was.

"ha...ha very funny but i'm serious especially if were going to be going at the next boss floor soon. I have a feeling that this is going to be a tough one for some reason. I wish that you could just be the guild leader your way better at it anyway." He said watching her.

She laughed lightly.

"i'm sure that everything will work out fine besides it's not like were jumping right into the boss battle without checking it out first. You are the leader of the strongest guild in the game after all you kinda have a bigger say in what goes on now." she laughed.

He just looked at her and sighed placing his hands on his hips. He then looked at her grinning a bit.

"I guess your right...second in command." he said knowing how much she hated him calling her that since she had re joined the guild with him.

Asunas eyes flashed and she gritted her teeth throwing a item off of the desk at his head.

"don't call me that!" she yelled angrily.

He grinned dodging the item swiftly and waved his hand a bit fanning himself.

"oh Lightning Flash then?"

Asuna jumped up taking out her rapiers.

"how about Asuna you jerk!" she yelled chasing him stabbing at him lightly.

His eyes widened as she took out her rapiers and he darted through the room away from her.

"okay okay Asuna! i'm sorry!"

**~June 8th 2024~**

Kirito sat down at the table for the meeting with Asuna next to him waiting for the other guild leaders and elites to show up.

Klein walked inside the room with his guild grinning as he spotted Kirito and Asuna at the table. He smirked walking over and bowing lightly.

"hello your majesty, your highness?"

Asuna looked over toward Klein and blinked confused "huh?"

Kirito narrowed is eyes knowing that with Klein it could never be anything that he would be happy about.

Klein chuckled and looked at them with a grin.

"oh you don't know? that's what there calling you two now."

Asuna just looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"calling us? who me and Kirito?'

He nodded smirking.

"they are calling you two the king and queen of Aincraid. I'm a little upset that I didn't get invited to the wedding."

Asunas eyes widened listening to him and swallowed nervously.

"what! king and queen?! but where not..."

Kirito listened sighing and then narrowed his eyes as Klein made the comment about not being invited to the wedding. He cracked him in the head wiping his hands off after.

"invite that. Of course were not married"

Klein cried holding his head.

"awwwww come on man it was just a joke lighten up."

Asuna stopped and her eyes took on a different look for a moment and she narrowed them glaring at Kirito viciously.

"You don't have to say it like it's that impossible there do ya? what do you mean by that huh?"

Kiritos eyes widened looking over toward Asuna and he waved his hands in defense.

"uh...no I didn't mean it like that...ughhhhhh." he looked over as the other walked in and let out a sigh of relief.

"saved by the bell...'

Asuna glared at him.

"what was that?"

"oh nothing your highness...owwwwwwwww!"

Kirito sighed rubbing his head as the other men sat down at the table.

They gave them a polite nod and then the others began to speak.

"As we all know a few days ago we found the next boss floor and we need to begin to plan on how to go about clearing it."

Kirito nodded.

"has anyone looked into it at all yet?"

The man shook his head.

"not possible, it is an anti crystal zone so where going to have to go in without knowing the attack patterns or what to expect."

Kiritos fist clenched under the table.

Asuna frowned looking over toward Kirito knowing what he was thinking.

He sighed looking at the men.

"so what do you think would be the best way to go about it?"

He shook his head.

"honestly there is no good way to go about it but we were thinking that we would send a first group in to test and try to gauge the boss attack patterns and then send in the others. We haven't went into details about the actual battle formations or plans yet.

Kirito just looked at them and glanced down at the table.

"that's going to be very risky for the first group going into check things out. If the boss is to much and they can't hold it off before we arrive then there not going make it."

The man nodded.

"I know it is risky and there is no point in trying to lie about it. I see no other options as of right now though."

Kirito just looked down trying to think but he had nothing.

"also a few of the elites of The Knights have volunteered to be the group to go in first with your blessing."

Kiritos eyes widened for a moment looking at him then over to Asuna who was a member of the battle unit for the elites.

She looked at him and shrugged not having known anything about it.

"I think that this is there way of trying to make up for what happened with Heathcliff." the man said looking toward them.

Kirito shook his head.

"I don't know...I can't just approve something like that it's not my right to put them in that position."

The man sighed looking at him.

"I understand but if they don't it's just going to be another group from another guild that will go in first."

Kirito swallowed staring down at the table.

"i'm sorry...I can't approve of them just going in like that.I don't have control over the other guilds but..."

The men nodded.

"We understand your decision and we will contemplate the exact approach of what we are all going to do once the details of the first group are ironed out. We will meet back with you here once it is all sorted out."

Kirito just nodded walking out of the meeting room staring down at the ground.

Asuna frowned looking over toward him.

"hey are you alright?" she asked looking at him.

Kirito just stood there.

"I know that this is pretty much the only way to clear the floor and another group is going to be at risk because of me not allowing ours to go but...I can't just let them go in their and get killed on my watch...I've..." he bit his lip clenching his fists.

"hey"

Kirito looked at Asuna as she pulled his face up with her hands lightly to look her in the eyes.

"if that's how you feel about it then that is what we will do. You are just trying to protect those players and like they said in there. You aren't the leader of all the other guilds so if a group decides to go in and put themselves at risk then there is nothing that you can do about that okay?'

He looked at her and listened forcing a nod with a sigh.

"I guess your right..."

Asuna smiled and then smirked pulling away from him and tipping forward on her toes crossing her hands behind her back.

"of course I am i'm always right." she joked then smiled and laughed "come on dinner time."

Kirito shook his head and laughed with a light smile and nod. It still amazed him how Asuna always seemed to be able to say exactly what he needed to hear every time.

**~June 8th 2024~**

Kirito sighed and relaxed sitting back once he finished eating and looked over toward Asuna in her apron by the stove. He came over to her house nearly every day for dinner now and she always cooked something amazing. He rested his head back just watching her as she smiled getting the food ready. He wondered what things would have been like or what would have happened to him already if it wasn't for Asuna. He just shook his head not thinking about it and continued to watch her feeling an odd feeling in his chest. He clenched his fist together tightly.

He had to clear this game and get her back to the real world. He had to.

"here ya go!" she smiled walking over with the food but stopped and blinked as she looked at him staring at her seemingly in a daze or something. She frowned snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Hey Kirito? what is it? is something on my face or something?" she asked.

Kirito blinked snapping back into things and shook his head forcing a smile with an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"oh no sorry just kind of zoned out there for a second."

Asuna blushed looking down at sat down across the table from him.

Kirito looked over as he heard the sound that he had a message.

"huh? who would be messaging me this late?" he asked bringing up his menu and opening it.

His eyes widened and slowly he began to shake as he read it.

Asuna looked at Kirito as he read the message and frowned getting scared by the look on his face and body language.

Kirito swallowed deeply reading the message from the front lines guild leader telling him that the elites of the Knights Of The Blood Oath had went on to be the first group in the boss room even after they told them his decision and that the boss was far stronger than they thought. It wasn't going well.

Kirito gritted his teeth slamming his fist down on the table and jumped up running toward the door jetting through his menu to his equipment.

Asunas eyes widened as Kirito jumped up and she jumped up as well her heart racing.

"Kirito what's wrong! where are you doing? calm down!"

"Stay here!" he yelled running out the door his gear falling over his shoulders. Not his Knights gear but his actual black gear.

Asuna started off after him and scuffed darting toward the door after him.

"not a chance!" she called out following behind him.

Kirito made his way as fast as possible up to the boss floor and slid to a stop looking around spotting the other guild members just now arriving their as well in front of the open boss room. Kirito quickly took out both of his blades darting forward. His eyes widened seeing a Knights player destroyed by the monster in the room and then the final remaining one stood watching in fear his health already low.

The men looked over toward Kirito darting forward and gritted here teeth.

"Kirito no!" they tried to grab him but couldn't stop him far to strong.

"get off of me!" Kirito yelled jerking away from them trying to get into the boss room. He gritted his teeth anrily as Klein and Agil wrapped around him trying to hold him in place.

They gritted their teeth trying to hold him but were having trouble.

"Kirito man don't! it's suicide and there is no point there all already gone except for one and your just going to get yourself killed.!'

"I don't care! get the hell off of me!" he thrashed around savagely to break away from them.

Asuna ran full sprint into the room breathing deeply her eyes flashing around. She watched as Kirito rushed forward breaking away from one of the guild leaders and then her eyes widened looking up toward the boss room. A knights player getting destroyed leaving only one. Had they went on ahead ? She gritted her teeth and then looked forward again her eyes widening as Kirito tried to get into the boss room her heart dropping. She watched thankfully as Agil and Klein managed to grab him but it was clear and she of all people knew they couldn't stop him.

Kleingritted his teeth trying his best to hold Kirito.

"damn it man calm down!' he yelled noticing Asuna running toward them off in the distance. His eyes widened and he ringed as Kirito elbowed him and broke free of them both.

"damn it Kirito stop please i'm beggin you!"

Agils eyes widened nervously not knowing what to do.

Kirito gritted his teeth eyes wide rushing forward toward the boss room raising his sword but gritted his teeth as something crashed into him and he went rolling across the ground. He opened his eyes up angrily but narrowed them seeing a panting Asuna on top of him.

"Asuna?!" he gritted his teeth.

Asuna tried her best to hold Kirito down as the final Knights player was taken out by the boss monster. She cringed as Kirito thrashed trying to get up using everything in her to keep him down but even in this position it was hard.

"Kirito please!" she cried 'stop!"

Kirito gritted his teeth trying to get up but not wanting to hurt her either.

"Asuna get off of me!"

"no!" She yelled looking down at him not knowing if she could hold him with tears in her eyes.

"Listen to me Kirito! I know this is horrible and you think it's your fault somehow but it's not! they felt like they needed to do this and they did it! just like every player in this game make decisions to do things every day.! you decided to risk your life to save me and those players on that boss floor. Heathcliff decided to go the route that he went and Klein,Agil, Liz Beth everyone chooses what they want to do and it's their choice! you can't save everyone Kirito!"

He bit his lip hard looking up at her tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"I said they couldn't go if I would have let them or went with them or something..."

"then you and them would be dead! what is you getting yourself killed going to help?! i'm not going to let you rush in their and get yourself killed!" she cried out shaking her head "it's because of me that any of this even happened and that you are even with the guild right now and dealing with this! and if you get killed then i'm..." she cringed looking down at him tears in her eyes "I can't let you die I just can't! I love you Kirito!" she cried.

He just scrunched his eyes looking at her breathing hard and blinked listening to her.

Asuna cried throwing her head down into his chest on top of him digging her hands into his shirt.

"please...please just stop please...you can't die...or i'll die" she cried

Kirito swallowed deeply and looked at her on top of him and closed his eyes leaning his head back before opening them staring up at the ceiling . He just let his arms drop to the sides his sword falling from his hands. He laid there like that for a moment and then frowned keeping his eyes up on the ceiling. He slowly moved his arms tightly around her hugging her.

"Alright" he said simply

Asuna just cried curling into him as she hugged him.

Klein watched them and closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

"damn man this stuff is getting to be to much for me" he said shaking his head.

Agil nodded.

"oh well at least she was able to stop him."

Klein nodded looking over at them.

Kirito stayed quiet as he and Asuna walked out of the dungeon. He stared down at the ground and then suddenly stopped.

Asuna frowned as she noticed that Kirito had stooped looking down at the ground sadly and nervously.

He moved over in front of her closely and looked down at her. Maybe she was right about everything. He thought about everything that she had done for him and just now with her on top of him and looked down at her a serious look crossing his face.

"Asuna"

She frowned looking up at him but blinked seeing the look on his face not knowing what to think of it.

He stared into her eyes and clenched his hands together tightly.

"will...will you marry me?" he asked.

Asunas eyes widened immediately and she blinked staring at him. Her eyes filled with tears again and she reached up covering her mouth. She lunged forward and nodded digging her head into his chest.

"yes."

Kirito blinked as she grabbed him and wrapped his arms around her tightly hugging her. He placed his face into her hair as he squeezed her tightly.

Next Chapter 22- The Other Side.


	22. Chapter 22 The Other Side

_~Authors Note~_

_Okay guy's this is something I usually don't do but I wanted to take a quick second to ask a favor of you guys. The story has gotten a fairly decent following especially since I got better with the grammar after about Chapter 13. I think that hurt it alot at the beginning and still alot of people overlook and pass by the story because of it just looking at the first chapter or so and stopping because of the bad grammar. But anyway I was just wanting to ask you guys PLEASE review if at all possible :p. Reviews are my main motivation other than just liking to write the story to keep the story going. It is why i've been updating chapters much faster I think 4 in the last 4-5 days lol because we've started getting more and more consistent reviews and i've been more motivated. I don't mind if it's even critiquing or giving ideas or if it's saying what you liked or didn't like or just getting excited in general literally anything guys lol. I love to know that your reading._

_The story now has 33 followers, 19 Favorites like 4-5 new ones just like the last 5 days. We get usually at least 60-80 Views on each chapter within 2 days of it being uploaded but still only get 1-2 reviews per chapter 3 if were absolutely lucky and 1-2 of the reviews are usually by the same people that always review every chapter. [Shout out to ROCuevas for always reviewing every chapter usually right around when it's uploaded. I really appreciate it! thank you I wish I could do something to show you how much it's appreciated and shout out to Delta Marauder for reviewing alot as well.] But guys I feel with that many followers and favorites and 65 views on average within a day or two per chapter we should be getting more than 1-2 reviews per chapter... Don't get me wrong i'm not asking for a gazillion reviews or anything like that or even praise in the reviews. I just think it would be nice to get a few more reviews per chapter with some other people who read the story that haven't reviewed and some new perspectives and thoughts.I like to know what you guys are thinking and if you don't say anything I have no way of knowing what you really liked or something you maybe didn't like or something you might wanna see in the story. That's all guys lol, doubt another one of these will happen again but it would be highly appreciated if a few more of the readers could take a second to review a bit. Enjoy the chapter! ^^_

**_~July 10th 2024~_**

Asuna felt more happy than she had ever felt in her life at this moment and she almost couldn't even remember that she was in a death game. She smiled looking down at the ground playing with her hands. Marriage was extremely simplified in SAO just like cooking was but still it felt great to know that Kirito felt the same way about her that she did about him. She bit her lip a bit nervously. She had done something that she hoped would make their marriage more special but there was also the chance that it could backfire if he didn't take well to it. She looked up blushing as Kirito walked down next to her. She listened to the npc instructions and scrolled through the proper things to do everything.

Kirito swallowed nervously as he listened to what he need to do and glanced at Asuna who luckily was looking down at couldn't notice how nervous he probably looked right now. He didn't regret asking Asuna to marry him at all but he was still a bit surprised that he actually had the guts to do it. He shook his head trying to calm down and looking at Asuna as things started to finish up. Turns out marriage in SAO didn't take very long.

"You may now give your spouse their ring." the npc voice echoed.

Asuna smiled looking at Kirito and slid the small silver ring that she had purchased on his finger.

Kirito swallowed blinking as she slid the ring on his finger and then reached forward taking her hand gently and took a deep breath. He tilted his head to the side looking at her smiling and shook his head with a laugh not nearly as nervous. He slowly slid the ring across her finger and looked down at her with a warm smile.

Asuna squeezed his hand gently as he slid the ring on to her finger feeling like her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"You May now kiss the bride." The npc spoke casually.

Kiritos eyes widened not having even thought about this. He had been so caught up in things that he forgot this was even a part of a wedding. He could feel his skin boiling about to burst through his skin. He had only ever kissed Asuna once back at her house and that was sort of a spur of the moment thing. What was he going to do!

Asuna blinked lightly and blushed hearing them being told to kiss. She hadn't even thought of this part with everything going on. She looked up at Kirito who had the oddest look on his face and she bit her lip blushing even more looking down. She twirled her fingers around her hands nervously even more nervous seeing the look on his face.

Kirito stood there but then blinked watching Asunas face turn red and quickly look down. He looked at her and then moved his eyes down towards her hands watching as she played with her fingers. He smiled and stepped forward bringing his hand over and taking her face gently and leaning forward kissing her.

Asuna blinked as she felt something touch her face and her eyes widened as Kirito kissed her a completely different look on his face now. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him back.

Asuna smiled and hummed happily as they walked out of the room their hands laced together. She giggled looking down at their swinging arms their rings shining in the sun. She then frowned as she remembered something.

Kirito looked ahead with a light smile as they walked out of the room and then glanced over tilting his head to the side raising an eyebrow as he noticed Asunas expression body language change all of a sudden.

"Asuna?"

She stopped biting her lip and looked down a moment before looking up at him in the eyes nervously with a bit of a puppy dog face.

"Kirito...please don't be mad at me but I kind of did something without asking you..."

He just looked at her a confused expression on his face.

"With everything that's been going on and yesterday. Plus everything with the guild and I wanted us to get to have sort of a more real wedding...I asked the elites from the front lines if they could handle things and help out with the guild for a bit so that we could take a break together and sort of...decompress."

She looked down for a moment before looking back up to him expecting him to be angry with her for asking this for him without asking him and taking them off of the front lines.

He blinked as he listened to her and thought about it. Maybe she was right...after all with everything going on even if he didn't necessarily want to do it which it could maybe help taking a little break from things he was sure Asuna could use. It He looked up at the sky for a moment and then tilted his head to the side looking down at her immediately a grin crossing his face as he noticed the little nervous puppy dog look in her eyes. He laughed

"yeah sounds like I plan i'm sure that they can handle it without us for a week or so. It will be like a honey moon.'

Asuna blinked staring at him surprised by his reaction and nearly jumped up off the ground in excitement and happiness. She smiled and squeezed his hand not having even thought about it like that as a honey moon but that made her even more happy about it that they could have something more real for their marriage like that.

He tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin thinking.

"We could even go to this floor I know that is completely a safe zone pretty much for players who didn't want to get involved in things especially like the elderly and the really young kids. It's surrounded all by forest and trees and has a huge lake. We could buy a house their together." he said with a smile thinking about it.

Asuna just stood there looking at him eyes widening for a moment and tightened her grip on his hand laughing happily.

"yes that sounds amazing!" sh exclaimed looking up at him brightly. She leaned in toward him teasingly and made a face.

"Ya know to be so dumb and oblivious sometimes you can be pretty good with these kind of things." she giggled.

He blushed and moved his eyes away from her scratching the back of his neck.

"what do you mean by that?!'

She just laughed pulling him along by his hand.

"ohhhh nothing come on!"

"im coming i'm coming!" he laughed stumbling along with her as she pulled him.

**~July 11th 2024~**

Kirito grinned as he kept his hands covering Asunas eyes as they walked through the path toward the house.

"almost there"

She smiled letting him lead her as they walked. She couldn't believe that she was actually trusting someone in this game to lead her anyway blind. She wouldn't even have done something like this in real life but with Kirito for some reason she just knew that she could trust him with anything.

"mkay" she laughed.

He stopped as they reached the house and moved his hands away from her eyes.

"here we are.' he said placing his hand on his hip.

Asuna blinked once he moved his hands away and then her eyes widened. She looked around at all of the lush green trees blending perfectly with the different shades of brown and the large blue lake off in the distance. It was beautiful... and then she saw it... her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the small adorable looking wooden cabin that they had bought together to stay in. She shook her head looking at it all.

"it's perfect..." she said quietly not even knowing what to do.

He laughed taking her hand and starting toward the house.

"come on"

She nodded with a smile squeezing his hand and took her first steps with him into their very first home together.

Next Chapter 23- The Other Side Part 2


	23. Chapter 23 The Other Side Part 2

Kirito glanced over toward Asuna as he looked through a couple news articles done by the info brokers a light smile crossing his face as he watched her humming as she bounced around in the kitchen as she started to get dinner ready. She seemed so happy, much different than he had seen her or anyone else really in the game so far. It was almost like they weren't even inside the game.

He stood up walking over toward her and leaning his head over her should to look.

"what are you making?" he asked with a laugh.

Asuna skipped around the kitchen and then glanced back toward him as she noticed him enter and giggled throwing the spoon up that she was using covering his eyes.

"no peaking! it's no fun if it's not a surprise." she laughed happily going back to the dinner.

He laughed looking down at her as she started back on the food. He just stared down at her a look crossing his face that even he wouldn't recognize if he seen it on himself. His eyes softening as he watched her.

Asuna smiled happily as they sat at the table in their house eating. She glanced around at th place taking it all in again and then looked outside.

"hey! we should go to that big lake tomorrow and explore some!"

Kirito looked up from his food and nodded with a laugh.

"yeah sure i've heard that there are some pretty skilled fisherman around here and I was thinking of giving it a try."

Asuna laughed shaking her head at him.

"always gotta be doing something competitive don't ya" she teased jokingly

He chuckled taking another bite of his food.

Kirito yawned as he looked outside the windows at the dark night sky and stretched his arms out.

Asuna looked over toward him and smile standing up turning the lights out.

"we should get some sleep if were going to do all of that tomorrow."

He nodded and then blinked looking around as he remembered that there was only one bedroom in the house which alos meant that that there was only one bed. He hadn't even thought of this before now...

Asuna scrolled through her menu changing into her night gown and then walked over toward the bedroom stopping when she noticed Kirito not blinked leaning her head out if the door way.

"aren't you coming?" she asked

Kirito stared at her and then shook his head snapping back into things swallowing.

"oh yeah sorry!"

He quickly scrolled through his menu changing into his black shirt and shorts before following behind her into the bed room.

Asuna smiled sitting down gently on the bed and looking around the room once more warmly.

Kirito stood there a bit nervously still not really knowing what to do. He didn't if he should sleep in the floor or get in the bed or...he stopped blinking as he watched her glance around the room with a happy expression on her face and he couldn't help but smile himself.

She turned her eyes toward him looking at him.

"this is all so perfect I can't believe it..."

He smiled and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"i'm glad you like it."

She reached over wrapping her arms around him warmly and hugged him tightly.

"thank you"

He smiled as she hugged him wrapping an arm around her as well. This was a feeling that he was already beginning to get used to and one that he already loved.

She smiled pulling back a bit looking at him.

"we should sleep though especially if you don't want to get showed up by all those master fisherman more than you already will." she winked playfully with a giggle.

He sighed watching her lay down across the bed.

"oh ye of little faith." he joked with a smile laying down on his back staring u at the ceiling. He never would have thought that feeling like this inside of this death game was possible especially for him but here he was...

Asuna turned over toward him on her side happily resting an arm over his stomach and one under the pillow with her head on his chest comfortably closing her eyes.

He just looked down at her with a smile and reached down throwing one of the sheets over top of them lacing his fingers with her hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

**~July 12th 2024~**

Kirito blinked as he began to wake up and slowly moved his eyes down toward Asuna who opened her eyes as well with a smile looking up at him. He scrunched them a bit the sun light peaking in from the window.

"good morning" she muttered quietly with a smile.

"good morning"

He gave her a smile and then yawned glancing over toward the morning sun light streaming in through the window.

Asuna smiled scooting up a bit glancing outside the window.

"today is going to be really fun." she said with a smile.

He nodded to her.

"for sure."

Kirito raised an arm up over his face scrunching his eyes a bit as the sunlight beamed down as they walked out of the house.

Asuna came out with a laugh closing her eyes for a moment taking in the sunlight and then skipping forward a bit stretching out her arms and looking out how beautiful the place was with all of the lush forest and leaves and the ponds along with the huge lake off in the distance as the bright sun light perfected it all. Some people around as well from older men fishing in the smaller lakes to some children running around playing and older women bringing out food. She watched them all and then glanced back to Kirito with a tilt of her head and laughed.

He laughed lightly watching her as she moved forward still getting used to seeing her in her normal clothes instead of her gear. He glanced around taking in the whole place. You would think that you where in an entire different world going from the normal towns aof SAO and especially the front lines and places that Asuna and himself usually where to this. He laughed as she looked back at him and stepped forward taking her hand as they walked down the path through the forest toward the lake.

Asuna hummed rocking back and forth on her tip toes a bit as they walked. She smiled glancing down as the sunlight gleamed off of the wedding ring around her finger laced with Kiritos.

"Hey! pick me up?" she exclaimed.

He tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"hmmmm?"

"Pick me up on your shoulders it will be fun! It's no fun always seeing the world from the same view." she laughed.

He raised an eyebrow looking at her and then shook his head with a small laugh kneeling on one knee.

"fine but your getting me after this." he said jokingly.

She giggled happily and stood on her tip toes throwing a leg over and then the other resting on his shoulders.

"hmpppph." he stood up scrunching his eyes in the sunlight.

Asuna laughed happily mouth dropping open as the view came into sight as she sat on his shoulders. She kicked her legs a bit happily and pointed looking down at him.

"you can see the lake from up here already!"

He groaned as her feet kicked around his shoulders then glanced up.

"I wouldn't know."

She patted his head and winked sticking her tongue out at him.

"i'll get you next."

He laughed walking down the path through the forest with her on his shoulders.

Asuna hummed as they went on smiling as they made it through the path in the forest and the sunlight broke out glanced over to the side hearing some people laughing and noticed a few old men by the lake looking over toward them with smiles on their faces. She smiled looking down at Kirito.

"looks like people can see us now at the lake to." she said jokingly with a laugh.

"hmmmm?" Kiritos eyes widened noticing the old men by the lake and looked up at Asuna on his shoulders blushing a bit and looking down.

Asuna tilted her head and laughed her eyes softening looking down at him seeing his expression.

"you can put me down now if you want since they can see."

"no."

She blinked looking down at him surprised.

"huh?"

Kirito dug his feet into the ground and glanced up at her with a sleek grin.

"your fine where you are but you better hang on tight!" he said before darting off toward the lake.

Asuna clung to him tightly as he started running and laughed loudly smiling.

The old men smiled throwing their fishing rods out toward the water.

"good to see some fresh faces like that having fun especially at their age."

The other man nodded.

Kirito narrowed his eyes intently focusing hard on the lake as he sat there with his rode unable to catch anything so far.

Asuna laughed walking up behind him and poking him lightly on the cheek.

"still nothing champ?" she asked with a giggle teasingly.

He sighed frowning.

"this is so much harder than dungeon raids."

She giggled taking out a small basket and placing it down on a small sheet beside of them. She opened it taking out two sandwiches.

"here ya go." she smiled.

His mouth immediately went into a smile and he rested his rod turning toward her and taking the sandwich nodding to her.

"thank you!"

Asuna watched with a giggle as he bit down into it.

A few moments later she laughed tilting her head over as she watched as the older men all continued to catch fish in the nearby ponds.

"I really don't get it everyone else is catching tons of fish you must really be bad." she laughed.

He groaned looking at her.

"hey! i've just had a bad run today okay i'll start catching some...hmmmm...?" he blinked as he began to hear a sound beside of him.

He turned his head to see his rod reeling fast and about to fly into the water. His eyes widened staring at it.

"huhhhhhh...!" he scarfed the last bite of his food and lunged forward in mid air as the rod flew up toward the water trying to catch it.

"noooowwww you catch something!...' he yelled through the air before splashing into the lake. He rose up in the water a few moments later raising his rod with no fish attached to it and the bait gone."

"come on..." he groaned.

Asuna covered her mouth laughing loudly as she watched Kirito jump for the rod and fall lake. She stopped glancing over with a smile as someone walked over.

One of the old men smiled looking over toward Kirito in the water and then down at Asuna.

"having some trouble is he?" he asked with a hardy laugh.

Asuna giggled with a nod looking over toward Kirito warmly.

Kiruto sighed walking up out of the water dripping wet glancing up and looking between Asuna and the old man not having expected him to be there.

Asuna smiled.

"Kirito this is Nashida. He is a master fisherman" she said having talked to him for a few moments.

Kirito looked at him and then smiled reaching out his hand.

"oh hey i'm Kirito"

Nashida smiled shaking the young boys hand and laughed.

"my wife over there actually wanted me to ask your wife here about those sandwiches she cooks a bit her self and she hadn't seen anything liek them."

Kirito and Asuna both looked at each other a bit of a realizing expression on their faces as for the first time someone addressed them as husband and wife.

Asuna smiled warmly at Kirito before looking down at her ring.

Kirito gave her a smile and then look back to Nashida and nodded with a laugh.

"yeah Asuna is an amazing cook she could probably tell you about it."

Asuna looked over toward him with a smile and nodded.

"I could even make some more and give them to you guys if you would like."

Nashida nodded looking to them with a laugh.

"thank you that would be awfully sweet of you. If you two would want to we could have you over for dinner tomorrow and you could bring them over then?'

Kirito listened to him and then glanced over toward Asuna who smiled and gave a light nod. He then looked toward Nashida with a light smile.

"yeah sure."

He nodded turning around.

"alright then see you kids later then!" he called out waving as he walked away.

"bye!" Asuna called out with a giggle waving.

Kirito laughed watching him and then looked down at Asuna reaching out his hand to her.

"ready to go?" he asked

Asuna looked up to him with a smile and nodded taking his hand.

Asuna giggled leaning back against the wall as she changed into her night gown.

"I can't believe you actually jumped into the water to try and catch it."

Kirito sighed running a towel through his hair and then changing into his shirt and shorts. He sat down at the table as Asuna had already finished dinner.

"what do you think I should make besides the sandwiches when we go to have dinner with Nashida and his wife tomorrow? I want to surprise them with something."

He took a bite of his food and shook his head.

"Go with what you think would be best i'm sure it'll be great anyway" he laughed having never seen her make anything that wasn't great.

She laughed and nodded.

Kirito glanced down at Asuna as she curled into him on the bed. He smiled wiping some hair from her face lightly running his finger across her cheek.

"night Kirito" she said warmly with a smile closing her eyes.

"night"

He smiled looking at her and looked up toward the ceiling. He had never felt anything like this with anyone before including real life. He knew that he loved Asuna but he hadn't realized just how much until Nashida had called her his wife and the feeling that he got from it and how proud he felt. He never would have thought that something this good could come from this game especially a few months ago. He just smiled looking down at her but slowly moved his eyes up toward the ceiling with a light frown just staring at it as he thought about something that had started to bother him a bit.

Next Chapter 24-The Other Side Part Three


	24. Chapter 24 The Other Side Part 3

**~July 13th 2024~**

Asuna smiled rolling over happily as she woke up something that she still was getting used to. She tilted her head holding back a giggle staring at Kiritos sleeping face. She made sure to try not to wake him up and turned into him glancing out the window at the sun starting to peak outside tucking her head into his chest and closing her eyes again not wanting to get up just yet.

Kirito yawned opening his eyes and looking down at Asuna who woke up as well with a light smile.

"dang did I oversleep?" he laughed looking outside.

She giggled and gave him a little nod.

"yeah but it's no big deal we still have plenty of time to get ready for Nashida and his wife. She kissed his cheek lightly and hopped up skipping off toward the kitchen.

Kirito blinked as she kissed him and smiled watching her as he got up himself. He then sighed as the same thoughts that had entered his mind last night came back to him but he pushed them away.

Once she finished everything up Asuna smiled looking at the time after she and Kirito were ready and had the food packed up.

"ready to go?" she asked with a bright smile standing on her toes frowning a bit as she thought she noticed a bit of an odd expression on his face like he was thinking about something.

"You okay?" she asked

He immediately flashed a smile and nodded to her taking her hand and moving toward the door.

"yeah sorry just zoned out a bit there." he said sniffing the air and licking his lips.

"what did you end up making?" he asked curiously as they walked out of their house holding hands.

Asuan smiled once his mood changed and giggled looking down at the little picnic basket with a wink.

"you'll see."

"no fair!" he complained

Asuna laughed squeezing his hand as they walked over to Nashidas house and knocked lightly on the door.

Nashida smiled as he answered the door seeing Kirito and Asuna.

"well hello there right on time I see." he laughed.

Asuna laughed.

"barely this one over here almost slept to long."

Kirito gave an apoligetic look rubbing the back of his neck and laughed.

Nashida laughed.

"come on in."

Asuna smiled as they walked in and looked around at the cozy little house.

"Asuna, Kirito this is my wife Hishina. Hishina this is Asuna and Kirito."

The older woman smiled warmly walking over slowly and took Asunas hands both in hers shaking them.

"Ah such a cute couple."

Asuna blushed a bit laughing and tilting her head to the side looking at Kirito.

He looked away a bit blushing and laughed nervously.

Hashida chuckled seeing Kiritos expression and looked down at the basket in Asunas hand.

"you can place all of that on the table if you would like Asuna. Hishina i'm telling ya this ones cooking is something." he said with a grin.

Asuna blushed again rubbing her head as she went toward the table where they already had mats and silver wear out starting to place the food on it.

"oh it's not that good!"

"don't be silly!" Hashida laughed

Kirito smiled listening to them all talk and watched Asuna walking over taking some of the stuff out of the basket to help her.

The older couple glanced at each other giving a knowing small smile as they watched Kirito go over to help Asuna.

Asuna laughed tilting her head.

"thanks."

Kirito laughed and nodded.

Once they all started eating Nashida shook his head.

"This is just insane Asuna I can't believe you figured all of this out on your own!" he said referring to how she had explained about how you could mix certain things from the game ingredients to create different tasting things from the real world like soy sauce.

She laughed reaching further into the little basket.

"here I mde a couple bottles for you guys."

Hishina smiled taking them.

"oh you didn't have to do that honey thank you!"

Asuna shook her head and waved them off.

"oh it's no problem."

Hashida tilted his head a bit watching Kirito as he ate. He seemed a bit different from most of the people that he had seen pass through and stay here. Aside from the fact that he and Asuna where weren't elderly or extremely young like most of the residents here he had a bit of a different aura about him. Most who stayed here where either resigned to the fact of what was happening and accepted it or they where very content living here like they had been here the entire time and nothing was happening. This young boy on the other hand while he seemed comfortable seemed as if there was more to him in some sort of way. Not as much with his wife but she had the same sort of vibe.

"Kirito would you mind me asking what brought you two here to these parts?" he asked.

Kirito stopped after taking a bite and blinked not having expected the question.

"oh uhmm..."

He looked over toward Asuna not really knowing how to answer the question.

"we just needed some peace and we heard about this place." she laughed not wanting to go into everything else they where here to relax after all.

Hashida nodded not wanting to press any further it wasn't his business after all.

He smiled.

"well i'm glad ya did or we wouldn't have got to taste this great food!" he laughed.

They all laughed.

"Hey you two come on back over now ya hear?" he called out as they walked out of the door that night.

They turned and Asuna laughed in the doorway waving politely.

"we will!"

Kirito waved as well with a smile and then they headed off.

Asuna smiled contently holding Kiritos hand as they walked by the lake back toward the house the stars shining down brightly on it making it look even more pretty.

She looked at him and laughed.

"that was fun!"

He laughed and nodded.

"yeah it was."

As they walked back inside the house Asuna stretched out her arms bringing up her menu quickly changing.

"i'm so tired!" she laughed "are you ready to go to bed?"

He gave her a light smile and nodded.

"yeah be there in just one second." he said walking into the other room bringing up his menu to change.

He sighed staring in the mirror as he thought back to everything that had happened today and since they had been here together at this house. Everything seemed so perfect and it felt like he was in a completely different world than the SAO that he had been in this entire time so far. He loved Asuna more than anything and felt like he wished that this could go on forever... He sighed as he finished changing and walked back out toward the bed sitting down on it.

Asuna was waiting with a smile but frowned seeing the same look on his face as earlier that day. She raised up looking at him taking his hand.

"is something wrong?" she asked.

He forced a small smile and shook his head.

"No it's fine."

She just looked him in the eyes bringing her hands up to his face.

Kirito could feel chills as she brought her hands up to his face relaxing a bit into them looking in her eyes.

"hey you can tell me." she said warmly looking at him

He glanced down for a moment and then sighed lightly looking back at her.

"it's just... I don't know everything is going so great here and it feels so amazing... it's like were not even in SAO I mean it's even better than anything in the real world." he said looking down.

Asuna just listened to him and smiled warmly nodding lightly.

"I know I feel like that to so what's wrong?" she asked.

He just looked at her.

"is this only for now?" he asked looking down at the ring on her finger "is this...us and everything only here in SAO or..." he stopped as she pulled his face up toward her quickly.

Asuna narrowed her eyes looking t him.

"listen to me" she said sternly "It makes me mad that you would even say something like...of course it's not just here. We may be in a game but our feelings are still real and once we get out of here i'll find you in the real world and love you there to!" she said looking at him seriously.

He just listened to her his eyes widening a bit before softening and as she finished her leaned forward kissing her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

She closed her eyes kissing him back squeezing his shirt.

As he pulled back Asuna looked at him and shook her head slapping him on the head lightly with a light giggle.

"Silly" she said leaning forward quickly and pecking him on the cheek before laying down and snuggling into him comfortably with a smile.

He just smiled as she kissed him and shook his head. He watched as she laid down and he did the same pulling a sheet over them and wrapping an arm tightly around her looking down at her warmly.

"I love you." he said quietly looking down at her.

She smiled squeezing his shirt as she closed her eyes.

"I love you to."

Next Chapter 25- The Lions and The Lambs


	25. Chapter 25 The Lions And The Lambs

**~July 23rd 2024~**

Asuna smiled looking over toward Kirito as he headed toward the door as she cooked.

"You going over to try fishing with Nashida again?" she asked

Kirito nodded with a laugh opening the door.

"I don't know if you could call it fishing really with me never catching anything big enough to do anything with but yeah."

She laughed waving as he walked out the door.

Kirito smiled closing the door behind him and headed off toward the lake.

Things had been going amazing and he had almost forgotten that they where even in SAO at this point. The elites from the other guilds had come into contact with them but they had informed them that they were going to be gone longer than expected. They didn't seem happy about it but they accepted it. He smiled seeing Hashida off in the distance waving and waved back.

Hashida smiled looking over toward Kirito as they got everything ready and launched their rods out into the water.

"Hows Asuna?" he asked looking off toward the water contently.

Kirito smiled with a laugh looking over toward him.

"she's good still going through different recipes and everything we went swimming the other day."

He laughed nodding as he reeled in a pretty large fish.

Kirito sighed cupping his face with his hand.

"how do you always do it so easy I still haven't caught anything good."

Hashida chuckled.

"it takes time and patience young man." he grinned "it takes training and skill just like the fighting and swordsmanship those fellas helping us all out on those front lines do."

Kirito blinked a bit looking at him at the mention of the front lines and how he talked about them. He wasn't even sure if any of the people here knew about the front lines.

Kirito yawned as he walked back into the house that night and blinked looking up with a alugh and smile as Asuna hugged him hugging her back.

"hey there."

"hi" she laughed spinning around toward the table.

"my masterpiece!" she laughed throwing her hands over toward the absolutley filled table with food.

Kiritos eyes widened staring at it his arms shaking a bit. Having been tired a moment ago he dropped his gear without thinking and licked his lips stalking toward it.

"uh uh!" Asuna smirked smacking his hand "change first!"

He looked at her and frowned with a sigh bringing up his menu.

Asuna raised an eyebrow as he changed right there giggling.

"that hungry huh?"

He grinned and nodded jumping at the food.

He groaned after they had finished up leaning back in his chair.

"soooooo...sooooo full."

Asuna laughed standing up.

"shouldn't have scarfed it all that fast then."

"maybe not..." he laughed.

**~July 24th 2024~ **

Asuna smiled as she held Kiritos hand walking through the forest laughing as she heard Nashida and some of the others yelling off in the distance behind them as they caught something.

Kirito smiled as well hearing them but then slowed down a bit confused scrunching his eyes. He looked up ahead stopping.

Asuna blinked looking over toward him confused.

"why are you stopping?"

He shook his head knowing that he couldn't be right.

"there is a group of people up ahead a bit..." he said his eyes flashing bright greenish gold as he activated his tracking skill.

He blinked seeing that there was a small group of players with weapons around a small kid. He shook his head not believing it but scuffed running forward.

Asuna blinked following him.

"what is it?!"

A group of players laughed kicking a small girl around holding their blades.

"listen kid I know you have got some money we heard about this place and know that only kids like you and the elderly stay here and make a pretty penny fishing and selling other goods so hand it over now!"

The small dark haired four year old cried whimpering scared.

"but I don't...I really don't"

The guy rolled his eyes and sighed bringing up his sword.

"fine if that's how you want it kid I tried."

He laughed bringing down his blade but scuffed as it went flying and he was knocked back.

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking at the three low level players.

The girl wiped her eyes staring up at the dark haired boy and pretty girl beside him. She had seen them before in the village.

"bad move there kid I thought this little village was all elderly and a few like her but i'd be glad to rob some teenies to." he smirked

Kirito just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"oh I see you can only take out kids and maybe elderly makes sense." he nodded.

"smart ass..." the man gritted his teeth looking over toward Asuna smirking.

"hey how bout this kid hand over everything you got and we'll only beat you up a bit and let this little one and your girlfriend there go on."

Kirito listened to him and then glanced over toward Asuna before looking back toward the man with a small smile.

"by all means go ahead and take her." he said putting his hands up and backing up a bit.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"some boyfriend ya got there doll just offering ya up but i'm not complaining!" he exclaimed rushing forward but before he could even move he went flying back into a tree.

Asuna held her hand up looking down at the man bringing her arm across knocking a second one back roughly. She completely ignored them walking over and kneeling down near the little girl.

"are you okay sweetey? what's your name?" she asked smiling.

She wiped her eyes looking at Asuna.

"Y...Yori"

The man got up gritting his teeth and rushed toward Asunas turned back

"bitch!'

Kirito brought his bare hand up catching the blade as it slammed forward looking at the man tilting his head.

"uh uh" he said tossing him back.

"let's get the hell out of here boys!" they exclaimed running off.

The little girl started bursting out crying again.

Asuna frowned looking down at her patting her lightly.

"it's okay honey your safe those guys are gone."

She shook her head.

"mommy daddy! they...there... hurt"

Asuna frowned looking over toward Kirito with a look.

Kirito gave Asuna a look kneeling down beside her looking toward the little girl softly.

"what happened Yori?" he asked.

She cried out shaking her head roughly.

"they...there dead those men hurt them when we was coming back..."

Kiritos eyes widened hearing what the girl said.

Asuna blinked shocked.

After consoling her for a bit they brought the tired girl back to the village.

Asuna frowned looking over toward Yori her eyes closed asleep on Kiritos back as they walked.

"I can't believe that someone would actually do something like this..."

He shook his head looking ahead holding the girl on his back.

As they entered the village he looked up.

"Nashida!" he called out loudly.

Nashida rushed out from his house and blinked confused why someone would be yelling this late. He looked at Kirito and Asuna and a little girl on his back. He scrunched his eyes under his glasses it was Yori the daughter of a couple in their mid forty's from the village. They had went out to trade in some goods.

"is that Yori where are her parents ?" he asked.

Kirito and Asuna just looked at each sickly before looking back to him.

"there dead..."

Nashidas eyes widened in shock. He just stood there frozen for a bit almost shaking then swallowed horrified.

"what?...how?"

Kirito just looked away.

"they where killed by some pkers on their way back to the village."

Yori had as best as she could explained to them that another group of players much scarier for some reason not the ones that they had encountered had attacked them on their way back and killed them though she didn't seem to fully get it but she had managed to get away some how and tried to find her way back to the village.

Nashida swallowed shaking his head.

"Nothing like this has ever happened here..." he said shaking his head. With how things where here in this small village it was sometimes easy to forget what this game really was and the horrors that where happening in other places in it everyday.

Nashida frowned looking at the little girl walking over and tapping her lightly.

"I will explain what happened and we will see if someone can keep her for now if not we will do it." he said referring to himself and his wife.

"wake up honey."

Yori blinked tears still in her eyes and looked at the man squeezing Kiritos shirt.

Asuna smiled.

"listen Yori this is Nashida he is our friend and very nice...he is going to take care of you for awhi..."

"no!" she screamed holding on tightly.

Asuan frowned not knowing what to do looking toward Kirito.

He frowned.

"You will be safe Yori there is no other..."

"no!"

Yori looked at them tears falling down from her eyes.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked looking between Asuna and Kirito trying to hold back tears.

There eyes widened just looking at each other having no idea how to handle a kid.

Nashida sighed then looked at the two of them.

"I know it's a task but could you two maybe do it if not I understand."

Kirito just blinked looking over at Asuna not knowing what to do.

Asuna thought and sighed looking down and glancing over toward Yori.

"We will take care of her."

Kirito just looked at her.

Yori dug her head into his back clenching his shirt.

Nashida nodded and shook his head in thanks to her.

"this is horrible..." he sighed bidding farewell to them and heading off to inform the others.

Kirito stood in the dark watching as Asuna tucked Yori in tightly after awhile the girl falling asleep.

Asuna sighed stepping back beside of him looking down at her.

"I have no idea what this has to be like for her..."

He nodded agreeing with her.

She sighed scrolling through her menu and changing.

They walked over toward the couch deciding to let Yori sleep in the bed.

Asuna laid down after Kirito on her side staring down sadly at the pillows squeezing his hand.

"i'm sorry for not asking you first I didn't know what to do."

He shook his head looking down at her and squeezed her hand.

"no you did the right thing we couldn't just not do anything." he said kissing her cheek lightly.

He wrapped an arm around her tightly and stared off into the distance.

"I guess it's back to reality.' he said thinking about how everything had been going to perfect.

She sighed and nodded closing her eyes.

"Guess so."

Next Chapter 26- The Lions And The Lambs Part 2.


	26. Chapter 26 The Lions And The Lambs Part2

**~August 1st 2024~**

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other staring off at Yori playing a bit with some things on the table. She had been pretty despondent after things first happened though she didn't fully understand what had happened. She was very afraid and wouldn't really go around any people other than the two of them. She had began to open back up a bit though.

She was still very fragile and didn't really like being around anyone other than the two of them and now Nashida who she liked very much if she had been just a bit older it probably would have been even worse for her if she fully understood what had happened.

Kirito sighed looking over as Asuna touched his shoulder lightly giving a smile.

"Nashida said that he would take Yori out fishing again if she wanted to."

He nodded walking over toward the little girl who looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey there Yori wanna go play with Nashida?" he asked smiling lightly.

She nodded standing up laying the things back down on the table.

"are we going to go fishing with him again?" she asked.

He nodded blinking a bit as Yori grabbed his hand as they walked.

Asuna watched them smiling a bit as they walked off toward the lake.

"yeah Nashida is already there i'm going to meet you guys in just a bit." he said with a smile.

She frowned.

"hurry okay?"

He nodded looking at Nashida once they where there and nodded to him.

"bye!" she called out waving as he left.

He smiled waving back and then sighed looking at Asuna as he stepped into their house.

"so no new updates from the front lines about that group that did this?" he asked.

Asuna shook her head.

"apparently they where a new group because nothing was known about them."

Kirito just stared off out the window toward Nashida, Yori and all of the other defenseless people in the village.

"you know this is bad... now that one group has already attacked this place and it's known it is unlikely with them knowing that it is filled with people who have some money and none of them can do anything to stop them that another pk guild won't try something."

Asuna frowned looking down.

"I know but hopefully they won't because it was taken care of fairly quickly and that wasn't a known group."

He nodded and then shook his head with a light sigh.

"honestly it's surprising that this place stayed peaceful this long."

Asuna just frowned.

**~August 3rd 2024~**

Kirito laid across his side on the couch his arm around Asuna when he blinked open his eyes to see a small figure standing in front of them.

"Yori?"

Yori frowned looking down at the ground holding a pillow to her chest.

"I was having nightmares."

Asuna slowly woke up blinking her eyes open.

"Yori is everything alright?"

Kirito frowned looking at her then looked down at Asuna.

"I don't want to go back to sleep it's scary...'

Kirito looked at Asuna.

"Yori was having nightmares."

Asuna frowned then looked down as she thought and moved a sheet out of the way standing up pulling Kirito up with her.

"you can sleep with us if you would like Yori." she said putting her arm around her walking over toward the bed.

Yori smiled and nodded laying down across the bed on her side pulling Asuna by one hand and Kirito by the other.

Asuna just looked down at the girl giving her a warm smile and patted her head laying down next to her squeezing her hand.

Kirito watched and nodded laying down on the other side of Asuna with Yori between them.

Asuna moved her eyes over toward him and smiled giving him a nod squeezing his hand.

**~August 7th 2024~**

Kirito as usual was the last of the three of them to fall asleep. He just stared down at Asuna and Yoris sleeping faces both of their hands in his the same way that the three of them had been sleeping every night since the first time they had done it. He moved his hand up brushing some stray hair from Asunas face but then blinked looking out the window. He frowned standing up quietly not waking the two of them up.

He stepped over toward the window and narrowed his eyes looking out of it feeling as if something was off. His eyes then widened as he began to see the faint flash of fire light as the sound of horses stomping into the village torches being thrown setting things on fire. Some of the villagers where coming out of their homes to see what was happening and as they did the hooded men on the horses slashes their weapons at them not to kill them but to get them down and to frighten them.

Kiritos could feel a lump in his throat swallowing his hands half frozen shaking.

Asuna began to stir blinking her eyes open from the noise in the distance not quite to where their house was yet.

Kirito just stared in horror at the scene outside.

"laug...laughing...coffin..."

He watched as tons of familiar faces that he had talked to lived with and known since buying this house with Asuna where knocked down and yelled at. He gritted his teeth bringing up his menu quickly clicking on it his blade dropping into his hand still in his normal clothes. He then darted out the door.

Asuna blinked looking over in shock not knowing what was going on as she heard all of the loud noise outside from crackling flames to screams to yelling and more then seeing Kirito running out the door. She jumped up stumbling a bit in here night gown confused.

"Kirito!"

Yori blinked wiping her eyes.

"Mo...mommy what's going...?" she asked half asleep not thinking.

Asuna looked over toward Yori blinking at her words then swallowed looking out the window immediately knowing who the men on horseback where from their hooded cloaks and emblem... She could feel her hands starting to shake.

"no...nothing honey just go back to sleep well be right back!"

she rushed out the door.

Kirito slid to a stop outside the house watching in horror. He gritted his teeth bringing his sword up blocking it as a Laughing Coffin member tossed a torch his direction.

The whole place was in commotion and uproar. Nashida swallowed running over toward Kirito giving one nervous glance toward his sword not knowing he had one then looked at him.

"Kirito are you okay ? Asuna and Yori?"

Kirito just swallowed looking at him nervously and nodded.

"yeah..."

Nashida shook his head covering up as another flaming torch came toward them but watched as Kiritos blade knocked it away.

"what is going on who are these people?!" he asked more just to be said not actually thinking Kirito would know.

"laughing coffin...the strongest pk guild in the game and one of the strongest period..."

Nashida blinked in shock.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" a scream echoed.

Nashida looked over as his wife was pulled out of the house roughly by one of the men and slung down with some of the other people from the village.

The laughing coffin member who seemed to be running this raid giggled loudly like a maniac resting his blade on his shoulder.

"alright oldies and kiddies listen up where here for your money and items and anything else worth anything hand them over and hell we might only kill a few of ya!" he laughed

Nashida rushed over toward his wife.

One of the laughing coffin members sighed boredly kicking him across the ground just the kick knocking his health bar to the red.

Kiritos eyes widened.

The leader laughed once again watching Nashida go flying.

"ouuuuch! but as I was saying we don't have all day go ahead and hand everything over."

All of the elderly men and women and children just stood there in shock not having experienced anything like this before.

Asuna slid to a stop next to Kirito breathing deeply from running and nerves.

"this..."

Kirito just watched in horror not knowing what to do looking around at all of the Laughing Coffin Members.

Nixon just sat quietly on his horse in his hood looking down at the ground a bit of long blonde hair straying into his green eyes. He looked away as an older man was kicked across the ground by one of the members of the guild. He should be used to this by now but he wasn't and this was different to him and worse than anything he had seen so far these people where helpless. He had never killed anyone but he had seen other members do so and he had contributed to them being able to do so.

Another member looked over at the younger blonde boy around thirteen. He chuckled.

"be a man kid you have been with us for a few months now should be nothing."

Nixon just stared down at the ground. He had been a beta tester for SAO and had never been a very sociable person. His skills allowed him to stay alive playing solo but eventually there was an accident on a higher level floor and he wasn't going to make it. However one of the members of Laughing Coffin did just enough to save him and he knew that he owed them. He knew deep down that they most likely had other reasons for doing it but he still owed them. They asked in return for him to join them having seen him and knowing he was skilled.

"please stop this! we are peaceful people and want no trouble if you want our stu...guhhh!"

One of the elderly men along with Nashida and a few others being sort of the leaders of the village eyes widened as he was slashed across the chest.

The leader of the raid just laughed after slashing him.

"I told you we don't have time for all of this screw it I guess we can just take them all out and take their stuff funner that way anyway!" he laughed the others laughing to.

Kirito choked hand coming forward a bit as the old man was slashed and his hit points dropped to zero.

Asuna gasped covering her mouth in horror eyes wide.

Screams could be heard from many of the villagers horrified.

Nixon cringed looking away.

"wellll let's see here how should we do this one by one or just make it quick guys?" he asked like it was common.

The other members all laughed pondering the question.

Yori came up quietly behind Asuna and Kirito grabbing their shirts.

"what's going on..."

Kirito just blinked looking down at her in horror and glanced at Asuna.

Asuna was shaking harder now more horrified than she had been her entire time in SAO.

Next Chapter 27-Bloody Sunday


	27. Chapter 27 Bloody Sunday

Nashida cringed forcing himself up and slowly moved forward with his hands up swallowing.

"stop this! we have done nothing to you if you want anything we will give it to you just don't hurt anyone else!"

The raid leader looked over toward him and just laughed.

"tsk tsk...they just don't listen very well now do they?"

He smiled slashing his blade down toward the old man.

Kirito pushed Yori closer to Asuna and flashed forward quickly knocking the hooded leaders blade away from Nashida sparks flying as he slid to a stop in front of him swallowing nervously. He locked his eyes on the man.

The hooded man raised an eyebrow surprised knowing that there was supposed to be all weak young and elderly here. He then stopped looking the figure standing in front of the old man over that had blocked his attack a wicked twisted grin crossing his face.

"I know not! now this is insane!" he laughed looking at Kirito.

Kirito just gritted his teeth staring at the man looking between all the other laughing coffin members.

Nashida just blocked in shock as Kirito blocked the attack not knowing how he possibly could have got from where he was and done it like that he had barely seen it himself and he was right there and the one being attacked.

"Kirito?" he muttered confused.

Asuna watched in horror as Kirito flashed forward and stood in front of Nashida.

"Asuna...?" Yori muttered scared.

The man on the horse chuckled.

"now why on earth is The Black Swordsman himself of all people here in this little village of the useless."

Nashida frowned looking at Kirito confused at the words.

"Black swordsman...?" he muttered stopping blinking taking Kirito in and the look in his eyes so much different than the one he had gotten used to. This wasn't the same goofy unknowing boy that he fished with and had talked to so many times.

Kirito narrowed his eyes.

"Laughing Coffin...I figured something like this could possibly happen after that last attack on the village but I never would have thought that it would have been you." he said standing up bringing up his menu scrolling through it. He clicked through his black gear falling over his shoulders and second sword falling into his free hand.

The man smiled widely.

"ahhh there we are now that looks more like you. Ya never answered my question though why in the hell are you here?" he laughed.

Asuna swallowed nervously leaning down and looking at Yori squeezing her shoulders lightly.

"Yori do you trust me?" she asked.

Yori blinked and nodded.

Asuna nodded.

"then do as I say and run as fast as you can out through the forest out of the village it doesn't matter where." she said standing up straight bringign up her menu.

"we will find you soon..." she said hating the fact that she was probably lying to her.

"but..."

"you have to go now Yori..."

Yori swallowed holding back tears and nodded running out toward the forest out of the village.

Asuna swallowed hard equipping her gear and stepping up beside of Kirito.

The mans eyes widened and then he burst into laughter.

"holllllly shit! the black swordsman and the lightning Flash! this must be April fools or something."

Asuna just swallowed staring at the men around them.

Kirito looked over toward Asuna.

"Asuna... there is no hope here you need to leave and go with Yori..." he said simply.

She looked at him.

"you know i'm not leaving you if your staying i'm staying!"

He kept his eyes locked on her and just glanced toward the men.

"Listen to me this isn't anything like before there is no chance here... and they won't mess up and if we both die Yori will have know one and be horrified."

Asunas eyes widened looking at him glancing toward the forest where Yori had went.

He looked down.

"She won't even be able to find a safe zone she won't make it. ...you need to go with her Asuna..."

Asuna shook biting her lip looking down at the ground.

"no...I won't."

Kiritos eyes flashed.

"Asuna!"

She gritted her teeth.

"no! i'm not leaving you to die Kirito! you promised we would get out of this together!"

His eyes widened.

The laughing coffin member sighed.

"As touching as this is I believe I said we don't have time for this not even for you two i'm afraid. Go ahead boys."

The laughing coffin members all cheered finally the sound of their horses hooves echoing as they rushed forward blades out.

Kirito gritted his teeth blocking an attack with his blades.

"listen to me Nashida there aren't just going to let people run away and leave does anyone here have any teleporting crystals?" he knocked the members back moving quickly with his blades holding two of them off.

Asuna gritted her teeth her rapiers flashing as she attacked and dodged the laughing coffin members. She watched in horror as a older woman was slashed and her health hit zero screaming.

Nashida swallowed watching the scene in horror.

"no I don't think so..."

Kirito gritted his teeth swords flashing side stepping and slashing at a member.

Even he and Asuna didn't have any. With how things had been going it hadn't been a thought...he had let this peace force his guard down and now Asuna was going to pay for it...he gritted his teeth angrily.

His eyes flashed as he just dodged the blade of a laughing coffin member slashing and then stabbing straight into his stomach. He watched as the man disappeared shaking his head blocking another attack taking a bit of damage.

Asuna gritted her teeth not knowing what to do the laughing coffin members attacking recklessly and viciously. Aside from them being powerful this was what made them so dangerous...there lack of care for themselves.

She gritted her teeth forced back bumping into Kirito the two of them back to back.

Kirito glanced around at the village flames everywhere things set on fire and the sound of screams as more people running where attacked and there health hit zero. He shook holding his blades not knowing what to do.

"hey look what I got here boys!" one hooded member called out.

He dragged Yori by the hair out of the woods screaming.

Asuna watched freezing her heart dropping as she seen.

Kirito eyes widened mouth dropping open as he stared at Yori.

Nixon stayed back hating this but then glanced up as he heard something and his eyes widened seeing one of the guild members drag a little girl by the hair who couldn't be older than maybe four or five. He clenched his hands tightly.

The man laughed.

"now who on earth would bring their kid this young into a game like this?" he chuckled bringing his sword back.

Kirito gritted his teeth pressing two men off of him roughly.

"stop! now!" a voice called out horse yelping.

"hmmmmm?"

The hooded laughing coffin member holding Yori tilted his head to the side.

"Nixon you say something?" he asked looking toward the hooded blonde boy.

He gritted his teeth shaking.

"that's just a little girl you don't need to hurt her! she has nothing and can do nothing just let her go!"

The man laughed.

"let her go you say huh? you must be joking or did you forget who we are exactly?" he laughed wildly.

The raid leader raised an eyebrow watching his two members curiously.

"let...her...go" he said through clenched teeth.

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking at the blonde boy under the hood not understanding why he was saying what he was saying then blinked remembering him. This guy was a beta tester... He remembered him from the test a player that lacked a bit in technical skills but had great reaction time almost as good as Kiritos.

The man laughed slashing his sword down at Yori.

Kirito moved his blades so fast the men in front of him couldn't block sliding back and flashed forward.

Nixon flashed forward jumping off of his horse slashing at the laughing coffin members hand knocking the blade out of it though the air.

Kirito gritted his teeth angrily sliding forward with his blades.

"ahhhhhhhhh!" he slammed both into the man watching his health hit zero.

The raid leader narrowed his eyes looking toward them.

"now Nixon you know what you have just done and what it means?" he said more a statement than question.

Nixon just swallowed holding his sword hood now having fallen down showing the young boys face green eyes gleaming.

The leader rushed forward clashing blades with the young blonde.

Kirito narrowed his eyes using the chance of him being occupied and the others being distracted rushing forward. There was no choice here at all anymore this was a real battle...no punches could be drawn even for a second this was an all out battle to the death for them all.

He rushed forward faking an attack then slamming his blades into two laughing coffin members.

Two other members watched and flashed forward going for Kirito as soon as this happened but where cut off by furious attacks by Asuna.

She gritted her teeth flipping through the air.

"Kirito!" a familiar vice called out as a red haired man rushed forward with a few other players taking in the horrifying scene.

"Klein?...Agil" he watched as Asuna blocked the attacks coming at him then as Klein and his guild along with Agil showed up clashing blades with some of the Laughing Coffin members.

"We were coming to check on if you guys had thought about when you were going to return to the front lines yet and saw the crazy amount of players around here and thought it was weird but this..."

Kirito simply gave him a nod of thanks then spun blades flying at high speeds blocking an attacking laughing coffin members all of them attacking furiously now. He jumped back over a flame twisting causing a blade to just graze him instead of hitting full on before striking a member. He flashed forward as everyone battled furiously.

Next Chapter 28-Bloody Sunday Part 2


	28. Chapter 28 Bloody Sunday Part 2

Kirito just stared on in awe at the scene taking place all around him... it wasn't supposed to be like this...

These people had no idea what was even hitting them right now. They had entered this game just looking for a fun time and then they where slung into this death game and now after living in this fairy tale village they had created this was happening...

His hand tightened around his blades barely thinking as he blocked another relentless attack more on instinct than anything else now. He had been a complete fool for thinking that things where any different here in this little village he and Asuna had bought a house in. They where still inside of a death game and they where still in danger at all times and there was always players like those in Laughing Coffin just waiting lurking looking to take advantage of other without a second thought about it.

He gritted his teeth angrily forcefully knocking a laughing Coffin member back across the ground his second blade flying up towards his face as another stabbed at him. He twisted around swinging his blades wildly sparks flying as he and the laughing coffin members blades clashed furiously. He slashed him and kicked him back looking over toward Asuna fighting and then Klein.

Asuna swallowed gritting her teeth stabbing furiously at high speeds as she flipped back gracefully and brought her rapier up blocking a Laughing Coffin members attack glancing around.

The entire village and area was now engulfed in smoke and flame and many villagers had already been killed. They couldn't fight all of these Laughing Coffin members and protect them all but...this couldn't be happening.

Hey eyes flashed gritting her teeth just blocking an attack in time as it neared her face parrying the mans blade and stabbing at him.

The raid leader smiled clashing blades with Nixon pressing back keeping the pressure on him heavily.

"I always knew you were just a coward little Nixon" he laughed.

Nixon narrowed his eyes hood falling back blonde hair falling in his eyes clashing blades with him sparks flying as the two exchanged..He gritted his teeth knocking him back about to rush when another member lunged in toward him just able to bring his blade up to block them stumbling back blade flashing around quickly blocking.

Klein gritted his teeth looking around as he held off a member.

"this is insane..." he said jumping back dodging an attack and clashing blades with the hooded man.

Kiritos eyes went wide slamming his blade straight through another Laughing Coffin members stomach pulling out the blade and turning two face three other members as they rushed him blades flying furiously.

Asuna flashed over knocking one of the men back off of Kirito stabbing at him.

Kirito ducked under an attack and then allowed the second man to just graze him to get him inside and slashed across him. He turned as another scream could be heard as yet another villager was taken out by Laughing Coffin.

He gritted his teeth looking down shaking his head hands shaking.

"Damn it!" he yelled rushing forward.

Kirito parried an attack and jumped back looking around taking a deep breath the battle having been going on for quite some time glanced up at his health bar in the yellow and then moved his eyes over toward Asunas also in the yellow.

"tsk..." he scuffed rushing forward swords flying taking out another member of Laughing coffin.

This was by far the worst incident he had seen in SAO...by his count there had already been twelve villagers taken out by laughing coffin along with a member of Kleins guild...There had been 8 Laughing Coffin members taken out seven by Kirito himself...seven lives that he had taken...

Nixon crossed blades with the raid leader spinning and knocking his blade away slashing him lightly and pointing his blade at him looking around. He then moved his eyes down toward the man.

"just give up your going to lose why keep going and just cause more people including the ones from your guild to lose their lives.'

He laughed spreading out his hands wide.

"You obviously don't get it do you? we don't care about these insects! only the strong survive here!" he laughed wildly "and this is just the beginning!"

Nixons eyes flashed over as s shrill scream was heard and his eyes widened seeing a little boy one of the children from the village be slashed down by one of the laughing coffin members. His eyes slowly moved down toward the raid leader.

He just laughed.

"you don't have it in you kid your to sof..." his eyes widened

Nixons eyes widened as a blade went straight through the raid leader.

Kirito gritted his teeth pulling his blade out from the man. He looked at Nixon and then pointed down towards the raid leaders hand.

"he was about to use paralysis on you and take you out" he said simply before returning to the battle.

Nixon just blinked. He gritted his teeth looking down.

Even now he had been unable to go through with taking him out and had almost been taken out himself because of it. He gritted his teeth rushing forward clashing blades with two more Laughing Coffin members.

"Were starting to overwhelm them!" Klein called out toward Kirito and Asuna knocking a hooded player back.

Kirito made his way over to Klein fighting the hooded players off.

"Have your guild members start trying to get the villagers out of here now."

He nodded.

Asuna looked around eyes widening having lost site of Yori for the last few minutes. She looked around nervously and then stopped her eyes widened as Yori crawled back on her butt a hooded man stalking her on the ground.

"Yori!" she screamed

Kiritos head whipped back looking toward the hooded man eyes widening.

"Don't! " he yelled stumbling forward reaching out toward them.

Yoris eyes widened tears in them as the hooded mans sword came down toward her...

Kirito gritted his teeth stabbing both his blades through the man watching as he disappeared but blinked looking down as Yoris health slowly dropped down into the red and then down to zero. He just stood there frozen.

Yori looked over toward her dropping health bar sobbing a bit but forcing herself to stop wiping the tears away looking toward Kirito.

"bye bye...Ki...Kiri tell Asa bye bye...beat them..." she smiled swallowing as she disappeared.

Klein stopped in the distance watching with wide eyes as the little girl disappeared down below Kirito. How could these people be so sick...

Kirito just stood there not even bothering to block as a Laughing Coffin member rushed him striking him health dropping a bit.

Klein rushed over knocking the man back away from Kirito.

Kirito just dropped down to his knees staring at the ground.

Asuna watched in horror.

"Yori!" she screamed.

"no! Yori!" she gritted her teeth running over to where she had been beside Kirito scooping at the dirt.

"no...no! it can't..." she shook her head tears falling down her face.

Kirito just sat there eyes blank...

He slowly turned his eyes over toward Asuna looking at her and then around to the Laughing Coffin players. He slowly stood up dragging his blades up with him.

He walked forward slowly eyes glazed over.

Two Laughing Coffin members rushed toward him attacking.

His blades flashed up knocking a sword away from one of them following straight through slashing him down the man disappearing Kiritos second blade parrying an attack then going straight through the second. He pulled it out flashing forward toward another attacking him furiously.

Klein blinked watching Kirito glancing over toward Agil.

Agils eyes widened for a moment exchanging a look with Klein.

Soon Laughing Coffins forces where dwindled to pretty much nothing a couple survivors retreating once they seen than all of the remaining villagers had escaped and there was no hope to win.

Kirito just stood there blades in hand the both of them clanging of the ground as they dropped from his hands. He slowly walked over toward where Yori had been where Asuna was still sitting motionless on the ground staring blankly down at the ground.

Klein sighed taking a deep breath as he and his guild along with Agil put their weapons away. He watched as Kirito blankly walked over toward where Asuna was. Klein looked around the destroyed place and shook his head as Agil walked over.

"They are just kids man..." he said looking at Kirito and Asuna "we forget it and put so much pressure and reliance on them but there just kids..." he said gritting his teeth.

"they shouldn't have to be seeing and going through something like this..."

Agil stared off at them and nodded to Klein with a sigh.

"your right with them both being two of the best players in the game and doing all that they have done we forget that they are both teenage kids. They have been at this like this before any of us especially Kirito...that kid has probably seen more and been through more than we could ever imagine and has helped progress the game more than just about anybody..."

Klein shook his head.

"i'm not sure how they handle it...i'm not even sure I could."

Agil nodded.

"I think it's because of each other." he said looking off at them.

Kirito just stared at the place where Yori had been blankly eyes glazed over and then moved them over toward Asuna as he heard her sobs.

Asuna bit her lip shaking her head digging her nails into the ground.

"how could they do something like this...I knew about Laughing Coffin and what they did but...she was...just a kid..." she cried clutching her chest.

Kirito frowned then his eyes widened his heart racing.

"Klein!" he yelled

Klein blinked surprised.

"Open your inventory now!" he yelled

Klein looked at him confused and slowly brought his hand up.

"now!" he yelled.

Klein just blinked bringing up his menu and his inventory.

Kirito ran over quickly looking through it and stopped mouth dropping open. He stared at the revival item that he had got from that event bross drop and given to Klein.

Kleins eyes widened seeing what Kirito was looking at having completely forgotten about it at the heat of the moment.

"transfer it hurry!" he said nervously hoping it wasn't to late.

Klein nodded doing it as quickly as possible.

Kirito rushed over bringing up the item and clicking it scrolling through the names and his eyes widened seeing Yoris and clicked.

Asuna blinked still crying chest heaving not knowing what was going on not having been there during the event.

"come on...come on!" Kirito gritted his teeth waiting as the item flashed lightning up a bright blue aura spreading around the area.

Slowly a figure began to form and it formed into a familiar one.

Asuna watched and her eyes began to widen in shock.

Yori blinked as she stood there looking around and then up at her health bar.

"huh...?"

Kirito blinked staring at her as she formed her health bar filled up.

Yori looked at them.

"am I still...?"

Asuna looked at her blinking away tears as they fell down even harder now.

"Yori!" she lunged forward grabbing her and hugging her.

"but...but how..."

Kirito watched her and closed his eyes taking in shallow and then deep breaths trying to calm down.

Klein shook his head watching them as Yori returned.

"Out of this world...The kid did the impossible again" he said staring at Kirito in awe.

Agil shook his head smiling.

Yori blinked and then smiled patting Asunas head.

"stop crying Asa..."

She then blinked as a set of arms wrapped aroudn them both.

Kirito dug his face into the back of Asunas hair hugging them both tightly.

Yori just smiled still a bit confused hugging them both.

**~August 8th 2024~ **

With everything that had happened they all had decided to sleep for that night at a nearby inn before heading off back toward the front lines. They all woke up and headed out very early that morning.

Klein sighed crossing his hands behind his head as they walked shaking his head.

"this is bad man an incident like this is going to cause an uproar and we don't even know how Laughing Coffin is going to react to how it turned out..."

Kirito just kept his eyes locked up ahead still a a bit glazed over. Everything that had happened... all of those innocent villagers lives that had been taken...almost Yoris life as well and if Klein his guild and Agil hadn't shown up probably Asuna and his as well.

He glanced back a bit as he felt Yori breathing on his shoulder sleeping on his back as they walked. He smiled lightly and then sighed looking forward again.

"I know all we can do is tell the members of the front lines about it and handle it."

Agil looked at him.

"do you think an ambush on the rest of Laughing Coffin will be placed I doubt that something like this can just be let go and your going to have a big say in it you already know that."

Kirito just looked ahead.

"Most likely."

Asuna just smiled looking at Yori on Kiritos back as they walked then frowning as she looked at the ground listening to them. She had never seen anything like that before...so horrible...how could they do something like that...

She just glanced up at Kirito frowning as she looked at him from behind. The things that he always kept hidden and the brief bits that he had told her about had this been the kind of thing he had been through and seen during that time when she had wondered about him before they had even become friends.

Kirito stared up at the sky with a sigh as they made their way toward HQ.

As they got close Kirito narrowed his eyes slightly the place already filled outside of the meeting place.

"why are there already so many people out there..."

Klein scrunched his eyes looking up ahead toward the front lines players gathered and a confused expression crossed his face.

"and they are all in their battle gear as well..."

Asuna frowned looking up ahead.

Kirito watched as a few of the front lines and guild leaders walked up toward him.

"Kirito we didn't expect you..."

He just looked away.

"yeah something came up didn't have time to let you know we where coming but it's why were here there was an incident..." he said not really in the mood for their laying into them about Asuna and him being away for so long.

"no...that's not what I mean there was an accident here as well...quite a bad one...it's serious."

Kirito glanced at Klein and the others exchanging looks and then looked at the man.

"what?"

He sighed.

"Laughing Coffin...they head on attacked a few top guilds from the front lines the other day and it even spilled over here into HQ there where many deaths on both sides...they also attacked a few other sports and innocents as well it seems they have also expanded and I don't know... it looks like their trying to gain more control and use their tactics to quite literally rule SAO for themselves..."

Kiritos eyes widened listening to the man processing what all of this meant.

Klein and the others listened in shock as the man spoke.

Asuna stepped forward looking the man in the eyes beside Kirito.

"So you mean they are going straight at the front lines players and guilds as well as other players without care of repercussions?"

The man nodded.

Asuna narrowed her eyes.

"You know what this means then don't you...?"

The man just listened to her swallowing nervously looking down not wanting to think about it. After what they had been able to pull off the other day and how ruthless he had seen them be even a leader of the front lines he honestly feared Laughing Coffin.

"war"

Klein and Agil as well as the man and Asuna looked over toward Kirito.

He just looked up staring off into the distance a bit distantly.

"it's mean war and it means that one side will fall."

**~August 9th 2024~ **

The players and leaders of the front lines stood around the meeting area.

"We all know of the events that occurred and have been informed now of even more by the pk guild Laughing Coffin and it is quite obvious that they don't mean to just quit or go down by peaceful terms..." the leader said a bit nervously "even today there has already been more attacks and that is why we had to discuss and decide things so quickly and now hold this meeting and a conclusion has been made... the guilds and players of the front lines and all of it's ally's are now at war with Laughing Coffin..."

The players all listened a bit afraid and nervous but knowing that there was no choice with how Laughing Coffin was going about things now.

The man looked over toward Kirito and Asuna and nodded.

The two of them stepped up toward the center of the table.

"Laughing Coffin has no mercy and they do not hesitate so if you do you will not get away from them alive" Kirito said looking around.

Asuna nodded to them.

"They prey on the weak and use them to get what they need and use fear to control them but they have no problems opposing people like us either though they would prefer not to. They only grow stronger and larger and if we just allow them to go on all of those who trust us to try and clear this game and get them out of here will be either taken out or used by them and we will never leave this game because Laughing Coffin is more than content to stay here and rule it."

The people all looked between each other whispering.

Asuna looked at them.

"he's right...we have all seen it personally and the only way is to meet them head on and and take them out now while we still have a chance. We have to protect the people who can't protect themselves!"

The people around all nodded and spoke up in agreement.

The leader nodded .

"plans and more details will be given to you all as it is figured out. For now all guild leaders let your guilds know all about the situation and be prepared for anything. You heard what they said if you encounter Laughing Coffin do not hold back..."

Once the meeting was Kirito slid his hands into his pockets walking out of the place staring down at the ground. It was bad enough that they had to face this death game but now it wasn't only monsters and ai that they had to risk their lives against but other human beings...

"Kirito"

He blinked as a voice spoke his name looking up to the old man standing in front of him. He stared at him his eyes softening and frowned looking at him before looking down.

"Nashida..."

Nashida looked at the black haired boy standing in front of him in awe. The same boy that he had fished with so many times and eaten lunch with and he had watched with his wife and take care of a little girl that he didn't even know like she was his blood. He had always known Kirito was a good kid and had a good heart but he had never known this young boy was the man that he was. He had always looked at those who fought on the front lines as heroes and he had been one of them all along and the way that he fought and tried to protect everyone that night saving so many lives including his own...it blew him away.

Kirito just kept his eyes locked on the ground thinking off all of the villagers that had lost their lives that night.

"I'm sorry...all of those villagers I couldn't do anything...I was stupid for thinking that I could live in that little fairy tail." he clenched his fists.

"Thanks"

Kirito looked up scrunching his eyes at Nashida.

Nashida nodded to him seriously.

"Son if it wasn't for you being there and reacting and doing what you did the entire village would have been wiped out including me my wife and that little girl...You and your wife and your friends are the bravest people I have ever seen in my life."

Kiritos eyes widened just staring at him in shock.

Asuna frowned off in the distance seeing Nashida and Kirito looking to Nashida and forcing a smile and nod.

Nashida looked at Asuna off in the distance smiling and nodding to her.

"that..." he said looking off toward her direction.

Kirito blinked looking toward the direction Nashida was staring seeing Asuna.

"that right there is what makes you so strong...people can always fight and try to survive but when you have something to protect and a reason to keep going that is what makes you actually strong."

Kirito listened to him looking at Asuna blinking.

Asuna noticed Kirito looking and smiled to him staring over toward him.

"I have faith in you youngster."

Kirito looked at Nashida.

"You keep working toward ending this game for her and protecting people and you'll go down as the one to put this world to an end." he said with a smile and nod turning around and walking off.

Kirito just listened to him watching in awe as he walked off processing everything that he had just said.

"hey"

Asuna took Kiritos hand squeezing it looking at him.

"you okay?" she asked.

He blinked looking at Asuna and then glancing down at their hands.

He looked at her determined squeezing her hand and glancing off toward Yori, Klein and Agil.

"were going to get out of here...all of us where all going to beat this game and get back to the real world no matter what I have to do."

Asuna blinked looking at him and then blinked smiling and nodded.

"I know."

"Kirito! Asuna!"

They both blinked turning as they heard their names called out. Their eyes both widened as two people crashed into them nearly knocking them over.

"oh my god! we heard about what happened and thought that you might not have made it out!" Liz Beth yelled hugging them.

Silica nodded Pina flying over her shoulder above.

"is all of this stuff about Laughing Coffin true?" she asked remembering the pk guild that Kirito had saved her from earlier on in the game.

Asuna smiled hugging Liz back.

Kirito laughed looking at them and rubbed the back of his head.

"were fine you guys didn't have to come all of this way..." he said looking toward them then nodded looking down.

"Yeah its's all true"

They both frowned hoping that it hadn't been but knowing that it probably was.

"well...since where here we should at least go back to a inn together at eat and hang out!" she smiled.

Asuna couldn't help but laugh honestly glad for Liz lightning things up a bit for them.

Liz eyes slowly went down toward Asuna and Kiritos hands locked together flashing back up raising an eyebrow.

"ohhhhh yeahh forgot about that heard ya two got married" she smirked looking down at the rings on their hands.

"so rude of you two dating and going all private behind all of our backs I knew it all along!"

Asunas laughed loudly nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"well it wasn't really like that it just sort of happened...right Kirito?"

"yeah yeah...hmmmm' Liz Beth looked down as someone walked up behind Kirito and Asuna.

Yori hid behind them peaking at them a bit from behind them.

Asuna looked down as Yori grabbed on to her leg then smiled looking down at her.

"Oh Liz,Silica this is Yori our..." she picked her up smiling then froze as she spoke thinking about what she was saying blushing looking at Kirito embarrassed at what she had almost said.

Kirito smiled warmly looking down at Yori and watched her as Asuna picked her up blinking as Asuna spoke then blushed piecing together what she had almost said looking down.

Liz Beth looked between them then smiled leaning forward toward the little girl.

"hi there Yori i'm Liza Beth" she gently put her hand out.

Kirito nodded.

"it's ok Yori they are our friends" he said looking toward Liz Beth and Silica.

Yori lightly reached forward shaking Lizs hand.

Silica smiled with a light giggle stepping forward.

"your so cute Yori! my name is Silica" she laughed with a wave.

Yori smiled.

"sii...Silica...LiiZ Befff.'

They laughed and nodded looking down at the young girl.

Asuna nodded with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea let's go." she said looking toward them.

Kirito glanced over toward her as she looked at him and nodded forcing a smile.

Liz Beth laughed as she talked with Asuna and Silica as the three of them walked around the inn that they where eating at but glanced back frowning as she looked at Kirito back sitting with Yori. He hadn't talked much at all and didn't really seem quite like himself as much as ususal.

She frowned looking over toward Asuna wondering.

"Asuna does Kirito seem a bit off to you or something."

Asuna blinked and then glanced back toward Kirito frowning for a moment and then smiling as she watched Yori bouncing around him playfully. She turned back towards them and shook her head lightly.

"No it's just what went down the other day...I know you guys know a bit off what happened but it was horrible...if you guys weren't here I would be a bit off as well..."

They nodded frowning as they thought about it knowing that whatever it was must have been horrible to have effected Kirito like this.

Silica looked at him and nodded looking back to Asuna.

"Well I hope he'll be alright it's weird seeing him like this he's always so...confident I guess."

Liz nodded and sighed.

"I know what you mean it's kind of freaky to see. I hate to admit it and i'll kill you if you ever let him know but I have always since I met him here sort of seen Kirito like some unbreakable hero that couldn't be beat...even in that huge hole that we fell in because of me being stupid...we fell like a hundred feet and there was no way out with a huge dragon lurking around and he didn't even flinch and even kept his sarcasm." she laughed.

Silica smiled and nodded.

"When he saved me from Rosalia and her guild and helped Pina there where so many of them and they couldn't even touch him. It must have been bad..."

Asuna smiled listening to them and nodded glancing over toward Kirito warmly as they spoke about how he helped them.

"He's still Kirito he'll get through it he always does no matter what." she smiled

Liz and Silica giggled and nodded with a smile.

**~August 11th 2024~**

Kirito sighed going through his gear on his menu glancing around at the plain room. Asuna and himself where staying at a small place close to the front lines HQ for convenience but it felt nothing like the place that they had been staying in before. It didn't feel like a home it felt like prison at least to him. He ignored it though focusing on what he needed to do.

Asuna walked into the room and looked at him frowning as she saw that he was in his battle gear. Since Liz Beth and Silica had left that day he had gone back to grinding more like he had when she had first met him and known him maybe even more so. This was the second time that he was going out again today.

"are you going out to grind again?" she asked.

"yeah"

She leaned against the wall looking at him.

"do you want me to come with you or anything?" she asked.

He shook his head and finished up changing his gear walking to the door opening it.

"no i'm fine."

Asuna nodded simply watching him and frowning as he walked out the door.

"Asa? is Kiri leaving again?" Yori asked walking up behind her.

Asuna smiled reaching down and picking her up.

"yeah but he won't be gone long, come on and we'll play some."

**~August 13th 2024~ **

Kirito sat behind the desk of the guild HQ waiting going through some paper work relentlessly thinking about how to go about their next move against Laughing Coffin. They needed to end this problem before they got any bigger or more people were...his hand tightened around one of the papers.

Asuna sat to the side of him going through some papers as well looking over frowning as she noticed the tension from him. He had been going non stop since they had gotten back with grinding which wasn't that big of a shock really but now the tactical and other aspects of things with the front lines and guild as well.

Laughing coffin hadn't made any real moves yet so far. A small group of them attacked a lower guild and one of them didn't make it and a few even smaller incidents here and there but this just made Kirito more wary. They where looking into a way of going at them head on and finding out as much information about them as they could to take them out with as few casualty's as possible but people weren't exactly forth coming with talking about Laughing Coffin especially with what thew info brokers and others were now calling the war of Blood and skull was going on. He glanced up as the doors opened to the room and a elite from the front lines he was expecting walked in with two of his players by his sides.

The man stopped in the middle of the room nodding to Kirito and Asuna.

Asuna nodded back to him and Kirito simply put down the papers looking at him.

"anything?" he asked.

The man sighed and shook his head looking toward him.

"Not anything that you are wanting to hear i'm afraid but ye something..."

Kirito just stayed quiet staring at the man and waited.

Asuna frowned glancing at Kirito not used to seeing him like this. She had seen him intense before but this was on a whole other level since things had happened with Laughing Coffin. He never let his guard down.

"well...we had been scouting and gathering the things you asked for about Laughing Coffin but a large group of them outsmarted our scouting group and somehow managed to track them but didn't engage. They followed them and found out exactly what we had learned so far and then ambushed them days later..."

Kirito gritted his teeth slamming his hand down on the desk standing up.

"So that means everything that we learned to go toward taking them out so far is useless because they now know and can just change it or even use it to throw us off more!? how could they be careless enough to let them track them like that for that long especially with that information at stake!"

The man blinked not used to seeing Kirito act like this and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not everyone even our best members on the front lines are as strong as you are"

Asuna frowned a bit nervously looking between them as the other man spoke.

"maybe they should work a little harder then." Kirito said keeping his eyes locked on the man.

Asuna stood up.

"alright enough of this for now...thank you" she nodded to the man politely.

The man just blinked looking at Kirito and then sighed nodding to Asuna before walking out of the room.

Asuna frowned looking at Kirito after the man had left.

"hey..." she said softly

"listen I know things are bad but we have to stay calm about this your doing great and everything you can..."

"it's not enough!" he said sliding a paper across the table shaking his head.

"More people we lose every day that we take to stop them! they almost got Yori!"

She just looked at him.

"I get that Kirito I do but honestly there isn't much more we can do...'

He finished a report and then stepped around the desk bringing up his menu.

"There is more I can do...there has to be..." he said simply scrolling through his gear changing to his black battle gear.

She blinked watching as he stepped around the table and changed into his gear.

"Kirito! what are you going to do?" she asked

He did a few more things on his menu and then glanced back toward her.

"Take care of things with the front lines and guild for me and make sure Yoris alright I've gotta idea."

She reached out grabbing his wrist as he walked toward the door.

"What are you going to do i'll come with you..."

He looked at her and shook his head pulling free lightly.

"Just trust me" he said simply before walking out the door.

Asuna blinked looking down at her hand as he pulled his arm away. She shook her head and sighed going back to his spot behind the table.

**~August 15th 2024~ **

Asuna took a deep breath as she went through the huge pile of stuff pretty much having to do everything herself since Kirito left. He still wouldn't tell her what he was doing but he was almost never home and when he did come back he was pretty distant even to Yori. She frowned going over a piece of paper with information about how quite a few more players a few Laughing Coffin and mostly others had lost their lives. Things had heated up with the war now. There was a different atmosphere around the place than there had been since she entered SAO. People especially the casual players were horrified.

She looked up as Kirito walked into the room putting his swords away. She stood up walking over to him.

"hey..."

He glanced up switching his clothes to normal.

"Yori has been asking about you...you have been gone so much lately she wants to play with you"

He shook his head stepping inside to the other room.

"I can't."

She just stared off at him clenching her teeth together a bit but just sighed shaking her head and walking into the other room.

**~August 18th 2024~ **

Kirito stood in the shadows staring at the man in front of him nodding.

"You fully understand what I said to do right.?"

The hooded man looking down hair falling into his eyes simply nodding flashing off into the shadows.

Kirito glanced around and listened then quickly darted off as well.

**~August 20th 2024~ **

Kirito held his blades in front of him the moonlight glistening off of them as he block another attack the sound of steel clashing echoing through the night air. He moved in and out at intense speed as the three men attacked him slashing around and soon taking the three of them out.

He reached down scrolling through his menu glancing down at them his eyes cold as he turned around putting his swords away before darting off.

**~August 21st 2024~ **

Asunas eyes widened as she looked at the front lines elites standing in front of her. She bit her lip and shook her head taking in the information that they had told her.

"alright thank you..." she said nodding to the men.

Things had gotten even more intense with this war...it was so far out of hand...why did they have to be like this? the attacks and fatality's had gotten more and more frequent all out battles between the front lines and Laughing Coffin taking place right in the middle of the open now along with Laughing Coffin increasing their numbers and attacking even more innocents but worst of all the front lines had lost a large battle last night and over a quarter of the players in that group didn't make it...as well as having Laughing Coffin find out a large amount of their guild data.

Kirito opened the doors to HQ walking inside closing them behind him.

Asuna looked up as he entered the room looking at him.

"Kirito...did you hear about what happened with the battle last night?"

"Yeah I heard..."

She blinked a bit shocked eyes widening a little at his coldness.

"Kirito...tons of people didn't make it...people that we have known and fought with..."

He glanced up looking at her bringing up his menu.

"I know" he repeated.

Asuna gritted her teeth biting her lip and squeezing her hands together tightly.

As the two of them walked back to their house Yori smiled standing up as they entered.

"Kiri!" she yelled running up and hugging his leg.

He glanced down at her and simply stood there.

"i'm tired Yori..."

She blinked and then shook her head smiling looking up at him warmly tugging on his hand.

Asuna stared at the two of them smiling toward Yori then glancing back toward Kirito.

"Yori...I said i'm tired." he said pulling away from her a bit.

Yori blinked surprised and frowned turning and walking back to her room.

Asunas eyes widened slowly watching them. She watched Yori walk back to her room and then reached out angrily grabbing Kirito by the back of the shirt as he went to walk to the bed room.

He stopped moving his eyes back toward her blankly.

"what the hell is your problem!? I get that things are tough and what happened was horrible but your acting like...it's like it's not even you anymore! Yori just wanted to play with you she misses you! and so do I!"

He just looked at her and turned away from her staring off into the distance before heading toward the door.

"I'll stay at an inn tonight I need to rest."

Asuna stared at him in disbelief not even saying anything as he walked out of the house.

"this is turning you into a monster..." she called out quietly frowning shaking her head as he left.

He just stopped staring into the distance as she called out before continuing on.

Kirito flopped down on to the bed once he had bought the room for the inn and sighed staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

**~August 22nd 2024~ **

Asuna just stood sadly looking off into the distance at the front lines meeting HQ as everyone started to arrive. She didn't know what to do. They had been in impossible situations in SAO and she had seen just about everything that you could see and made it through together but what could she do about this...? it wasn't just that she was going up against everything else but it was like they didn't have each other as well.

"Asuna? where is Kirito we can't start the meeting until he get's here." he asked everyone having been there now and he was late.

She barely glanced up hearing the elite and just shook her head blankly.

"I don't know where he is at." she said honestly not only in the form of his location but honestly she didn't know where is was this past week or so. She wished that she did.

"There he is." the man said stepping away getting ready to start the meeting now.

She just glanced up as Kirito walked toward them in the distance.

"hey there cheer up."

Asuna glanced up a bit to see a bundle of red hair smiling. She sighed looking at Klein.

Klein looked off into the distance at Kirito then back to her.

"Listen...I know things seem bad right now but trust me even if we don't get it Kirito always comes through it will be fine."

She looked up at him listening and sighed nodding forcing a smile.

"Thanks Klein."

He nodded with a laugh.

Kirito walked past the two of them without a word leaning back against the table as the meeting began.

After they had been speaking for awhile Kirito shook his head arms crossed looking at them.

"I can't go along with that plan to re route them and try to track them and then launch an assault once we gather enough information again."

The whole room froze.

"Kirito...? this is a big part of the plan so far we have to do it what do you mean you can't be a part of it?"

He looked at them.

"exactly what I said I can't be a part of it. I have some special grinding and a few other things to do and we've already seen how this plan goes in case you forgot. The players were less skilled than the Laughing Coffin players and got taken out losing the information and even if it where to work it would be at least over a week before we could even start to do anything with it."

Klein stepped up looking toward him giving him a look.

"hey man...don't just talk about the players like that they risked everything to attempt that mission..." the other players around nodding and muttering in agreement.

Kirito eyes moved over toward Klein and just looked at him.

"still didn't succeed and got slaughtered though losing the info didn't they?"

Asunas eyes widened listening to Kirito in shock.

Agils just stood there unable to believe this was coming out of Kiritos mouth. He knew that he going through a lot and had been through so much but...

Klein gritted his teeth angrily lunging forward and grabbing him by the collar of his short jerking him forward.

"Hey kid! guhhhh...!"

Asunas eyes widened as Kirito thrusted his knee roughly into Kleins stomach knocking him down.

Kirito narrowed his eyes staring down at him hand moving up to the blade behind him everyone freezing in shock nervous.

"Stop it!" Asuna screamed moving in front of Klein putting her arms out staring at Kirito.

Kirito just stood there stopping staring at Asuna. He simply closed his eyes moving his hand away from his blades and turning his back to them walking off.

Klein wiped himself off standing up and watched him walk off with a sigh.

Asuna watched him walk off and shook her head storming out of the meeting place angrily after him.

"Kirito! who are you anymore! how could you say things like that and act like this, you were actually going to kill Klein his our friend what has this doen to you!...I don't even know who you are...I thought I loved you!" she cried out.

He just stopped freezing glancing back a bit toward her coldly.

"Maybe I wasn't who you thought that I was." he said simply "i'm leaving the guild and front lines for awhile and I won't be home for awhile."

Asuna watched him walk off with wide eyes shaking her head biting her lip. She felt like her heart had fallen out of her chest. She slowly reached up clutching it looking down hair falling around her face.

Klein and Agil sighed frowning as they watched on in the distance

Next Chapter 29- War of Blood And Skulls

**Author Note- Quick note,This chapter and the next inspired by songs Mourning Star by Gemini Syndrome and Right Here by Ashes Remain.**


	29. Chapter 29 War Of Blood And Skulls

**~August 24th 2024~**

Asuna spent the entire day going through tons of papers and other things along with plans for movements in the guild and front lines. Thing where absolutely crazy as it was and now with Kirito being gone she had to do pretty much everything all by herself. She frowned looking off into the distance out the window.

"What is wrong with you?..." she muttered shaking her head.

This was Kirito...she never would have thought that something like this could have happened with him. She sighed going back to work on all of the different things that she needed to do.

"Asuna...hey...Asuna...?"

"Hmmmm..."

Asuna blinked her eyes opening up glancing around the room of the guild HQ her head laying down across the desk she was sitting at. Her eyes widened realizing that she had fallen asleep and she jerked her head up.

"Oh Klein i'm sorry!, I guess I feel asleep for a second...i'm stupid..." she shook her head going through some of the papers looking for the ones she knew that he needed to get.

He shook his head and laughed lightly.

"It's fine I know your working crazy hard you probably need to sleep." he said looking at her.

She simply forced a small smile and reached over handing him the papers.

Klein looked her over as he reached forward taking the papers with a nod to her. He noticed the sort of blank and defeated expression on her face and sighed leaning back against the wall.

"you know we haven't lost this way yet vice commander."

She laughed lightly not really surprised that Klein was saying something and had noticed something. He could be an idiot at times and goofy but he seemed to have a knack with this type of thing especially her and Kirito...

She frowned looking down at the desk and shook her head.

"This doesn't seem real does it?" she asked.

He tilted his head looking at her blinking.

Asuna sighed.

"Out of all the horrible things that we have all gone through and had to see and defeat. He has seen the most and done through the most but always...he's always seemed like he...I don't know..."

"Like he was invincible..."

She blinked looking up at Klein as he spoke.

He sighed nodding.

"I know what you mean it's not just to you. I don't know if we've ever talked about it but the very first day of SAO before the death game even started Kirito helped teach me how to fight and play. If it wasn't for him me and my entire guild would most likely already be gone."

Asuna just frowned looking at him as she listened.

"He has always been so strong and has just always seemed to find a way through anything and help people while he's doing it. I think that quite a few people see Kirito like this but that's it...They see him as The Black Swordsman and the strongest player in the game but they don't see him as Kirito a teen kid with more pressure on him than anyone else in this game...though your close" he laughed lightly "He doesn't really show it alot but honestly he's fairly sensitive I think from what I have seen." he said thinking back to how long and how much Kirito not helping him more and taking him and his guild with him on the first floor bothered him and the whole thing with his first guild.

Asuna listened to him nodding in agreement. Everything that he was saying was true. So much had been put on Kiritos shoulders in this game especially lately including by her. He always acted like it was nothing and did it all so perfectly that sometimes you forgot that he was just a normal person like all of them.

"I think that's one of the reasons why he loves you so much because you actually even with all of this going on have seen him as an actual person and not just the games top player expected to help get us through the game."

She just looked at him and nodded with a sigh.

"This though..." Asuna said quietly "Maybe it's been to much this time..."

Klein sighed standing up.

"everything will be alright kiddo." he said patting her head lightly.

Asuna just looked at him frowning as he walked out of the room. She sighed going back to work not knowing what else to do.

"hahahahahahaah!" a hooded man busted out loudly with laughter as he and his group marched through the opening in the plains on horseback with their blades out slashing down a player trying to run away.

"Pleeeease! stop!"

The Laughing Coffin players rode around the small area slashing down the weak players left and right taking the time to go through the inventory's after they did not really worried about attacking people in the open anymore.

This was just one of many attacks they they had already went through with during the day and there would be a larger more juicy one tonight with the information they had found out regarding the players of the precious little front lines.

Johnny chuckled looking off into the distance as the sound of another set of hooves started to come near them.

Poh pulled back on the reins of the horse looking toward the group of hooded men.

Johnny Black turned looking toward their leader waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Report back to the guild location now all of the other raiders are coming back now as well. We will begin preparation for the attack on the members of the front lines now."

The hooded man quickly turned riding off the others yelling following behind him.

Johnny grinned laughing.

"About time."

Poh simply turned away from the group of men as they all stood inside the dark cave.

"As you all know the complete and total defeat of these front line members will mean our complete control of this world where we will rule for all time."

the men all smirked snickered and nodded looking to their leader.

"We have the cordinance for when a large group of their players will be leaving leaving them slightly weaker than normal as well as the solo player in black being gone from them as we have seen from our tracking. We attack and go for the elites and leaders first. Without them they are nothing. The top target will be the female second in command the one they call the flash."

Johnny laughed.

"Oh hell yeah i'll take pleasure in taking that pretty little thing out myself might have to do a little something with her first."

the other men chuckled.

Poh just glanced toward them and then nodded.

"That is all, be prepared."

**~August 25th 2024~**

Asuna sighed frowning sickly as she went through more papers seeing all of the innocent people that had been taken away by Laughing Coffin and the numbers only continued to increase...there was nothing that they could do Laughing Coffin had just become to large, to smart and to strong... She crossed her arms placing her head down in them on the desk.

She just wished that at least Kirito was her with here in this but maybe it was her fault for always expecting so much of him. She sighed bringing her head up to start back on the papers when she heard loud banging and sharp noises off in the distance near what sounded like the HQ entrance. She threw her arm up as the glass to her window shattered a few moments later standing up.

Her head snapped over toward the doors as the swung open as Yori came running through.

"Asa! Asa!' she cried out running into her arms wrapping them around her.

Asuna blinked hugging her.

"Yori ? what's going on ?"

Yori sniffled crying.

"Those hooded guys there here and there hurting people..."

Asunas eyes went wide shakily as she listened to her.

"What ?..."

There was no way...a head on attack on the actual front lines HQ where they crazy?

Two men breathing deeply with their blades out from the front lines darted through the doors.

"Asuna! there entire guild is here...even their leader...and where to short handed. Somehow they knew that a large group of our elites where going to be gone at this time and they knew the perfect route to attack from...we have to ru...guhhhhh!"

Asuna listened in shock then blinked pulling Yori back as the man talking dropped to the ground the sound of horse hooves pounding all around the HQ now. The second man then dropped both of them being paralyzed. She swallowed remembering her experience with it.

She watched as seven hooded members of the guild on horse back stormed through the doors laughing.

She shakily backed away pushing Yori behind her.

"Asa..." she whimpered crying.

Asuna swallowed.

Poh tilted his head to the side looking at Asuna.

"Your are the Flash I presume correct?" he asked.

Asuna just glanced around first out the broken window to see a large amount of hooded men on horse back at least twenty just out there storming around. She blinked thinking back to that night in the village that they attacked and the flames. She looked at the man shaking. She looked behind them out the door into the distance even more hooded men at least twenty just from what she could see outside clashing blades and battling screaming and laughing fighting the front lines member's.

"Wha...what do you want..." she muttered swallowing backing up as far as she could into the wall clenching Yori's shirt.

Poh just looked at her.

"It's quite obvious we are here to take you all out of the equation and rule this world..."

Asuna just looked at them eyes wide not knowing what to do...they where going to die...all of them...

She just swallowed looking down gritting her teeth a few tears falling down her face to the ground. She laughed lightly shaking her eyes something crossing her mind. Things might not have been going well and everything that had happened may have caused problems but she was glad that Kirito wasn't here after all. He would still survive.

She looked up toward the men as the took out their blades and closed her eyes before glancing to Yori behind her. She smiled looking down at her patting her shoulder.

"Close your eyes honey..."

Yori just blinked afraid but swallowed listening to Asuna closing her eyes.

Asuna patted her head and then turned toward them sighing her hand moving down toward her weapon. Hopefully they would at least make it quick.

The hooded men drew their blades on their horses. One of the men in the back of the seven head down hood over his head staring down at the ground...

Then like a blur the man jumped up on to the horse his hood slinging off of him. The glint of blades flashed as the man slashed down one of the other hooded members flipping through the air.

Asunas swallowed watching the men and then scrunched her eyes blinking as one of the hooded men jumped up getting ready to try to block when the mans hood went flying and then her eyes widened.

"nnn...no...way..."

She watched as one of the other hooded men where slashed down off their horse and the guy flipped through the air landing in front of her two blades in hand glistening.

"Ki...Kirito" she said eyes wide staring at him in front of her.

Kirito stood in front of Asuna blades out eyes locked on Poh and the other Laughing Coffin members on front of them.

"Now!" he called out and just as he did the window shattered the rest of the way as another hooded member flipped through the window blade out hood falling down as his blonde hair fell around his face.

Asuna blinked blade going up behind her as another guy came crashing through the window with blonde hair.

Kirito glanced over toward Nixon.

"Is everything in place did you let them know?" he asked.

Nixon simply nodded eyes locked on his former guild leader and other members.

"The elites that where gone are on their way and the solo players and smaller guilds we gathered are already here in the fight."

Kirito nodded.

Asuna blinked in shock listening to them having no idea what was going on.

"Kirito..."

He glanced back toward her giving her a light smile.

"Sorry Asuna, I know i've been a jerk and was horrible but I had to do it."

She blinked listening to him.

"I know it's confusing but I will explain everything to you after we win this fight" he said giving her a nod determined.

She just stared at him in awe and nodded a smile crossing her face as one more tear fell down her face shaking her head as she brought her wrist up wiping it away before getting ready.

"I knew that wasn't you...I knew you could never be like that..." she said happily feeling like there was hope for the first time in a long time.

Kirito nodded to her and then glanced back toward Yori smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry to you to Yori but everything will be alright now, just stay behind us alright?"

Yori smiled wiping tears away and nodded.

Kiritos eyes flashed forward as Johnny Black flashed forward their blades clashing sparks flying.

Kirito gritted his teeth the two pushing on each others blades as the other members other than Poh flashed toward Nixon and Asuna.

"Can't ever keep your nose out of things that you don't need to be involved in huh swordsman?!" he asked, slashing furiously at Kirito.

Kirito gritted his teeth blades flying as he blocked the other mans attacks. His head flashing to the side as one just grazed his cheek before slashing back at him watching as the man flipped back. He block again as the man immediately flashed back at him locking blades with him.

"I guess not and you just can't keep from killing innocent people who are weaker than you because you are a coward can you?" he asked knocking him back roughly flashing forward.

Johnny gritted his teeth laughing as his blade flashed around blocking the attacks ignoring it as a few slipped through.

"Guess not but don't worry you, the kid, that traitor and your little girlfriend there are going to be next. I'll have real fun with her shes a pretty one." he said pushing back harder against Kirito. He gritted his teeth as Kirito lunged forward knocking him back roughly into the wall.

He narrowed his eyes slamming his blade forward the man just barely dodging it as it smashed into the wall. He used his other blade to spin and block slashing back at him. He blocked jumping up on to the table as one of the other members attacked him slashing at him as well.

"Don't count on it" he said lunging forward toward them.

Nixon narrowed his eyes fighting furiously with two of the members. He spun around slashing across ones chest their health falling into the yellow coming back at him grazing him.

"What ya want to be one of these little holy heroes now Nixon? that's cute." they smirked attacking him "you may not have killed anyone but your hands are just as dirty as us who have ungrateful little brat!"

Nixon gritted his teeth blocking an attack and locked blades with the two men.

"Your right i'm no better but I can at least try to make up for it!" he said angrily knocking the two of them back.

Asuna narrowed her eyes her rapier flashing as she attacked the two men making sure to keep them a safe distance away from Yori. She glanced over toward Kirito and shook her head smiling but quickly re focused knowing that this could be the deciding battle in what could be SA0 being ruled by these monsters or bringing things back to normal and trying to get everyone out of here. She knocked one of the men back then glanced toward the door as about seven or eight more Laughing Coffin members stormed through the doors.

She gritted her teeth but then watched as Klein and his guild stormed through with them attacking. She watched as he battled with one of the members knocking them back.

Klein gritted his teeth fighting with the Laughing Coffin member glancing toward Asuna as he passed her blade flashing.

"Told you things would be alright didn't I" he grinned and winked to her glancing toward Kirito.

She smiled focusing her complete attention on the two men i front of her flipping gracefully through the air stabbing at them at intense speeds faster than she ever had before.

The battle between Laughing Coffin and the members of the front lines raged on violently outside and inside the HQ.

Next Chapter-30 Sacrifice and Trust

**Authors Note-** **Chapter inspired by songs Electric Forest by I see stars Feat Cassadee Pope and Thirty Six by Daybreak Embrace. Thanks for reading ^^ make sure to review guys.**


	30. Chapter 30 Sacrifice And Trust

The sound of clashing blade and steel echoed through the now night air as the battle between two very different factions raged on. The player killer guild Laughing Coffin and the players of the front line clearing group engaged in what was easily the longest continuous and most brutal battle in the world of Aincraid so far.

Hooded players in black flew around attacking trying to get every advantage possible most of their mounts having already been taken out. The battle now taking place head to head on foot.

Kirito gritted his teeth sliding back as he blocked an attack from two members of the player killing guild and took a deep breath. The sky was now dark and the battle had been going on for hours. Many players had been lost on both sides though the losses for Laughing Coffin where much greater so far. However they showed no signs of giving in or stopping. That was the difference in this battle and Kirito knew it.

The front line clearers where fighting to end this battle and to try and stop Laughing Coffin to get back to normal...Laughing Coffin was fighting a battle to the death with no turning back and as the battle wore on it began to show. The guild started to get the advantage over the players of the front lines.

He glanced around clashing blades once again with Johnny Black a member that was one of the more ruthless of this guild. He was also quite skilled. Kirito maneuvered around him slashing toward the man eyes flashing to the side as another blade blocked his attack. Xaxa another member after blocking Kiritos attack slashed toward him quickly.

Kirito gritted his teeth just moving his head back in time a bit of hair flying through the air as the mans blade slashed it. He rushed forward even faster.

Klein gritted his teeth sparks flying as the the mans blade collided wildly with one of the dark hooded players. He jumped back as the player tried to use there paralysis with a poison laced on a small knife. They had taken out many of players with this already.

"Shit...this is getting bad"

He glanced around at what was easy to notice. The Laughing Coffin guild was beginning to get the upper hand on them all. His eyes flashed forward blocking an attack as a player lashed at him but eyes widened looking back as two more hooded men rushed him from behind.

Nixon flashed forward knocking the two men rushing Kleins blades away.

Klein looked toward the young blonde boy and nodded to him in thanks before gritting his teeth knocking the player on front of him back off of him.

"Bastards!"

Nixon simply gave Klein a slight nod and then looked ahead toward his former guild members as they rushed him. His blade flashed up blocking their attacks and he spun around swiftly slashing across their backs knocking them down but making sure that the blow wasn't deadly.

He then turned as another attacked him but gritted his teeth glancing down as the two players he had knocked down grabbed his ankle holding him in place. He moved his eyes up toward the in coming player and stuck his blade out as far as he could to keep him back.

The hooded man scuffed as Nixon blocked his path toward him and spun around.

"See that's your problem kid your to damn soft!"

He said spinning and lunging at him with his blade. The man blinked gritting his teeth as someone flashed like a blur in front of the kid parrying his attack. He gritted his teeth as the persons weapon flashed at him hitting him from all angles very quickly.

Asuna narrowed her eyes as she stabbed at the man and knocked him back. She wasn't sure who this blonde guy was but he seemed to know what was going on with Kirito and was helping them so that was good enough for her for now. She flashed forward attacking the hooded man.

Poh tilted his head to the side as he clashed blades with a player from the front lines and parried his attack to the side as he allowed the players blade to hit him slightly using the players unbalance against him and lunged forward sticking his blade straight through the mans stomach.

Olivers eyes widened shaking a bit as the Laughing Coffin members blade went through his stomach in shock.

"Nn...no way..." he stuttered before his health bar hot zero and he faded.

Kirito glanced over to see Oliver get stabbed by Poh and shook his head as he knocked back another Laughing Coffin member. He narrowed his eyes as Poh flashed forward at high speed clashing blades with him.

Poh simply stared at Kirito as they pushed back on each other. He tilted his head to the side studying him.

"You know this is why you all will lose this battle."

Kirito just stared him in the eyes pressing back o him the others mans feet sliding across the ground.

"Who says that where going to lose this battle?"

Poh simply shook his head digging his feet into the ground.

"Look around my friend it's quite obvious that we are already starting to overwhelm your forces. Yes you warned them to fight us without holding back but even now it's quite clear that though they are willing to take a player out if they have to they hesitate. They think first and that split moment of hesitation is the difference."

Kirito jerked away from the man quickly slashing at him. He narrowed his eyes as the mans blade flew up blocking and he attacked again.

"It's called being human."

Poh managed to block Kiritos attacks and just looked at him.

"Is that so?" he asked thinking about it.

He slashed at Kirito.

"Human or not in this world that we have all been thrown into the only way to survive is to do what you have to have the most power and control and have no mercy."

Kirito simply looked at the man and nodded a different look in his eyes.

"I see i'll remember to have no mercy on you once this is over." he said flashing forward at intense speed throwing a flurry of attacks at the man.

Poh tried to block all of the attacks but couldn't taking a few of them as he flipped back and nodded.

"I would expect nothing less from you Black Swordsman. You may be one of them but your not quite the same and I think even you know that."

Kirito nodded.

"You're right, i've killed quite a few people now when i've had to. I hate it but if it's to protect someone I care about then I know it has to be done."

He narrowed his eyes flashing forward toward Poh.

He nodded.

"I respect that."

Kirito drew back to attack his eyes locked on the Laughing Coffin leader.

"I don't need your respect."

His eyes flashed back as he noticed another hooded player rushing him but thought for a moment on allowing the attack to hit him and going through with taking out Poh.

Asuna flashed forward deflecting the Laughing Coffin members attack and moving back as Kirito landed striking Poh the Laughing Coffin leaders health bar falling into the red. She moved back to get into better position and wetn back to back with Kirito.

He glanced back toward Asuna as he knocked Poh down.

"Do you hate ?" he asked

Asuna glanced back toward him and sighed shaking her head.

"Don't be stupid."

He glanced around at all of the fighting and horror before glancing down.

"You were right i've become a monster because of everything that has happened."

Asuna just glanced back at him frowning.

"I may have only been doing that stuff recently because I had to but i'm still a monster. I have changed and killed so many people now...and I don't even know half of their names."

"Hey..."

She said backing into him tilting her head back into him.

"You have only killed people to protect me and others...you'r not the monster they where."

He just sighed glancing up at the battle taking place.

Klein made his way over toward the two of them breathing heavily and shook his head.

"This is bad man what are we going to do? we can't win at this rate I don't know what the problem is."

Kirito looked at him.

"It's because where fighting to win a battle and they are fighting to survive and kill us all.'

Asuna and Klein just frowned looking at him.

"I hate to say it but I think that your right...but what can we do?"

Kirito shook his head.

"I honestly don't know..."

The battle continued to rage on as the players all wore.

Kirito glanced around.

Klein took a knee as he knoked back another Laughing Coffin player taking deep breaths.

Asuna stumbled back a bit glancing up at her health bar taking quick shallow breaths as she narrowed her eyes looking around.

Kirito just stared down at the ground for a moment and then sighed putting one of his swords away bringing up his menu clicking through before taking his sword back out. He glanced around taking in the players in the area and then took a deep breath.

Klein watched Kirito from the distance a bit confused at what he was doing as he put one of his swords away. Had he given up ? he then watched as he brought up his menu and blinked remembering back to that day in that boss room.

Kirito locked his eyes on a large group of Laughing Coffin players in the distance sliding his blades across the ground. His eyes then moved up as he brought them up crossing.

"Starburst stream!..."

He flashed forward at blinding speed reaching them in seconds.

Asuna turned looking gritting her teeth blocking as another player attacked her.

"Is that ?" she asked.

Klein nodded.

"I think it's that move he did on that boss floor."

Kiritos blades flashed forward slashing and blocking at furious speeds.

"What the hell!" the laughing Coffin players tried feebly to block and attack but had nothing for Kirito.

A few of the men's health bars quickly hit zero fading the others jumping back but Kirito flashed forward right after them

Poh glanced toward the dark haired boy in the distance and tilted his head watching as the boy took out his men easily one after the other quickly.

Johnny Black jumped back gritting his teeth looking toward his leader.

"What do we do this kids is slaughtering people."

Poh just watched on.

"This must be how the boy defeated that boss by himself."

He looked up at Kiritos health bar and then nodded.

"Just give it time."

Johnny gritted his teeth.

"You don't think that maybe we should go ahead and bring in..."

"No."

He sighed nodding.

Kirito gritted his teeth blades flashing around. He blocked an attack and jumped back glancing toward his health bar in the yellow. He took a deep breath about to go forward again when he stopped hearing something off in the distance.

"There we are." Poh said directing a nod up to the tall man in red and white gear standing up above.

The mans eyes locked in solely on the young dark haired boy with two blades in the center of the room and he smiled.

"Hello Kirito."

Kiritos eyes widened as he stared at at the tall gray haired man in red and white gear his hands shaking a bit.

"He...Heathcliff..."

Asuna stared toward the former Knights Of The Blood commander in awe her hands trembling as she backed up.

"N...no way...he was in prison."

Klein watched on in awe along with the rest of the players of the front where already bad but they just got much worse.

Heathcliff stepped down with a few players in the same gear by his sides the surviving members of the Reapers who had been imprisoned with him.

"It looks as if you are a bit confused. Let me explain."

Nixon watched on confused not really knowing what was going on. He flashed forward next to Kirito and looked at him.

"Is that?"

Kirito just swallowed eyes wide and nodded to him.

Heathcliff stopped in front of the two boys and smiled.

"Poh here made arrangements to have myself and my comrades here broken out of prison. With how hectic things have been and all of the stronger players being occupied with what has been going on with Laughing Coffin it wasn't to difficult and once I was free obviously I had no trouble escaping.

Kiritos just listened to the older man and gritted his teeth.

"Heathcliff..." his grip tightened around his blades as he stared at the man.

Nixons eyes narrowed moving down to Kiritos hands. This guy most be that serious if he was reacting like this. He knew who Heathcliff was from what he had heard and knew he was the strongest player in the game at one point but had never seen him in person before.

"All that he asked was that I help his group here with this raid and then he would appoint me as the new leader of this guild."

Kirito gritted his teeth.

"you've really sunk this low Heathcliff...? You where twisted with what you did to us but you at least in your own mind where doing it to help clear this game...this your..."

He moved his hand toward his sword already holding his shield and sighed.

"I apologize Kirito but i'm just not really in the mood for speeches today i'm afraid."

Heathcliffs eyes flashed as someone flashed up behind him and hi sword just barely went back blocking the attack aimed at him and he swung his shield around slamming it into them.

Asuna gritted her teeth as Heathcliffs shield slammed into her flying through the air and slamming off the ground rolling across it. She shook her head with a cringe forcing herself up.

"Asuna!" Kiritos eyes widened as she was knocked through the air. He dug his feet into the ground as he locked his eyes on Heathcliff.

Heathcliff snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, come here men."

Kirito scrunched his eyes in confusion and directed his attention up his widening.

Three of the surviving Reapers members brought Klein forward holding him tightly swords out.

Klein scuffed rolling his eyes.

Heathcliff smiled.

"Seeing as how you killed so many of my men Kirito I figured it was only right that I kill this one here and his guild."

"Heathcliff don't!" he yelled angrily looking between him him and the men holding Klein.

Asunas eyes widened as she watched the men bring out Klein.

Agil swallowed stopping his fighting with one of the Laughing Coffin members knocking them back.

One of the men holding Klein blinked as something lightly smacked into his leg.

"Let him go! let mr Klein go !" Yori said punching at the man.

Kirito felt his heart drop looking toward Asuna as Yori came into view.

Asuna jumped up watching in horror as Yori came out. Thinking that she had been hiding.

The man rolled his eyes reaching a hand back and grabbing a hold of Yori.

"What do you want us to do with this one here boss?" he asked "guhhhh...!"

Klein elbowed the man kneeing another breaking free. He went to grab Yori but one of the men slashed at him just missing as he flipped back. He crashed down on to the ground.

Kirito watched on in shock.

Heathcliff covered his face with a sigh as Klein broke free from his men.

"Always useless...well I guess the girl will have to do in his place kill her."

Kirito gritted his teeth rushing forward with both blades getting caught off by Heathcliff his blades clashing with the mans shield.

"Heathcliff don't! she's just a kid!" he yelled desperately trying to get free slashing at Heathcliff.

Asuna rushed forward flashing toward the men about to stab at them as two more hooded men flashed forward attacking her. She gritted her teeth ignoring the attacks trying to get to Yori.

Klein rushed forward as well but as cut off bu Johnny Black with a smile on his face.

Heathcliff shrugged.

"A human is a human and eye for an eye my friend do it now."

The man took a deep breath not used to this kind of thing and drew back slamming his sword through Yori.

Kiritos eyes widened freezing.

Asuna screamed dropping to her knees the other Laughing Coffin players attacking her.

"Yori!"

Yori cringed as she was stabbed but just smiled looking toward Asuna.

"It's okay Asa I knew this was going to happen...I couldn...couldn't just let them kill mr Klein though..."

Asuna looked at Yori in horror tears falling down her cheeks her own health falling into the red from the attacking players.

"You and Kiri beat these bad guys...I love you Asa and Kiri to bye bye...don't lose and make it out promise" she closed her eyes smiling as she faded.

Asuna froze watching as Yori faded turning as she noticed someone flash over toward them.

Kirito flashed over toward the men attacking Asuna eyes down and attacked them furiously. He reached down pulling Asuna up as the two men faded bringing her back over toward Klein.

He then held his blades moving forward toward Heathcliff eyes down toward the ground.

Heathcliff smiled watching Kirito as he walked toward him.

"Hmmm? ready for our second go then Kirito?" he asked

Kirito gritted his teeth tears flying from his eyes as she lashed at Heathcliff furiously and the battles all around then picked up again even more intensely. Most of the front lines players not holding back what so ever now angry themselves having known and been around Yori awhile now.

Klein frowned touching Asunas shoulder lightly looking down.

"I'm sorry Asuna...this is my fault if I hadn't been caught by those guys then..."

She curled her knees up to her chest and shook her head.

"No...it's not your fault" she said hoarsely standing up looking down.

"Why was she put in this world ?" she asked staring at the ground.

Klein frowned looking at her.

"You talked before about how much pressure is on Kirito and myself and us just being normal teenagers but what about her...she was a little kid" she gritted her teeth tears falling down her face.

"She hadn't even gotten to live yet..." she clenched her teeth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kirito clenched his teeth together his blades flying wildly sparks flying as he and Heathcliff went back and forth.

Heathcliff gritted his teeth barely managing to block Kiritos attacks with even with his unique skill.

"Just as impressive as I remember maybe even better it seems." he laughed slashing at him.

Kirito flipped back quickly already lunging back toward Heathcliff before he even hit the ground.

Poh tilted his head to the side watching on as the battle around him raged on particularly Kirito and Heathcliff.

Kirito gritted his teeth ignoring it as a blow from Heathcliff slipped through not caring about defense attacking intensely.

"How...how could you do that to a kid!" he yelled angrily voice breaking as he was knocked back roughly by Heathcliff only to lunge back at him and get knocked back again rolling across the ground. He wiped his mouth getting right back up.

"Kirito!" Nixon yelled stepping up beside him grabbing his shoulder.

"Get off me!" he yelled shrugging him off.

Nixon narrowed his eyes stepping in front of him and looking down at him.

"Listen to me damn it!" he yelled "Your fighting to much off of emotion! you could have already had him beaten but your going to get killed liek this.!"

Kirito looked at him.

Klein and Asuna moved their attention over toward the two of them.

"Your better than him! your more skilled and stronger! but you have to fight him with controlled aggression not just lash out at him. Your aggression is good for you particularly but you need to control it."

Poh watched on listening to the young player that he had brought into the guild before speak to Kirito. He knew that he was correct as well. It was obvious to any high level player paying attention that Kirito was the more skilled of the two though Heathcliffs skill allowed him to have a chance matching up badly with the boys.

Kirito just listened to him shaking and then glanced over as someone grabbed hi hand on his blade.

Asuna looked at him a bit of tears still in her eyes and nodded to him wiping them away.

"He's right...just beat him" she said taking his face in her hands "I was right there...Yori wasn't scared she was...' she held back tears "she said she knew what was going to happen and that she loved us and made us promise to win."

He listened to Asuna his eyes widened and gritted his teeth trying to hold back the lump in his throat looking down.

"Can we hurry this up please I would like to proceed with things after this is over.' Heathcliff called out.

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking up toward the man and then took a deep breath looking toward Asuna and Nixon and nodded. He stood there for a moment as they cleared out of his way and then stepped forward looking down slowly.

"There we go." Heathcliff smiled waiting for him.

Poh watched as the other player cleared out of his way and then Kirito began to slowly move toward Heathcliff. He glanced aroudn at the other battles going on around him and knew what was going to happen. He pulled his hood back up and turned away walking off into the distance.

Kiritos head flashed up flashing forward quickly.

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes blocking as Kirito flashed forward blades flying furiously at him but different this time. He gritted his teeth as one slipped through grazing him then attacked one grazing Kirito as well.

Kirito narrowed his eyes throwing his sword up similar to how he had when the two first fought and ducked under an attack attacking him.

Heathcliff smirked laughing.

"Ha! you think that would work again on me Kirito i'm disappointed in you!" he said just blocking the attacking and stabbing at him but his eyes widened as when he looked up Kirito had already dropped his second sword and was coming toward him.

Kirito knocked Heathcliffs blade out of his hand and kicked his second blade up. He spun as Heathcliff blocked one with his shield then stabbed the other straight through the man.

Heathcliffs eyes widened.

"No...way this...this is not possible I am..."

Kirito just stopped staring the man in the eyes cutting him off pushing the second blade through him as well.

Heathcliff relaxed and sighed.

"I guess this is how it must be then...good luck to you kid."

Kirito narrowed his eyes watching as the man faded and looked down.

"I'm sorry Yori."

He closed his eyes and then turned around looking around at the battles going on the members of the front lines now easily having the advantage.

He flashed forward to help everyone wrap this up.

Kirito took a deep breath and sighed collapsing to the ground sitting down. He looked down at his reflection gleaming off of his sword.

Klein came over with Asuna looking back as the remaining Laughing Coffin members where dragged off a few wiling some by force.

"Well we have them all under control. I guess that we should as you first but it's been discussed and we think that it would be best to round them up and end them...after all that they have done and showed we can't risk something happening with them in prison like with Heathcliff."

Kirito looked up simply nodding.

Asuna frowned sitting down next to him on the ground.

"Alright i'll meet with you two when we all get back to HQ...hey" he said looking at them "I know this is horrible this all has been disgusting but at least it's over now. We can go back to what we were really supposed to be trying to do now...and that's getting all of these people who can't fight out of this place."

They nodded.

Asuna watched Klein as he walked off and looked at Kirito. She stayed quiet not really knowing what to say.

He kept his eyes locked down on the ground.

"Before...what I said that I was going to tell you about"

Asuna looked at him.

"The reason that I was acting the way that I was acting and doing the things that I was doing was that I was digging into what I could find out about Laughing Coffin and setting some things into motion like with Nixon and getting those other smaller guilds to help out. I intentionally allowed them to think that they had figured out a way to track me without me knowing but I knew."

She listened a confused expression crossing her face.

"I did the whole thing with you...Yori...and even the thing with Klein that day so that they would one hundred percent believe what they saw and not suspect anything. That night when I left I did that to make them think that I would be gone and specifically had someone I know an information broker named Argo leak the information about the front lines raid group being gone that day knowing that they would use the chance to cripple us."

Asunas eyes widened listening to him. So that whole time he had been doing all of this to trick Laughing Coffin?

"I made sure that they went through with the attack and then had everything set up from the start with the other guilds waiting on the ready along with me and Nixon having used ability's and stole some gear from a previous member...to blend in with the guild to know exactly where and when that day and that's how I was there when they arrived. We knew that our only chance since they had gotten so big and with how they where and their skills was to trick them into something like this and beat them there and it was still risky."

He looked at her frowning.

"i'm sorry."

She looked at him and shook her head hugging him.

"I'm sorry to...I said some mean things to you...I was just so upset."

He wrapped an arm around her hugging her and shook his head.

"don't worry about it"

He looked down at the ground with a sigh.

Asuna frowned looking at him and looked down.

"Yori I think was actually okay and calm when it happened though she almost seemed like she wanted it." she choked up a bit.

He looked at her and then nodded understanding.

"She saved Klein and probably indirectly caused us to win this way with Laughing Coffin. She is a hero."

Asuna smiled and nodded. and then looked at him reaching over lightly taking his face.

"And so are you."

He just looked at her about to disagree with her but blinked as she kissed him and relaxed kissing her back.

It had been an awful disturbing and violent war but the battle between the player killers and the front line clearers had ended and peace had been brought back to the people of Aincraid.

**~September 2nd 2024~**

Kirito sighed as he took a seat behind the large desk in the guild HQ leaning his head back. Things had simmered down since the war had ended and the front lines and ended Laughing Coffin for good. The guilds leader Poh and a select very few members had gone missing but they where most likely in hiding.

"Paper work..." he muttered

Asuna smiled sitting next to him and laughed.

"It's not that bad.'

He nodded.

"I have to say it's been good to have things slowed down for a bit after everything but I already want to get things going with figuring out the plans for the next floor boss."

She laughed and shook her head flicking his cheek lightly with her finger.

"Always wanting to fight."

He laughed and then finished up a paper before smiling and looking at her.

"Yeah and plus we have a promise to keep to someone."

She looked at him and smiled nodding.

Next Chapter 31-DragonFly

**Authors Note-Thanks for reading guys ^^! remember to review and tell me what ya think! Hope you all enjoyed this Laughin Coffin mini arc.**


	31. Chapter 31 DragonFly

**~October 14th 2024~ **

The echo of a hardy laugh could be heard bellowing across the field as the fiery haired man leaped forward slashing his blade across a goblin before jumping back and grinning.

"switch!"

He watched as his guild member and long time friend Dale leaped forward swiftly and finished off the monster the screen flashing as he leveled up. He chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good thing this is a game. No way in hell you would be moving like that in real life!" he teased his bigger friend.

"What was that!" Dale called out coming after Klein trying to grab the red head as he darted away squealing and hiding behind his other guild members as they chuckled watching on.

Dynamm let out a deep sigh of relief as he leaned back as they finished ordering drinks at a local inn once they where there.

"Thank god things have started to slow down man I don't know how much longer I could handle all of that."

Klein and all of the other members of Fuurinkazan nodded in agreement.

Klein sighed thinking back to the war with Laughing Coffin that had become pretty much folklore already in SAO. Most of the casual players and other people that hadn't had any connections with the horrible incident other than maybe a little scare from Laughing Coffin being near had almost completely forgotten about it already. That however definitely wasn't the case with players who had friends or family taken out by the player killing guild or those of the front lines and top clearing guilds.

He frowned thinking about one in particular and then sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, we all pretty much jumped right into working on clearing the next boss floor and then the next after that right after the war was settled as well. Those front line elites and guild leaders are relentless."

Issin looked at him and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Well your are one of them and you'r friends with Kirito aren't you ? i'm sure if he asked or told them to slow down they would listen."

Klein laughed out loud sarcastically and slapped the table.

"Kirito slow down? that's the funniest thing i've ever heard...not a chance."

Dale tilted his head to the side thinking about it and glanced toward Klein.

"I wonder how that kid got so strong ? we all know by now that he was a beta tester or beater or whatever it was called and grinds alot but he's on another level completely...even people like you the second in command and the other front line elites can't touch him."

Klein huffed crossing his arms.

"psshhhh oh ye of little faith I could so put up a fight against that little twerp..."

Now the rest of his guild all busted out laughing.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah...I don't know man that kid is just special...I don't know how he has done all that he has here in SAO. It's hard to believe that he is just a kid sometimes...same with Asuna."

They all nodded in agreement.

Klein glanced over toward the side as an older lady walked over toward their table with a trey of drinks smiling.

"hmmmm?"

The woman smiled.

"Here you lot go honey, these are from us over there." she pointed toward a small group of older players waving.

"If were not mistaken you are Klein and the Fuurinkazan guild from the front lines correct ? we just wanted to thank you all for all that you do out there trying to get us people out of this world...you all are real heroes."

Klein blinked glancing between all of his guild members and laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Well thank ya maam but you didn't have to do this."

She waved him off and shook her head smiling as she turned to walk back to her table.

"it's nothing keep up the good work and know that we all appreciate all that you do." she nodded before leaving them.

He just watched the woman as she left and then turned to look at the table filled with drinks and shook his head as he looked down at his reflection in the drink.

"well then drink up I guess boys!" he smiled lifting his cup the others cheering as they banged glasses downing them.

Klein was the last waiting as he stared at it unable but to once again think back to the black haired teen who purposefully tried to keep his name down and hide all that he did not really getting any praise from anyone other than those in the real know of things and the front lines. Sure by know with everything he had done more people knew about him than he would have liked but with all that Kirito had done by now he could be a king in this game if he wanted to yet he always pretty much kept to himself and Asuna...

He shook his head deciding he would never understand the weird boy and laughed downing his drink.

"woooooo!"

**~October 18th 2024~ **

Liz Beth groaned as she brought her arm up slamming down on an ore that she was working on.

"guhhhhh! this is taking forever!" she moaned as she crafted the item in front of her.

Liz Beth was one of the top blacksmiths in SAO and for the most part she loved what she did but she absolutely hated how much time it took to craft the more high level gear and weapons that she did. It was one of the main reasons she wasn't the top black smith in the game period...she simply didn't have the patience for the wait time of the absolute top items that it took...other than the Dark Repulser that is.

It was still to this day the strongest weapon that she had crafted and she spent an insane amount of time and care on it and was very proud to this day.

"hmmmm?" the brunette girl looked up hearing the bells chime meaning that someone had entered her shop.

She smiled and stepped out from behind the counter smoothing out her apron and laughed tilting her head to the side.

"Hi! welcome to Liz Beths Smith shop!"

A young man nodded to her with a tilted head looking around at the weapons. After a while he stopped on one silver blade and looked over toward Liz Beth.

"Would you mind if I tested this sword here out?" he asked

She blinked the vivid image replaying in her mind of that first day in her shop that she had met Kirito and he snapped her best sword in half trying to test out his own. She looked up at the young boy dark hair falling into his eyes warmly smiling.

Nixon looked down at the sword as he looked it over and then glanced up blinking as he noticed Liz Beth looking at him oddly and swallowed.

"uhmmmm...something wrong?"

Liz Beth blinked and then shook her head embarrassed snapping back into things. She blushed waving her hand and laughed.

"Oh i'm sorry you just reminded me of a friend but yeah sure go ahead and test it out if you'd like" she smiled.

Nixon nodded and took out his blade holding it above the blade below. Kirito had told him that this girls shop was one of the best and one that he should try out and he hoped that he was right.

Liz beth tilted her head to the side as she noticed the young boy doing exactly as Kirito had that day and narrowed her eyes. She bit her lip as the boys blade glistened raising it above his head. She waited clenching her fists hopefully. She had improved quite a bit since that day.

Nixon slammed his blade down on to Liz Beths and blinked as his blade cracked a bit down the middle and a smile crossed his face. He looked over toward her and nodded.

"really good work great blade. I will take it."

Liz Beth smiled doing her best not to jump up as she watched her blade hold steady and the boys crack.

"Thanks!" she laughed

Nixon waved as he walked toward the exit with the next blade he had purchased from her.

"Make sure to come back to Liz Beths smith shop now ya hear!" she laughed waving.

**~October 27th 2024~ **

Silica giggled as she spun around the meadow with Pina happily. They where on the flower floor that she had come to with Kirito back when he had helped her through to get the revival item to save Pina.

It was so pretty and it brought back memory's so she liked to come back here sometimes with Pina who also seemed to have a bit of a attachment and love for it as well.

"it's so pretty isn't it Pina! we should really think about buying a house here!"

She giggled as her dragon friend flew around her head chirping and squeaking in agreement.

She smiled and then stopped tilting her head to the side as she looked off into the distance at a small group of people starting to gather around someone.

"hmmm? wonder what's going on over there...?" she smiled looking up.

"Come on Pina let's go check it out!" she smiled walking over as he landed on her shoulder.

Silica stopped listening as the two people that she was pretty sure now where info brokers called out grinning.

"You heard it here first! according to our sources a special one time only fall festival event will be taking place here on this floor on the last of the month! not to many details is known but from what we hear it's going to be something. As always we will be right on it and if everything is true get ya passes here at midnight before they run out! limited space!."

Silicas mouth dropped open and she clenched her hands together smiling as she got an idea.

"Come on Pina! we gotta hurry!" she said running off.

Kirito let out a big yawn as he walked through the front doors of the guild base with Asuna having just gotten done with some light grinding. He shook his head.

Asuna smiled and laughed looking at him as they walked inside.

"sleepy head."

He laughed and nodded with a light sigh looking toward her.

"Yeah I know I think it's my old age kicking in or something."

Asuna rolled her eyes laughing.

"Riiiight being a teen can be so rough right..." she teased

He smirked.

"Yeah and your a couple months older than me so it must be real rough for you grandma."

Her eyes widened smacking him in the back of the head.

"owwwwww!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head as they walked toward the HQ

"Why would you do that!"

She narrowed her eyes about to reply when they where stopped by one of the front lines elites at the HQ entrance.

Kirito straightened up tilting his head to the side looking at the man.

"what is it Taki?"

He motioned toward the door and looked to them moving aside.

"You have a visitor a pretty young looking girl. I think her name was Silica?"

Asuna and Kirito looked to each other smiling and nodded walking toward the doors.

"Thanks Taki."

He nodded with a smile before walking off.

They walked through the doors to the HQ and smiled seeing Silica.

Asuna laughed.

"Hey Silica how are you ?! it's been awhile!" she smiled to the younger girl.

"Hi Asuna!" she smiled happily looking to her and then looked over toward Kirito.

"Hey Kirito you look as gloomy as usual!" she giggled tilting her head to the side.

Kirito covered his face sighing and looked at Silica.

"I do not look gloomy."

Asuna giggled patting his head lightly and smiled looking toward Silica.

"In his defense he does look slightly less gloomy today than usual." she pinched his cheek.

He groaned.

Silica giggled.

Asuna smiled standing up straight again looking at her.

"so what was it that you needed Silica ?" she asked politely.

She smiled.

"I was on the forty seventh floor with Pina because we like to go up there because it's pretty...and welll ya know..." she blushed looking down.

Kirito smiled thinking back to Silica's friend that he was able to help save.

"and well I overheard this info brokers talking to a group of player up there about how there was possibly this rare fall festival event going on the last of the month and that they will be giving out limited special tokens to get in at midnight! I was going to see if you two would want to go. I already asked Liz Beth about it and she's coming to!"

Kirito tapped his chin staring off into the distance as he thought about it.

"I think that I heard something about that but not really sure on any details."

Most of his sources and info brokers that he knew weren't really the finding out about festival event types more the finding out about special quests for rare items and weapons and best grinding places types...

"i'm not sure though..."

Silica frowned.

Asuna looked over toward Kirito elbowing him lightly in the shoulder and laughed smiling.

"Oh come on Mr no fun! it won't hurt you to go with us to check it out."

He tilted his head looking over toward Asuna and tapped his chin still thinking.

Asuna smirked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going if you go or not and if that's the case then you will be left here all alone to do all the remaining work by yourself!"

He stopped looking at her a look crossing his face.

Silica smiled.

"Oh also...if you don't go then I refuse to cook you dinner for the next two weeks..."

His eyes widened swallowing deeply clenching his hands together trying to stay strong.

Asuna waited and then raised an eyebrow when he said nothing.

"ooooookay then" she shrugged

Kirito blinked nervously as he watched her.

Silica listened tilting her head to the side looking at them.

Asuna sighed.

"I guess I will just have to get that Unholy Dragon Alliance member who keeps messaging me about partying with him and asking my irl age to go with us come on Silica..." she said starting to walk forward a grin crossing her face as her wrist was caught.

Silica raised an eyebrow giggling as she looked on.

Kirito stood there staring at the ground head slowly coming up like a robot a deathly look in his eyes twitching a bit.

"We would love to come with you guys Silica..." he said a mechanical crooked smile crossing his face.

Asuna giggled ducking under his arm and hugging him tightly looking up at him knowing that he knew she would never do something like that and that she was just playing.

Kirito looked down at her laughed hugging her.

Silica couldn't help but giggle nodding with a smile.

**~October 28th 2024~ **

Kirito yawned crossing his hands behind his head as they all walked through the path of floor forty seven toward the meadow Silica had mentioned everyone chattering.

Silica smiled looking around happily.

"It looks just as pretty during the night as i does during the day!"

Liz Beth laughed and nodded looking around at the flower fields.

Asuna looked around at the fields not really having ever gotten a good chance to see them having only passed through the floor once and doing it quickly on a guild job. She glanced from the flowers up to the bright stars lighting the night sky squeezing Kiritos hand.

He tilted his head looking over toward her following her gaze up and laughed lightly.

"There!" Silica said pointing over toward the same info broker handing out small tokens to a already gathered small group of players.

Kirito looked on.

"Guess it was true then."

They giggled.

Silica rushed forward with Liz Beth laughing as they ran.

"come on!"

Asuna laughed happily pulling Kirito along with her as she ran.

He chuckled.

Once they where to the front of the group Silica smiled looking at the info broker.

"one for each of us please for the festival event."

He nodded.

"that'll be ten grand coil each..."

Kirito stepped forward bringing up his menu and scrolling through it.

"I got it."

Silica looked at him.

"you sure you don't have to pay for us all if you don't want to."

He smiled shaking his head.

"No it's fine."

Liz Beth chuckled elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"look at you there then mister money bags." she teased.

Kirito grabbed her cheek pinching it and pulling it back.

"guhhhhh!"

He let her fall forward and smiled toward the man after giving him the coil and all of them received there tokens.

"Thanks" he said nodding to the info broker politely.

Liz Beth Groaned as she got up rubbing her cheek frowning.

"Such a jerk!..."

Asuna laughed rubbing the back of her head and patting Liz Beths shoulder.

Kirito looked through the details of the event on his menu turning his head to look over at them all.

"So looks like it starts at seven last day of the month and we just have to show up and we can get in with our tokens."

They all smiled and cheered nodding happily as they walked back.

**~October 31st 2024~**

Kirito tilted his head to the side looking around as he walked with Asuna and the others .

"woahhhh...! this is awesome" Liz Beth said excitedly looking around the large festively colored field of flowers with people hustling and bustling all around.

Silica nodded in awe as she looked around. The colored lights that hadn't been there before reflecting perfectly off of the the beautiful flower looked up toward a few booths that where set up.

"hey!, let's go over there I think it's a game or something maybe there are prizes!" she laughed as Liz Beth nodded grabbing her hand and pulling her hand. She glanced back smiling with a giggle.

"come on guys!"

Asuna smiled looking around at the entire scene. It really was beautiful, other than their house that they had before everything happened with Laughing Coffin could even come close to equaling it. She laughed nodding toward Silica.

She squeezed Kiritos hand and looked at him with a laughed.

He glanced around surprised that they had gone to this much trouble for an event like this...It wasn't really Kayabas style up until this point so far in the game and from what he knew of him which was quite a bit considering he looked up to the man so much before this...

He sighed thinking about it and then glanced toward Asuna as he felt her squeeze his hand and gave her laugh and nodded letting her pull him with her as they ran toward the booth with Liz Beth and Silica.

Silica tilted her head to the side looking at the man in front of her as they waited in line. She watched as the different players all gave it a go at the game in front of them. There was a set of targets moving in and out at high speeds and sliding in and back out . Staying behind the lines many feet away you had to throw a small ball at them hitting them without missing and catch them as they recoiled back at even higher speeds without getting hit.

Liz Beth chuckled covering her mouth as one of the guys in front of them screeched as the ball game back smacking him right in the face.

They watched laughing as all of the players in front of them never even really came close to getting through the game. Only two people had even managed to hit the first target and then couldn't catch the recoil of the ball coming back at them.

Asuna laughed shaking her head a bit and watched.

"Sounds like SAO to make a game harder than a boss fight." she joked the others laughing.

Silica looked forward tilting her head to the side as they got closer to the booth in line her jaw dropping as she saw the prize flying around tied up.

Liz Beth blinked as they got closer and her jaw dropped.

"woah! what the!"

Asuna was even a bit shocked as she watched on.

"wow...that is some prize"

Kirito raised an eyebrow as he looked forward toward the bright green mini dragon flying around the booth eyes shining bright gold as it's wings flapped. He nodded agreeing with them.

"Yeah beasts are very rare. Silica is actually one of the only people I know with one."

Silica smiled petting Pita.

Once everyone in front of them had their turns they stepped up looking on at the insanely fast moving targets.

"I mean...is it even possible? maybe that's why they are giving such a great prize you can't win." Liz Beth muttered.

Silica nodded forwning as she watched the targets flash in and out.

Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"It does look ridiculously fast."

Kirito shook his head as he watched it closely. They where right. The targets where purposefully moving much faster than even so far any monsters really had or anything else but he knew Kayaba and if nothing one thing he was was fair and played by the rules.

"it's possible I don't think that they would make anything here that isn't."

Asuna looked back toward him and nodded.

They all laughed.

"well let's try it!"

They stepped forward taking the targets in but glanced back toward Kirito.

"Kirito?, aren't you going to try the game?" Silica asked.

He smiled and shook his head waving his hand.

"Nah i'm going to finish eating you guys go ahead." he said pulling out a snack he had bought at one of the stands. Wasn't quite as good as Asunas cooking but it was rare and he wanted to try it.

Liz Beth rolled her eyes.

"Such a pig...I don't know how you don't weigh eight hundred pounds irl..."

The other girls giggled.

"Alright..." Liz Beth took a deep breath taking the three balls in hand from the booth vendor. Her eyes widened as the targets started flashing around trying to keep up with them eyes flashing around.

Kirito bit into his food tilting his head as he looked over to the side watching as Asuna reached out toward the dragon tied up against the booth petting it's head smiling.

Asuna cringed laughing as the dragons long tongue popped out of it's mouth licking her face.

"hey!" she giggled rubbing under its stomach smiling.

Liz Beth narrowed her eyes finally throwing one of the balls connecting with one of the targets a smile about to cross her face but before it even fully could the ball recoiled at insane speeds smacking her in the face.

She froze for a moment dropping on to her back groaning.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Liz Beth groaned rubbing her face as she got up.

"I don't care what anyone says it's impossible." she flopped on the ground beside Kirito.

He laughed.

"share!" she smirked jerking some of his food away from him.

"hey!"

Silica swallowed nervously stepping up toward the game booth. She tried to keep up with the targets but it was just impossible.

She launched one of the balls hitting the first target trying to move but was smacked in the face by the ball squealing.

Silica sighed turning around in defeat looking down.

"Good luck Asuna." she moaned walking over and flopping down next to Kirito and Liz Beth in the flowery grass.

Asuna smiled petting him then blinked hearing Silica say her name and laughed awkwardly snapping back into things. She scratched the back of her head smiling toward the dragon before walking up to the booth. She really wanted to win...she liked Kiori...She sighed realizing she had already named the dragon.

She watched the targets flash around as she got ready eyes narrowing.

Kirito stopped eating watching on as Asuna stood in front of the booth getting ready.

"Hey!, you weren't watching that closely when we were going up there!" Liz Beth said with a smirk leaning toward Kirito.

Silica looked at them giggling as she took a bite of food.

"So what! what do you mean by that I just knew you had no chance!" he teased back looking at her.

"oh really?!" she slung a piece of food at his head.

He ducked it watching as it flew by. He turned back to look at her throwing his hands up.

"what a waste of perfectly good delicious food!"

"yeah yeah it's for the better anyway you'r going to explode."

He sighed turning his attention back to Asuna.

She narrowed her eyes taking in the fast flashing targets then once she was ready she took a long deep breath. quickly she launched one of the balls hitting the first target and her head whipped to the side away from the ball cringing as the ball swiped a few streaks of her hair just missing her. Hand flying up at the same time catching the ball.

"Hey, she got one wow!" Liz Beth called out in shock.

"Woah!" Silicas jaw dropped watching.

Kirito smiled impressed.

Asuna went to take a deep breath but didn't even have time needing to hurry as the second target flashed and went to slide down into the booth. She launched the ball just hitting the target eyes widening as the ball recoiled back at her at intense speed trying to flip back to dodge it and just managed by missed the ball as her hand flew out to grab it. She frowned crashing to the ground softly and sighed.

"awwwwww!' Liz Beth groaned.

"You almost had it Asuna good job!" Silica smiled calling out.

Kirito tilted his head to the side watching her.

Asuna sighed standing up and dusting herself off nodding their way with a light smile before turning and walking over toward Kiori as the dragon squawked. She gave him a smile and petted him rubbing the back of his neck apologetically.

"Sorry buddy I wasn't quite fast enough."

"huh? what are you doing?" Liz Beth asked as Kirito started to get up beside her.

He looked back at her as he started toward the booth.

"I changed my mind i'm going to give it a try."

She chuckled and smirked watching as he walked off elbowing Silica lightly.

"Yeahhhhhh right he changed his mind...He just saw the Asuna sad face and had to jump into action."

Silica giggled covering her mouth and smiled watching him.

"I hope he can get it though Asuna really seems to like that dragon and the other way around to." she smiled.

Liz Beth nodded smiling as she watched them.

Asuna sighed turning to walk away tilting her head as she noticed Kirito walking up.

"huh? what's up?" she asked.

He smiled looking at her then glancing up toward the flashing targets in the booth.

"I decided to give this game a go seems challenging." he said with a smile patting her head as he walked past her.

"I'll hurry then we can go do something else!" he called out.

Asuna blinked watching him as he walked over toward the booth.

He smiled nodding as the npc booth tendor handed him the ball. He watched the moving targets closely.

He thought back to when all of the others had tried the game. They all even Asuna had tried to dodge the balls as they fired back at them. With Asuna it kind of worked in that she was just able to dodge them but couldn't catch the second one. He had always had a different style from most of the other players in SAO. Relying much more on his parrying ability than dodging unless he had to. It opened up for more counter attacks and his reaction time allowed it to work better for him liek this.

He grinned leaning down as he looked toward the targets. Maybe that would come in handy here for this game. He fired the ball hitting the first target eyes flashing as it recoiled back at him his hand flashing up catching it right in front of his face not moving.

"yeah!" Liz Beth yelled out standing up as she pumped her fist.

"You can do it Kirito!" Silica called out standing up with her smiling.

Asuna watched smiling and glanced over toward the dragon laughing as it flopped it's long more fly like tongue than dragon around it's mouth.

He immediately fired the ball back at the second target smacking it and leaned back just a bit at an angle other hand flashing up catching it.

Liz Beth and Silica cheered running over toward Asuna grabbing her around the shoulders.

"come on one more punk!" Liz Beth yelled.

Asuna giggled scrunching down as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She smiled watching him.

He launched the ball at the third and final target and watched as it hit it. He prepared to catch the ball on it's recoil but narrowed his eyes as two more balls popped up along with the one from the game.

"oh boy..." Liz Beths eyes widened watching as the other balls popped up behind the booth.

"hey!, that's not fair!" Silica yelled throwing up her hands.

Kirito narrowed his eyes smirking and jumped up just before the balls launched back at him. His hands shot out snatching the first two balls as they fired back at him then used his leg as he flipped in the air to lightly kick the third and final ball up. He landed on his feet reaching his hand up catching the ball as it came down in between the other ones in his hands.

"yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! that's right!" Liz Beth yelled out watching as Kirito won the game.

Silica smiled clapping.

Asuna shook her head watching on with a smile impressed but honestly not much really surprised her with him anymore.

Kirito smiled walking up to the npc booth vendor and dropping the balls back behind it.

"nice trick" he said watching as the string vanished holding the dragon and it flew out in front of them.

Liz Beth and Silica laughed watching it as it flew gracefully.

Asuna smiled blinking as she looked at Kirito as he walked over.

"you want to name him?" he asked looking at her with a smile.

Asuna laughed rubbing the back of her head looking at him.

"I kind already did..."

He chuckled.

"what is it?"

She smiled looking at him.

"Kiori."

He blinked as she told him what she had named him and smiled with a nod.

She smiled stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for this...I know you didn't care about the game and did it for me."

He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head kind of disappointed that she figured that out so easy. Girls seemed to know everything all the time.

"Hey there Romeo and Juliet! let's go check out these booth shops! I might be able to find some rare stuff!"

They looked at each other and laughed rubbing the back of their heads nodding.

"This has been so much fun!" Silica laughed holding some snacks that she had bought and some things for her house that she had just bought recently.

Asuna giggled as Kiori on her back licked her cheek.

"I would really like to see your house sometimes Silica I bet it's great!"

She smiled and nodded.

"yeah! You can all come sometime and we can go leveling or something...though I don't think w can really keep up with you guys much." she laughed looking at Kirito and Asuna.

They all laughed continuing on to check more stuff out.

"hmmm?" Kirito blinked watching as something popped up from all of their menus.

"The main event?" he repeated the words that where flashing boldly in the notification screen.

Asuna looked up as loud sounds starting going off in the sky as tons of colorful fireworks started to go off in the dark night sky. All colors from red to blue,white,gold,green,purple and orange.

Kirito looked up toward the fireworks with a smile on his face.

"hey"

He blinked looking down at Asuna as she spoke with a smile.

"Did you have fun?" she asked looking at him hopefully. He always did so much for all of them and never tried to do anything fun for himself and she was really hoping that this would at least be something. Of course she wanted to go herself as well but she really wanted to see him have fun for once.

He nodded with a laugh looking down at her.

"Yeah it's been fun." he said petting Kiori over her shoulder laughing as he licked his hand.

She smiled nodding.

"Good." she said leaning into him looking up at the fireworks as they bursted up in the sky.

She watched them the light from them glistening on both of their faces flashing.

"Ya know this really looks like one of the festivals back home that I used to go to. Except the fireworks are better." she laughed watching them.

He listened to her looking down at her and glanced up at them.

"Yeah I went a couple times with my sister...to some things like this."

She smiled looking up at him with a light smile.

"We should go once where out of here and back to the real world."

He looked down at her as she spoke staring at her and nodded.

"We will."

"Promise?" she asked looking up to him freeing one of her hands and reaching out her finger to him.

He kept his eyes locked on her and nodded reaching his pinky finger up to hers and crossed them.

"Promise." he said a determined look in his eyes as he looked down at her kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss as she heard a cough glancing back. Her eyes widened jumping away from him awkwardly embarrassed blushing.

He coughed himself turning away a bit not having been thinking about Liz Beth and Silica possibly watching them.

Liz Beth chuckled and smirked evilly about to say something when in sync Kirito and Asunas hands moved toward their weapons.

"Okay okay!" she said waving her hands eyes widening agreeing not to say anything else.

Silica giggled.

They all stood back as the fireworks finished up and the festival wrapped up all of the players around cheering as a parade of firefly's flew around the dark flowery fields their lights brightening the entire place in their bright warm yellow aura.

Kirito smiled watching them and then glanced over looking at Asuna,Silica and Liz Beths faces in awe as they watched. He looked down at his hand laced with Asunas and then brought his eyes back up looking toward the sky determined to end this game more than he had ever been.

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading everyone! hope you enjoyed this chapter.^^ Always appreciate it. Remember to leave a review! :P**

Next Chapter 32-The Grind


	32. Chapter 32 The Grind

**November 22nd 2024**

Kirito took a deep breath and slid his swords back into their sheath a small smile crossing his face. He gave a small nod in the direction of the other players around him.

"good work guys."

Klein chuckled slapping his back as he put his weapon away as well.

"Another one down! we have been clearing these boss floors at a great pace here lately."

Asuna smiled and nodded looking at them.

"Yes everything is much smoother without having to deal with all of the things that had been going on and everyone seems to be in much better spirits than they have in quite a while." she said thinking about it.

Kirito nodded moving his eyes over toward the still lingering congratulation message. They where getting close...

"Well on to floor eighty five then I suppose." he said looking up ahead.

**November 27th 2024**

"Ahhhh! I can't beileve we still haven't found the next boss room yet..."

Kirito glanced over toward Klein as he groaned the other men of the front lines sighing as well beside them as they walked.

He glanced down towards the ground thinking about it.

There had a been a few times where it had been a bit troublesome especially earlier on in the game to find some of the boss rooms but he couldn't remember one since the beginning that had taken quite this long especially with the entire front lines regularly searching for it. He tried to think of what they could possibly be overlooking there had to be something.

He blinked as the got a notification and brought up his menu to read the message. It was Asuna.

~Kirito, our group has found something interesting that I think may have something to do with why we can't find the next boss room. We are a bit further North if you can please come meet us. I haven't seen anything like this before.~

Kirito blinked reading the message and looked at the other players.

"Head North the others have found some new information that they think may have something to do with the next boss floor and why we can't find it." he said moving on ahead.

Asuna tapped her chin and scrunched her eyes a bit perplexed staring at the odd purple aura coming from the entrance they had come across in front of them. It was a small cave that seemed like it may lead into something deeper but... two of the players she was with had tried to walk through and got bounced back. It was as if there was a barrier of some sort blocking them from entering the cave.

"hmmmm?" she glanced back hearing a group approaching and smiled seeing the other players of the front lines already there. She made her way over toward Kirito once she spotted him and sighed looking back toward the purple aura surrounding the cave.

Kirito narrowed his eyes looking up ahead at it and then stopped on Asuna.

"what is that?" he asked.

She shook her head and glanced toward the players who had tried to go through.

"I'm not sure but it seems to be a barrier of some sort. Two of our players tried to proceed through and it bounced them back and wouldn't let them go through."

Kirito blinked not having seen or heard anything like this before in Aincraid. He looked the aura over and then moved his eyes back to Asuna.

"This has to be the way to the next boss room then. There's no way that it's coincidence that we have been having this much trouble finding it then something like this comes up."

She nodded with a slight frown looking at him.

"But what do we do? We have no idea what this is or what it could do. What if it's a trap?"

He nodded.

"Only one way to find out then right?" he asked starting forward.

She nodded stepping up with him as they neared the aura surrounding the cave. The others had already informed Kiritos group of what was going on.

Kirito looked toward the two players from Asunas group that had tried to enter before.

"Could you do just as you did before once more so that I can see for myself?" he asked.

The players nodded swallowing as they stepped forward and then just as they reached the aura around the cave with a buzzing sound they where tossed back roughly.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched and then tried to think about the situation.

"hmmm let me try it." Klein said stepping forward slowly. He reached his hand first and then raised an eyebrow as it actually was able to go through. He smiled but then frowned as he went to step through and he was knocked back as well hitting the ground.

"damn it..." he muttered

Kirito narrowed his eyes as he watched Klein be knocked back.

Asuna blinked as she heard moving and watched as Kirito stepped forward.

"What is it?" she asked.

He placed his palm out lightly touching the aura and staring at it.

"Did you see that? He got knocked back but for some reason Klein was able to make it through further than the others."

She stopped thinking about it and nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right."

He glanced back towards two players he knew with a bit of varying levels. Both where good players but one was quite a bit more elite than the other.

"Gerard, Ox could you two try to pass through as well for some please?" he asked.

The two where surprised but nodded stepping forward. First the lower leveled played Ox reached forward and was immediately knocked back. Then Gerard stepped forward and the same happened with him.

Kirito nodded narrowing his eyes as there was no difference in result between the higher and lower level players.

"I guess it wasn't that then right Kirito?" Klein asked walking up toward him with Asuna.

He shook his head keeping his eyes locked on the aura.

"not exactly."

Asuna and Klein blinked looking at each other before returning their attention to Kirito.

Klein sighed.

"Okay no Kirito mysterious secrets of the universe talk here. What is it?" he asked.

Asuna couldn't help but to giggle lightly and then looked at Kirito.

"Well i'm not one hundred percent sure but I think that this is a barrier to only let certain people through...and I think that it has to do with the players reaction time."

They all blinked listening to his words as he spoke.

"Reaction time?"

Kirito nodded.

"The barrier has kicked back everybody instantly except for Klein. I had Ox and Gerard go through because they where different levels trying to see if possibly that had anything to do with it but the same thing happened to both of them as well. Also Klein and Gerard are both elites and of very similar level but Klein was able to pass through a bit further. The only thing that I could think of would be that it's reaction time."

Everyone just stood there listening to him.

Klein blinked.

"Wait...so that means that only a certain few amount of people will be able to go through to the next boss room?"

Kirito narrowed his eyes and nodded to him.

"It's exactly what your thinking. A small number of players will be able to pass through meaning that for this next boss battle we won't have the numbers of the front lines. It will only be those who can get through if my theory is correct.

Asuna frowned squeezing her hands together a bit nervously.

"Well I guess we better go ahead and find out then."

Kirito slowly reached his hand forward and watched through narrowed eyes as it passed through the then stepped forward placing a boot through the barrier.

The others watched knowing that he was right now.

Kirito sighed as he stepped all the way through to the other side inside of of the cave.

He stretched out his hands and looked at the others.

"I guess that's what it is then."

The others swallowed.

"What are we supposed to do now then ?! this is bad!"

Kirito simply nodded to the man from the front lines that yelled.

"Yes also if Klein wasn't able to get through we are going to have very small numbers." he said truthfully.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath stepping forward.

Kirito stopped his eyes following her as the moved watching.

She closed her eyes before slowly reaching out her hand and then as it passed through stepped forward. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief as she was able to pass through the barrier as well.

Kirito looked at her and then glanced toward the others.

"Alright everyone! go inform the others back at headquarters about the information we have found out and have them report back here to test to see who can pass through the barrier. I'm going to go on ahead and have a look with Asuna to see what we can."

As the other players all agreed and went off Asuna sighed.

Kirito brought up his menu and then looked for a certain person scrolling through.

Asuna frowned looking at him and leaned back against the cave.

"How bad do you think this is going to be? I mean if Klein couldn't get through then will we even have any others who can? I mean i'm not an expert on this reaction time stuff I was a newbie before SAO but..."

Kirito finished with his menu and then looked at her and nodded.

"It's not going to be a high number for sure but there may be a few. Klein is very strong but though it's above average his reaction time isn't his strong point. It's Klein bravery and how hard he works at leveling that makes him as strong as he is. It is going to be hard though. This one was a real clever trick Kayaba..."

She sighed glancing up ahead as someone seemed to be nearing them off in the distance.

"who is that coming?" she asked staring off toward them.

Kirito look ahead as well and smiled as the person neared them already.

"I don't know exactly how many people we are going to be able to get through but this is the one person that I know will be able to get through."

The hooded person stopped in front of the barrier pulling down his hood.

Kirito smiled.

"What's up Nixon?"

Next Chapter-33 The Grind Part 2.

**Author Note [ Sorry for the delay guys I know it's not like me for the big waits between chapter :p. I had a mma fight coming up and had a bunch of stuff to do with training and all that but things should be going back to normal now ^^. Also some side news for those of you who are interested I am also going to be starting a Spice and Wolf long term fic soon. So it'd be cool if you'd want to check that out as well. Once it is out I will give more information here. As always hope everyone enjoyed the chapter ^^!.**


	33. Chapter 33 The Grind Part 2

Nixons blonde hair fell into his eyes as he pulled his hood down looking toward Kirito. He gave him a slight nod and then glanced over toward Asuna as well doing the same.

Asuna stopped staring the young boy over for a moment recognizing him as the player who had been with Kirito and helped them during the battle with Laughing Coffin. She remembered his fighting ability a bit as well and it was very high. Easily as strong as any of the elites. His fighting actually reminded her alot of Kirito. She looked at him as well.

Moving her eyes back over toward the blonde boy she couldn't help but notice how young he looked even younger than her. It was rather impressive how skilled he was though... now that she thought about it he was probably close to the same age as Kirito possibly. She looked from the blonde haired boy to the dark haired one she loved. By looking at them closely and just going by what you saw and maybe if she didn't know Kirito they could be less than a year or so apart but there was a different vibe and aura that Kirito gave off. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it but something made him seem much older than he actually was. She knew from talking to him that she was slightly older than him by almost a year but most of the time she felt like the younger one around him.

"Asuna?"

"Oh! Huh...sorry! I guess I spaced out a bit there." she laughed scratching the back of her head.

Kirito just gave her a smile and then nodded to Nixon standing beside of him.

Asuna blinked seeing the other boy already standing past the barrier not even having noticed him going through. She smiled looking toward them.

"I guess you where right about knowing that he would get through."

He laughed looking toward Nixon.

"So you said that this barrier goes by reaction time huh?" Nixon asked.

Kirito nodded placing his hands on his hips.

"Yep seems that way and by the looks of it. It has a pretty high requirement as well. The numbers that we are going to have for this boss battle are going to be very low. I know your not part of the front lines but I was hoping that you could maybe help us out with this one.

Asuna looked over toward the boy hopefully. She knew that they could use as much help as they could get for this one.

"sure."

Kirito smiled reaching his hand out to him.

"awesome!"

Nixon bumped his knuckle giving him nod and light smile.

Asuna smiled.

Kirito looked around as the three of them walked further inside and into the dungeon leading toward the boss room. He scrunched his eyes looking around surprised that there hadn't been any monsters inside of the dungeon so far. He glanced back toward Asuna and Nixon.

"Keep your guard up."

The two of them nodded as they all kept their weapons ready and went further through the small dungeon.

Kirito stopped as they reached a large double door that was always their leading to the boss room. He just stared at the large doors for a moment with a weird feeling.

Asuna stepped forward looking the doors to the boss room over.

"So we just go inside a bit and try to get an idea of what were facing like usual?"

Nixon stepped forward with her but stopped looking over toward Kirito.

He kept his eyes locked on the doors and then looked over toward Asuna and Nixon.

"I don't think that we should go in...I don't know why but I have a weird feeling about this one. We should wait until we have the entire group that where going to go into the battle with."

Asuna blinked looking at him.

"What? you don't wanna go inside at all? where going to go in blind? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He shook his head.

"Not really but I really don't think we should go inside right now."

She nodded putting her weapon away and smiled.

"Okay then."

Kirito nodded.

**November 28th 2024**

"So this is the group of players that were able to pass through the barrier?"

Asuna nodded toward Kirito looking over the notes with him.

"Including you,Nixon and myself there was eight players that were able to pass through."

He sighed.

"This is going to be a rough fight for sure. I think that we should start some special training and grinding to get the players as ready as possible for this fight."

She nodded.

"I'm sure you already have the details in mind i'll go speak to the other elites and get it sorted out."

He nodded watching her walk out of the room.

"Come on guys you have to keep at it. We only have a few days to prepare and this is going to be a really tough battle."

Asuna tried to encourage the other players as they all sparred. They where spending long hours sparring during the evenings and grinding at certain spots Kirito had picked out though the grind was alot harder with how high all of their levels already where. He hadn't said anything but she could tell that Kirito wasn't liking their progress so far.

Kirito flipped back fighting with two of the elites that would be going into the boss battle with them. He dodged in and out quickly parrying their blades away with his own. He ducked under and knocked one of their swords out of their hands. He slashed across stopping before he connected then flipped back again. He rushed forward barraging the other man. He quickly got the better of him. Kirito stopped forcing a smile.

"Good job guys keep up the sparring and training as hard as you can."

He sighed as he turned around looking down.

Asuna looked over as he walked over to her.

"Hey, how is eveerything going over here on your side?" he asked.

She smiled and laughed taking his cheeks in her hands and shaking his face lightly.

"mmmmmm?"

She laughed

"I can tell your worried about everyone's progress with training don't worry about it. We still have a few days and i'm sure everything will be alright." she smiled

He laughed.

"I don't know if I should like it or be scared that you notice things like this with me so easily.'

She giggled flicking his nose lightly and winking.

**December 1st 2024**

Asuna crossed her arms closing her eyes as she stood with the rest of the group that would be going into the boss battle today. She opened an eye slightly as she listened to the other men speaking.

"Do you think it's such a good idea for us to go in blind like this? I mean I know the kids the Black swordsman and all but going into a boss battle blind especially one like this?"

One of the men nodded as they all whispered about it.

"Yeah I mean he means well i'm sure but this ones a mistake I think."

Asuna narrowed her eyes listening to them a bit annoyed by the one man calling him a kid. She blinked forgetting about it as another person arrived. She smiled seeing Nixon. She gave him a nod returning her attention to the men as he nodded back to her. She the noticed them stop talking. Following their gaze she smiled looking off into the distance.

Kirito scrolled through his menu for final preparations as he walked down the path toward the others. He slid his hands into his pockets as he reached them nodding.

"Are we all ready to go? does everyone remember the plans?" he asked.

They all nodded and then they set off.

"Odd that there is no smaller monsters outside the boss room through the dungeon isn't it? Never seen that before."

Kirito nodded to the man.

"Yeah we thought the same thing when we where checking it out."

He stopped once they reached the large double doors and looked back towards the other players his eyes getting serious.

"Alright is everyone ready?" he asked reaching toward the doors. Once they signaled that they where he opened them glancing inside.

Asuna stood on guard as they all slowly creeped into the poorly lit room glancing around. She moved her eyes over toward Kirito who was looking around as well.

"This quiet...it's creepy." she said shivering a bit.

Just then the doors slammed shut behind them.

Kiritos eyes shot back narrowing. He watched as two of the men checked and of course the doors where locked.

"I knew it."

Asuna let out a quick sigh keeping her guard up.

"Guess you where right about not going in first."

Nixon quickly looked around the room not liking that the boss still hadn't shown itself.

A creaking echoed through the walls of the large room as up above the ceiling opened up.

Kiritos eyes widened looking up and brought his swords up.

"Above get ready!"

Asunas eyes narrowed looking up.

Nixon slashed his blade quickly parrying knives as they sprayed down at them.

"Shit! what is this?" one of the men yelled getting grazed by a couple of the knives that he didn't manage to block. Luckily they didn't do much damage.

Kirito waited after blocking the knives coming his way.

"A trap stay on guard at all times."

Almost on cue the ceiling opened once again and knives sprayed down toward them all. This time following them after was a swarm of odd insect like head a body of an ant other than the size and then the stinger of a hornet along with ugly wings.

Asuna flashed back stabbing at a couple of the large flying insects. She slid back dodging as one of the creatures brought it's tail up spraying a flurry of needles toward her. Just the looks of these things freaked her out.

Kirito gritted his teeth slashing down a few o the creatures. He brought his blades up blocking as they slammed their sharp stingers down towards him.

"Damn it!" Toko one of the men yelled out as a couple of the needles one of the monsters sprayed caught him.

He sighed.

"Oh well at least they don't do much damage."

He brought his blade up about to go forward when he suddenly felt odd and stumbled forward shaking his head.

"wha...what the..."

Kirito glanced back toward Toko and then noticed his health bar steadily falling. He gritted his teeth.

"Don't let a single one of those things needles stick you! their laced with poison." he said slashing another down and jumping back as more attacked him.

Asuna gritted her teeth kicking one of them back using the wall to leap off off and stab at a couple more. She spun through the air landing gracefully as one sprayed it's needles toward her.

"You alright Tomo?" Kirito called out battling off the insects.

"Yea...yeah for now."

He slashed a insect down about to go toward him when suddenly the ceiling opened once again a huge beast swooping down from it almost hitting him.

"guhhhh..."

He watched the larger near fifteen feet tall and twenty feet wide dragonfly like creature.

"What the hell is that!" Asuna yelled out.

Before he could even answer that it was the boss knives rained down from the ceiling once again. He blocked them all looking around towards the others. A few of the men where starting to get low on health from needles slipping through from the smaller insects and now the boss monster catching a few of them with it's razor sharp tail.

He slashed down a few more insects and glanced around.

Asuna gritted her teeth as once again knives streamed down from the ceiling managing to block them all as she jumped back taking out two more insects.

It was actually a good thing that only this few of them had been able to get inside this room...There was no way that there wouldn't have been accidents already if there had been more of them in this room.

"Kirito what should we do?! it's like these smaller insects never end."

Nixon jumped back slashing down two more gritting his teeth and looked toward him.

"Shes right should we just go straight for the boss monsters?" he asked.

Kirito shook his head leaping forward and taking out a couple more.

"No that won't be possible because of their attacks. There are to many of them and those attacks with their tales are quick. There is no way we would be able to fight it and dodge every single needle not to mention the knives from the ceiling."

"Then what do we do?"

He looked up ahead toward the larger monster as it slashed toward him dodging it.

"I'm going to have to take it out."

"What?" Asuna stopped for a moment but gritted her teeth just dodging a flurry of needles coming toward her and taking out another of the smaller insects.

"Everyone form a line in the direction I go and do not let the smaller monsters get through. You just focus on them." he flashed forward.

"You heard him go!" Asuna yelled moving forward toward the direction Kirito went toward the larger insect.

Nixon nodded rushing forward with her blade out the others catching up.

Kirito slashed out toward the large dragonfly like creature and flipped through the air.

"Just keep them away that is your only goal. Your going to have to completely leave your backs to the boss monster and trust me. Do not defer away from keeping the small ones away."

The other men swallowed and nodded forming the line blocking and keeping the smaller insects back their backs wide open to the boss monster behind them.

"Got it!" Asuna said determined stabbing away at the smaller monsters in front of them.

His eyes narrowed as he spun through the air slashing wildly at the larger insect. He gritted his teeth sliding back as it slashed at him then brought it's tail up spraying a large flurry of needles toward Asunas open back.

One of the mens eyes widened glancing back a bit seeing nervously.

"Asuna..."

Kirito flashed forward knocking the needles away before launching back at the the monster.

She smiled confidently toward the man knocking some monsters back.

"Just focus you gotta trust him. He's got this."

Kirito moved in and out stabbing and slashing at the monster. It's defenses other than it's flying speed weren't that great. He flashed back as it sprayed needles out towards a couple of the men knocking them away.

He landed and then looked up waiting for the right moment as the large monsters flew forward.

"Starburst Stream!"

Kirito slashed furiously at the insect monster and flipped back glancing at his health. He watched as the large monster vanished and then the other smaller ones faded as well.

Asuan smiled as the monsters in front of them faded and turned looking toward Kirito as the stage cleared message came up.

The other men all cheered loudly as they seen.

Nixon smiled lightly putting his blade away nodding to Kirito.

**December 2nd 2024 **

Asuna smiled looking over toward Kirito as they walked out of the HQ about to head home.

"Well things all went well after all. I told you it would be okay." she laughed.

He nodded with a smile.

"Yeah know one really got hurt or anything and we are one step closer to beating this game and getting back to the real world."

Kirito looked up as he noticed someone walking down the path the same way that they where and then smiled.

"Oh hey Nixon you already heading out?" he asked

The boy just nodded.

"Yeah if I head out now I can get back in decent time without having to use a crystal."

Asuna smiled.

"You sure you don't wanna stay a little longer and rest? You could stay with us or we could get you a room at an inn somewhere."

He shook his head.

"No thank you I do appreciate it though." he nodded to them.

Asuna smiled and nodded.

"Alright thank you so much for helping us out."

Kirito nodded to him watching as he walked off.

"Soooooooo..."

Kirito blinked looking over toward Asuna confused.

"huh?"

She laughed evily grabbing a hold of him tightly.

"I'm pretty wore out I think that i'm going to need a ride." she giggled jumping on his back.

"ughhhhh...but i'm tired to!" he groaned covering his face with a hand hiding the smile.

She laughed patting his head and slapping his shoulders like a horse.

"I'll give you a ride next time promise."

He sighed standing up straight with her on his back glancing back towards her as he started walking.

"Yeah yeah..."

She laughed hugging him tightly and humming as they went.

**Next Chapter 34-Silent Night.**


	34. Chapter 34 Silent Night

**December 20th 2024**

"Whooooooo!" Klein laughed as they cleared the next boss floor after a hard fought battle.

He let out a sigh of relief looking over toward Kirito as he put his sword away. Klein smiled walking over toward him slapping his shoulder.

"Were really getting close huh? ninety two floors down only eight to go."

Kirito laughed giving him a slight nod as he put his blades away as well.

"Yeah it really is" he said glancing around at all of the players stopping on Asuna in the distance.

Klein chuckled following his gaze and leaned over toward him whispering.

"So you think about doing what I told you about?" he asked

Kiritos demeanor changed and he swallowed scratching his head.

"Ummmm... no not really"

Klein rolled his eyes flicking him in the side of the head.

"Listen Kirito I know where in a unique situation here and all but girls are all about this kind of thing and you and Asuna are practically an old married couple." he laughed.

Kirito sighed covering his face with one of his hands.

"Yeah yeah...but i'm not exactly an expert on this type of stuff ya know. I have no idea what she would even want.."

Klein laughed looking up ahead of them.

"You'll figure it out young man seeya later." he chuckled slapping his shoulder and walking off.

Kirito gave him a look sighing as he walked off.

"Hey" Asuna said said with a smile walking up to him.

"What's up?"

"Looks like everything all done. We can leave whenever your ready."

He nodded.

"Right."

"It's so pretty isn't it?!"

Asuna giggled looking around as the shaped white snow fell down from the sky Christmas lights sparkling around the different shops in town.

He glanced around not having really been paying much attention to it.

"Yeah it's pretty."

Asuna tilted her head to the side a bit looking at him as they walked squeezing his hand lightly.

"Something wrong? you seem a bit distracted or something like your thinking about something."

He blinked and laughed looking at her with a shake of his head.

"Nah i'm fine." he said smirking

He quickly moved behind her grabbing her shoulders.

Asuna blinked confused.

He leaned over toward her shaking out the snow from his hair roughly toward her.

She giggled as the the wet flakes hit her face.

"Stop!"

He grinned.

"You didn't think that I was going to forget that you owe me a ride still where you?"

She laughed wiped her face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"To bad... You'll have to catch me first!"

Kirito laughed watching her as she took off running and followed after her jumping over everything in their path.

Once they got back to the house Kirito laughed shaking himself off and changing into his other clothes. He yawned closing the door behind him.

He stopped staring around at their house. It wasn't quite like their original one that they had before the Laughing Coffin attack and they moved around alot now to different ones but he still liked it.

He stroked his chin a bit as he thought... What could he possibly get Asuna here that she would want...

"Hey! what do you want to eat tonight?" she called out from the other room drying off and getting changed.

"Chefs choice!" he called out and sighed covering his face as he still couldn't think of anything to get her. There had to be something...

"Hey Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

Asuna smiled walking into the room and sitting down on the sofa.

"What do you think of Christmas?" she asked.

He blinked getting caught off guard. She hadn't said anything about it before...she hadn't caught on to him acting weird about it had she? He knew that she was uncannily good at catching on to things with him but there was no way she could have figured something about with this is their ? he hadn't said anything about it at all to her.

"Ummm... i'm not sure it's alright I guess why ?" he asked.

She smiled.

"I don't know I was just wondering. Not everyone really celebrates it and many people celebrate it in different ways but i've just always really liked it and this time of year. It's just so pretty and it's just like their is a different feeling in the air than usual. Everyone seems alot happier and almost more open and kind hearted." she said thinking about it.

He looked at her as he listened thinking about what she was saying.

"Anyway i'll start cooking" she laughed standing up and moving into the kitchen.

Kirito just stared down at the ground as he thought.

**December 21st 2024 **

"Coming!"

Liz Beth smiled fixing her apron and hurrying over toward the door opening it.

"Hi! welcome to Liz Beths smith shop! what cna I do for y...huh?"

Kirito laughed.

"Hey Liz."

She rolled her eyes and covered her face as she waved him inside.

"Damn it I thought I actually had a new customer and it was just you."

"nice to see you to." he said with a grin.

Liz Beth laughed giving him a wink and leaned back against a table.

"So what ya doin? did ya need something ?" she asked.

He looked at the ground a bit awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"ummmmm..."

Liz Beth blinked looking him up and down confused.

"what is it?"

Kirito sighed looking at her.

"Well...I kind of what to do something for Asuna for Christmas but I have no idea what to get for her. I was hoping that you might be able to help me."

Liz blinked an odd feeling in her stomach and chest and then shook her head smirking.

"Oh ? why would I be able to help you exactly?" she asked grinning.

He sighed.

"I don't know your a girl and I figured you may have a better idea."

She chuckled.

"Weeeelll I guess I could help you out but your gonna owe."

He laughed

"Of course."

Liz Beth tapped her chin and looked up toward the ceiling thinking.

"hmmmm well to start off do you not know what kind of stuff she likes?" she asked

He shook his head.

"We haven't ever really talked about anything like that. We have always been busy with either guild stuff,grinding, questing or other things and most of the other time we always just where doing different stuff. I've never heard Asuna actually mention anything like that she might like."

Liz nodded.

"Yeah you guys are about the most busy in this whole thing and being here in this world kind of limits options for this kind of thing..." Liz eyes widened as something came to her and she smiled.

"Got an idea?" he asked.

"Blossom."

Kirito raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Blossom?"

Liz Beth thought back to back earlier on in the game after Asuna and her had become friends and Asuna had been using her shop for quite some time. She remembered her seeming off a bit and had asked her what was wrong. She had been thinking about her dog back in the real world Blossom. She had her since she was a child and Blossom was a puppy. She really seemed to love her missed her.

Liz smiled.

"It is Asunas dog in the real world that she had had since she was a kid. She used to talk about it alot earlier on in the game and really missed it."

Kirito listened to her thinking about it and blinked tilting his head to the side.

"Hey do you know if you can make a custom accessory?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes my specialty is weaponry but I have my other smithing abilitys maxed out as well."

He smiled.

"Do you think that you could make something for me before Christmas if I get the materiel's to you by tomorrow?" he asked

Liz shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah but you know that the only place to get the materiel's for custom crafting for anything other than weapons is that mine on floor thirty five and it's huge. The stuff is hidden and there is no information on it because no one has bothered really looking for it since early in the game because there isn't much point considering it can't be used for weapons and doesn't even sell for a whole lot considering it's so rare.

"I'll find it" he said pulling the collar up on his jacket with a smile.

Liz Beth raised an eyebrow.

"What ? in one day even at the start of the game with groups it's so big and hidden so well it took people days just to fin...oh what am I saying it's you you'll find it." she covered her face shaking her head.

He grinned and laughed walking out the door with a wave to her.

"mmmm...Huh...?"

Liz Beth groaned rolling over from her bed in her back room of her shop. She stumbled over toward the door hearing a loud knock stubbing her toe on a table she groaned.

She raised an eyebrow looking a dirt and dust covered Kirito standing out in the dark.

"Nice pjs." he laughed.

Liz Beth glared at him.

"You look like crap." she said letting him inside.

He sighed.

"Yeah this was much more difficult than I thought it would be. I much rather would have just fought something and got the items as a drop.

She chuckled.

"Of course you would have. So this is it huh?"

He nodded with a smile handing her the materiel's.

He looked at her.

"So you already know what to do i'm counting on you." he smiled

She nodded.

"Remember you owe me!"

**December 24th 2024 **

Asuna laughed talking to Klein as they walked with his guild down toward the HQ. It was going to be a meeting to discuss things that would take place after Christmas. Everyone had decided that they would take today and Christmas day off to relax a bit.

Kirito yawned walking with his hands crossed behind his head.

"So Klein you really going to go with your guild to try and take out that boss for the rare Christmas drop quest instead of taking off?" he asked

He chuckled.

"Yup heard it's supposed to be something really good and your not going to be going after it so I actually got a chance." he punched him in the shoulder.

He grinned.

"That's unlike you skipping a chance at slacking off and doing more work."

He made a face grabbing him in a headlock pulling him in and shaking him.

"What was that kid?!"

Asuna covered her mouth giggling.

That night Klein narrowed his eyes looking around as the snow fell down all around them. He nodded to his guild members moving through the forest.

"Stay on guard this isn't going to be an easy one and there also might be others who managed to find our trail."

Just then the air got much thicker and with a whirlwind a enormous beast leaped through the air landing a few feet away from them roaring.

The guild members all shrieked jumping back as they looked at the beast.

Kleins eyes widened making a face and scurrying back.

"What the hell is this demon santa looking thing!" he yelled staring at the huge horned demon like beast.

He sighed quickly forming into a smile as he got ready with his weapon staring at it as the boss monsters name flashed over it.

"Krampus huh?"

Klein jumped up flipping forward toward it.

"Attack!"

Klein took a deep breath resting on his blade as his guild members took a knee.

"That was a tough one" he laughed stepping forward to check out the prize.

He tilted his head to the side as it seemed to be a bit different than the usual rewards.

"hmmm?"

The others stepped forward looking at it.

"Looks like only you can take this reward boss." they said.

He nodded.

"Yeah weird we can sell it if you guys want it's not really fair that only I get rewarded."

They laughed and shook their heads looking at it.

"Nah it's fine."

He nodded.

"Mkay then."

Klein clicked the item and looked up as it burst open and he blinked as a expertly crafted silver blade with red markings dropped into his hand. His mouth dropped open looking it over as he read it's description and stats.

"A ultra rare one drop weapon!...it's called Dragons flame."

"woahhhhhh!" the others muttered looking it over.

"It looks like it has a special ability attached to it as well."

He chuckled swinging it around a bit in his hand.

"Wait till Kirito sees this." he laughed

**December 25th 2024 **

Kirito smiled walking back from Liz Beths smith shop snow falling down all around him. He took a breath breathing out some fog as he stared down at the small box in his hands. He was really hoping that Asuna liked it.

Kirito opened the door to their house as he slid the box into his pocket. He blinked in shock as he looked inside the house...

The entire pace was covered in decorations and lights and the table in the middle of the room was covered in food.

Asuna smiled stepping out and waving her hands toward the table.

"Ta daa"

She laughed stepping forward and looking at him.

"I know you didn't really say if you where into Christmas or not but I just wanted to do something." she smiled looking at him.

"Do you like it?" she smiled hoping that he would.

He blinked looking ti all over again and shook his head laughing.

"Yeah of course this looks awesome how could I not."

She giggled lunging forward and hugging him.

"Great!"

She smiled pulling back looking at everything with a smile.

"I made all of your favorites even that rare broth."

He nodded staring at it all looking down for a moment.

She laughed.

"You don't have to wait you can go ahead and eat I know you hate waiting so this time i'll make an exception." she said thinking that was what he was doing.

He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ummm actually..."

She blinked looking at him confused and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?"

Kirito swallowed and stood up straight looking at her. Asuna I ind of got something for you to...I was trying to think of something to do for you for awhile but was having some trouble...So I went to Liz Beth for some help .

She blinked listening to him.

"I decided to have her make this for you..." he said pulling the small wrapped box out of his pocket and reaching it toward her nervously.

Asuna slowly stepped forward her eyes locked down on the small wrapped box in his hands. She gently reached forward taking it and began to unwrap it carefully.

Kirito watched her feeling his chest racing as he kept his eyes locked on her scratching his head as she opened it .

"I didn't really know if you would want it but Liz was talking about how you had been talking about your dog from back home awhile ago and well...then I just added to it a bit and..." he stopped not really knowing what else to say.

Asuna blinked freezing as she opened the box and a small detailed silver necklace with three even more detailed charms attached to it. The first a small heart intersecting with a Y in the color of Yoris eyes. Her fingers ran over it slowly lingering as she looked at it. The second a small white wolf like puppy with ice blue eyes and then finally...an exact replica of her Lambient Light rapier crossing with Kiritos Elucidator.

She just stared down at the necklace not moving.

Kirito blinked looking at her and waited before finally stepping forward slowly a bit.

"Asuna?..."

She slowly looked up shaking her head a few tears falling down her face.

He blinked.

"Asuna?" he asked nervously reaching forward toward her "are you crying?"

She quickly brought her free hand up and stopped him grasping it and shook her head smiling with a light laugh.

"happy tears..happy tears" she smiled wiping them away.

He blinked looking at her as she wiped the tears away.

Asuna smiled looking at him and stepped forward placing the necklace around her neck lightly touching it.

"This is perfect thanks." she said quietly hugging him tightly.

He laughed hugging her back.

"I'm glad you like it."

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled looking down at her as he hugged her tighter staring out the window at the falling snow in the night. He never would have thought in a million years that this would be how he would be spending Christmas any amount of time ago.

Next Chapter 35-Black Butterfly


	35. Chapter 35 Black Butterfly

**January 3rd 2025 **

Things had been gearing back up to the way that they usually where since Christmas and new years had ended. They had managed to already find the next boss floor and had began scouting it out. If they played things right then they should be able to get past the ninety third boss floor without to many problems. They where really starting to reach a visible end point of this game that they had all been a part of for so long and you could tell that people where starting to feel it as well.

Kirito went over the notes in front of him and once he was finished walked out of the HQ. Asuna was doing some extra grinding and taking care of a few other things. He slid his hands into his pockets as he walked out and then glanced over as Klein came running up.

He laughed looking at his older red haired friend and stopped.

"You said that you had something to show me?" he asked wondering what it was.

Klein stopped taking a few deep breaths and laughed nodding.

"Oh yeah man! you aren't going to believe this! I wanted to make sure I had it all figured out before I showed you but look at this! I got it as a drop from that Christmas boss quest."

Kirito raised an eyebrow as Klein pulled out the silver blade with deep red markings covering it. He reached forward looking over the description and name of the sword.

"Dragons Flame...wow a one of a kind weapon drop huh?" he asked looking it over.

He nodded.

"Kinda like your dual wielding ability you got from that quest isn't it?"

Kirito nodded thinking about it as he continued looking over the sword.

"Yeah I guess it is."

Klein chuckled.

"And wait until you see what it's ability is."

Kirito raised an eyebrow.

"Ability?"

He nodded.

"That really is rare a weapon with an actual ability as well."

Klein smirked.

"Just wait I bet even you can't beat me now!" he laughed.

Kirito laughed.

"Maybe."

The two of them headed out to a open plain and waited for a few monsters to spawn.

Klein held the dragons flame in place and then smiled twirling it around as flames surrounded it.

"Dragons skin!"

Kirito watched as the flames engulfed him and then blew away just as quickly.

Klein grinned lunging forward at intense speeds and slashed the two monsters down in seconds.

Kirito blinked.

"Wow...thats crazy..."

Klein laughed slashing down two more then quickly putting the weapon away.

Kirito took it all in and looked at him as he walked back over.

"So that dragons skin ability highly increases your core stats for a period of time while eating away at your health while you use it."

Klein nodded.

Kirito tapped his chin then looked at him seriously.

"That can be very useful but don't over do it man. My skill is very similar in a way and you have to be careful with your timing and when you choose to use it. Only use that ability if you have no other choice."

Klein nodded.

"I know still pretty cool though isn't it?" he laughed.

Kirito chuckled.

"It's flashy that's for sure."

**January 5th 2025 **

Asuna hummed as she finished cooking and walked into the living room where Kirito was sitting on the sofa reading something. She tilted her head to the side a bit watching him as he seemed to be quite into what ever it was that he was reading. She walked up behind the sofa and leaned over resting her chin on her palm as she looked at it.

"Oh you saw that to? I was reading about it and a bit curious myself. You think it's for real or just over hyping a rumor or something?"

Kirito kept his eyes locked on the article he was reading about a new player who had popped up. Apparently they had been showing some real power and skill if everything that the info brokers where saying was true. They had been caught battling some very high level monsters in dungeons and others places a few times alone as well as apparently now had been seen taking out a fairly well known mid level guild all by themselves that was known to pick on and harass other players. Other than this though not much was known about the player other than that they fought in and every time they had been seen large completely covering black Armour. Kirito was quite curious about this not only because of the player apparently being strong but the fact that this late in the game so little was known about them. What he had read was all that the info brokers and everyone else knew of them. He had asked Argo and she also knew nothing. As well as he himself not knowing anything though he liked to keep a decent watch on things that where going on. He couldn't do it as well as he once had being a pure solo player and being much less known but he still tried and it was rather impressive that a player especially if they where strong had remained this unknown.

"Yeah, it just seems a bit odd to me though that a player that seems to be strong like this has kept themselves a secret this late in the game. Why would they begin to reveal themselves more now though?"

Asuna shook her head patting his shoulder lightly and laughing.

"Who knows people have their reasons for things I guess but the foods ready if your hungry."

He laughed and nodded as he stood up from the sofa.

"Yeah guess your right."

**January 7th 2025**

**"Nooooooooooooooo!" **

Klein moaned as he shuffled his feet out of the HQ after the meeting about strategy for the next boss fight.

"Come on man! pllllleeeeease"

Kirito rolled his eyes as they walked out Asuna holding back giggles.

"No Klein you can't use your Dragons Flame ability to start off the boss fight. You know just as well as I do that is a finishing ability and even then is to only be used if necessary."

Klein groaned.

"Yeah yeah but it's just so cool and if just vooooosh bang!"

Kirito chuckled.

"Yeah yeah your health will go voooosh bang if you use it that early on."

Klein sighed covering his face.

"Touche sir touche."

"Hmmmmmm?"

Kirito blinked turning away from Klein to look at Asuna as he heard her.

"What is it?"

He blinked following her gaze and looking off into the distance at a figure approaching the HQ. Two of them actually. He tilted his head as they came into view better and one was larger covered in all black metal Armour from head to toe with barely even and eye slit. The other was a smaller boy who looked around twelve or so years old walking beside them in just normal gear. Kirito noticed that the two of them where coming their way and stopped as they neared.

The person in black stopped in front of Kirito and the others looking at them.

The smaller brown haired boy scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Ummmm hey there...kinda awkward I guess but would you happen to be Kirito? or the black swordsman or whatever you go by?" he asked

Kirito and the others looked between each other and he blinked looking at the smaller boy.

"Uh Yeah i'm Kirito. Who are you guys ?" he asked

The boy grinned with a slight laugh now that he knew this guy was Kirito the supposed strongest player in the game.

"Great! my names Toka and this here is...uhhh Ri...Ri...Riska. We have heard alot about you and was wondering if we could join up with you on the front lines only for the boss battles." he smiled.

Kirito blinked once again in surprise at all of this looking at Asuna and Klein before returning his attention to the smaller boy giving the other figure a quick glance before answering him.

"Not to sound rude or anything but isn't this kind of sudden and I mean...no offense but you look like you're a kid are you sure you should be fighting on the front lines? and r...guhhh!"

Toka narrowed his eyes scuffing at the dark haired boy and grabbing him by the collar ignoring Klein yelling at him and Asuna watching not knowing what to think exactly.

"Hey buddy! i'm not a damn kid and of course i'm strong enough I could probably take you if I need to really! and...huh?"

Toka blinked looking over as the other figures armored hand moved onto his chest and he sighed letting go of Kirito and stepping back placing his hands on his hips.

"Look i'm alright and all but this person here their the real deal. If you want this game to be cleared quicker then you are going to want them."

Kirito looked from the boy to the other person and stopped on them.

"Umm...would you happen to be that person the info brokers have been talking about recently in articles. The one they have been calling the black butterfly or something like that?" he asked

They just stood there tilting their head to the side looking at Kirito.

Toka nodded.

"Yeah that's them."

Kirito blinked looking at the person again and scratched his chin thinking about sighed throwing his hands up.

"Well it seems like your pretty strong from what i've heard so let's give it a shot but i'm going to need a bit of evidence to know that you won't just go in their and get destroyed."

Klein looked at Kirito.

"You sure man? what if they are planning something shady?" he asked

Kirito shrugged.

"I got a vibe from them and plus from what I have seen about them. They don't seem like the type."

The person just stood their waiting tilting their head to the side curiously.

"Alright then here is what where going to do. Klein looks like your going to be needed here for a moment."

Klein smirked already knowing what he had in mind and backed up a bit from the other person bringing up his menu.

"Way ahead of you chief." he said sending the duel challenge to them.

Kirito kept his eyes on Riska as they looked at the duel challenge.

Riska looked it over and then looked up glancing at Kirito before bringing their finger up and accepting.

Toka smirked backing up away from them toward Kirito and Asuna as the countdown began.

"This should be interesting." Asuna muttered still surprised a bit by all of this.

Toka scuffed looking up toward the pretty girl blushing a bit but quickly looking back toward the other two.

"I doubt it."

Asuna raised an eyebrow looking down towards the boy.

Klein grinned as the countdown hit zero rushing forward simultaneously pulling out his new Dragons flame. He slashed straight at the armored figure following it up with another combo attack.

The person simply side stepped dodging the first blow and then with amazing grace dodge the other spinning to the side and flipping back. They tilted their head to the side looking at the red haired man now taking out their blade as well.

Asuna blinked in shock.

"Woah...that fast with all of that Armour on?"

Toka smirked proudly.

Kirito raised an eyebrow watching the two of them.

"Well well looks like you do got some skill to ya after all." Klein smirked rushing forward full speed know lashing out with a barrage of different attacks.

Riska blade flashed around and they swiftly moved in and out dodging and blocking Kleins attacks. Leaping forward a bit smashing into him knocking him back a bit having yet to throw a real attack themselves.

Klein grunted wiping his mouth and cracked his neck.

"Hey I guess this is as safe a place as any to test it out right?" he smiled bringing his blade up.

"hmmmmm?" Toka blinked watching.

Kirito sighed closing his eyes and covering a hand over one side of his face.

"This isn't really fair now Klein is it?"

Klein grinned as flames surrounded the silver and red blade.

"Yeah Yeah! Dragons skin!" he called out

Flames engulfed him and the blade and then just as quickly disappeared. He flashed forward at insane speeds and launched attacks at high speed at his opponent.

Asuna watched the insane speed boost Klein was now fighting with and looked at Kirito.

"Hey they still did pretty good you going to let them join us they could really help." she said smiling.

Kirito kept his eyes on the fight more focused now than ever and shook his head.

"Wait."

Asuna blinked.

"What?"

Riskas blade and movements blurred rapidly as they blocked parried and dodged almost all of Klein attacks steel clashing and sparks flying. They kept guard up sliding off to the side making Klein follow them with his attacks as his heath dropped.

"What the hell no way that your actually keeping up with me using my Dragons skin!"

He gritted his teeth continuing his attacks but then his eyes widened as suddenly the persons hand came out like a flash catching the blade in it taking the damage head on. He gritted his teeth trying to jerk away.

"Damn it!"

Riska narrowed their eyes holding Kleins blade in place with their free hand ignoring the damage and brought their blade forward slashing him down and knocking him back across the ground.

Asuna gasped covering her mouth as Klein went flying across the ground.

Kirito looked from his friend to the figure in black.

Riska kept their eyes on the downed red haired man holding his sword in their free hand. They looked up as the message that they had won the battle came up.

Toka chuckled.

"Told ya! wooooooo! way to go Riska yeah!" he cheered.

The figure slowly made their way over to the downed man and tilted their head looking down at him.

Klein coughed cringing a bit as he looked up at them.

"huh..."

They looked at him reaching him his blade as they knelled down before standing up and making their way back over beside of Toka.

Kirito blinked watching them hand Klein back his blade and then watched as this person walked over. That was incredible...that speed even with all of that Armour on. He had never seen anything like it.

Toka smiled standing next to Riska and put his hands on his hips with a laugh lookign up at Kirito, Asuna and Klein as he rubbed his head walking back over.

"So...? we in?" he asked looking at Kirito.

Kirito looked between the boy and the other figure and sighed.

"Yeah your in."

Toka cheered excitedly.

"Hell yeah! we'll clear this game now in no time. Let's go Riska!" he said happily skipping off back the way that they had came.

Kirito was still quite shocked about all of this but couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the young boys abruptness.

"hmmmm?" he looked over as he noticed the other person still there.

Riska waited nodding to him slightly before turning and following after Toka.

Kirito gave them a nod and then watched them walk off.

"Weeeeellllll this day took a weird turn i'd say..." Klein muttered

Kirito looked at him and laughed with a shrug.

"Yeah for sure but looks lie it may have been one for the best this time. Anything that can help us clear the game faster and better is a plus in my book."

Klein and Asuna nodded agreeing.

Kirito smirked.

"Heeeeeyyyy you also got to try out your ability man how was it?" he teased waving his hand.

Klein gritted his teeth lunging at Kirito and grabbing him.

"Hey man how about you shut the hell up and just go get ready for the boss battle tomorrow huh!" he squeezed him.

Asuan laughed.

"Come on guys."

**Next Chapter 36-A Butterfly's Wings.**


	36. Chapter 36 A Butterfly's Wings

**~Update~ [Guys for whatever reason fanfiction had a problem and didn't update the story correct this chapter. It wasn't showing in the updated storys and so on. The only people getting to see where the ones following and everything. This is a re upload of the chapter. Nothing has changed if you read it already. It is the same chapter just re uploaded for it hopefully to work right.] **

Rin kept her eyes up ahead under the black Armour covering her face as she walked back through town with Toka toward the inn that the two of them where staying at.

"Riska?"

Toka laughed rubbing the back of his head looking up at Rin his spikey brown hair bouncing as they walked.

"Yeahhhhh...I couldn't use your real name and I was having trouble thinking of something so that was the first thing that came to mind." he laughed.

Rin kept her eyes locked up ahead with a light sigh as she walked.

"So we finally found this Kirito guy do you think we will be able to clear the game alot faster now? That red haired guy was pretty strong to."

Rin just kept her eyes ahead of her thinking to herself as he asked the question.

"Hopefully..."

Toka sighed rolling his eyes with another light laugh bumping into Rin lightly.

She blinked looking down at him a bit surprised.

"Come on! don't be so gloomy all the time things are looking great!"

She laughed lightly before looking away back from Toka a mixed bag of expressions in her eyes.

"Sorry."

The two of them walked inside the inn that they had been staying at for quite some time now it seemed like. Rin had chosen a much smaller and inexpensive inn than most others because for one it was less crowded so it made things alot easier. It was in a good location and she found it stupid to pay extra just for the place to be a bit prettier and have better food.

"Hey there Toka!"Sinese another common resident at the inn called out waving "Rune!".

Rin couldn't help but laugh lightly a little under her gear at yet another one of the many names Toka had come up with for her on the spot.

"Hey Sinese!" Toka called out with a wild laugh storming in. Toka hummed as the two of them burst through the doors of their rooms and he plopped down on to his bed after he got changed.

Rin sat down on the bed going through her menu.

Toka let out a big sigh of relief looking over at Rin as she got changed out of that Armour she always walked around in to some normal clothes. This was the only time that she every took it off. At night inside their room at the inn. Since then anyway.

Rins eyes flashed going through some old notes from articles and other things that she had heard about The Black Swordsman or Kirito...She didn't really care what he was called just that he was what she had heard that he was and that he could help them clear this game once and for all. She stopped running a finger lightly over the message still sitting in her inbox. The one that had first informed her about Kirito.

_~Rin? this is Yoshi. I was a member of your little sister Amaries guild here in SAO...Honestly I don't know what i'm exactly supposed to be doing right now or if this will even get to you but Amarie from the moment that we all found out about what this game was had an idea or feeling that soon you would probably enter the game as well trying to help her. She said that you always used the same name in every game you played since you where a kid. She made me promise that if anything ever went down...well that I would send you a copy of this message that she wrote out to you to that name every single day until the game was cleared. It was the least that I could do so..._

_Rin...this is Amarie. I guess that you where right in having a bad feeling about this game. You said that for whatever reason that you felt like this game would be bad or a bust and didn't know why so you decided not to play it and said that I shouldn't either. You always where great with those sort of things though I doubt we both would have thought that feeling would be about something like this. I have never been nearly as good at electronics and gaming or even sports as you or even into them. I was always into normal things like dolls and clothes while you where always doing something really cool. I had a pretty good idea from the little bit that I had played with you and watching you play that something like this was possible when I found out what this really was... I also know you and knew that as soon as you found out about what was going on and managed to find a way to get past everyone and our parents that you would somehow get your hands on a copy and nerve gear and try to come and save me. I wrote this just in case things didn't work out... _

_Once you enter the game even if I'm not in it. I want you to clear the game and get yourself and everyone else who was trapped here out. Promise me that you will do that for me. Also if it's not to much trouble... there is a boy named Toka with brown spikey hair. You will notice him once you find out about my old guild which i'm sure you will do he's kinda well...different lol. Please take care of him and get him out to. There is also a player that goes by the black swordsman. If you can find him I think that he will be able to clear the game with you . He is really strong though he is a bit of a mystery. Just get everyone out of this game and clear it! good luck._

Rins eyes lingered on the screen as she went over the message for the many hundredth time. Her little sister Amarie had bought and started playing SA finally having gotten excited about a game because of the virtual reality aspect of it just like everyone else. Rin however was a bit skeptic and like her little sister had said had a bad feeling about it...though she assumed that feeling just meant that the game would be bad not something like this. Rins eyes flashed as she thought back.

"Sis! I got one! I got one a copy of SAO and nerve gear. I waited forever!" she exclaimed out of breath.

Rin glanced over toward Amarie and nodded to her sister.

"Cool."

Amarie laughed looking at her.

"I still can't believe that you didn't get one. I know that you had a bad feeling about it and all but it was worth a try at least wasn't it?" she laughed.

Rins eyes flashed as she kept them locked on her computer screen fingers moving across the keyboard at high speeds.

"Maybe, You know I have been trying to play less games and mess with pcs and builds and everything. I need to focus on more serious and important stuff."

Amarie sighed.

"Yeah I know...that's what you have been saying but i've always thought it was so cool that your so good at all of this kinda stuff. I wish I was unique like you.' she laughed.

Rin blinked a bit glancing back toward her sister before returning her eyes toward her screen.

"Plllluuuuuuuuuus... isn't that a game your playing there sis? huh huh?" Amarie made a face leaning over the chair and nudging her.

Rins eyes widened making a face and almost growling at her sister.

"Hey! i'm trying!" she groaned smiling lightly as her sister giggled at her. She frowned however returning her eyes to her screen. She never really wanted to stop playing games or building computers or any of it. She loved it all...it was just that she had always been a bit of a loner and other than her best friend never really had any friends. Early on in school other kids had tried to talk to her and everything but quickly abandoned her once they seen how consumed she was with all of these things. She was okay with this however and accepted it. It was when her mother started telling her how horrible she was for being that way that she tried to change things.

"Rin! your grades are still suffering because of all the time that you spend on those silly games and doing all that other stuff you are always doing! you need to cut it all out i'm sick of it and it's done!"

Rin blinked throwing her hands up frowning as she looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry mom but it's not like I can't do the work. I can easily the school system is just flawed! it's so boring and the stuff they teach does..."

"I don't care! this isnt your world Rin!" she cut her off "You have to do the work that your are given at your school and you have to go on and take your exams and enter a good college so that you can get a good job and then grow up and one day get a good husband and have children! These little games that you play are nothing you have wasted your life up to this point. Those and all of this are the reason that you have no friends and are like the wind!...your there but no body sees you!"

Rin flinched looking down at the ground hair falling down around her.

"Alright that's enough..." Rins father said looking toward her mother.

Rin just stood up walking off toward her room.

"Can I be excused." she muttered before walking up the steps and into the room.

Her mother sighed.

Rin just sat there recalling the memory blinking as she snapped backinto things her eyes fluttering as she looked over toward Toka.

"Hellllllo...? earth to Rin? are you there i've been saying your name for about five minutes now."

She looked from him back to the menu and then brought her finger up closing it.

"Yeah sorry..."

She laid back down across the bed pulling the sheets over her.

"Goodnight." she said softly staring up at the ceiling.

"Night!"

Rin just stared up at the blank brown ceiling eyes transfixed on the moving fan above her.

"Um yes i'm Rin I have been looking for you for awhile..." she said out of breath.

"You sent me this message from my sister saying that you where a member of her guild? where is she now?" she asked.

Yoshi blinked in shock looking at the girl in front of him. There was no way...

She had actually managed to get her hands on a set of the game and nerve gear and enter it as well as even wanting to enter it. From what he heard the word was that as soon as it was found out what was happening with the game. any existing copies that weren't in use where complete destroyed as well as there being strict watch over keeping people from entering the game. The only way that she could have got one would have been to...

"My sister?" Rin said again impatiently looking at the man.

Yoshi blinked and sighed looking down sadly before looking at Rin once more.

"I'm sorry to say but your sister...well there was a raid by a pk guild called laughing coffin...she didn't..."

Rins eyes widened looking down towards the ground at her hands shaking. She...she hadn't gotten here fast enough? Amarie...

It had taken almost a month for things about the game to be completely figured out and then of course Rin immediately set out to try and enter the game to help her sister...but the only copies of the game and gear where the ones in use that if the players took off they would be... also there was a tight watch going on around it. after close to three months rin had managed to sneak in and steal a working copy of one of the players who had lost in SAO and booted the game up to enter. It then took her a little over two weeks to get her bearings of things and probably before she was ready even went after looking for her sister. after about a week or so though with her skills in previous games and the message that she had gotten from Yoshi she managed to search around and find a few things out about the guild that she had been in. Now she was here...

She hadn't made it in time and there was nothing that she could do. She dropped down to her knees blankly but then recalled the message from her sister. She felt like she could do nothing...but no matter what though she had failed her she had to at least do this for her. She managed to find Toka and once she mentioned painfully that she was Amaries sister he immediately knew about her and joined her though she could see the young boy was broken as well. The two set out and not really knowing how to go about things or really even what to do. Rin decided to keep herself hidden and become as strong as she possibly could while protecting Toka.

As time went on the two traveled far and wide together. Not having been in the beta Rins knowledge was limited even with her previous game experience but her instincts and reactions where still there. The two of them managed to make it together and as months passed by Rin even managed to help some people along the way. Honestly she still didn't even really have it in her to do so but she knew that it was what her sister would have wanted her to do. All the while as she learned more became stronger and went on the one thin that kept sticking out to Rin was the black swordsman that her sister had spoke of. She had heard little things about him here and there but not enough. As time went on though she storys of the guy become more known and even his actual name became pretty common place. Kirito the black swordsman. One thing she learned however through everything that she seen in this game was that no matter what they seemed know one deserved un earned trust. However Rin seen the many things the guy did that most others including herself never would have and just how good he really was.

Waiting through the time of the Laughing Coffin war with the front lines she waited. The same bastard pk guild that had...she also had her run ins with them during the game wanting revenge for her sister but she knew that she was no match for the guild and if she revealed to much power they would place more interest in her putting Toka in more danger and that wasn't an option.

Now however there was solid hope as for the first time that she knew of at least there was a complete focus around the game especially by the front lines and elites to clear the game and a visible end point. Still though the longer it took the more people and more risk came up. She would set out to speak with Kirito and hopefully she could help put an end to this game once and for all even if...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rin blinked once again snapping back into things hearing the usual scream that she had become used to. She rolled over leaning down the side of the top bunk bed and whispered.

"Toka...Toka! wake up nightmare..." she said frowning.

Toka blinked his eyes flashing open breathing heavily.

"Oh...i'm sorry Rin..."

She smiled and shook her head lightly patting his head.

"it's fine just try to get some sleep ok?"

He nodded sighing.

Rin just stared up at the ceiling fan of the dark room. This was what this game was.

Ruining peoples live or more. Causing kids to wake up screaming from nightmares. She wondered if Kayaba was proud of this hell that he had created in this twisted world.

She gently closed her eyes knowing that she had to stop all of this. Slowly she began humming a small tune that she remembered back from the oen thing good that had come from what happened with her mother. A lullaby that she had played on the piano. Trying to distance herself from her games and other things she had tried taking up other things and though she really hated most of it the one that she actually loved was piano and she had become quite good at it though she didn't really think so.

Toka closed his eyes relaxing a bit as he listened to Rin and after a bit fell back asleep this time more peacefully.

**January 8th 2025 **

Kirito waited with Asuna, Klein and the others as they all prepared to head out for the boss fight. As always their was nerves through out but if they ekpt to the plan things would hopefully go well. Kirito looked up as in the distance the same Armored figure and boy made their way up to them.

"Hey there! sorry were a little bit late I kind of overslept last night. Rough night" he chuckled.

Kirito sighed and nodded looking at the two. We already sent you the details of the plan do you understand everything? he asked looking toward the one in black.

Rin simply nodded to him.

"Yeah yeah let's go" Toka said crossing his arms behind his head as they all started walking toward the dungeon.

Kirito slid to the side blocking an attack with his blade and slashing down a monster as they fought through the dungeon leading to the boss room. He glanced over toward the large figure in black battling and slashing down monster after younger boy not horrible himself but mostly staying close to the other figure and being protected by them.

He looked around at everyone and their health and smiled. This really was making a big difference and was making things alot easier.

Once they finished the monsters around them up they all stopped in front of them boss room doors.

"Alright you all know what to do. Be careful and if anything happens use a crystal to teleport."

"Right!" they all called out.

Opening the doors to the boss room Kirito slowly moved inside looking around and waiting. No surprise with this one it seemed as a large alligator type monster with huge jaws smashed down from the back of of the room snarling. A good number of smaller much faster gators followed it attacking head on.

Kirito gritted his teeth bringing his blade up blocking a few smaller gators as they snapped their jaws at him.

"switch!" he called out as Asuna leaped forward attacking the monsters.

It was then only the boss remaining though the smaller gators had put up much more of a fight than he had thought that they would having quite a bit more health and a strong attack though there defense was bad. A few players health a bit low breathing heavy as they squared up with the larger gator beast.

Rin looked around resting on Toka to make sure he was okay then focused her attention on the boss monster.

"Stay near him okay." she pointed to Klein.

Klein blinked as Toka walked over toward him.

"huh? you? what are you?"

Toka chuckled shrugging as he looked up at the red head.

"Sorry bosses orders."

Klein groaned moving his eyes toward the person in black as they walked away.

"Hey! i'm not a babysitter ya know! guh!"

"And i'm not a baby ya big dope!" Toka gritted his teeth jumping on Kleins back squeezing his neck.

Rin stopped beside of Kirito and Asuna nodding to them and pointing toward the boss monster.

Kirito and Asuna looked between each other and then nodded.

"Alright everyone in the second group stay back watch our rear just in case and throw out the occasional blind side attack if you can."

He nodded to Asuna and the other person beside him and then started forward blades out.

Asuna narrowed her eyes flipping through the air gritting her teeth as the gators jaws snapped open extremely wide unlike they had before covering much more space.

"Kirito quick!" she called out.

"On it!" he said jumping up using one of his blades to jam the monsters mouth open to keep it from closing as Asuna spun out of distance from it's bite. Kirito gritted his teeth a bit surprised at the gators strength just as he was the smaller ones .

Rin leaped forward using her blade to knock Kiritos that was stick free and pullhim away as well as the gators mouth slammed shut. She rolled to the side both landing beside Asuna.

Asuna grinned and nodded.

"Nice move."

Kirito smirked.

"Yeah let's go!"

They all rushed forward and moved in and out slashing and leaping at the beast. Once it's health was down to it's final bar and in the red. Kirito slashed it jumping back as it seemed it had no more tricks.

Asuna dodged an attack landing back swiftly on her feet as she looked up.

Rin brought her blade down straight into the monster as she lunged forward twisting it and spinning around in the same motion dodging as it launched a feeble attack. She slid back watching as the cleared message flashed across the screen and all of the front line players cheered.

Kirito let out a sigh of relief as he put his blades away looking up ahead.

"That was one of the better boss battles that we have had."

Asuna smiled and nodded looking from him to the other figure off in the distance.

"Yeah they really are a big help. I can't help but like the boy to" she giggled looking at Toka bickering with Klein.

Kirito smiled walking over toward the other player and looking at them.

"Hey, really great job man you really helped us out there and made things alot smoother thanks." he said extending his hand with a smile.

Rin just turned listening to Kirito and looking down at his hand as he reached it to her. She looked from it to him before lightly reaching hers out and shaking it.

He nodded walking back to the others with a laugh.

"Alright everybody that's it the ninety third boss floor is cleared!"

The whole room burst out into cheers and hoots.

Rin just looked at them all as they cheered and brought up her menu once again bringing up the message running her hand along it.

"Hey! great job that was awesome! you ready to go?" Toka asked with a smile looking up at her.

Rin blinked looking down at him and nodded.

"Yeah let's go" she said softly closing the menu and walking to the teleport with him.

**Next Chapter 37-Lessons learned.**


	37. Chapter 37 Lessons Learned

**January 28th 2025 **

Kirito couldn't help but grin as he went through the notes in the HQ. They had all cleared the ninety fourth boss room just about as smoothly as they had the floor before it. Since that person joined them things really had gotten much better. Now they had already found the ninety fifth boss room and were getting ready to scout it soon for the next battle. Now that there was only five floors and then the last to go for them to all get out of Aincraid you could almost feel an odd sensation in the air.

He moved his eyes to look out the window watching as Asuna took out directions to Toka and the other figure in black that everyone in the front lines had just come accustom to referring to as the black butterfly. It turns out from the rumors that he heard the name was because of how fast and swift they still moved in that large Armour. Having seen it with his own eyes it definitely fit. He wondered why it was that they had decided to reveal themselves and come help them out now though. He also wondered who it was under that armor. Where they even a real person ? he sometimes wondered.

Since there time here he hadn't heard them say a single word. Toka did all the talking...which he didn't seem to have any problem with what so ever. He also had never seen them with a single piece of the armor off. They had had been coming over more recently though.

Kirito chuckled to himself looking out the window as he watched the brown haired boy wave to someone and walk over excitedly. Toka had met Silica who had come over to visit and from the looks of it took a liking to her. Since then suddenly they had been coming over more.

He laughed.

Still though...the other person just kept to themselves while Toka chatted with everyone and messed around.

"Oh well." he muttered with a sigh standing up.

Kirito walked out of the hq and yawned looking around. It was a really nice day wind blowing and the sun shining around the entire place.

"Yoooo! sword man!" Toka called out grinning toward Kirito.

He sighed covering the side of his face as he looked at the boy.

"It's Kirito I already told you that thirty times."

Toka chuckled and shrugged his shoulders looking up at him.

"Yeah Yeah, hey! you got anything for us to do?"

Kirito shook his head looking from him to the other figure standing leaned against a tree off in the distance.

"No not really. Asuna already gave you the instructions for the scouting tomorrow so we should be good and let's be honest you just came here to talk to Silica" he held back a grin.

Tokas face went completely red looking at him and gritted his teeth.

"No it's not!"

Kirito stopped looking over toward the other figure in the distance.

Rin caught a stray leaf that feel from the tree above her turning it over in her hand. She glanced up slightly listening as Toka spoke to the younger girl that he had met named Silica then went over to Kirito. She seemed like a nice girl. She just wondered how things where going to go though. Everything had went pretty smoothly so far with the boss battles but she knew closing in on the game they would have to get harder. She couldn't let anything happen to Toka.

She looked up at the sun shining brightly above her running her fingers across the small leaf.

Kirito returned his gaze toward Toka and slid his hands in his pockets nodding his head over toward Riska.

"Hey, your friend. Why do they never take their armor off. I get being on guard i'm kinda that way myself but i have never seen them take it off. I don't think i've ever heard them say anything either." he said truthfully.

Toka blinked a little surprised by the question and laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head as he looked over in Rins direction.

"Oh well uh...Ri...Riska is well...I guess you could say they just sorta keep to themself. It's a long story..."

Kirito just looked from the boy to them.

"Isn't it a bit weird though? and how did they get so strong I hadn't known of them until recently and that's pretty odd for someone of their skill level. Why did you guys decide to join up with us all of a sudden? Don't get me wrong, i'm glad and things have been going great but..."

Toka just looked down for a moment and then looked over toward Rin with a sigh before answering Kirito.

"Like I said it's a long story and I get that it's probably odd to you but trust me Rins a good person. We just really wanna clear the game."

"Rin?" Kirito asked.

Toka blinked and then laughed rubbing his head.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about something from back home...I meant Riska..."

He turned looking toward Silica direction and grinned with a laugh looking at Kirito.

"Hey, i'm out seeya later there swo...Kirito" he winked chuckling.

Kirito blinked listening to the boy answer him and just watched as he ran off after Silica just looked toward the figure curiously.

**January 29th 2025 **

Silica smiled as she walked back with the others from scouting out the next boss room. It was the first time she had ever been but had decided to go while visiting Kirito and Asuna. She tilted her head to the side as she remembered something.

"Oh!"

"hmmm?" Kirito turned looking back at Silica.

Silica laughed.

"I just remembered Kirito! there is this this quest on floor sixty five that I heard about that I could get some real boosts for Pina with. It's in a dungeon however and it's a bit to high level for me and most. I was wondering if you could come help me with it? should be nothing for you."

Kirito listened to her and then scratched his head thinking about it. He frowned and looked at her.

"I would but I think that Asuna and I as well as some of the others have to do a bit more scouting and get some other things ready for the boss battle coming up by today." he said feeling a bit bad about it.

Silica shook her head a bit disappointed but knowing how busy he was.

"No no it's fine I know how busy you are with everything" she smiled but then blinked.

"What about us!"

Toka smiled over hearing Silica and stepped up chuckling placing his hands on his hips.

"We could go with you. It will be easy peesy for us."

Silica tilted her head to the side looking from him to his larger covered up friend.

"Oh well...really sure if you wouldn't mind" she nodded with a smile.

Kirito looked from Toka to Riska and looked at them.

"You don't have to do that. I can manage some time probably between and go with her. " he said knowing it could be a bit of a hassle and Toka had just sort volunteered them along with him.

Rin listened to them all as they spoke and then moved her eyes over toward Silica before looking at Kirito as he spoke. She thought about it glancing down at Toka knowing he really wanted to and she didn't mind. The girl seemed nice enough and she really seemed to care for that pet of hers. She also knew how busy Kirito seemed to be.

She waved her hand to Kirito stepping up beside of Toka and Silica.

Kirito watched them and nodded as they didn't seem to mind. He smiled appreciating it and nodded to them all.

"Alright then, good luck"

Toka chuckled giving him a big thumbs up.

Silica giggled doing the same.

Rin gave a slight nod.

**February 2nd 2025 **

Kirito finished up some extra grinding to be as ready as possible and then headed back to HQ. Everything was set up and they would be ready for the boss battle in a few days. He looked up as he walked down the path leading to HQ and tilted his head to the side chuckling. He watched in the distance as Toka chased Pina around trying to catch him as Silica watched giggling. Riska sitting back against the tree beside them watching tilting their head to the side.

Rin watched as Toka played with Silica and her pet. She was glad that he was happy and enjoying himself as much as he could while here. She also had become to quite like the young girl. At first they had been coming here only for the actual boss battles themselves and directions but because of Toka they had been spending quite a bit of time here. She didn't mind really as long as they where in this twisted world Toka might as well enjoy himself. She still knew that the main focus had to be beating the boss floors though.

Silica giggled running around with Pina and Toka stopping as she noticed a really pretty flower in the ground. She carefully picked it and and on her way running smiled placing it in the top part of Riskas armor with a laugh.

"There thought it looked pretty and figured it could add some color" she smiled waving to them then continuing back on with Pina and Toka.

Rin blinked watching the girl put the flower on her and then watching her run off. She softly reached up touching it and taking it out looking at it. She ran her fingers over the flower gently remembering this being her sisters favorite. She just stared down at it before placing it back where it had been on her armor.

Kirito watched as he neared in the distance the others calling out to him as Riska ran their fingers along the flower Silica had placed on them. He blinked snapping back into it and waved to the others.

"Hey."

Rin stopped as she heard a voice as she walked through the hall getting ready to head back to the inn with turned to look at at Kirito.

He tilted his head to the side looking at the person under the armor.

"I don't know exactly who you are or what your reasoning is for helping us and what your doing...but you know you don't have to always be alone and stay by yourself. Everyone here really appreciates what your doing to help us and we are all friends here..."

Rin just listened to the boy looking at him before moving her gaze down toward the ground.

"It's none of my business but don't think that you guys don't have any friends and not just Toka you to."

Rin just kept her eyes on the had never even thought about friends or anything like that since coming here or if she was honest with herself even before that really. She had always cared more about her games and technology more than anything other than her sister and that... she was to late. She wasn't here for friends and she didn't deserve them anyway. She just needed to make sure that Toka was safe and they beat the game.

She simply turned walking to where she had been headed waving for Toka to come.

"Later Silica!" he laughed running over to Rin.

Kirito sighed watching them and continued on to meet Asuna.

**February 3rd 2025 **

Kirito smiled looking over toward Silica as she spoke and leaned back inside the inn that they where all having dinner at. Asuna had put it together that they all eat together and of course when he was told Silica was coming Toka made sure to be there. He looked at Riska sitting beside Toka and Silica on each side sitting there quietly not eating.

"Hey...aren't you hungry?" Asuna asked warmly looking over toward Riska gently.

She smiled when they didn't say anything sipping her drink.

"You haven't eaten anything since we have been here feel free to get whatever you want."

Rin bowed to her and shook her head politely.

Toka looked at Asuna with a smile digging into his food.

"Riska doesn't really like eating in front of people. We ate a bit before we came here as well."

"That isn't stopping you." Silica giggled looking at him.

Toka blushed taking a drink the others around laughing.

Klein laughed sipping his drink.

"Seriously though things have been going way faster with you guys helping us! I can't believe where already about to clear floor ninety five!"

Asuna smiled nodding.

"It's true. We all really should thank you for doing this for us after all."

Toka waved them off.

"Oh Please please it's nothing at all I mean it."

"Not for you anyway runt. Bosses orders and all" he chuckled.

"What was that gramps!"

Klein spit out his drink jumping up on the table.

"Gramps! how dare you!"

Toka glared the two locking eyes waving there fists at each other.

"what ya gonna do about old man don't throw out your back!"

Asuna and the others laughed.

"Calm down now boys."

Rin couldn't help but smile lightly picking up her drink gently and sipping from it under her helmet.

Kirito glanced at Riska from the corner of his eyes smiling lightly.

"So your heading back to your place after the scouting tomorrow Silica?" Kirito asked

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I should get back. I'm am probably going to check in on Liz as well. I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Awwwwwww! your leaving?" Toka asked trying not to out right pout.

Silica covered her mouth giggling the others laughing lightly.

"I'll visit again and plus if you want you guys can come visit me sometime as well."

Toka nodded with a smile.

"Can we?!" he asked looking over toward Rin.

She blinked and looked between the two and simply nodded.

Everyone laughed.

**February 4th 2025 **

Kirito walked into the dungeon of the boss room with everyone else for scouting. He scrunched his eyes as they neared it however.

"Wait doesn't the place seem a bit different or something?" he asked thinking he might be imagining it.

Toka blinked stopping his conversation with Silica in the back and looking around.

"Hmmmmm... nope it doesn't seem any different to me."

Klein nodded trying to see if he noticed anything as well.

"Yeah I gotta agree with the runt I don't see anything different I don't think."

Kirito scrunched his eyes a bit confused...maybe it was just him.

Toka went to step forward following the others but blinked stopping as an arm blocked his way.

"Huh?"

He looked up at Rin and just from her manner from being around her so long stopped looking at the others.

"Guys, I think Riska thinks that something is up to..."

The others all stopped looking over toward them.

Kirito narrowed his eyes as she nodded. He looked around the place carefully.

Just then the ground began to shake violently and crack as a screeching sound filled the room.

Acting very quickly Kirito pulled out a teleport crystal and looked to the others.

"Everyone teleport out of here now! I don't know what's going on but here not going to test it!"

Everyone tried but the crystals didn't work as they tried to leave the dungeon.

"Shit!" he muttered

Something then sprung up from below them wrapping around their ankles. A bind made of stone holding them in place.

Kirito gritted his teeth stabbing down smashing the bind around his ankles as at the same time a huge boulder like ogre roared stepping out...not one but three insanely huge roaring.

"Hurry! destroy the binds there about to attack and get ready to fight!" he yelled to all the panicked people.

Rin narrowed her eyes as the noise filled the room and once she watched the failed crystals she drew her blade. She immediately smashed the bind forming around her ankles looking up at the huge boulder monsters. She got ready knowing Kirito was right.

"She didn't know what this gimmick was but she knew this was bad and that she had to protect Toka. Nothing else mattered.

Silica gasped reaching for her weapon but it wasn't there. She hadn't brought it not expecting to fight and having just gotten back from dinner. She didn't have time to bring her menu up either. She was so stupid!

Her eyes flashed up as the boulder monsters got ready to attack struggling against the binds on her everyone else had already seemed to broken.

Kiritos eyes flashed to the side as he noticed Silica still in her binds confused then seen that she hadn't brought her weapon.

"Damn it!" he yelled watching as the boulder monsters attacked.

He looked over to see if Asuna could get to her but she was to far away as well. What could they do damn it! He gritted his teeth slashing down the huge ragged boulders flying at him but keeping his eyes locked on Silica in horror.

"Silica!" Asuna yelled barely managing to dodge the boulders sent her way.

Toka blinked in shock at this whole scene and then noticed that Silica was still trapped. He gritted his teeth watching the monsters balling his fists together.

"Silica!" he yelled drawing his blade and rushing toward her ignoring the boulders coming his way.

Rin watched as boulders flew towards everyone in the room and then blinked seeing Toka focusing his attention the wrong way and not on the boulders coming toward him. She then seen that he was going the direction of Silica who was still trapped.

She felt her heart pick up and then her eyes flashed narrowing as she leaped the boulders flying by after her. Her blade flashed at the boulders about to crash into Toka in the same motion knocking him down breaking them.

"Rin no!" Toka yelled frowning as he hit the ground. He didn't care if the rocks hit him he couldn't help Silica! but he blinked watching.

Kirito gritted his teeth not knowing what to do. He watched as Toka started towards Silica but was about to get smashed himself. He knew Riska could get to him in time though and would but Silica...he dug his nails into his hands watching as the black armored figured flashed and saved Toka but...Silica... he blinked as Riska kept moving in the same motion at intense speed but even she couldn't get to her to knock the boulders away. Neither could he...

He clinched his eyes shit tight'y biting his lip before opening them watching suddenly his mouth dropping open and eyes widening as a sound rung through the entire room loudly.

Tokas eyes widened in shock watching and froze.

Silica closed her eyes tightly in horror but blinked them open in shock.

The boulder smashed into Rins head as she didn't have time to knock the boulder away but lunged forward. The huge rock cracked into her helmet sending it flyign and cracking across the room her long white hair flying around as it was knocked off. The other rock smashing into her body completely denting the armor. She managed to keep the boulders from hitting Silica her body going flying across the room smashing into a pillar pieces of it crumbling as she was covered in dust.

"Rin!" Toka screamed.

Kirito watched in shock as the scene unfolded recalling Toka calling this person Rin before. He watched as the rocks smashed into them shattering their armor long white hair flying around their face. They where a girl?... he then watched in shock as they crashed into the pillar. He blinked staring after them then turned just blocking an attack by a boulder monster. He gritted his teeth knocking it back then flashed forward as fast ashe could getting to Silica and breaking her binds.

"Go stay with Toka! you two keep back!"

She frowned and nodded still staring off toward the dusty area where Riska or...Rin had went flying horrified. She had saved her... and she hadn't even known her name.

Kirito swallowed watching as everyone began fighting what he now assumed was the ninety fifth floor bosses.

Asuna flashed over toward him panting from fighting and looked at him.

"I gave out instructions the best I could to everyone on how to go about fighting...this is crazy is Silica okay?" she asked.

He blinked nodding but staring off into the distance.

"Sh...she saved her..." he said staring off at the pillar then blinking.

"Rin! no way! Rin!" Toka yelled out holding back tears as he started to move forward.

"Toka don't!" Kirito stopped him grabbing him.

"That's to close to the monsters to go to." he gritted his teeth holding him in place.

"I don't care! it's Rin! it's Rin!..." he yelled

He blinked looking down at him swallowing not knowing what to do and then looked up eyes widening. He watched as a figure moved in the distance slowly moving out of the dust and shadows holding their shoulder. He watched as a small girl stepped out hair dangling around her shoulders. One eye shut one sparkling blue eye looking over toward Toka.

"Toka... are you alright?" Rin called out shaking herself off trying to recover quickly.

"Rin your alright!" Toka called out

"I'm fine stay back..." she said looking over toward the monsters in the distance. She took a deep breath trying to re focus now that she knew Toka was alright and Silica to. She would have to go about this differently now that her armor was broken and not on her though that was probably for the better. She mainly wore it to stay hidden anyway and that wasn't on option anymore here anyway.

Kirito watched Rin in shock looking at her. This girl almost as small as Silica and...she was the same person in the huge black armor and that had been helping them this through this and trashed Klein and pulled off stuff even he might not be able to do? He shook his head looking back to the others knowing he had to focus.

"Asuna!? stay back as much as you can and keep an eye on Silica and Toka!" he called out flashing forward.

"Got it!" she called out.

He stopped looking down at the white haired girl still a bit in shock but trying to ignore it.

Rin looked over at Kirito and forced her other eyes open with a slight cringe and became serious again.

"What's the plan?" she asked wanting to get this over as quickly as possible and get Toka out of here.

Kirito just looked at her once again taken aback by her words already being ready and talking like that after being smashed like that. Her health was still in the red and she easily could have been...the soft low tone of her voice as she said it also made it more...

She just blinked confused looking at the dark haired boy.

"Are we not going to fight them?" she asked.

Kirito shook his head snapping back into things and nodded.

"Yeah i've already told Asuna to keep an eye on Toka and Silica. From what I have seen so far these monsters seem to be pure offensive and with very high power attacks but have low defense...it's just getting inside on them. It's going to be about speed and being able to finish them quickly once your in there.

Rin nodded her eyes flashing as she analyzed it in her head using what she had seen of their battles in other boss battles to think it over.

Kirito watched as the girls eyes flashed like a calculator going off in her head and blinked. He didn't know why but there was just something about her that...confused him and made him not be able to look away right now.

"So you and I would be the best to go straight at them because of our skill sets. The others distracting them and getting the focus of their attacks while we goat their blind side in an all out burst should work well as long as we can dodge their attacks effectively I think..." she said knowing alot was going on and it wasn't up to her.

He nodded getting more serious and looking the boulder monsters over.

"That would be our best bet but are you sure you okay to go?" he asked.

Rin glanced at him and simply nodded.

"I'm fine."

She didn't care if that was the best bet to protect Toka then it's what they were doing.

Kirito nodded getting his blades ready sending the message to Asuna to spread to the others. He waited then took a deep breath glancing over at her narrowing his eyes as he moved them to the monsters.

She nodded to him and then they both rushed forward at very high speed moving around and slashing down boulders flying toward them.

Kirito slashed down boulders with his blade. He flipped through and moved quickly watching as Rin rushed forward. She was even faster without the armor on.

Rin gritted her teeth jumping up and attacking the first monster aggressively dodging it's attacks as well. Kirito followed in doing the same until they took it out. They repeated the process taking out all three of the monsters after awhile.

Kirito landed looking up as the cleared message came up and let out a sigh of relief.

Rin breathed deeply in and out huffing and closed her eyes relieved as they cleared the boss room.

The others where all very tired and still in a bit of shell shock but cheered as they finished the fight.

Toka ran up to Rin throwing himself around her and hugging her.

Rin blinked her blue eyes staring down at Toka as he grabbed her.

"Dummy! that was stupid. Why would you do that! I thought you..." he wiped his eyes holding back tears.

Rin just kept her eyes looking down at him blinking frowning.

"I'm sorry..."

She pointed obliviously to Silica in the distance being comforted by Asuna.

"I knew that you liked that girl though and I couldn't let it hit you." she said simply as if this was obvious.

He shook his head and pulled himself together now that everything was calmed down trying to put his tough guy image back up.

"Yeah well...whatever!" he crossed his arms puffing out his chest.

"I could have stopped it all by myself I just wasn't paying attention..."

"huh..." Rin tilted her head to the side looking down at him

Kirito smiled at him as he walked over with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe you'll get another chance sometime" he joked

Rin blinked moving her eyes blankly over to Kirito hearing him.

Toak rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah..."

He smiled looking over toward the white haired girl looking down at her.

"So your actual names Rin then huh?" he asked.

She just looked at him and simply nodded.

"Yes"

He nodded with a laugh.

"I'm not gonna lie I wasn't exactly expecting this under that armor." he waved his hand

Rin blinked tilting her head to the side looking at him in confusion not knowing what he meant.

"Huh?"

Toka sighed looking at her and rolling his eyes at Kirito.

"He's talking about because your a girl and all."

"uh yeah..." Kirito said scratching the back of his head a bit.

She looked from Toka to him and then just stared at him.

"Oh...I see." she said looking over as Klein walked over with Asuna and Silica.

" And I think he also means such a cute one my dear." Klein said sliding in with a wink kneeling down taking her hand.

"You may have slightly gotten the better of me in combat once before but I can ignore that and we can start anew."

Rin just watched the red haired man looking down from her hand and then him staring at him.

He smiled moving in to kiss her hand when he went crashing to the ground below her moaning in pain.

Toka and Kirito both cracked their knuckles after hitting him coughing.

Toka glaring at him.

"Watch it old man."

Kirito sighed cover a side of his face.

"Yeah ignore him he can't help it that he is a pervert."

Klein groaned frowning.

Asuna smiled stepping forward with Silica and looked at her.

"Thank you for saving Silica that was very brave of you to do and kind."

Rin just blinked looking at her with a slight nod then looked at Silica as she bowed to her.

"Yes thank you...I was so stupid not bringing my weapon...it's my fault that you had to do that and got hurt...You did that for no reason and for someone who didn't even know your real name."

Rin just looked at the girl and shook her head lightly.

"I know Toka likes you so I did it because of that...it's no big deal and you didn't know something like this would happen." she said looking down at her.

Silicas face went red and she coughed looking at her bowing again feeling a little better after what she said.

"Hey did ya have to say all that Rin!" Toka yelled waving his hands blushing beet red.

The others all laughed.

Asuna smiled.

"Well at least everything turned out all right. We should all head out and Silica i'll go with you back to your place I have to pick up some stuff that way anyway.

She and everyone else all nodded and they began to leave the boss room.

Toka grinned looking at Rin as Silica got ready to leave with Asuna.

"Hey Rin can I go with Asuna to take Silica home? i'll come right back."

Rin frowned a bit looking down at him not being used to him going places where she couldn't protect him...especially after today but she looked over as Kirito walked over.

He smiled.

"It'll be fine nothing will happen with Asuna there and Silica is on a fairly low level floor." He nodded.

Rin looked between them all and nodded to Toka.

"Yes! thanks!"

Rin watched as they headed off and then Klein left as well. She looked up at the night sky getting ready to head back to the inn to wait for Toka.

Kirito watched as everyone left and then looked at Rin before looking up at the dark sky.

"Hey..."

"hmmmm?" Rin blinked

"I know everyone's said it a million times already but thanks for doing that really...if Silica would have...ive just already seen to many...well...anyway thanks." he said looking at her with a smile.

She listened to him tilting her head to the side curiously at his words and just nodded.

"Sure."

He moved his eyes around a bit awkwardly as he noticed her keep her eyes on him for longer than normal and coughed.

"ughmmmm... Rin?"

She blinked.

"Hmmm?"

"Well uh you kinda have been looking at me for awhile without looking away that's kinda odd..." he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh...is it?" she asked still looking at him but then nodded staring up at the sky.

"Well i'm going to head back and wait for Toka." she said turning away and walking off.

He blinked listening to her and shook his head she she turned away. This girl was different to say the least. She had done that for Silica though so that was all that mattered. He watched her walk off then headed off himself scrunching his eyes as he stared up at the sky.

"Just five more floors huh?"

He clenched his hands together in his pockets knowing how close they where. a couple images flashing through his head mainly Yori.

**Next Chapter 38-Outsiders.**

**Authors Note- Just a quick note guys. I myself am big on imagery and feel so. Though it's been described if you want a better idea of what Rin looks likes. Search if you don't already know them search Nao Tamori from the anime Charlotte on google or whatever other picture engine for a good voice think Kanade from angels Beats!. That's all guys ^^, hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are love!.**


	38. Chapter 38 Outsiders

**February 12th 2025 **

Kirito narrowed his eyes as he went through the files in front of him. The front lines had ran into a problem that they hadn't really encountered before and it was troubling him. There had been times when they had a bit of trouble finding boss rooms and it may have taken longer than usual but they had no idea and had found no leads on where this floors boss room may be. The way that trap had been set on the last boss battle also bothered him and made him wonder what sort of things Kayaba may have in store for these last five floors.

He still couldn't believe that there was a time when he had looked up to Kayaba the genius creator of SAO so much and knew so much about him. Even now he knew that he should absolutely hate the man but in a way he still found himself amazed by the man and the world that he had created here... How he could do this to all of the people trapped in his world of Aincraid was a different story however. Now that they where getting close to an end point for some reason Kirito had found himself wondering about exactly how the real world had reacted to this whole thing.

He had been in the world of Aincraid for so long now and had become so immersed in it that to him this was the real world. He had been trying to piece things together and find out what he could just from news reports and from some of the streams that Kayaba had showed to the players at the beginning of the game briefly to prove that it was indeed true. He however couldn't piece much together and it was driving him crazy. The only real way he would find but would be once they cleared the game and returned. It still bothered him though what may be waiting for Asuna and all of his friends.

He shook his head a bit and sighed looking up...

"What the!"

He jumped up throwing up his hands with wide eyes as he moved back. Kirito blinked staring at the blue eyed white haired girl standing silently in front of him.

"Rin! what are you doing how long have you been there?" he asked

Rin blinked looking at Kirito and tilted her head to the side.

"For about ten minutes or so..."

His jaw dropped open staring at the girl who looked oblivious.

"Ten minutes! why have you just been standing there and not saying anything!" he exclaimed

"You looked like you where really focused on whatever you where reading there and I didn't want to bother you."

Kirito blinked listening to her in shock and sighed shaking his head. He closed the stuff that he had open on his menu and placed his hands on his hips looking down at her.

"You could have said something I was just reading. What was it that you needed?" he asked.

She just looked at him as he spoke and then nodded.

"Asuna said that she needed to give you the information from the results from the last party that had been sent out in the search for the boss room but she was really busy with a bunch of the guild stuff so I said that I could help her if she wanted."

Kirito tilted his head to the side looking down at her and nodded.

"Oh, well then that's nice of you how long do you think it will be before you can get all of the info down before you can get it back to me. No rush I just like to know ahead of time."

She nodded understanding and brought her hand up going through her menu.

"It's done."

Rin clicked through sending the things to him.

Kiritos jaw dropped open and he clicked through the files in shock reading some of them. She had finished all of this already...?

"Ummmm not to sound rude or anything but your fighting skills are this high and you seem to be skilled with this type of thing to. Why are you not already leading a top guild or at least more known already. I get that you seemed to want to stay hidden which makes sense. I was the same way for a long time it's easier to get stuff done but I was a beater and that had alot to do with it. As far as I know your not."

Rin just blinked as she listened to him and then looked down a bit.

Kirito blinked as he looked at Rin seeing a rare change in her expression and a sadness in her eyes that he could really feel. The way that she usually was and how she always seemed to be oblivious and didn't really react to things much. It made you really almost feel it with her.

"Did something happen?" he asked with a frown looking at her.

Rin looked back up snapping back into things a bit and just shook her head lightly.

"Thanks for letting Toka stick around and mess with everyone around here. He looks up to you and really likes Klein."

Kirito frowned as she changed the subject wondering what exactly had happened to her but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. He shook his head with a laugh.

"No it's fine Toka lightens the place up. It hasn't been like this really since..." he sighed shaking his head.

Rin tilted her head looking at Kirito noticing his expression.

"You had it happen to you to?" she muttered softly knowing by the looks in his eyes.

Kirito blinked as she spoke looking up at her in surprise.

"Hey!"

Asuna smiled walking into the room and stopped looking over at Rin.

"Oh hey Rin, thanks for helping me out with the info I would just be getting started with it. How much more do you have to go? I can help you finish it if you want" she smiled

"Uhmmmmmm..." Kirito clicked through his menu sending the files to Asuna.

"She already finished them."

Asunas eyes went wide open jaw dropping and nearly falling over to the side.

"Whhhhaaaaaaatttt!? that's amazing!."

Rin shrugged with a slight blush not really thinking much of it.

Asuna laughed.

"Were lucky that you and Toka decided to come help us out. It has been so much faster and easier...well other than us not being able to find this boss room."

Kirito sighed leaning back against the wall with a nod.

"Yeah it's weird."

Rin frowned seeing the down looks on Asuna and Kiritos faces.

"Uhmmm i'm sure that we'll find it...it may just take a bit longer because we are getting to the final few floors."

They looked up glancing at each other and laughed nodding to Rin.

Asuna smiled walking out of the room with rin down the halls of the HQ. She looked over at the girl a bit curiously. They didn't know much about her just like everyone else but she seemed nice from what she had seen.

"Hey Rin?"

She blinked looking over to Asuna and tilted her head to the side.

"Hmmmm?"

"I was just wondering how old are you? I think it's kinda mean of us to not really know much about you or have asked when your helping us so much."

Rin just looked at her surprised by the question and played with her hands to the side looking down.

"I'm seventeen."

Asuna smiled.

"Oh really ? that's close to Kirito and me. When we all get back maybe we will be in the same grade."

Rin frowned thinking back to school and how things had been going as well as the conversation she had with her mother.

Asuna frowned seeing the look on Rins face and wondered why she wasn't saying anything.

**February 15th 2025 **

"Are these reports confirmed?" Kirito asked going through the files that had been sent to him from some other members of the front lines.

The large man nodded his head with a sigh as he looked between his guild members.

"Unfortunately it seems like that is the case. We have no idea what the cause may be though...you don't think that it could be anything to do with..."

Kirito shook his head.

"No it's not Laughing Coffin. After we shut them down I still kept eyes out for anything that we may have missed or resurfacing of the few members that escaped. There laying low."

He narrowed his eyes reading about how some players in a town had suddenly disappeared. The ringer was that they where in a safe zone and a few where even in a inn. There where only reports about three or five players but it still bothered him.

"Let's hope that it's nothing and maybe they just headed out without anyone noticing."

Asuna frowned walking into the room and looking at him.

"Wouldn't someone on their friends list or something have noticed them by know though?"

He sighed and nodded.

Kirito pulled the black hood up over his head as he quietly moved out of the HQ looking up at the dark sky. He wanted to see if he could find something out about what was going on with this but he didn't want to alarm anyone. As annoying as it was most people knew who he was know in the game and if the leader of the front lines and strongest guild showed up asking questions about this in towns it would spread even more and worry other players.

He glanced around to make sure know one was watching and he headed out. He slid his hands into his pockets as he walked through the small town on floor twenty two. He glanced up from under his hood at the people walking around and pretended to accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh...i'm sorry"

The person sighed wiping them self off and looked toward the hooded person with an odd look.

"Hey, would you happen to know anything about what happened with those people that where in the news from all the info brokers? I am from a different floor and saw it. A bit odd don't you think?"

They sighed and shook their head looking toward him.

"I'm not sure but it's sad. Claudia was a really nice person and I heard the others from the others floors that it happened to where as well."

Kirito listened to her.

"Did anything seem odd or off about her before?"

The girl shook her head getting a bit weirded out by the questions from this person.

"No...she seemed fine as far as I know but i'm going to be going now..."

Kirito sighed as he couldn't get anymore information as he continued on through out the town. He thought about heading out to one of the other floors that it had happened on but decided against it for now so that the others wouldn't notice he was out and get worried.

Rin sat back against a tree as she took in the wind blowing around her. As awful as this game was it still amazed her how real it felt. The wind going through her hair felt as if she was actually sitting on a beach on real life.

She brought her menu up reading through the storys that she had been looking at a bit since she began to see them. Apparently there was a few players that had left the game suddenly. They hadn't been seen getting attacked or going anywhere or anything of that nature. One of the people was a young girl named Claudia that from what she gathered had only been a twelve year old girl. She ran her fingers over the name.

How many people had this game ruined that had no idea what they where getting into. She sighed standing up and closing her menu before blinking as she stared off into the distance. She narrowed her eyes as she watched a figured in black making there way toward the HQ.

Kirito sighed as he got closer to the HQ and reached up about to pull his hood off when his eyes flashed jumping back as a sword swung at him. He blinked eyes widening as he the tip of the blade pointed at his nose.

"Who are you?" Rin asked through narrowed eyes staring at the hooded figure.

Kirito blinked looking up and pulled his hood off waving his hands.

"Its me rin calm down!"

She blinked putting her sword down and tilted her head to the side looking at Kirito.

"What where you doing out this late? I thought you left with Asuna a while back."

He sighed covering his face.

"I was looking into something and hey! I could ask you the same thing why are you still here this late at the HQ?"

Rin shrugged looking at him.

"Toka fell asleep inside and I didn't want to wake him up to go back to the inn."

Kirito sighed straightening up and looking down at her.

"Yeah but why where you outside exactly?"

She shrugged moving her blue eyes up toward the starry black sky. Closing her eyes as the wind blew her hair around her face.

"It's pretty...and it feels nice out here. I like it better."

He raised an eyebrow glancing up at the sky and then back to her.

"Your an odd one Rin."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How? don't you think that it is to?" she asked

"Well...yeah but well..." he sighed shaking his head out and waving his hand as he walked toward the HQ.

"You don't have to stay out here you know you can come inside if your going to stay here tonight." he called out to her.

Kirito sighed walking back into the HQ and heading toward the main room. He opened the doors and to his surprise light streamed out from it and his jaw dropped open.

"As...As...Asuna!"

Asuna glared at Kirito through narrowed eyes as she slowly got up cracking her knuckles.

"Thought you where heading to bed?" she asked slowly stalking forward toward him.

He swallowed backing away from her as he waved his hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just had to look into something and I didn't want to worry anybody!"

Asuna got in his face and pressed her forehead against his glaring and then laughed reaching forward as he flinched and flicked his forehead.

"It's okay just don't think that you have to hide things. No matter what it is where in it together." she smiled.

He sighed and nodded with a laugh.

"I know it was just nothing to really bring up. Might not be anything after all.'

"Was it about that stuff that we read in the news earlier about those people?" she asked having been wondering about it a bit herself as well.

He nodded.

"Yeah but it's nothing to worry about. We just need to focus on finding this boss floor and ending the game."

She smiled and nodded.

**Next Chapter 39- Time**

**Notes/ Guy's the way that i'm going to start doing chapter updates is like this. Its just a little to much that we have 100+ followers and 65+ favorites and average 100-130 views within a week per chapter and especially recently have been getting 1-2 reviews per chapter usually being the same great people who always review. I will update chapters after as of right now after 3 reviews on a chapter. I would like to update more but I need some feedback guys it's what keeps us going as writers. Also I noticed a few dropped as well as a few gained followers/favs since the introduction of Rin and Toka. So if you have a problem with them or have something to say about them in any way then drop a review guys lol. Or even if you love them I can't read minds and feedback is the way we improve or at least see what people are thinking. Thanks for reading and hope ya enjoyed the chapter :p **


	39. Chapter 39 Time

**February 18th 2025 **

Kiritos hands began to shake as he clenched them tightly against the desk inside the HQ. He brought one finger up scrolling through his menu.

"This..."

The doors of the room opened up and Asuna walked inside with a look of confusion and many other different things.

"We got report that there have been five more players that it has happened to..."

Kirito just stared down at the desk clenching his teeth together.

"This can't be for real..." he muttered

In the past days the numbers of players vanishing had continued increasing and it had began to happen in much more open and public spaces. It had even happened to one of the members of the front lines. Overall there had now been eighteen players and since the epidemic had been increasing Kirito had been doing his best to try and figure the situation out. From what he had gathered though the thoughts that he was having about what the problem could be was horrific...

"Asuna..."

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him with a frown.

"Do you remember when we talked about getting out of here and back to the real world and everything...?" he asked

Asuna blinked.

"Yes...of course..."

He just stared at the ground as he thought about what was happening and shook his head.

"There obviously is no way to be sure but I think that I know what is happening...I think that players bodies are starting to...We have been in the game for such along time now and have you ever thought about where our bodies are in real life? They probably shipped out out to hospitals the moment that what was happening with SAO was found out and most likely have us attached to ivs and beds trying to keep us going... I think that some of the players are beginning to reach their limits.

Asuna blinked not having pieced it together herself but now that he said it...It was pretty obvious what was happening...

"I'm sure that the rest of us have to be in pretty bad shape to..." he clenched his fist together tightly thinking about it. They had all worked so hard and come so far trying to clear this game...All of the sacrifices people had made. The suffering and now...

Asuna just stared down at the ground in disbelief. blankly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked "We haven't even been able to find the boss floor yet."

Kirito narrowed his eyes stepping forward and looking at her.

"We have to start taking more risks and put everything we got into finding the boss floors and ending this game as soon as possible. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promised you that I would get you out of here and back to the real world and promised Yori that we would end this...I'm not going back on any of it." he said seriously.

Asuna just frowned looking at him and shaking her head.

"Not just get me out. You promised that we would both get out and finish this."

He nodded.

"I know."

Kirito looked up with a look in his eyes that he hadn't had in quite a while. He wasn't going to allow something liek this to ruin everything that they had all done up to this point and they would finish this game.

Players around the halls of the HQ glanced up watching as Kirito walked in with Asuna. Whispers starting to rumble around about the way that he looked. He looked pretty serious.

Rin turned her eyes away from watching Toka outside and glanced toward Kirito through the window. Upon seeing his body language she made her inside the HQ.

"Alright everyone listen up..." He called out deciding that it would probably be best to just go ahead and tell everyone about what was going on instead of trying to hide it and having it spill out causing all kinds of problems.

"There is no way to be completely sure but I think that I have figured out what is happening with all of these players vanishing. We are going to have a meeting in an hour that everyone needs to attend not just the elites.

Whispers began to spread around between the other players even more now that it seemed this really was this serious.

Rin listened and walked up toward Kirito as he turned his back to walk away.

"Something is happening in the real world isn't it?."

Kirito stopped just staring forward before turning around and forcing a small smile as he looked at Rin and nodded lightly.

"I should have known that you would have already figured it out."

She just looked at him.

"Yeah, I think that the players bodies are starting to reach their limit and it's only a matter of time before it starts happening to others as well. We are going to have to go at things harder and take more risks."

Rin listened to him as he spoke and nodded. She glanced over out the window though towards Toka a slight frown crossing her lips."

Kirito watched her following her gaze and shook his head looking at her.

"You have helped us out alot and Toka being around has cheered alot of people up especially Klein. Things from here on out are going to be more dangerous than they have ever been. So you should take Toka and lay low until things get figured out. We'll clear this game." he nodded to her.

She just stared at him as she listened and watched as he began to turn away.

"What about you?" she asked simply knowing he would be involved in everything.

He just smiled.

"I'll be alright and besides I have alot of promises to keep about ending this keep Toka safe and everything will work out i'll make sure of it." He blinked as something grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket stopping him.

Rin looked at him curiously.

"You promise that your going to end the game...?"

He blinked in surprise looking at her. He nodded.

"Yeah i'm going to end it no matter what. I have already made promises and I have friends here as well as all of the helpless kids and other people waiting hoping for someone to end this game. I have to."

She just looked at him and nodded letting go of his shirt.

He nodded to her walking off toward the meeting place.

Rin watched him just staring at the floor as he left.

Toka laughed wrestling around with Klein and glanced back rolling up on to his feet.

"Hey Rin! what ya doin!"

Rin walked over and stopped looking at Klein.

"Klein I think that Kirito wants you to meet him at the meeting room. He has something that he needs to talk to you about."

Klein blinked in surprise looking at Rin. He hadn't actually had her speak out right directly to him like that before this whole time. He looked at her and nodded.

"Oh ughh...okay sure i'll take care of you later little man." he teased ruffling Tokas hair.

Toka chuckled as he watched Klein head off and then looked over toward Rin but blinked feeling something was off about her.

Rin looked down at Toka and brought up her menu transferring some items and other things to him.

"Toka there is something happening and things are going to get very dangerous from here on out. I need you to stay with Silica for a bit. Agil is going to take you and stay with you two as well."

Toka blinked not knowing what was going on exactly but crossed his arms scuffing.

"Your crazy i'm not just gonna go. Things have been dangerous before and we have never separated were supposed to always stick together until we get out of this game."

She just smiled looking down at him.

Toka could feel chills going down his entire body now from the smile and look on Rins face. This was worse than he thought.

Agil neared Rin and Toka from the distance stopping as he watched them with a sigh. He tilted his head to the side a bit taking this whole scene in. He had already been informed by both Rin and Kirito about what was happening with the players and how things where going to from now on. Since joining up with the front lines Rin and Toka had been quite the pair. Toka had brought something that know one would have ever thought of to the group but surprisingly was quite needed with his innocent fun and carefree attitude. Rin on the other hand obviously brought her ability's and had made things much easier for them in their battles as well as saving Silica. He wondered how such a pair came about so different in pretty much every way from attitude and personality to skill age and everything between.

Agil had at first thought they may be siblings but that wasn't the case. He had asked Rin one day about it and got a simple no. The girl wasn't one for alot of words for sure. Though even with her odd personality and demeanor for some reason he could tell that she was a good person. He while still not knowing much about her or her past had talked to her a few times and even if it was mostly him doing the talking and watched the pair. When she contacted him about watching over Toka and Silica he had been a bit surprised but for some reason he knew that he had to say yes. He sighed glancing over toward the HQ. He just hoped things would work out and that Kirito could pull them through this.

Rin kneeled down looking at him and flicked his forehead.

"I know that."

Toka just stared at her touching his forehead.

"Keeping you safe is the most important thing and right now the best way to do that is like this. Trust me i'm not happy about having to separate for a bit either."

He frowned.

"What about at night though?" he asked "The nightmares... your not going to be there to sing."

Rin just shook her head and smiled looking at him.

"I'm always there and I always will be even if i'm not sitting there right beside you." Rin stood up looking down at him.

Toka gritted his teeth trying not to let tears spill out. He lunged forward hugging Rin tightly.

"You better freakin come back!"

She blinked and just laughed lightly looking down at him.

"Stay safe. Promise me and Promise Amarie."

Toka clutched her back tightly and nodded into her thinking about his friend from the guild Rins sister."

She nodded patting his head and pulling away lightly. She looked over toward Agil as he walked over.

"Yo" he waved stopping beside of Toka and looking at her.

Rin nodded to Agil and turned walking back toward the HQ.

Agil just watched the white haired girl walk away shaking his head with a smile.

"Come on kid" he said patting Toka on the back.

Asuna frowned sitting against a tree in the distance watching Rin walk toward the HQ having overheard her whole talk with Toka. This only reminded her of how many people this game had really made suffer and how badly they needed to finish this game. She wondered what exactly Rin had gone throughso far because of this game.

Kirito looked around the meeting now about to start. The room filling with players but he stopped as he watched the small white haired girl walk into the room. Blue eyes that he couldn't figure out looking on.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking up to Rin.

She just looked at him.

"I'm going to stay."

He looked down at her not getting it.

"You know how dangerous this is going to be. What if something happens with..."

"I already sent Toka to stay with Silica for a bit and Agil is going to be watching them."

Kirito blinked. He was shocked that she had let Toka go even if it was with Agil and Silica in the safety of a two where practically attached together.

"Do you not care what happens to you?" he asked.

Rin just looked down for a moment honestly thinking about it and then looked back up to him.

"All I care about is keeping Toka safe and clearing this game."

His eyes widened a bit just staring at her. She reminded him so much of how he was for a time in this game but also so very different. Once things had happened with the Moonlit Black Cats he cared about nothing other than clearing the could have cared less about taking risks though the big difference was he knew deep down that he was doing it because he thought he deserved it and because of his anger and sadness. While he can see that in Rin in flashes it's like her soul existence is to protect Toka and clear the game. He would have took risks and been content is something happened but it's like Rin doesn't even think about it.

"Something happened to someone you really cared about didn't it?" he asked staring at the ground.

Rins eyes just flashed looking at him and then went back to their normal foggy gaze.

"You to."

Kiritos eyes widened as he looked up at her and just stared down at her. He shook his head and looked at her with a light smile.

"Should have known...right as always." he said with a nod.

"Well then...let's finish this for them no matter what and get back to the real world alright? and once we get back we'll both talk about it and remember them" he said bringing up his fist toward her.

Rin just listened to the dark haired boy looking at his fist and nodded bringing her eyes up to his bumping her small fist with his.

Kirito watched as everyone finished coming into the meeting room and stood up front with Asuna as they began explaining what was going on gasps and comments going through out the room.

"So as you can see we need to start going at things as hard as we can and finish this game up as fast as we possibly can! Tomorrow we are going on a massive hunt on all floors in groups to see what we can figure out that may be able to help us as well as doubling our time grinding when where not searching does everyone understand? We have to do this for all of the other players who have counted on us this long! all of the players who have made sacrifices and helped us along the way!"

The others knowing that he was right all bursted out cheering in agreement.

Next Chapter 40- Glass Half Empty.


	40. Chapter 40 Glass Half Empty

**~February 28th 2025~ **

"Ahhhhhhh!" Klein gritted his teeth rushing forward and slashing at the huge boar like monster in front of him flipping back and taking a deep breath as he just managed to dodge the attack. His eyes widened however trying to bring his weapon up as another unexpected attack flashed toward him. He watched though as the white haired girl knocked the attack away and gave her a nod jumping back.

Kirito gritted his teeth crossing his blades as he blocked the boss monsters attack and slashed at it moving in and out as fast as possible. This boss was a tough one and it was starting to become visible that this rush was wearing on everyone and now even effecting their fighting. Since they found out about what was happening everyone in the front lines had been spending day and night searching for the the next boss floor. Taking more risks to find them and scout them out and almost immediately heading straight into the fight. When they weren't doing this they where grinding to try their best to keep up with what they needed for each battle. However clearing boss floors like this especially this late in the game was becoming a bit to much. It was even feeling a bit much to Kirito himself. He jumped back swaying side to side as the huge boar like monster attacked again. He took a moment to take the beast in reminding him of the boars on the first floor when the game first started. Man...all that had happened and the changes that had taken place since then.

"Switch!" Asuna yelled gritting her teeth as she flashed forward stabbing at the monster cringing a bit as one of the attacks grazed her glancing at her health bar "Kirito should we stick with the original plan? the monsters health and defense seems to be greater than we had anticipated."

He took in the scene glancing around at all of the people and their health bars. This of course as most of the boss fights where now where crystal free zones. Meaning that they couldn't use a crystal to teleport out of the place when their health got to low. He shook his head with a sigh thinking about it.

"I'm not sure..."

Asuna frowned looking toward Kirito and making her way over closer to him not having seen him like this in a battle before. She had seen him break when things had happened like with Yori...but never from an actual battle.

"Hey...are you ok?" she asked frowning as she kept an eye out watching the monster fight most of the players around starting to slow down even more and back off from it a bit.

He nodded.

"I'm fine I just really don't know how to go about this one...My minds just not working right at the moment I don't think." he said truthfully getting his swords ready thinking maybe just rushing it was the best option.

"Sit back and defend..."

Kirito blinked looking over as a soft voice spoke. He looked at Rins scuffed up face and clothes and scrunched his eyes looking at her.

"What?"

The white haired girl looked at Kirito and Asuna intently.

"You should stay back and defend while I and Asuna rush the monster with some of the others. I know your usually the strongest offensive weapon we have but your also the best with blocking and your reaction time...Asunas speed style is also better suited for this monster. So I think that if you stay back and block for us and we rush it then we can take it out easier." she said truthfully.

He blinked not ever having let this thought even cross his mind. Then he sighed looking between the two girls

"I guess we can try it. This isn't exactly working out to well right now...but be careful" he said looking at the two of them.

Asuna smiled and nodded liking the idea of Rins getting her weapons ready.

Rin nodded as well.

Kirito took a deep breath crossing his blades and locking his eyes ahead once they had let the others know of what they where going to do.

"Alright go!"

The two girls flashed forward at intense speeds slashing and stabbing in and out with the blades. The twos attacks syncing quite well as they flowed around each other. Kirito moving like lightning blocking the attacks from connecting with them as they focused on the assault. He smiled lightly as he noticed the drop in the boss monsters health.

Asuna caught herself sliding back dodging an attack and smiled looking toward Kirito.

"Looks like she was right after all." she smiled rushing forward again.

Soon the monster was down to it's last and Rin jumped up spinning around and slashed her blade across the beast landing on her feet as Asuna lunged forward landing the final blow. The cleared sign popping up behind them as cheers breaking out through the crowd of fighters.

Floor ninety eight had been cleared and now they all headed out.

Asuna took a deep breath looking over toward Kirito and Klein as they walked.

"Looks like we lost five players today..."

Kirito simply stayed quiet and Klein nodded. This having to rush had completely changed things up for them. His eyes flashed open staring up at the dark.

"Only two more floors...and all of this will be done..."

Klein and Asuna glanced over toward him and nodded.

"I wonder what it will be like back in the real world after all of this?" the red head asked.

Kirito just kept his eyes up as they walked thinking about it.

"I'm not sure but it's going to be different that's for sure. The guidelines and regulations for things are going to be changed i'm sure and who knows how the government will go about handling that this kinds of thing is possible could open all kinds of possibility's "

Asuna frowned looking toward the two as they spoke and smiled.

"Hey! but as long as we make it through we still got each other right? that's all that matters. We will figure out all the rest."

Kirito and Klein glanced towards each other and couldn't help but laugh looking toward her and giving a nod.

"Right!"

* * *

**~March 1st 2025~ **

Rin frowned as she headed to Silicas house and saw the two younger kids laying on the bed as Agil watched them not looking well. The white haired girl looked toward the man.

"Whats wrong with them? do you think that this has to do with..."

Agil shook his head looking down at the two kids with a frown.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is I don't like it. This Kayaba is a sick bastard for doing this."

Rins blue eyes just stared down at Toka blankly. There was no way that she was going to let anything happen to him...

Once having heard about the two Kirito and Asuna walked through the doors frowning as they saw the two. Kirito glancing toward Agil.

"Damn it...I thought this might have something to do with what was going on..."

Rins eyes moved over toward Kirito and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"I think what is happening is that as I said before people are starting to give out...They have probably been doing all kinds of different things to keep us going in the real world and it is most likely even worse for the younger and elderly. They can't handle as much...

She turned moving closer and looking directly at him.

"We have to finish this...we can't let anything happen to them!" she said biting her lip.

Kirito blinked looking down at Rin not having seen her like this and nodded.

"I know" he answered staring down at his two friends and knowing that she was right.

* * *

**~March 2nd 2025~**

Klein took a deep breath and sighed looking up at the dark night sky as he glanced over toward Kirito leaning back against a tree beside of him on the hill.

"The ninety ninth boss floor has been found and they are doing the second round of scouting to find out what we can before the fight tomorrow...it really is crazy isn't it?"

Kirito glanced over toward Klein as he spoke looking at him.

"I mean we have been in this world for what ? over two years now and it seems like alot longer than that doesn't it? As much as i'm excited to finally beat this game and get everyone back to the real world now that we are this close, oddly enough it's like I have this weird feeling of hesitation...is that weird?" he asked thinking about it as he stared up at the stars that looked so even more real than they did back in the real world to him.

Kirito just looked at the ground for a moment and shook his head before answering him.

"No it isn't weird. I think that I know what you mean. Of course we know that we have to get out and that has been the goal and what we worked so hard at for this long. However no matter how you look at it we have been in Aincraid for so long now and have adjusted and gotten used to it especially those of us on the front lines that it almost seems like there never was another world, at least for me. We don't really know what to expect and going back to the real world after all of this is almost like it was entering Aincraid at the beginning.

Klein sighed and nodded but then his old devilish grin crossed his face as he looked over at the dark haired boy that he had come to become such good friends that he met at the start of the game.

"Yeah...but I mean look at how far we have come since the start. I couldn't even swing my sword correctly and you have went from a complete loner solo player to leading the top guild in the game and the front lines and being the most popular player here." he chuckled.

Kirito couldn't help but grin a little looking over at him.

"Yeah...and you ended up not being quite a lame as I thought you where at first." he teased jokingly.

Klein pretended to cringe.

"That hurts young man...that really hurts..."

Kirito smiled staring out from atop the lush green hill into the distance thinking about all of the people and friends he had met along the way in SAO. Both still here around and those who weren't from Klein to Agil to Argo,Sacchi,the black cats,,Hashida and his wife, the many members of the front lines,Nixon,Toka,Silica,Liz...Rin and...of course...Asuna. His eyes just gazed out around him the trees and stars reflecting in them as all these people that he had met and come into his life faces ran through his mind...

Klein blinked glancing over toward Kirito as he stared off into the almost looked like there was tears forming in his eyes. He was about to say something when he was stopped.

Kirito shook his head a smile coming to his face as he turned around and looked to Klein.

"None of it matters though. After we beat this game we will get back to the real world and we will all be friends there to and handle what comes at us."

Kleins mouth dropped open a little surprised and then just smiled lightly standing up and looking down at him with a grin.

"You got it! i'll buy you your first drink once your legal young man." he teased him jokingly.

Kirito chuckled giving him a look and shook his head.

"Already trying to corrupt me with your ways grandpa?"

"Ahhhha drink sounds pretty damn good right about now I have to say..."

Agil stepped out sliding his hands into his pockets as he looked at the two as they all stood atop the hill as the wind began to blow around them lightly.

They blinked turning to see their other friend Agil and laughed.

Kirito remembered even before they knew each other Agil sticking up for the beaters at the very start of the game before the first floor boss battle and then fighting bravely even when things started to go wrong for them.

Agil laughed taking in the light breeze as Rin watched the kids back at Silicas place.

"You two feel free to stop by my bar and of course you'll get free drinks...well discounted."

They chuckled.

"Even cheap in the real world huh Agil?"

"Kirito!"

He blinked as a familiar voice called out from below. The familiar voice that he had grown to love so much as he glanced down from the hill to see Asuna smiling and waving.

"It's time to head home. You wanna eat dinner?" she asked

He couldn't help but smile looking down at her.

Agil and Klein smiled and laughed looking at each other before returning their attention to Kirito.

"Plus you will always still have that." Klein said with a laugh as Agil nodded to the boy.

Kirito shook his head and laughed turning toward the two men that where more like older brothers to him now.

"Let's do it." he nodded to them with a light smile reach out his hands making a fist.

Klein and Agil looked at him and both nodded doing the same as the three bumped fists before Kirito turned and jumped down from the hill to leave with Asuna.

* * *

**Next Chapter 41- The End Of The World.**


	41. Update!

Hi there guys!,

It has been a very long time since I have updated this story and I would like to explain a bit of that . It was a combination of things that caused this huge delay which for me as those of you know who were reading actively know doesn't really happen . I'm actually to active in mu uploading and probably put out to many chapters to soon. The main reason that caused the delay was that the story just wasn't getting the amount of reviews that could keep me motivated especially for how popular and well it was doing in other areas . The story was easily top three most popular actively updated SAO storys going on. It had 100+ favorites 130+ follows and was getting around 175+ views per chapter within days but it still somehow was only getting 1-2 reviews per chapter and normally either the same few people that reviewed almost all the time [Still appreciate you guys alot!] or just a guest dropping a eight word comment . It hard to keep going when your not getting any real feedback and other than looking at a view counter have no idea how many people are actually reading your story . So that was a huge factor in it .

The second reason was that I am one of the biggest SAO supporters and fans out there and still love it . Most likely my favorite anime out of the hundreds [literally check my myanimelist lol] of anime I have watched and at my peak of loving it wasn't even close to anything else. However the show was in a weird place as it's second season the latest one had been over for maybe a year? with no word on a new season and still isn't [more on this as well] . So the excitement in it began to fall off for me a bit not knowing if there will be a third season though i'm sure there will and even if there is that it would be years time .

I also got very busy . As a few people who I have chatted with that are fans of the story the reason I was so active and updated so much was because my job is kind of unique and allows me alot of free time for the most part . There are certain times though when fights come up that I get very busy and a bunch of big stuff with that came up right around that time all the way up to just a couple months ago as well. So with all of this combined I just ended up not updating the story even though I very much so loved it and fully intended to. I never decided to drop it and as more time went on I just kept telling myself i'd keep it going sometime later . I just couldn't get into doing it though and after so much time passed it made it even harder because as other writers know that don't keep notes. Even if I wanted to keep doing it there would end up being plot holes and inconsistency's because I myself not having touched it in over a year and it being this long of a story wouldn't remember every little detail and action that had happened in it. So it just ended up never happening and that is where we are today friends .

I honestly have no idea what the SAO fanfiction scene is like today or what story's are popular etc so I have no idea how we will do but this update is to let you all know that Sword Art Online Broken Reality is coming back!

Most of the overly busy stuff from my job is over and ive been urging to write for awhile . The main hurdle was the fact that I knew I would have to at least speed read over the entire story again to try to make sure I didn't forget anything to important that occurred. So i'm going to go ahead and say guy's, i'm gonna try my best but don't be surprised if there are some things that happened that I may forget and possibly cause some minor plot holes. It is also a good time as SAO the movie is going to be coming out soon which looks awesome and that's coming from someone who isn't a big fan of anime movies coming out from already popular series especially before the long awaited season. I would also say SAO season three will come out fairly shortly maybe four or five months after the movie. So it is as good a time as any to get back going on it! I also finally found a new good roleplaying site which is where I started off and where I get alot of my inspiration and ideas from for my story's though not as much so now days. I hadn't had one in a while so that is a bonus as well.

I'm not sure exactly when the first updated chapter will be up but it shouldn't be all that long and if you want to stay updated or have questions before them feel free to message me . I am going to speed re read the story and will most likely get started up on it right after that. This will also give the readers who happen to still be around that are fans the chance to see this update and know the story is coming back . This way they won't fall behind if they get on after it's a few chapter deep again after it get's going. As for as details for the story as readers know I left off at a pretty crucial cliff hanger part haha . As people who have contacted me know and i've explained before though there is still much story to go. I wrote an extended Aincraid arc and there is a bit left of it but trust me when I say the story is far from over after that arc. It's gonna take a route you may not expect but there even just from what I had planned out before the hiatus a whole lot of story left to go. When I say long term I mean long terms lol .

That is about it though guy's if you are a beta and can do it timely I would also love to get one for the story once it gets going again especially one that is a fan . As you guy's know I normally don't use one and I can get pretty sloppy sometimes with my grammar as this has never been a huge factory for me in story's so I don't pay much attention to it though as i've learned people care so much about it i've tried to keep mistakes to a minimum .

Let me know how many of you guy's that where readers and fans are still here and those of you who found the story after I was on hiatus and liked it as well are still here . It'll be cool to see how many of you guy's are still around after this long of a lay off . Drop a message or review letting me know if you are and if your excited about the return!


End file.
